


Twisted Destiny

by DarkKittyDaiquiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DO NOT SHARE!!, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soulmates, pack mates, updates regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 112,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKittyDaiquiri/pseuds/DarkKittyDaiquiri
Summary: Hermione Granger uses an obscure spell from the Black library to change destinies with Harry as he lays dying. Now Hermione Potter (oops!), goes back to the very beginning. Can she rewrite the wrongs? Will Harry get the happy ending he deserves? What are these tattoos and who mentioned anything about soulmates? Mature audience only language, violence, smut
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 37
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is non-canon/AU and characters have been edited to fit my vision

Chapter One

The little girl stood staring around in absolute wonder at the amazing new world that surrounded her. Brightly colored shop windows in purples, reds, greens, yellows, and oranges advertising the newest racing brooms, cauldrons for all your potion needs, a manguary for all your familiar needs, and so much more! Just this morning she had been an ordinary girl of 11 living with her Aunt, Uncle and cousin. However, thanks to the stern looking older woman standing next to her with a kind smile on her face, she found out she was a witch! All the letters that had arrived at the house addressed to her which her Uncle refused to allow her to read had all been her notification to join the Wizarding World and attend a prestigious school just for witches and wizards.

“Professor, how am I to pay for all these supplies when I have no money,” asked the little girl.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the girl next to her, who so looked like her parents with her bright emerald eyes and dark hair. In the afternoon sunlight, she noted that her hair was a strange combination of her parents: mostly black, but with deep red strands that caught the light - reminiscent of her mother’s bright, fiery red - and ended with the barest twist of curls. Minerva was reminded of Lily upon seeing her small, oval shaped face and cute button nose, but she knew the side-swept fringe covering her forehead hid the lightning bolt shaped scar from that fateful night all those years ago.

“We will be going to Gringotts. That is the bank for the wizarding world. Your parents left you a trust. We will use your key, which I have here to retrieve the funds needed to get your items. We will also be exchanging some of the galleons, which is the wizarding currency, for muggle currency to take you clothes shopping,” the professor said with a look on her face that allowed no argument.

“I’ve never been clothes shopping before. My aunt usually just brings me clothes home from the second hand store and I make do with them, even if they don’t fit.”

“Hermione, you will be entering a whole new world and deserve to start that world with a new wardrobe. It is my job, and dare I say my privilege, to introduce you to that world.” Minerva was proud to be the one to introduce the wizarding world to Hermione. She was looking forward to educating the young girl about all the customs and traditions.

As they continued down the alley towards Gringotts, Minerva couldn’t help but smile as she watched the amazement and delight that Hermione showed while gazing at all the wonders around her. She noticed the bright gleam that sparked in Hermione’s emerald eyes as they passed Flourish and Blotts Wizarding Book Store. Minerva would make sure to spend some extra time there while helping to pick out some important books for Hermione to start reading besides her school books before attending school in just a few days. Entering the marble bank Hermione, couldn’t help but gasp in surprise as what appeared to be little gremlins were working behind counters. They had very pointy teeth, long fingers with sharp dagger-like nails and beady black eyes. 

“Please Professor,” Hermione whispered in a scared little voice, “where are we and if I may, what are these creatures?”

“These, Hermione dear, are Goblins. They are highly intelligent beings that run this bank.” Professor McGonagall replied as they stepped forward to one of the open counters containing a goblin. “We would like to make a withdrawal and a currency exchange for muggle funds upon our return.”

The fierce looking goblin leaned forward looking between the Professor and the tiny girl standing beside her. “And do you have the vault key,” replied the goblin in a gruff and dark toned voice.

Professor McGonagall retrieved two large bronze looking keys from out of her tartan robes, “Yes, here is the Potter vault key and we would also like to make a stop at the McGonagall vault while here.” The goblin looked shocked at the pronouncement of the Potter vault key and stared hard at both witches standing in front of him.

“Very well, I will call Griphook to take you down,” sneered the goblin. “ Upon your return you may join back here to exchange the wizarding currency for muggle currency.” The goblin turned and with a signal neither witches saw called a new goblin forward.

Following the goblin to a cavern-like room Hermione saw a cart that reminded her of a roller coaster cart, it was also on rails. “You’ll need to sit on one side and I will sit on the other side. This is a fast, unpleasant ride,” Professor McGonagall told her with a grimace on her face. If by the look on Professor McGonagall’s face was anything to go by. 

“Are there any seat belts or restraints to keep us in the cart?”

“There are spells on the carts that prevent passengers from falling out if something were to happen," replied the Professor in a pinched tone. Both climbed in the cart and as soon as they were settled, they zoomed off at a breakneck pace. The feeling reminded Hermione of the commercials on the telly advertising amusement park rides. If she had to compare them then this would definitely be one of the faster, scarier rides at the park. They sped up and down the tracks, curving this way then that way. Hermione’s hair was a whirl around her as they descended a steep crest, coming to a stop at a medium-sized door covered in what looked like cogs and bolts in bronze and silver. It reminded Hermione of the inside of a watch she once took apart to see if she could fix it so she would have one and not get in trouble again for being late to fix supper.

“This is where your key comes into play,” Professor McGonagall said as she climbed as gracefully as possible from the cart. “Follow the goblin and he will explain what you need to do to open your vault. Each vault has a different combination of movements or placements one needs to open the door.” Following the goblin the short distance from the cart, Hermione watched the goblin, who was of similar size and stature to her..

“Key please.” Handing the goblin her key, Hermione waited like her professor said for the next instructions. “You need to place your right hand here,” the goblin said as he indicated a spot just below a medium sized cog, “ then run your left hand in a downward diagonal swipe towards the outside of the door to the left.” Following the directions Hermione did as she was bid and the door gave a soft glow, then sprung open a few inches. Stepping away from the door, Hermione made to peek into the vault, not knowing what was on the other side or if she was allowed to look. 

“You will need to take what you feel you need for the school supplies and your new wardrobe we will be purchasing.” Handing Hermione a velvet pouch in a deep crimson, Professor McGonagall indicated for Hermione to enter her vault. “The large gold coins are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the small ones are Knuts. Each has their own value like what the Muggles have for pounds, I believe they call their money. I’m not familiar with the exchange rate but seeing as we need to buy you clothes from the muggle world also I would suggest getting a sizable amount of each. Whatever you have leftover from our shopping you may keep for the school year. You may come back at Christmas if you need to or you can wait until the following school term begins to get more.”

Hermione had never had her own money before let alone this much. It was truly a sight to behold. Looking at the crimson pouch and what she thought she would need she gave Professor McGonagall a questioning look. “Don’t worry, the pouch is charmed to hold as much as you put in it.”

Grabbing four large double handfuls from each pile, Hermione then turned to look at her Professor. “Do you think that will be enough? I’ve never had my own money before or gone shopping for myself before. I’m not sure what’s to be expected,” uncertainty entered her voice as she bowed her head in quiet shame.

“Don’t worry lass, we will come back for more if that's not enough, but I’m sure it will be just fine.” The professor looked at her kindly and with a gentle note in her voice at Hermione’s uncertainty. 

Returning to the cart, both witches settled upon the cart again and before either were fully prepared, they shot off further along the track, up, down, curving here and there until they came to a stop in front of a large door like Hermione’s, but with gold inlay and more cogs. “I won’t be but a moment,” stated her professor. Not even a full five minutes later Professor McGonagall returned with the goblin. 

Upon her return the goblin flicked a switch and pulled a lever which promptly lifted the cart up and off its tracks, swinging round to face the direction they had just come from. “Return journey cart 73,” the goblin said into what looked like an old telephone that looked like it was from the early 1900’s, if Hermione was to make a guess. The cart was off again at a breakneck speed, zipping around faster than their journey down. They soon reached the entrance where another witch seemed to be waiting for her trip down.

“Glad that part is over with. Now we will exchange wizarding money for muggle money to go shopping for some of your clothes before we return to the alley and get your school supplies and wizarding wardrobe.” Stepping lightly from the cart Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to follow her. They both stepped up to the teller they had been at before and quickly exchanged galleons for muggle pounds. Hermione couldn’t believe it as she looked at the notes in her hands. There in her hands had to be the most money she had ever seen before. 

“Professor, are you sure I’ll need this much? I’m sure I can just go to a second hand store or even the store where my Aunt gets my clothes. It won’t be a problem.” Hermione said in awe and a little scared at the prospect of spending such a great amount on herself. She had always made do with what her Aunt brought home for her. The clothes might not be something she liked or were too big but she at least had clothes.

“Hermione, I will only say this one last time. You are entering a new world and need to make a statement. That statement begins with how you are dressed as some of your fellow classmates and dare I say fellow wizards judge on how one is dressed. Now we will be off. I have it on good terms that we need to visit a place called Oxford Street.”

~TD~TD~TD~TD~

A few hours later, carrying more bags than Hermione could ever remember having filled with clothes, let alone anything else that was just for her, both witches entered Diagon Alley again; this time, with wizarding shopping to be had. 

Hermione had learned several things about her Professor upon their excursion into the muggle world. One, her professor could change her clothes with a wave of her wand, she was Scottish and very proud of it, she had one hell of a temper when someone made her angry (that sales girl did make fun of Hermione and had nearly made her cry) which made Hermione feel protected, unlike how she felt with her relatives. A swish of McGonagall’s wand later and she was back in her tartan robes, another flick and all the bags were small enough to all fit inside Hermione’s new purse.

“Now lass, we will be going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to purchase your school robes and uniforms. I imagine it will take her an hour or so to get your order ready once she has you all measured. While she is finishing those we will work our way down the alley to get your supplies and wand.” Professor McGonagall led the way to a bright shop with four different styles of robes floating in the shop window. Each set was a different color, yellow, red, blue and green.

The shop was filled with all kinds of fabrics with such a variety of colors it made for a cladiscope in one’s mind. There, on one of the pedestals being measured, was a blond haired boy with slicked back hair and a haughty type body language. A woman with matching blond hair stood next to the boy, holding what looked like swatches of fabric.

“We need three sets of robes with this Acromantula silk lining and I believe that will do for right now. We will be back in at Christmastime to order more,” the blond woman said to an older lady with greying black hair, round face and kind brown eyes. “Ah, Professor McGonagall, how pleasant to see you again,” the blond said, turning to face Hermione and her Professor.

“Lady Malfoy, always a pleasure seeing you, and this must be young Master Draco come to get his school robes.” Professor McGonagall had that pinched look on her face that Hermione had come to recognize, even in her short amount of time spent with her, to mean anything but pleasant. 

“Yes, we are getting school robes here. His other robes will be coming in from Paris, as per usual. Only the best will do for a Malfoy,” Lady Malfoy said as she looked down her elegant nose. “And who might this be, that has you out of Hogwarts at this time? Surely there is much to be done to get the school ready for this year's incoming students.” 

“This is our dear Miss Potter,” replied Professor McGonagall with a proud lilt to her Scottish-accented voice. “She is picking up her school supplies and will be joining us at Hogwarts this year. Hermione, may I introduce you to Lady Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco Malfoy. He will be in your year this school year.” 

Hermione studied both Lady Malfoy and the blond boy as they both stood in front of her. How was she to address them? Was she supposed to curtsy since this was a Lady? Surely not, her professor hadn’t curtsied. “Hello, Lady Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy.” There, that was sweet and to the point. Surely that would do and would not get either herself or the professor in trouble.

“Miss Potter, you say? Yes, well I do see a resemblance to her mother and that scar does state rather obviously who she is for the world to see.” Lady Malfoy all but dripped disdain with her words. “Well, we must be off. More shops to see and all that,” with a dismissive wave of her hand Lady Malfoy glided out of the store with Draco following a short distance behind her.

“Ah, Miss Potter, it's lovely to meet you. I’m Madam Malkin . If you would please step this way and up onto the pedestal, we will get you measured for school robes.” Madam Malkin bustled about while Hermione stepped onto the pedestal. “Now, do you have any preference for the lining or know what style of robes you would like, deary?” A measuring tape zipped about Hermione measuring from the bottom of her foot all the way to her shoulder, then zipped shoulder to shoulder and all about her person.

Looking to Professor McGonagall for guidance, “I’m not sure what all I need. I know I need school robes but beyond that I’m not sure.” Hermione was lost as she watched the measuring tape then glanced around the store at all the bolts of fabric.

“We will require two sets of potions robes, one good set of robes with the silk lining, four sets of regular school robes, six school uniforms with a typical white blouse, jumper, a mixture of skirts and slacks. We would like them in your finest linen. We also require the standard school shoes but also a pair of the dragonhide boots if you have them,” Professor McGonagall came to Hermione’s rescue,knowing just what was needed.

Madam Malkin wrote everything down with what looked like a feather in a lime green color. “I have all but the dragonhide boots. For those you will need to visit next door at Phootsy Dragonhide and More. He will have what you require, and I dare say you’ll have pick of the colors too deary, he just got in a brand new shipment this morning. These will take me right at two hours to get ready. If you’ll return then I’ll have them packed and ready for you.”

“That sounds ideal, Madam. We shall return after our other purchases are completed. Come along Ms.Potter, there are other shops we must visit and the day isn’t getting any younger.” Stepping briskly out of the shop to the shop next door, Hermione saw all types of what she guessed to be dragon leather. There were reds, greens, blacks that shined iridescent, purples, even pinks! How was she to pick from all of these. They were all - well except that nasty putrid color- very pretty.

“Professor McGonagall, it's so lovely to see such a fine beauty like yourself out and about. To what do I owe such a pleasant surprise from such a beauty gracing my shop this fine day?” A heavy set man rounded the counter to take Professor McGonagall’s hand, raising it up to his mouth he dropped a kiss to the back of her hand.

With a pinched look on her face the professor seemed to hold no esteem for this man. “We are in need of a set of dragonhide boots for Miss Potter here. She needs a quality set to get her through the year.” 

“What a great honor to have you grace my store, Miss Potter!” The gleam from the round man's beady eyes unsettled Hermione. Stepping closer to her professor Hermione felt uncertain about purchasing anything from him. The man turned to start pulling samples out from his wide variety of hides.

Leaning slightly towards Hermione, the professor whispered low enough that only Hermione could hear, “He may be unpleasant but he does have the best quality dragon hide. He also makes the finest dragon hide boots this side of the pond. If you would prefer for the future you can always order through the owl post any boots you may need.” This reassured Hermione as she looked back to the man and the samples he was pulling forward. She thought maybe just a pair of plain black as she didn’t want anything to stand out or clash with her uniform, then she spotted the perfect hide she wanted. It was a brilliant black that shimmered like oil on water on a hot, sunny summer day.

“Please sir, I’ve found the hide I would like for my boots. This here,” picking up the sample Hermione showed it to both the man and her professor. “Is what I would like.”

“That is quite the eye you have for dragonhide Ms.Potter. That is the finest Hebridean Black hide I’ve gotten in for quite awhile now. I have just enough of it,” looking down at Hermione’s feet, “to make a pair for such small feet. Any bigger than your small feet and it wouldn’t be possible with that hide. Now please come over here and stand on the hide.” Slowly, approaching the hide Hermione did as she was bid. The hide wrapped around her feet, up her ankles and stopped mid calf. A few flicks of his wand and the man had the dragon hide form fitted to Hermione’s foot and calf. “Please lift your left foot up and we will place the sole of the boot. I imagine you want the best which comes with soundless soles and a slight heel.” Seeing the look of horror on Hermione’s face, the man chuckled. “The heel will be 5cm, nothing too tall for you,” winked the man as he flicked his wand again and a black heel formed to the bottom of her boot. “If you would lift your right foot, we will repeat the process.” With a quick motion and a hop to comply, the other boot was finished.

“Walk around the store and see how they feel to you. Any adjustments that need to be made can be done before you leave the store. If at any time these boots fall apart, which has never happened in the 50 years I’ve been making boots, you will receive a free replacement pair.” Hermione walked a circle around the store then back to the spot she started. 

“They are comfortable but the insides are rough and feel like sandpaper against my skin.”

“Ah yes, that is a complaint I receive from women quite often. We can line the boots with a soft liner if you would prefer. This will make it so that the boots gape a slight bit at the top and not be as form fitted. I tell you this as I imagine you are wanting these for your potions classes. Potions are volatile and can cause burns and such;dragonhide is impervious to all but the worst kind of potions. You won’t see those potions until your 7th year.” The man was pulling out various assortments of materials from behind a curtain as he explained. Glancing at Professor McGonagall, Hermione received a nod in confirmation. “These are some of the thinner,yet soft, liners I have in stock. My best ones have sold out and I’m waiting on a shipment that should be here sometime next week.” Laying out what looked like twenty swatches Hermione took her time looking through them.

Professor McGonagall picked up a swatch, “This is what I have lining my boots. They make for a comfortable fit, no blisters or rub burns to speak of from this lining.” The material looked like a shamrock green with grey and red stripes throughout the material. Seeing the look on Hermione’s face, the Professor chuckled, “Now lass, the material can be charmed to any color you desire. You don’t have to have my tartan pattern for your liner.”

Ducking her head for not knowing that such a thing was possible, “I would like this material but in a black to match the dragonhide or as close to it as possible.” Hermione turned her head to look at the man who was grinning. Taking the boots off she offered them back to the man so he could make the lining.

A swish of his wand and a flick of his wrist the lining had turned to match her boots and was sized perfectly inside. “Try them now, they should still be perfect for you and now not so rough.”

Walking around the store Hermione noticed a white iridescent hide that gleamed in the light. She made a note to herself about the hide and to get her next pair in that hide since it was so pretty. The boots she had on now were, as the man said, perfect. “They fit wonderfully, the best pair of boots I’ve ever had.” She complimented the man, though she might not like him, he did know his way around a pair of boots in Hermione’s opinion. Judging from Professor McGonagall’s expression this was the correct way to compliment the man.

“Excellent, excellent, now let's see - ah yes - your total is 60 galleons. Best hide and liner with the best quality sole.” Looking at her professor Hermione dug into her pouch for the correct amount upon the nod from her professor. “Do you wish to take this with you now, delivery or box them up for you to carry?”

“Box them up, we have other stops to make today,” replied Professor McGonagall. Taking the box from the man she shrank the box and handed it to Hermione for her to store in her purse alongside the bags from before. “The next shop will be the apothecary where you will get your potion supplies. If you are anything like normal first years you will need a backup cauldron. I suggest getting three just on the off chance something were to happen. Your potions professor, Professor Snape, doesn’t take well to lending out his classroom cauldrons and will most likely give you detention for needing one, claiming you were unprepared for class.”

The apothecary smelled, well there was no other word for it besides foul. There was the smell of herbs which was pleasant smelling, but then there was the smell from when food went bad and grew mold. Neither witches seemed to want to stay in the shop and look around, thus they hurried to gather the correct supplies on Hermione’s school list with the extra cauldrons. Hermione thought maybe it would be a good idea to double the potions ingredients if Professor Snape didn’t take well to using his cauldron. There was no telling what he would do if she had to use his supplies should she run out.

With her potion supplies gathered and shrunk down in her purse, Professor McGonagall led the way to a shop down the street. The sign over the door read “Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C”. Upon entering the shop Hermione couldn’t help but notice it was dusty and smelled a bit musty like it hadn’t been aired out in a very long time. There were rows and shelves stuffed with boxes upon boxes. The boxes had to hold wands, surmised Hermione as she gazed about the shop. 

Just then an older man with sideburns that reached his chin came gliding out of one of the rows on a ladder attached to the row. “Ah Miss Potter, I wondered when I might seeing you. It seems just yesterday that I saw your parents picking out their first wands.” The man who must have been Mr. Ollivander, Hermione guessed, was plucking a couple boxes as he made his way to her. Setting down the boxes the old man opened up the top box revealing a beautiful dark wood with spiral inlay of a reddish color. “Well pick it up and give it a wave,” looking at her professor over her shoulder who gave her a slight smile and a nod of her head, Hermione picked up the pretty wand and waved it. The wand shot out red sparks causing several boxes to come flying out of their places along one wall. “No, not that one, here try this one my dear.” Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand. This one was a greyish color with silver vines running along it. One swish later and all the boxes along the wall in front of her landed on the floor in a heap. “Definitely not that one. I wonder,” Mr. Ollivander disappeared into the stacks to return with a very dusty black box. Inside was a beautiful dark wood wand with a pretty handle. Lifting it from the box Mr. Ollivander handed it to her. The wand zinged out of her hand before Hermione had a chance to wave it. “Well then, that’s a no as well. You’re going to be a difficult customer, I can tell, Miss Potter.”

Three hours and several hundred wands later, or so Hermione estimated the amount of wands she had tried before it was decided that they would join Mr. Ollivander in the back room. Her poor Professor had hair standing out of her carefully crafted bun from all the sparks and electricity that shot around the room. “Mr. Ollivander, I’ve never heard of such a difficult time finding a wand. Surely you have something for our Miss Potter here.” Professor McGonagall stated as they entered the room in the back of the shop.

“Professor, I dare confess I’ve never in my whole life had such a difficult time in matching the wand to the witch before. This is why I’ve decided to try something almost unheard of in this day and age. We will try matching the components of the wand before making it.” Pulling a black rectangle box about the size of a paper grocery bag from the floor by what would be considered a work bench, Mr. Ollivander opened a small latch at the top. “Now Miss Potter, I want you to put your right hand in the box without looking. Feel with your magic for one that calls to you. Inside are blanks, unfinished wands if you will. Each are made of different materials and sizes. The one for you will pull at your magic,” explained Mr. Ollivander.

Reaching carefully inside the box Hermione closed her eyes. Inside she could feel different textures. Some were smooth, some rough, some felt bumpy then she felt it. The blank for her, it tugged hard at her magic. It felt like someone was pulling at the inside of her body through her hand. Placing her hand around the blank she pulled it out of the box and opened her eyes. There, in her glowing hand, was a blank wand that was a beautiful, brilliant red color with golden veins running throughout the grain.

“That, my dear, is a 1,400 year old piece of Sequoia sempervirens, commonly known as coastal redwood from the western state of Oregon in the United States. It is a hardwood, and it will be good for transfiguration and charms, with the potential to be a very powerful wand. Now, keeping your blank in your right hand, reach out with your left hand out along these shelves,” he indicated to a row of shelves filled with various containers to the right of the work bench. Some were as small as a thimble and some were as big as a large mixing bowl. Hermione did as she was bid and walked towards the wall with her left hand out. She immediately felt a tug on her magic. Following the tug she reached out to a container the size of a large egg which had some sort of powder in it. Turning back to Mr. Ollivander, she handed the container to him yet there was still a pull on her magic.

“I still feel a tug on my magic.” Hermione looked at Mr. Ollivander with a question on her face.

“Follow the tug, some special wands have two cores interwoven. They are rare but they do happen. Place the blank and the container in your right hand while reaching out with your left hand again to follow the tug,” explained Mr. Ollivander.

Walking towards the containers again with her right hand filled and the left out in front of her, Hermione was drawn further down the wall than before. There on the top shelf she felt the pull harder this time. “I can’t reach it but it’s that oblong container in the corner on the very top shelf.” Hermione pointed towards the container. Mr. Ollivander gave her a very strange look before getting a step stool out from the opposite corner of the room.

Taking down the container he handed it to her. “Are you sure this is the correct container?” he asked. The puzzlement on his face was plain to see for both witches. When Hermione nodded, the puzzlement turned to a look of awe on his wrinkled old face. “Ms. Potter you have a very powerful wand in the making in your hands. The blank, in itself, is powerful. The small container in your right hand is ashwinder egg shells. They are only found in the remains of a Fiendfyre. The oblong box contains a feather from a dark phoenix, but not just any dark phoenix.” Opening the box so both witches could see the dark purple feather inside, “ This one comes from the sorceress Morgana’s familiar. This phoenix only ever gave one feather and has never been called to any wand before.”

Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall looked at Mr. Ollivander in surprise at his explanation of the components of Hermione’s wand. Professor McGonagall turned slightly to look at Hermione with a penetrating gaze. “A powerful wand for a powerful witch,” she said, still looking at Hermione and wondering what was to come in the following years. She turned back to Mr. Ollivander, “When can we expect her wand to be made? I’ve never even heard of a custom wand having been made in all the years I’ve been around.”

“I can have the wand made in forty-five minutes if all goes well.If it does not go well, it could take up to two days. But seeing how these pieces picked themselves, I believe it will be the minimum.” Mr. Ollivander turned to Hermione holding out his hands for the components.

“We will be back then, as we still have a few stops to make before the end of our shopping trip.” Leading Hermione back to the front of the shop Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a calculating look. “We should head to the trunk shop for all your new belongings, from there we will stop at Scribbulus Writing Implements. By then, your wand should be ready and we will stop at Madam Malkin's to pick up your robes.” With a smile, Professor McGonagall led the way out of the shop towards a store with stacks of what looked like steamer trunks in the window. “We will save Flourish and Blotts for last, as I have a feeling we both will enjoy that store the most.”

The trunk shop was filled with all sizes and styles of trunks. Picking out a large ornate trunk with swirls of gold and silver, Hermione felt this was the quickest out of all the stops they had made that day. 

Entering Scribbulus Writing Implements was an experience all of its own. There were quills of all sorts. From gryphon feathers, phoenix feathers, peacock feathers, plain owl feathers and so many more in all colors. The inks, oh yes Hermione could see herself having fun with all the different pigments. Professor McGonagall pointed out a set of standard quills and black ink stating they were good for starting out. Hermione picked the set up then picked out a black eagle feather quill and a white peacock feather quill along with dark purple, emerald green and bright blue ink just for the fun of it. 

Walking briskly down to Madam Malkin’s to pick up her robes, Hermione found herself with an extremely large black and white owl swooping towards her. Trying to block her face from an attack she lifted her arm and closed her eyes dreading the possible attack to her person. A weight and what felt like claws settled on her forearm. A gentle hoot had her opening her eyes. There one her forearm was the owl with bright yellow eyes watching her. A slight laugh to her right had Hermione turning her head from the owl to Professor McGonagall.

“Well my dear I would say your familiar has found you. No sense in continuing on until we purchase your owl and her supplies.” Professor McGonagall, still laughing to herself and with a smile on her face, directed Hermione to Eeylops Owl Emporium, two doors down on the right.. There inside were cages upon cages of owls, the smell was slightly gross like the shop needed a good deep cleaning. With the large owl now perched on Hermione’s shoulder, they approached the counter in the rear of the store where a pimple-faced young man with a messy crop of brownish hair was snoring with his head on the counter. “Mr. Althon,” the stern voice of Professor McGonagall broke the silence in the dark shop. 

The young man jerked awake with drool dripping from his mouth attached to the counter. He wiped at his mouth with the end of his sleeve and blinked his eyes in rapid succession. “May I help ya?” Upon clearing the sleep from his eyes which grew wider and wider as they took in the sight before him. “That owl don’t like no one and bites eve’one who comes close to it. Stand very still while I get me dragonhide gloves to remove her for ya.”

“The owl seems to have picked her owner as she flew straight to Miss Potter here and hasn’t left her since. Now if you are quite done blithering,” that stern look was back along with the thicker Scottish burr, “Mr. Althon, we need to purchase the supplies to go along with her. A nice large travel cage, some owl pellets, a perch and of course the forms for registering a familiar bond with the ministry. Quickly please, as we don’t have all day.”

The stunned looking young man quickly rounded the counter and gathered the supplies the professor told him to get. “This here be the best travel cage and pellets we gots in stock. Ifs you needing nicer we has a catalogue you can owl order from.” Setting all on the counter he grabbed a calculator from beside the old time cash register. “That’ll be 12 galleons, 3 sickles and 2 knutts.” Holding out his hand he waited while Hermione dug through her purse in search of her pouch of wizarding money. Finally finding it in the side pocket she pulled out the funds handing it over to the young man. “You be needin help getting that owl in the travel cage?”

Turning to look at Professor McGonagall, Hermione asked, “Will she be allowed in the shops on my shoulder? She doesn’t seem to want to leave me and I’d hate to offend her since we just met.”

“Since she is your familiar she’ll be allowed in the shops. We’ll need to stop and fill out the paperwork and send it off to the ministry before proceeding to our next stop. I suggest we sit at one of the tables outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to fill them out. We may also get a scoop of their ice cream while there.” Hermione’s eyes widened with the thought of getting ice cream. Ice cream was a very special treat that she only got when she did odd jobs around the neighborhood and hid her money from Dudley. 

Florean Fortescue’s was only two doors down from the owl shop and had a couple tables outside that weren’t taken. “What would you like lass? On the rare occasion to indulge I get the chocolate raspberry swirl. I have heard from students that the chocolate banana with strawberry is also a good flavor.”

“Um, well the chocolate banana sounds good,” reaching in her pouch she drew out a couple galleons to hand to the professor.

“Ach, no need, lass. This will be my treat for the day. Not every day a young lady turns eleven.” The smile on her professor’s face reached her eyes this time. Turning and walking away from Hermione, the professor entered the shop to place their orders.

Looking at the gorgeous owl now perching on the edge of the table in front of her, “What should your name be? Do you have a name already?” The owl hooted at her with that question as if answering in a negative way. “Well then, let's see about a name. I’ve always liked Norse mythology so what say we name you after a Norse goddess? How about Frig, she’s the goddess of love,” one look from the owl shot that down. “Um okay, no love goddess names.” Laughing, Hermione thought back to her primary school days and the project she did on the different Norse goddesses. “Gefion was the fertility goddess; no, I don’t think that fits you at all. You look more like a goddess of wisdom, but I don’t remember there being a goddess of wisdom.” Contemplating names and the looks she kept receiving from her owl, Hermione missed her professor joining her at the table. “How about Sif? She was the goddess of fertility and was the wife of Thor.” An angry-sounding hoot told Hermione that wasn’t an option either. “Ok, so let's think logically here. You have black feathers with white scattered throughout, you are rather large but not in a fat way at all,” Professor McGonagall laughed quietly at that. “Well how about Freya? She’s the goddess of war, death and sorcery.” A fluttering of wings and what sounded like a happy hoot-hoot came from the owl.

“That lass, sounds like a perfect name for a fine specimen of an owl. Now shall we enjoy our ice cream while we fill out these forms?” Professor McGonagall nudged Hermione’s ice cream closer to her while she pulled out the forms and a quill from inside her robes. Hermione looked at the quill questionably, “It's a self inking quill. I order them through the owl post and always carry one with me for such instances like this. Now then,” sitting ramrod straight in her seat, the professor looked at Freya. “We need to write down your markings, name and breed. Judging from your size and plumage I would say you’re an Eagle Owl, and a fine one at that. Markings are a rare combination of black with specklings of white evenly throughout. You both are in agreement that your name is Freya,” she noted, looking between the owl who hooted softly and Hermione who nodded. “Well then, that's the paperwork other than a signature of the owner and the receipt for said familiar.” Professor McGonagall handed the quill over to Hermione and indicated where to sign her name. The quill felt wonky in her hand and nothing at all like a pen or pencil. “You’ll want to practice with one of your quills to get used to writing with them.” 

Digging through her purse Hermione located her receipt and handed it over to the professor. Pulling her wand from her sleeve, she flicked it which caused the receipt to duplicate. Folding the receipt inside the paperwork and sealing them with a bit of ribbon she conjured from thin air, Professor McGonagall tapped her wand twice on the paperwork, which promptly disappeared. “There, now the paperwork is at the ministry and your familiar, Freya, is fully legal in the eyes of the ministry. That means she can go with you everywhere without hiderence. You will receive a band you will need to place on her right leg once you get it. This will indicate to all that she is a familiar and not just a pet. There is a difference in our world. A familiar bond isn’t typical, but not rare either. Some bonds are just the animal picking who they like and attaching themselves to that person. Some bonds are deeper where you actually feel and see what the other is doing. These deeper bonds are of the rarer sort. If I was a guessing sort I would say yours will be a deeper rare bond. Freya has formed already formed quite the attachment to your person already.”

“Please Professor McGonagall, where am I to keep her? Am I to leave her at the school while on break? Surely I can’t bring her back to the house with me. I don’t have room in my cupboard for my trunk along with Freya and her cage.” Hermione said very sadly as she thought of what her relatives, especially her Uncle, would say upon returning with an owl for a pet.

“What!?” Exclaimed her professor, “What do you mean in your cupboard? Surely you mean your room.” The look of incomprehension on the professors face had Hermione cringing back into her seat.

“Pl..Please P..P..Professor McGonagall,” stammered Hermione as she folded herself back into her chair. “My room is the cupboard under the stairs. I’ve stayed there all my life. It’s where my Aunt and Uncle have me stay and when I’ve done something to anger either of them, it's where they lock me in until they deem me punished enough to come out and do more chores.” Hermione could see the anger in the professor's eyes as she stared at her. Hermione knew telling her professor about her living quarters wouldn’t end well. It never did, she thought solemnly. She had told a couple of her primary school teachers and none had helped her. She had gotten a week in the cupboard, watered down soup once a day and one bathroom break in the morning and one in the evening for telling.

“Miss Potter, Hermione,” the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice broke through the bleak thoughts of all the punishments she would incur upon her return. “You are not the one in trouble.” Reaching across the table the professor gently placed her hand on top of Hermione’s which caused her to flinch, and did not go unnoticed by her professor. “I will personally deal with your Aunt and Uncle upon returning you to their care. This will no longer happen.” The scathing tone of her voice was intimidating and the look of outrage on Professor McGonagall’s face would send even her Uncle running, she was sure of it. Maybe things would change for the better now that she knew she was a witch and going away for most of the year to a school far away from her relatives.

Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to trifle with, and child abuse was something she took very seriously. Knowing now that Hermione Potter was forced to live under the stairs in a cupboard and subjected to long periods of time without food and hygiene made her want to transfigure the girls relatives into snow globes so she could shake them regularly. No child should have to go through what she had just heard Hermione had to endure for the past nine and a half years. Looking at Miss Potter with a critical gaze, she could now see how the girl was tiny for her years,not only in height, but also in her slight frame. Looking at her made McGonagall wonder just what had happened in that house behind closed doors. She hoped that nothing untoward had happened to this slight girl. She would be bringing all this to Albus when she returned to the school. He should have known what was going on and taken the girl from her relatives. She knew Miss Potter’s godfather was out of the picture, but a magical guardian could’ve been set up if they hadn’t already been. Hell, she would have gladly taken the girl in and raised her. She had always wanted a child of her own. 

“Come along, Miss Potter. It is time we finished our stops.” Getting to her feet, Professor McGonagall smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles in her robes before holding her hand out to Hermione to help her stand from her curled up position in the chair. Slowly Hermione reached her hand out and a small smile graced her face as she realized that even with the revelations she had revealed to her professor, her professor wasn’t holding it against her. 

Both witches headed to the robe-makers store to pick up the robes that were ordered earlier that day. Freya was perched on Hermione’s shoulder looking like a regal owl. To Hermione’s surprise, Freya didn’t weigh that much despite her size. She decided she would need to do some research on owls . She needed to know what they prefered to eat, and most importantly how to properly care for her new familiar.

“Ah, Miss Potter, welcome back! I just finished all your robes; you have impeccable timing.” Madam Malkin's excited voice reached her as Hermione entered the store. “I’ve already packed them for you with tissue paper between each robe to keep them separated and I do hope you don’t mind, I added some lavender scented sachet to help with the new robe smell. There's a charm on each sachet to repel bugs, which I find to be very useful when storing robes. You seem like a young lady who would like lavender instead of my typical rose scented sachet. Of course if you don’t like the lavender sachet then just let me know and I can make one to your liking for future purchases.” Madam Malkin smiled kindly at Hermione as she explained all she had done for her.

“Thank you Madam Malkin, I do so love french lavender so I’m sure the lavender you so thoughtfully used will be perfect.” Hermione was surprised yet grateful for the thoughtful gesture this lady had shown her. 

Professor McGonagall pulled Hermione to the side and with a lowered voice told her that in the wizarding world it was a custom to leave a gratuity. The larger the gratuity the happier a witch or wizard was with the service they had received. This made Hermione realize just how much she still had to learn of the wizarding world and all its customs. 

Upon ringing up the total, Hermione was sure to include a tip she thought would be appreciated. The look on Professor McGonagall’s face indicated that yes, the tip was the right way to go about showing her gratitude in that sort of situation. Hermione made a mental note to do that in the future.

“Now let's go get your wand. I believe we’ve been longer than the forty-five minutes Mr. Ollivander indicated your wand would take to be completed.” Professor McGonagall led the way back down the alley toward the wandmakers shop past the store fronts that had previously visited and the one they had yet to visit.

Hermione was eager to get her wand. All the ones she had handled in the beginning made her feel, well...not quite tingly, but sort of that fuzzy feeling when one rubs their hand on dirty velvet. She wanted to feel what the proper wand, her wand, would feel like in her hand. Would it feel the same way or would it feel like something amazing?

As they entered the wandmakers shop, Mr. Ollivander exited the back room. “Ah, Miss Potter, impeccable timing as I have just finished your wand. All the components fit together seamlessly.” He set the black box with it’s velvet lining down on the counter while lifting out the beautiful reddish colored wand. “I’ve taken it down to 29cm and have carved the handle so that it should properly fit in your small hands.” He held the wand out to Hermione with the handle towards her.

Hermione reached slowly out, holding her breath as she took the wand in her small hand the room exploded around her. Her mind was a torrent of images and feelings. Her legs gave out from under her as she was surrounded in a gold field of pure magic that lifted her from the floor. 

Professor McGonagall was beside herself and Mr. Ollivander stood rooted to the spot in astonishment. “What is happening? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Professor McGonagall’s strained voice reached Mr. Ollivander through the gold vortex that surrounded Hermione.

“This is extraordinary! Truly extraordinary, never has this happened in all my years, or my ancestor’s years. Never has a wand had such a reaction to its witch or wizard.” The wandmaker stared openly at the sight before him in astonishment. 

Just as suddenly as the phenomenon occurred it ended, leaving Hermione Potter collapsed on the floor. Memories, visions, and feelings swarmed in a kaleidoscope in her head as she blacked out.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon and characters have been edited to fit my vision  
Chapter Two

Images surged in her head, swirling in a sickening disarray. What felt like years flashed behind Hermione’s eyelids.

Growing up with two loving parents, reading constantly to keep herself occupied while her parents worked at their dental practice. Taking family vacations abroad, learning several languages before she was eight years old to her parents astonishment. Learning piano and violin in such speed that it befuddled her tutors. Being ostracised by her classmates because she was different, too brainy, too logical. Her first burst of accidental magic when she summoned a book from the other room she really wanted but didn’t want to move. Her parents trying to come up with reasons why it happened. Then that fateful day Professor McGonagall arrived at her house to explain that she was a witch and to give Hermione her Hogwarts letter.

Her years at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, her friends, the adventures, the dangers, all the friends and family they lost, and then... No! Harry! It couldn’t be, they were supposed to win. They were the Golden Trio, the fighters for the light. He was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort not die in the end.

The spell, that dark book she found in the library in Grimmauld Place while she searched for clues on the horcruxes they had to destroy. Yes, she remembered that, the spell she cast as Harry lay in her lap.

“Harry, hold on! You can’t die. This can’t be the end. You can’t leave me.” Hermione cried out in anguish as tears streamed down her face. She had to think there had to be something she could do. 

“It’s ok Hermione.” Harry gasped as he coughed blood, his green eyes meeting hers. Reaching up he gently cupped her face. “You’re my sister and you’re alive to live the life you should. I love you.” His eyes closed as his hand drifted down from her tear streaked face.

“No Harry!” Then it hit her, that dark book from Grimmauld that she had stuffed in her beaded bag. The spell, yes, she remembered the spell! Hermione took a deep breath trying to center herself as best she could and began to cast. Slicing her hand with a hex, she grabbed Harry’s other hand that was already bleeding, mixing both their blood together. Their joined hands began to glow with a burning, bright white light, expanding to encompass them both, drawing all eyes to them as they were in the middle of the battlefield. She cast the dark spell, switching destinies, taking his burden for herself so he could live. Her deepest desire in her heart fueled the magic of the spell. He deserved to live a happy life filled with love. The light seemed to burst out from them both as she felt Harry take his last breath, then nothing.

Then she was a small boy. A flash of bright green and the sound of a woman's scream echoed in her/his head. Confusion as she watched Harry’s life from his point of view. All the pain then eventually the joy and love of having friends and family to call his own. The fun of all their adventures in the early years. The laughter at the Weasley twins numerous pranks, spending time at the Burrow, getting to know his godfather, and the motherly affection from Molly. Then the death of Sirius and the all encompassing guilt at his death. The loneliness he felt after. The brief joy as he and Hermione completed the sibling bond before they began the hunt for the horcruxes. Then the weight of everyone depending on him to end the war. The pain of Ron leaving them in the forest never to return. Determination to see the end of the war, to see Voldemort fall at long last.

“Miss Potter, Hermione,” a familiar Scottish femanin voice laced with worry called to her from the darkness that surrounded her. A cold feeling on her forehead drew her back. Fluttering eyelashes, opening them slowly she saw the familiar, comforting sight of her favorite professor. 

“Professor, what happened?” Her voice came out airy and distant sounding. Looking around she remembered everything, all that happened then all that led up to now. Her life as Hermione Potter flashed through her as she gazed at her Professor. Looking to her right, Hermione saw the red color of her new wand as she clutched it in her hand, a fading white light, the same as the spell she had cast, was all that remained from whatever just happened.

“You had a very strong reaction to your new wand. Never in all my years have I ever had the fortune to see such a blessed phenomenon.” Mr. Ollivander said from Hermione’s left. Turning to look at him Hermione saw his white hair all over the place, even more so than she had ever seen it before, and a look of utter amazement and confusion on his weathered old face.

Professor McGonagall banished the cold compress from Hermione’s forehead. Her accent heavy voice reached Hermione’s ears. “You gave us quite the start when you collapsed to the ground. You wouldn’t let go of the wand; when I tried to remove it from your grasp you clung even tighter. When the light dimmed enough to see you I placed a compress on your head in hopes of reviving you. A trip to St. Mungo’s isn’t in the plans for today.” The wave of relief that swept through her was a welcoming feeling. She would make sure to let Albus know what happened. Maybe he could explain the reaction Hermione had to her wand, as neither she nor Mr. Ollivander understood it.

Freya was perched on the counter looking at Hermione as she lay on the floor. Gingerly Hermione found her footing with the help of Professor McGonagall. Her head was still spinning. She had to get a plan in place now that she knew all that was happening. She knew she was eleven again but now she wasn’t Hermione Granger, she was Hermione Potter. She took Harry’s place. A rush of relief washed through her knowing he would be living her life. A plan, that’s what she needed. She knew what was to happen if everything happened the same way it did before. Looking at her professor she wondered if she should tell her. Where would she even begin? Would she believe a word Hermione said? Best keep it under wraps for now, she suspected. She had a week to plan before she needed to be at Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts for her first year. With her head spinning and no plan in place, Hermione felt exposed. Slowly she drew up her occlumency shields, amazed that she still had them especially considering she was in a different body, after all. Once her shields were in place she could feel her mind settling so she could at least function semi-normally, at least until she had time to sort everything out.

“Well no harm seems to be had, I suggest we move on as the day has gotten away from us. We still have one more stop to make before we return to your relatives,” Professor McGonagall stated with a slight frown on her face. Hermione knew that face, it meant she was worried but wasn’t going to say anything as of yet. “How much do we owe you for the wand,” turning away from Hermione, Professor McGonagall asked, directing her question to the old wandmaker who stood beside his front counter.

“Normal wands are seven galleons. With this wand being a custom and such rare cores I couldn’t let it go for less than 20 galleons, I’m afraid.” Mr. Ollivander twisted his old gnarled hands together as if this was a tremendous amount for such a unique wand made just for her.

Reaching into her money pouch, Hermione counted out the correct amount and added a hefty gratuity, which she handed over to the wandmaker with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you ever so much for the amazing wand. I truly feel bonded to it, like it sings to my very soul with the purest song imaginable.” She lifted her forearm up with baited breath, waiting to see if Freya claimed her once again, not knowing if what just occurred would sever the familiar bond. With a tilt of her head and a soft hoot, Freya alighted to Hermione's shoulder completely bypassing her arm. A soft hoot and a nuzzle against Hermione’s cheek reassured her that the bond was still there and just as powerful as it was before the incident of the past few minutes.

Both witches bade a final farewell to Mr.Ollivander and made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione took the few minutes it took to reach the shop to think of all she may need. She knew she needed something secure to write in, she had always had color coded planners why should this be any different? Yes, a journal of sorts that couldn’t be read by anyone but her. That’s what she needed, but where could she get it? She had already been to the stationary store but maybe McGonagall would let her run back in and get a journal. She was positive that there was a book inside she could pick up with charms she could apply to the journal. While she was there she should pick up some of that invisible ink also just to make doubly sure no one could read it if they broke the charms. 

Turning to McGonagall she inquired, “Professor, would you mind if we returned to Scribbulus Writing Implements? I forgot to pick up a journal.” Looking hopeful that this wouldn’t raise suspicion.

“Miss Potter we,” pausing to look at Hermione, Professor McGonagall felt a twinge. She knew what it felt like to begin a new journey and had kept a journal herself for years, even up to this day, at least she thought she did. Why couldn’t she remember if she kept a journal like she used to? Well no matter, that would have to wait for further investigation until a later time. “We will need to be quick about it. As it is, we will have to make Flourish and Blotts a faster stop that I had hoped.” Turning to cross the alley they made their way to the shop they had recently visited. 

Hermione made the stop quick as could be, as she knew she would need extra books. She grabbed a beautiful deep purple and gold leather bound journal with the standard privacy charms already placed on it. Walking over to the ink she found the selection for invisible ink remarkable. She had never had a need for it previously and the choices were many. Taking care in her hurry to pick the best she could for the moment, Hermione chose an advanced ink in the standard black. Taking her selection to the counter she found that to use the ink she would need a specialty quill, which the shopgirl helped her to pick out in a matching purple. The shopgirl also charmed the quill to always return to the journal so she wouldn’t misplace it. This brought a smile to Hermione’s face at the thoughtful gesture.

Her mind racing at all she wanted to accomplish, Hermione knew making lists would be the best way to sort out all she needed. Charms books and a few select advanced spell books were also needed. She hoped she could pick them up without McGonagall noticing or asking questions. 

Entering Flourish and Blotts was like visiting an old friend. Hermione loved the familiar smell of old tomes. “You may explore the stacks but please make sure to gather all the required reading materials. I will be in the transfiguration section over there,” McGonagall indicated with a wave of her hand the section she would be browsing. “We have thirty minutes before we need to take our leave back to your relatives.” With that, she walked off to browse the latest manuals on transfiguration. This was perfect for Hermione; it gave her the perfect chance to gather all that she needed.

Quickly she gathered the standard materials in the charms section then proceeded to the advanced section. There she found three books she thought would be helpful with all that she wanted to accomplish. “Yes, now onto the Spell Development section. I’ll need to learn how to develop my own spells, I suspect.” Her inner monolog had her so inthralled she didn’t notice the black eyes watching her from the shadows.

The transfiguration section led her to a few books and, thinking she might have time, she also grabbed two books on animagus transformation without Professor McGonagall noticing. Arithmancy was one of her favorites so she not only grabbed the standard book but also three advanced books. Defence Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A) was the next section over where she gathered the most books. By this time her arms were full and she was having trouble holding all of them, so she headed up to the counter where she placed them in a neat pile explaining she needed to pick up a few more.

Making her way over to the potions section she selected the standard book and again went to the advanced section looking for anything she thought would be helpful. She knew she would need to do research and while potions wasn’t her strongest subject she could brew with the best of them, though nothing like Professor Snape could. The thought of seeing Professor Snape again, after knowing what he was doing and what he had sacrificed all those years, brought a tear to her eye. Brushing it away, she selected two advanced potions manuals.

“A first year gathering advanced materials for a class yet to be attended,” a deep, sneering, silky, baritone voice caressed her ears from behind her.

Drawing her new wand as a reflex of battle, she spun around, wand at the ready and a curse on the tip of her tongue. There before her standing taller than she remembered was none other than the potions master himself. Looking at him she saw flashes of the man as he collapsed on the floor of the shrieking shack, neck gaping open, blood pouring out of the vicious wound while taking his last shuddering breath. “Professor Snape,” his name escaped in a whisper, before she could stop herself, knowing she shouldn’t know him as of yet.

The only tell of what could only be surprise flicked through his impossibly dark eyes. “And how would you know me girl?” The girl looked familiar, and it bothered him that he couldn’t place her right away. She was a small thing even for an eleven year old. Slight frame, black hair with glimmers of red if the lighting was true, a pixie-like shaped face and... how could he have missed it? Brilliant emerald green eyes. He knew those eyes, they haunted him even to this day. Looking closer he could see amber flakes in the emerald. Maybe he was mistaken, this couldn’t be Lily’s daughter. There under the fringe on her forehead was the lightning bolt scar. How could he have missed that detail? He could feel the sneer on his face deepen. He knew she would be coming to Hogwarts this year.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tried to get her emotions under control. Think fast Hermione,“Your picture was in a potions journal, sir.” There, that sounded convincing. She was sure he had published a potion in her first year. That explanation should cover her blunder, she hoped.

“Ah, Professor Snape what a surprise to see you here today. I thought you would’ve had all your shopping completed before the school rush.” The sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice was such a relief Hermione would have sagged against the shelves if she hadn’t known it would bring speculation to her.

Shifting his gaze to his fellow professor on his right, Snape wasn’t all that surprised that she was the one sent to gather the Potter brat. “My dear Minerva,” he sneered while turning his gaze back to Hermione, “ I see you drew the short wand this year. How very unlucky for you.”

“Oh Severus, don’t be like that. You knew Miss Potter would be joining us at Hogwarts this year. Now Hermione dear, this is Professor Snape. He will be your potions professor. He is also the head of house for Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall did her best to keep the peace while only pointing out the facts as she introduced Snape to Hermione. 

“As much as this was a,” the disdain dripped from Professor Snape's voice, “pleasant encounter, I do have other stops to make.” Turning on his heel, robes billowing in their customary manner he stalked out of the book store, not even bothering with a farewell to either witches. Hermione couldn’t help but giggle a little at the drama in his manner of leaving.

McGonagall smiled at Hermione as they both walked up to the counter. “He does make a dramatic exit doesn’t he,” she mused. Looking at the stack of books at the counter and the ones in Hermione’s arms she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Now lass, there is an extensive library at Hogwarts that you can always visit, and Madam Pince does allow students to check out books.”

Grabbing the newest edition of Hogwarts, A History, Hermione couldn’t help the feeling of nostalgia. She had read the book countless times and just before going on the run with Harry and Ron she had been given the newest edition by Bill Weasley. While she was on stakeout duty she would switch between reading it and The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Shaking her head slightly, “I’d like to get a start on my studies before arriving. I feel inadequate not growing up in the Wizarding World and have this feeling I need to study to be along the same starting point as my fellow students.” Well at least some of that was the truth when she had started before, now she was so far advanced it would shock everyone of her professors to know all that she knew. The Black library had been her favorite to hide in while staying at Grimmauld after all. What was a bookworm supposed to do with such a cache of such wonder around her but soak in all the knowledge she could get her hands on?

The quest of knowledge was a noble undertaking and showed a great deal of promise in one so young. Minerva would know, as she had been the same way in her day. She still sought the latest strides in the transfiguration area. She may have narrowed down all that she kept up with due to all her obligations but she did keep up with her love of transfiguration. “Well with all these books we will need to add a charm to your trunk to fit them all in along with the rest of your supplies. I dare say you will have a heavy trunk when you board the train,” she chuckled. 

After ringing up the books, which ended up being triple the amount on the school supply list, they headed back to the entrance of the alley. Once in the Leaky Cauldron they stopped to add the undetectable extension charm to Hermione’s new trunk. All her purchases were resized back to normal and stored in the trunk. They sent Freya on ahead of them. Professor McGonagall assured Hermione that she would arrive at the house safely and would be outside waiting for them upon their arrival.

“Now, Miss Potter, I would like to discuss with you what will happen when we arrive back at your relatives house. I will not allow the conditions you have lived in the past nine and a half years to continue. I don’t want you to worry about being punished by them when I leave as I will be placing a charm around the house to monitor your well being. If for any reason they refuse to feed you or lock you in your cupboard - which will end before I leave and you will have a bedroom - I will know right away. I will then pop in to check on you as soon as I’m able. Do you understand, Miss Potter?” Professor McGonagall made sure to look Hermione in the eye as she let her know what was planned upon their arrival back at her relatives house.

“Yes ma’am,” was the only reply Hermione could bring forth. She knew from Harry’s memories that he had been given a bedroom upon his return from his first year. Hermione knew her cousin had a playroom where he stored all his broken toys and items he didn’t want anymore. She wasn’t allowed in there or to play with any of them. All these memories colliding in her head was so confusing.

Shrinking her trunk once again and putting it in her pocket, she followed her professor out of the pub, around the corner, and into a little alleyway. Holding her hand, McGonagall apparated them to the back garden of her relatives.

The arguments and slurs tossed around by her relatives when McGonagall told them in no uncertain terms what was going to happen from now on out was something Hermione had never heard before in all her life. Once her relatives realized that this was happening and nothing was going to change it, they grudgingly allowed McGonagall to not only clean out Dudley’s spare room but to transfigure broken toys into the furniture Hermione would need. She now had a real bed with real sheets and duvet, dresser, desk, lamp, and a wardrobe. 

McGonagall unshrunk her trunk and Freya’s perch along with her travel cage. Freya was waiting in the tree out the back garden for Hermione to open the window and let her in the room. To say her relatives were unhappy with the newest addition to the house was a vast understatement. The charm on the house was placed and McGonagall explained that if anything untoward were to happen to Freya, they would be brought up on charges as it was a crime to hurt a witch or wizard’s familiar. A farewell later and Hermione was left alone with her new room and belongings.

Now it was time to plan. She had until school started the 1st of September, and if there was one thing Hermione was good at, it was planning.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon and characters have been edited to fit my vision  
Chapter 3

Arriving at Platform nine and three quarters was as undramatic as one could manage. Her Aunt had taken her to the station, complaining the whole way about the smell of Freya and inconvenience of it all. She didn’t even help Hermione into the station or with her trunk. Luckily, a nice fellow offered to help her place her trunk on a trolley.

Inside, she saw the Weasley family heading to the platform. Her heart banged with longing, she desperately wanted to run up to Molly and give her a great big hug. Knowing that wasn’t a possibility, as it would not only startle everyone, it would raise suspicion when Molly reported what happened to Dumbledore. Now there was a very sore subject she didn’t want to think about right now.

Pushing the trolley through the barrier she made her way onto the train with no issues. Finding a carriage was another matter as she wanted one to herself for now. Luckily, she had arrived early enough that not all the compartments were full and she found one toward the end of the train. 

Opening Freya’s cage, she hopped out and alighted on Hermione's shoulder. It had become her favorite place to perch and allowed her to cuddle with Hermione. Deep in thought while gazing out the window, she didn’t notice when a somewhat familiar faced boy joined her in the compartment. 

“You have a beautiful owl there. Is she an Eagle Owl? I hear they make wonderful familiars.” That voice she knew! Whipping her head to face the boy a great big smile formed on Hermione’s face.

“Harry!”

“Hello, have we met before? If we have I’m sorry but I don’t remember. My name is Harry Granger, and you are?” The voice was familiar, the build was familiar, even the glasses were familiar but that’s where it all ended. The boy on the other side of the compartment was brown haired with tight curls on top of his head, what looked like buck teeth and brown eyes which, if she looked closely, they had flecks of green in them. Looking closer at him she could tell he was her Harry but also a different Harry.

“You don’t remember me? Do you remember anything from before,” she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. “What do you mean ‘remember you,’ we just met, as far as I know. Should I know you?” He cocked his head at an angle and pushed his glasses up further on his nose so that he could properly look at her. He would remember seeing a girl like her before. She was pretty, for sure.

Thinking quickly the only thing that came to mind for a made up meeting was possibly Diagon Alley. By the book in his hand she could tell he had visited Flourish and Blotts. “We ran into each other at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. What was its name again?”

“I don’t think we did. I would’ve remembered you if we had.”

Luckily the compartment door opened and there to both her relief and surprise stood Ron in all his redheaded glory. Looking at him now she wondered how she had ever come to like him. Messy red hair, freckles everywhere, bright blue eyes that seemed too big for his face, and his clothes sloppily arranged. “Oi, anyone seen a toad? A kid down the ways lost his and we’re looking for it.”

Shaking her head at him in reply as her throat felt too tight to reply. Memories flooded her of their first train ride and all that they had shared together. The Golden Trio as they had come to be known in such a short amount of time. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she ran her hand across her forehead.

“Blimey! You’re Hermione Potter you are,” exclaimed Ron from the doorway which he promptly let close behind him as he took the seat next to Harry. “I’m Ron, Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you it is. Mind if I stay in here?”

Harry looked quizzically at Hermione as if not knowing who she was or why some random boy would know her. “Sure, the more the merrier my mum always says. So, do either of you know what house you’re going to be sorted into? I’m leaning more towards either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor myself. In Hogwarts, A History, they list the four houses and their founders.”

“My whole family’s been in Gryffindor since before anyone can remember. I bet I’ll be in there with the rest of them. You don’t wanna be in Slytherin ‘cus there hasn’t been a witch or wizard who has been that hasn’t gone bad, everyone knows that.” The scrunched up look of disgust on Ron’s face made Hermione snort. She had known several students from Slytherin before that had been good. They had been her friends, though they had to keep that quiet since she had been a Muggleborn.

“There’s nothing wrong with being in different houses. It's all about how you handle yourself and what your goals in life are. One shouldn’t judge a person based on their affiliation to a house or a group they have no say in joining.” Now she sounded like Snape when he sneered at them from Order meetings. 

Luckily nothing else was said as the snack trolley arrived. Ron, of course, had sandwiches made by Molly, and Harry said he didn’t care for sweets that much, his parents being dentists. That started a conversation all in itself between the boys. They talked amicably the rest of the way to the station at Hogsmeade, where they were greeted by the half-giant Hagrid. When they loaded into the boats, she found herself sitting by none other than Draco Malfoy while Harry and Ron sat behind her in the small boat.

“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy,” the blond haired boy said, holding out his hand in greeting as well as to help Hermione from the boat. He had a different attitude, it seemed, from what she could remember of their first greeting so very long ago when he introduced himself at Hogwarts. Maybe it was because they had met in the robes shop and he thought he would put forth an effort in being nice to her this time.

At the top of the staircase was Professor McGonagall, who welcomed them to Hogwarts. She did the same speech, as far as Hermione could tell. The room they were led to was the same. This was probably all routine for the professors and happened every year with new students. Once they were led to the Great Hall she couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what was going to happen this time. She had the memory of Harry being given the option of going to either Slytherin or Gryffendor. She knew in her plan which house she would pick if given the same choice. Behind her she could hear Harry giving commentary about the ceiling and how it was enchanted. This made her grin as she remembered doing the same.

Looking forward she saw all her professors and there in the front sat Dumbledore. Crap, she needed to remember to occlude her mind from now on out. Slamming her walls up before meeting his twinkling eyes she breathed a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn’t be able to read her without her knowing. There on the far end was Snape, she gave him a smile which seemed to startle him. Oh yes, that was worth it. Beside him sat Quirrell, she had a plan for him as well. When he turned his head away from her the scar on her forehead started to irritate her. She knew why, unlike Harry, who had blamed it on Snape that first time.

Harry’s name was called first for the sorting hat. It didn’t take long in calling out Ravenclaw for him, which surprised Hermione. That was not supposed to happen! They were all supposed to end up in Gryffindor again. What was going on!? The others ended up as she remembered, even Ron made Gryffindor again. Then it was her turn.

Stepping up to the stool she turned as she saw Dumbledore lean forward in his seat. “You need to lower your very impressive shields so that I can see all that makes you who you are and put you in the best house possible,” the hat whispered in her head.

She had forgotten to lower her mental walls for this part. “Just put me in Gryffindor, it's where I belong.”

“Let me be the judge of that, I’ve been doing this for centuries. Ah, well that explains why you didn’t want to lower your walls and let me inside. I can see it all now. Oh yes, you were a shining example of a true Gryffindor, but are you now? Oh yes, I see the sacrifice you made in switching with your brother. These plans are extensive, to say the least. You will need help as you won’t be able to do all of this alone. I wonder where to put you so you can get the help you will need. Oh yes, Gryffindor would be the strong and brave ones to help you, but you will need more than brash Gryffindors to help you. Hmm, where to put you, I wonder.”

The whole hall sat in anticipation, as no other time that anyone could remember had the sorting hat taken this long to sort a student. Students were shifting in their seats and whispers had started, even Professor McGonagall shifted on her feet as if she didn’t know what to do. “Put me in Gryffindor. It’s where I belong, where all my friends are and where I know I’ll get the help I need.” Hermione was getting agitated sitting here while the hat deliberated. Bloody hell, she knew where she belonged!

“Oh my dear, I know just where to place you to achieve all your goals.” The sorting hat sounded vainglorious before shouting out for the whole hall to hear, “Slytherin!”

No noise could be heard in the entire school at this revelation. The look of astonishment on everyone's faces was a sight to see. It took McGonagall a full minute before she composed herself enough to lift the hat from Hermione’s head. Making sure to raise her mental barriers again she glanced at the high table where the professors all sat in stunned silence, she saw how Dumbledore looked displeased, the twinkling in his eyes were gone and a slight frown was on his face. The look of utter shock on Snapes face was priceless. Oh how she wished she had a camera! Slowly from the Slytherin table clapping began that soon overtook the hall. The whole of Slytherin were on their feet and smiling.

Making her way to the table she sat down beside Malfoy who made a spot for her beside himself and Crabbe. This was such a strange place to be sitting, never in a million years would she have thought herself to be a Slytherin. The rest of the sorting passed without incident. Her fellow students all ate their meal while chattering amongst themselves then as if by an unseen signal rose as one and left the hall. Hermione was startled but found herself following their lead.

Never once had she had a reason to be so deep inside the dungeons. They wound their way further in what seemed to be never ending passageways though was only a short walk from what she knew was the potions classroom. There on the wall was a painting of a giant snake, a basilisk if she wasn’t mistaken. The password made her giggle - serpentes optimus, snakes are best - yes that was typical slytherins for you. 

The common room was nothing like she had expected. The ceiling was all green and glowing. One whole wall was charmed to show the bottom of the loch. All the furniture was in shades of deep greens, blacks and silvers mixed with a deep dark wood. There were shelves of books along with tables on one side. There was even a fully stocked bar along one wall which looked like it had only the best liquors and crystal tumblers. The room had to be three times the size of the Gryffindor common room. 

Taking it all in, she listened to the prefects as they told all the first years where their dorms were located and all the typical rules. Then something caught her attention, as they were told they would be alerted when their head of house would be there shortly to assign their 7th year mentors and to hand out his set of guidelines and rules. Nothing like that had been set up for the Gryffindors, hell McGonagall rarely even came into their common room. She could count the number of times McGonagall had made appearances in their common room.

Her dorm was shared with three other girls from her year including Pansy Parkinson. The beds were truly a wonder to behold, each had a green and silver canopy with the normal curtains but were made of the softest material she had ever felt before. The beds were made with similar materials, and each bed had three pillows of different stuffing to choose from. The beds were slightly larger than a standard twin but smaller than a full size bed. The mattress, when she sat on it, felt like heaven. Beside her bed was a bedside cabinet in a deep mahogany and matching lamp, and on the other side was Freya on her large stand. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed waiting to be unpacked. Each girl seemed to have their own wardrobe in matching mahogany beside each of their bedside cabinets. There was a door on the other side of the room which Hermione discovered led to their own ensuite showers - no dodging across the hall and battling with others this year - and bathtubs, which were separated by partitioning screens in matching designs of green, silver and black.

Just as Hermione was finishing hanging all her clothes and school robes, an older student knocked on the door alerting them that their head of house, Professor Snape, was waiting to see everyone down in the common room. Oh, she was not looking forward to this, no she wasn’t. Drawing in a deep breath and reinforcing her mental shields she stepped into the common room to find all of Slytherin gathering around the front steps leading to the exit. 

Standing there draped in all black stood Professor Snape. He still had long, greasy black hair, a romanesque nose - that would give the emperors a run for their gold - sallow skin, and a look of pragmatism in his black eyes as he seemed to take in the whole room. When his eyes landed on her she felt a tingle rush through her then as she had expected a slight probing against her shields. She couldn’t help but give a slight grin at this, she knew he couldn’t force his way in without alerting her to his presence in her mind.

When the brat Potter finally deigned to join them in the common room, he couldn’t help but feel trepidation at the fact that she was now one of his Snakes. What was the hat thinking, placing her in Slytherin? Both her parents were brash Gryffindors through and through. There had to be a mistake of some sort. He knew Dumbledore was not happy, and had noted in their meeting after the welcoming feast that he planned to have a meeting with her tomorrow. Until then, he needed to get his Snakes situated.

“Welcome, first years, to your new family. Inside these walls you will treat each other with courtesy, any disagreements will be handled in house as once you walk out that door you are to present a common front against all others. Make no mistake, you are now Snakes and will be judged accordingly by your fellow students. If you cannot settle your disagreements yourselves, then seek out a house prefect. If they can not find an amicable agreement, they will seek me out to mediate the situation. If you need help of any kind, you may seek me out. I will not dismiss you as other heads of houses so often do. My office hours are posted on the notice board next to the common room exit. Now, we in Slytherin have had a tradition amongst us since the very beginning of Hogwarts. Each new Snake is assigned to a 7th year who will help guide you in your first year. The older Snake will be the one to decide who they want to mentor. These older Snakes will be like your personal mentors but they will not coddle you, they are there to help groom you to be the best of the best. This list will be hanging on the notice board after I leave. As I call your names please step forward so that the older Snakes can get a look at you and decide who wants to mentor whom.”

As he read through the list and the first years began pairing off with their older Snakes, Hermione couldn’t help but shift from foot to foot. Most of the 7th years had at one point or another tried to kill her in her past. How was she supposed to seperate and deal with all of this? She needed some deep meditation and a secure lockbox for her memories. That’s brilliant, a lockbox in her head to separate all her previous memories only to be brought out and sorted when needed. That was ingenious, she was sure she had read something about something similar in a book from Grimmauld.

When her name was called, Hermione was miles away in thought and had to be nudged by a second year beside her to draw her back. Looking around she noticed all eyes were on her including Professor Snapes. “Ah, back with us now are you, Miss Potter? If you wouldn’t mind,” the sneer and hauteur coating his voice was almost palpable in it’s thickness.

Stepping towards him, she could feel all eyes on her. Knowing most would likely avoid being her mentor, as she was after all a half-blood and supposedly the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. This was bound to be an uncomfortable plight. Hopefully Professor Snape would intervene and assign someone to her before it became a spectacle. 

“I’ll be her mentor, sir.” Stepping towards her was a great, hulking figure of a man with long, thick golden blond hair. She would know that man anywhere as it was none other than Thorfinn Rowle. The last time she had seen him, he was trying to kill her and capture Harry at a cafe in Tottenham Court Road. He looked better now, not as gaunt or, for that matter, haunted looking. His blue eyes shone brightly from his handsome face when he looked down at her. Was he always that tall? “Hello Miss Potter, I’m Thorfinn Rowle, but you can call me Thor if you’d like.” His deep voice vibrated through her as he stood so close to her.

“I will do no such thing, I’m not calling you Thor as that is a Norse God and I don’t much care to bring down his fury for calling someone else by his name,” her snapped reply came before her brain fully engaged. This brought a spot of pink to tinge her cheeks as she dragged her eyes away from his bright blue ones to the black obsidian eyes of her Head of House. The deep rumbling chuckle next in front of her drew her eyes back to Thorfinns visage.

“This will be an interesting year if that is the attitude you have.” The smirk on his face was the only answer she needed to know he was pleased with his choice of first year to mentor. “Come on little snake, let's sit so we can get acquainted before turning in for the night yeah?”

“If you don’t mind, I find myself ready to turn in now. We can do the question and answer portion of this,” waving her hand in a dismissive manner - doing her best imitation of Mrs. Malfoy - she turned her back on both men intending to head to her dorm, “tomorrow, I’m sure.” She made sure not to look back at them as she climbed the stairs to her dorm.

She knew that the exit she made and the impression she had made wouldn’t do her any good. Knowing that Professor Snape already disliked her and that Rowle had hated her before led her to believe that she needed to act more Slytherin in nature than what came naturally to her. She needed to plan again but that would have to wait as she was too exhausted after the full day and all its surprises. Climbing into her exceptionally comfortable bed, she was soon off to dreamland.

Hermione woke with a start. She wasn’t in her cupboard or bedroom on Privet Drive nor was she in the dorms in Gryffindor. Everything came back to her in a rush that had her scrambling out of bed and into the showers. She needed to hurry as she wanted time to plan at least somewhat before everyone else started their day. 

With her morning ablutions finished and her hair dried faster than normal - thanks to being able to perform magic again, praise Merlin - she grabbed her purple journal, ink and quill and made her way to the tables she had seen in the common room the night before. 

Making her list of pros and cons for being put in Slytherin finished she had decided to stay in Slytherin, after all the hat had told her this would be to her advantage. Some of her plans had to be adjusted as she was now seperated from her boys who were both in separate houses this time around.

Upon placing her journal and supplies back in her trunk she grabbed her satchel. She knew it would never hold everything she wanted to carry with her. This being decided, she cast her version of the undetectable extension charm. Her charm - which she had invented on the run - would enable her to reach in and find what she needed without digging around in the satchel. Making sure to cast a featherlight charm as well she packed her bag with everything needed to make her way through the day without returning to her dorm.

Her fellow dorm mates started to rouse when she exited the room headed to breakfast. When she arrived, she found that she was one of the very first in the great hall. Settling in at the far end of the long table, she dragged out her charmed book on Occlumency and began eating her breakfast of fresh fruit, toast, eggs, and bacon. She had just finished her breakfast when a large shadow fell across the page she was currently reading. 

“Morning Princess, how's about now for that question and answer session you dodged last night?” Placing himself across from her, Rowle started dishing himself up a large helping of everything on offer. “Already starting on your studies, what are you, a swot?”

“As a matter of fact yes I am. There is nothing more powerful in this world than knowledge. Given the circumstance, the correct knowledge could save your life or those you care about. The more knowledge one has the more powerful one becomes with applying said knowledge properly.”

“Well said Miss Potter, I couldn’t agree more.” The grandfatherly voice of the headmaster alerted her that the small rant she had just proclaimed to Rowle had been overheard. “If you would be so inclined to join me after you receive your schedule in my office I would like to have a word with you before you begin your classes. I do enjoy lemon drops, don’t you?” Twinkling eyes over his half moon spectacles met her bright green before continuing on to the head table.

“Already meeting with the Headmaster are we? What did you do Princess, steal a book from the library,” teased Rowle as he began eating.

“Nothing, I have a suspicion of what he wants. Now what is it you want to know for this question and answer session? How does this whole mentorship work, do you help me with my homework and boy issues? Do you guide me to my classes until I don’t get lost in such a large castle?” Rapid fire questions seemed to amuse Rowle as he let out a chuckle.

“Princess this is just the beginning. All first years have questions about their studies, quirks of their teachers, the best places to study and there is no way I’m giving boyfriend advice. Now as for leading you around the castle to find your classes, no, that you will have to learn on your own as we all did. I’ll be helping you with knowing the rules, though from all I’ve seen in just the short amount of time we’ve had together, I imagine you won’t need any help with that,” he lightly chuckled.

Just then Freya came swooping down to land on her right next to her empty plate. She didn’t have any mail but seemed to want time with Hermione who gave her a piece of bacon from the platter in the middle of the table. Stroking Freya gently on her breast Hermione noticed Professor Snape heading their way with a stack of papers that could only be their schedules. Seeing Professor Snape gave her a lightbulb-above-the-head idea; why she hadn’t thought of it sooner could only be attributed to Rowle distracting her.

“Professor Snape, I’ve been asked to join the Headmaster in his office and was wondering if you could show me the way.” She tried her best to give the impression she was confused and needed his guidance. She knew he wasn’t easily manipulated but then again she was only supposed to be a first year and not know any better.

He knew when he was being played and this was an exceptionally poor attempt in getting him to do as she wanted. Though he did suspect that Dumbledore wanted to meet with Potter to have her resorted as he made his feelings known last night in their meeting before he had gone to see his Snakes. Grimacing at the idea of spending time with the Potter brat he did want to know what the Headmaster was up to and with being invited by the brat herself it gave him the perfect opportunity to find out. “Very well Miss Potter, we will leave when I’ve handed out all the schedules. Meet me at the entrance hall in five minutes.”

“You know Princess, that’s my job and why I’ve been made your mentor. I could have easily taken you to the Headmasters office.” Rowle drawled across from her drawing Hermione’s gaze back from where she was watching Professor Snape.

“You said just a minute ago that you wouldn’t be showing me around the castle as it was something all first years had to figure out on their own. How was I to make the appointment other than to ask Professor Snape when my mentor basically told me to piss off?” 

Rising from her seat, she nodded at Rowle as she went to wait for Professor Snape in the entrance way. Freya alighted from the table to her shoulder with a soft hoot. It seemed that Freya had decided to join Hermione in her meeting with the Headmaster. She knew, according to the rules, that familiars were allowed to be with their person as long as they behaved. All familiars had a special tag from the Ministry indicating that they were registered as a familiar and not just any old pet. Freya’s tag had arrived and promptly turned into a band that went around her leg. If she hadn’t had the tag then she would be remanded to either the dorm or the owlery. 

In the short week that Hermione had spent with Freya she had learned a lot about her. She prefered fresh meals, not those owl pellets or nuts, she liked to have her breast pet and under her wings were her favorite place for a good scratch. When Freya decided she wanted to spend time with Hermione, no one was going to tell her differently. This had been learned when her Uncle had thrown a glass at Freya who promptly attacked him, leaving him covered in scratches and one bloody finger from a bite. After that neither her Aunt nor her Uncle had said one word about her familiar.

It didn’t take long for Professor Snape to stalk into the entrance hall. With only a slight glance in her direction she followed him towards the Headmasters office. Of course Dumbledore used a candy for his password, that would probably never change. All the gadgets and gizmos in his office were the same as they were when she had first visited his office all those years ago - well, it was probably best to think of it as a different life. Knowing Dumbledore would try to force the hat to make a different decision, she hoped that the hat could make up its own mind, but just the same she reinforced her mental shields in the hopes that the hat would talk with her like it did previously. 

“Headmaster, you wished to speak with me?” He was sitting behind his desk and had that same twinkle in his eyes as always. It had to be something he practiced as there was no way that was normal. Professor Snape stood next to the fireplace like a silent shadow, waiting without saying anything. If she didn’t know better she would think he was her personal protector, then again he had been Harry’s so it might be possible. 

“Ah yes, Miss Potter, please have a seat. May I offer you a lemon drop?” Those damn lemon drops, always lemon drops. What was with this man and his obsessive need for the bloody things? “No, well then I see no reason not to get to the point of my asking you here today. I feel my dear, that you were wrongly sorted and feel compelled to offer you the option for a resortment. I’m sure you would feel more comfortable being in the house that your parents were sorted.” 

Professor Dumbledore reached out with his mind and gently probed into Miss Potters. Shockingly he met a barrier, surely the girl didn’t know the art of occlumency! No that would not do at all and she had refused - politely but firmly - his offer of a lemon drop. The only two people who were able to refuse his offer were Severus and Minerva. The girl who sat before him was not what he had expected when he had planned on her living with her relatives. He had made sure to do all he could to make sure she arrived to be pliable, downtrodden and easily trusting in him. Instead here she sat primly with her ankles crossed, hands neatly folded in her lap and her head held high, back straight. He knew something had happened, Minerva had told him as much when she gave her account of their outing to Diagon Alley. He had been forced to alter her memories of the event afterwards, now she remembered nothing of the strange event at the wandmakers. 

“Headmaster, I feel like I was placed in the correct house. I have thus far enjoyed my time in Slytherin and have so far found no reason to switch houses. Professor Snape has been amiable and my mentor seems to take his duty seriously. My class schedule looks to be agreeable from the glimpse I had before heading here.” Donning her best look of contemplation, she cocked her head a slight bit before continuing, “If you think it in my best interest and the sorting hat was wrong - history does say that is a rare oddity all of itself - I will submit to a resorting.” 

Dumbledore stood from his high backed chair to pick up the old beaten leather hat that sat atop a shelf behind him. “Thank you my dear for humoring an old man. Severus if you would place the hat on Miss Potter’s head.”

Taking the hat from the old man, Snape placed the hat unceremoniously on the little chit's head. He suspected by the girl's statement and her behavior that she was putting up a front. Something had transpired the last time the hat was on her head he was sure of it. The hat had never taken that long in sorting in all the years he had been at Hogwarts or from his time as a student. What was this game the headmaster was playing? He wasn’t all that pleased in having the little chit in his house but obviously she was placed there for a reason.

“Ah, we meet again Miss Potter. The headmaster has told me to place you in Gryffindor as you -yourself - had asked to be placed there. Ah, but I see here you have planned ahead already and have acclimated to your situation rather quickly. Yes, I stand by what I said, Slytherin will suit you in your pursuit and you will meet allies and dare I suggest friends amongst your house.”

“Do you feel I am making the best of this situation? You have had centuries to see in numerous heads, you’ve seen behind all the masks. Tell me, as I feel as though I’m floundering in a sea of turmulant waves.” Hermione couldn’t help but think to the sorting hat. She opened herself fully to the hat so that it could see everything, blocking nothing from it’s ingress to her mind. She had no guidance in this and would take the help it offered her.

“Shall we make Dumbledore wait a while longer and converse or would you prefer me to just shout out Slytherin again? Hmm ok we can chat, yes I see, my advice you say...it’s been a very long time since I was asked for advice. Yes dear, I see you will need my help. My name, no one has asked my name in decades. Averill is my name and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I see, just ask for me anywhere on the grounds and I will come. Conversations don’t happen often and I get very bored. Well Hermione, oh ok well then Mia, it has been a pleasure but I suspect we should give our answer now. Oh yes we will be sticking with...Slytherin!”

A full ten minutes later and the hat had finally made its decision. Professor Snape was again indefatigable that the hat had it out for him. He had a perfect opportunity to get the girl out of his house yet here she was - yet again - sorted into his house. There had to be a reason but whatever that reason it was beyond him. By the look on the old man's face, he wasn’t happy with the results either. Lifting the hat back off the girls black haired head he handed it back to the headmaster not saying a word, face as impassive as ever.

“Well my dear Miss Potter, it looks like you truly belong in Slytherin. It is unusual that a child would be sorted into a different house when both parents are from the same but it does happen. All the same I’m glad we had this opportunity to double check. If you ever need anything my door is always open. Now off you go before both yourself and Professor Snape find yourselves late for your first classes of the year.” With that she knew she was dismissed and was grateful that nothing more was said.

Raising gracefully from the edge of the chair she was perched on, she gave a slight nod of her head and turned toward the door to leave. Freya joined her from where she was conversing quietly with Fawkes - the headmasters phoenix. With all that had happened she had forgotten that Freya had been with her upon entering the office. “Did you have a pleasant visit with Fawkes?” Not even thinking she used the phoenix’s name and if she had looked back would have seen quizzical looks from both Dumbledore and Snape.

Once she was back in the corridor leading away from the headmasters office she turned to Professor Snape and thanked him for accompanying her on her visit. She tried to keep everything she said to the staunch man polite. With a curt nod from him she headed off to her first class of the day. Freya seemed determined to accompany her and she had no qualms humoring her familiar. 

The day passed without incident which was nice. Upon returning to the common room, she found herself being led away to a corner table by none other than that golden haired viking, Rowle. It seemed he was bound and determined to be the perfect mentor. This turn of events was very surprising for Hermione as before he had wanted nothing to do with her other than to kill her.

“Tell me Princess, how was your day? Did you find your way around without incident?” Pulling out a chair he indicated to her to sit. Sighing as this was not part of her plan for the day she did as she was indicated.

“It was fine, thank you for asking. Now if you don’t mind I do have homework I need to start on and would like to freshen up before supper.”

“Oh no Princess, you’re not getting out of this talk again. You’re going to sit there and talk with me before you walk with me to the great hall. If I didn’t know better I’d say you didn’t like me.” Rolling her eyes at his cheeky tone she couldn’t help but give a small smile. This Rowle sure didn’t seem like the one she had known.

“What do you want, Rowle? A list of everything that happened today? I had a meeting with the headmaster to see about resorting to me, spent ten minutes with the hat on my head for it to tell me the exact same thing that I belong right where I am. Then I had charms where a Gryffendor nearly poked my eye out with his wand because he wasn’t listening, transfiguration was a dream even with two students interrupting the lesson because they got lost, lunch was fine though a little heavy on the starches in my opinion, a free period that I spent in the library finding it a lovely place that I can’t wait to spend more time in, arthmacy was enlightening, and now if you don’t mind I will be off to freshen up.” Her rant seemed to do the trick in shutting him up. She knew she had overshared like a Gryffindor. She really needed to get into the mindset of a Slytherin before she blew this whole deal.

“Ah now Princess,” she really hated when he called her that as he didn’t know her - yet - and humped at the nickname, “it sounds like you’ve experienced your typical first day. Classes will get better and you’ll find most houses are irritating, just give them room to make their own bluners.” His smile seemed to be doing things that she was certain shouldn’t be happening especially given her age. Shaking her head to try and clear the thoughts she stood and made her way - without a word to him - to her dorm.

Pansy Parkinson was there along with the other three girls. Who were they again? Oh yes, Alexandria - call me Lexi - Macnair, Margaret Avery and Viola Twist; all of which were discussing boys and doing their hair in the mirror above their fireplace. Shaking her head she headed to the bathroom to do her own freshening up. 

Grabbing her charmed occlumency book she headed back to the common room hoping to avoid Rowle. Not looking in front of her she collided with a hard body knocking herself down on her arse. “So sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” A pale hand reached out to help her up. Following the hand up to the face the shock that it was Malfoy offering assistance was just too much, her face had to register it.

“Potter, you should put the book down while you walk, you wouldn’t find yourself on the floor.” Malfoy had a smile on his face which looked to be genuine, something Hermione wasn’t used to at all. She needed to build that lock box for her memories and soon.

“Thank you Malfoy. I am sorry about that,” smiling up at him as she took his hand and stood. “Would you care to walk with me to supper?” The offer was out of her mouth before she knew what she had asked.

The look on his face was that one of the cat got the canary. I bet he has orders to befriend me, she thought as they crossed the common room toward the exit.

“Leaving without me Princess?” Ugh! She had to try and ditch Rowle again. Turning she was blocked by his big frame.

“Never, why would I try to ditch you?” The sarcasm was thick, she couldn’t help it but the smirk on his face told her that he knew better.

Slinging one arm across her shoulder she felt tiny next to him. “If you wouldn’t mind removing yourself from my person Rowle, I would appreciate it. I have other plans with Malfoy for supper.” Her shoulders had a heavy sensation even after he removed his arm from her person. Gooseflesh covered her, thankfully her robes covered her so no one could see.

“Don’t be like that Princess, we still need to talk and we will sooner or later.” The promise in his voice made her shiver. Thankfully Malfoy was leading her away and out the portal. 

Once in the hall they began talking about lessons and all they had encountered including the notorious moving stairs. At the Slytherin table Freya joined her wanting her part of supper.

“You have a beautiful owl there Potter. What’s its name?” Draco asked as he lifted his hand to see if he was allowed to stroke her feathers.

“Freya, she picked me when I was walking down Diagon Alley. Apparently she hasn’t liked anyone before and bit anyone who got close to her until she found me. I named her after the Norse Goddess of sorcery. I thought it fit her.”

Stroking Freya’s breast Draco couldn’t help but see the beauty in the owl. “What kind of owl is she? I haven’t seen one like her before.” 

“She’s an Eagle owl but has a unique coloring or so I have read,” giving Freya a piece of her roast Hermione didn’t bother to hide the pride in her voice. Her familiar truly was a beauty.

Crabbe and Goyle had joined them halfway through supper and had followed the conversation without comment. Each seemed to be a bottomless pit intent on filling them. At least they kept their mouth shut when chewing unlike Ron. Looking at both boys, she could deduce that they both were intrigued by Freya but too scared to try and pet her. Leaning down she whispered to Freya who promptly hooted softly, fluttered her wings and strutted to the other side of the table between the two boys.

“If you’d like you can pet her, she won’t bite you and would be happy if you gave her a bite off your plate.” Smiling Hermione watched as the two boys broke out in wide grins and started to feed Freya choice pieces from their plates. Turning to face Draco, “Is Professor Snape your Godfather?”

Choking on his pumpkin juice Draco sputtered, “Yes, how did you know? That’s not widely known especially since he’s a professor.”

Shrugging, “I heard it from an older student earlier and thought I’d ask. He doesn’t seem like the sort for a Godfather type. Though I wouldn’t really know myself as I’ve not met mine that I can remember.” Thoughts of Sirius Black rose to the surface of her thoughts before being shoved back down. Sipping at her water she continued her musings. “I bet you’re really good at potions with him as your godfather. Do you have any tips you care to share with me? I’ve never messed with potions and have only read the material over once so far.”

Meeting her bright green eyes Draco thought maybe Potter was a swot. She had already read the material over already!? Who does that but a swot? Hitting him up for pointers on their widely renowned and feared potions professor and head of house was very Slytherin of her. “Keep your head down, don’t ask redundant questions, follow directions, and never ever get on his bad side because once you do there’s no getting on his less bad side.” The low chuckle confirmed there was no good side to Professor Snape.

“Want to place a friendly bet?” The flash of curiosity that crossed Malfoy’s eyes was all the proof she needed that she had his attention. “I bet you 5 galleons that in potions class tomorrow he asks me three questions right off the bat..and..” pausing for effect, “he says something along the lines of no wand waving, can tell us how to brew fame, bottle glory and put a stopper in death. Whatcha say Malfoy, wanna take that bet?”

All eyes were on the two of them and she knew it. It may not have been the smartest move to make but it would be fun and interesting to see how it played out if she was correct.

“You’re on Potter.” The smirk on Malfoy’s face radiated confidence. He probably thought there was no way Professor Snape would bother asking a first year let alone her questions in the first class. Looking up at the high table she smirked when she met Professor Snape's gaze. Why shouldn’t she have some fun?

“I’m off then. See you tomorrow.” Holding out her arm for Freya who had been enjoying all the food and attention. Heading back to the common room Hermione couldn’t help but feel a thrill pass through her as she thought of the coming months.

The following day passed quickly though rather dull. She did get to spend time with Harry in transfiguration and charms. Not much had been said but the foothold was there for a friendship to blossom between them again. She prayed to any and all deities that they would have a close friendship like they had before. She still felt the sibling bond for him which tingled at her core with a warm fuzzy feeling everytime she was close to him, hopefully he felt it too.

Entering the potions classroom it was the same as she remembered it. Filled with all sorts of jars and containers with strange chattels floating around. The smell of herbs and dungeon was - dare she say - a comforting smell? Where had that come from? Shaking her head, she headed to the slytherin side of the room and sat in the seat next to Draco. “Still got our bet Malfoy?”

“Still on Potter.”

The door slammed open banging against the wall before banging closed. Professor Snape swooped in like the dungeon bat everyone accused him of being behind his back of course. Reaching his desk he turned with a flourish of his robes, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact are of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” (*1)

Nudging Draco under the table Hermione didn’t hold back the grin on her face. That was part of the bet now all he had to do was ask her the three questions that he had asked Harry their first class. “Potter!” catching Hermione drifting off in thoughts she jumped slightly in her seat, eyes snapped to her Professor. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” (*2)

“ Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir.” The answer popped out of her mouth so fast she hoped it was correct, yep it was. 

“Very well Potter, where might one find a bezoar?” 

“A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.” (*3)

Grinding his teeth he had one last question for the brat, “Tell me what the difference is between monkshood and wolfsbane?” (*4)

“ Monkshood and wolfsbane, are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. They are used in the wolfsbane potion.” The shock on his face was completely worth any name calling she would have to deal with later. Wait a minute, same questions as before, didn’t that mean...yes now that she thought of it...of course he would. Very Slytherin of him not thinking she would understand the meaning.

“Potter is... correct...well why aren’t you all writing this down?” He continued on with his lecture on safety, rules and what he expected for the rest of class. Everyone was busy writing everything down. Once class was over everyone waited to be dismissed before packing away their materials. 

Making sure she was the last one to leave the classroom she walked up to the Professor’s desk. He looked at her with that straight mask he always had on his face. “Thank you for the condolences Professor. Very Slytherin of you to deliver them that way.” Turning and making her way out after she saw the shock register on his face. Grabbing the door to exit she turned to face him once more, “Just so you know Professor, I would have forgiven you for calling me a Mudblood as my mother should have.” With that she left not wanting to answer any questions he might have for her just then.

In the common room she found Draco - when had she started to call him Draco instead of Malfoy - at the center table in the study corner. Upon seeing her he raised his eyebrow and indicated for her to join him. Chuckling a little and with an eye roll she joined him. “Well Malfoy, I believe you owe me 5 galleons.”

“How the bloody hell did you know he was going to say those things or ask you questions?” Handing her the galleons he asked her quietly while watching her closely.

“Lucky I guess? I’ve heard that he uses the same speech every year and as for three questions, well why wouldn’t he ask questions to test our knowledge?” Pocketing the winnings she laid out her charms essay to begin on it.

“You Potter, are an odd one. That essay isn’t due until the end of the week. Why are you working on it already?”

“I like to be a head as one never knows the future.” Giggling she pulled out the books she would need - well at least to look like she was using them - to complete her homework.

With that they sat in companionable silence working on homework. Soon their table was filled with the others; Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Each worked diligently on their homework. Looking across at Crabbe and Goyle’s essay she knew they would struggle to keep up and maybe she could help them. She wouldn’t offer now but in the future she would.

Flinging the door open Snape swept into the headmasters office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a stack of parchment in front of him. “And what do I owe this visit to Severus?”

Oh, the headmaster wasn’t impressed at all with being interrupted by his spy. He knew something had happened by the feel of Severus’s magic whipping through the air. The man had a firm hold on his emotions and had rarely let them get the best of him like this.

“You’re positive the Potter brat hasn’t had any interactions with our world? And you’re sure Petunia wouldn’t have said anything about the past to the brat?” The words hissed out of his mouth as he tried to rein in his emotions. The brat had been too clever in deciphering his meaning behind his questions. Then the brat had the gall to approach him in such a manner. How could she know, how could she forgive him when her mother hadn’t? Did she know that he was the reason her parents were dead?

“Severus my boy, I have watched over Hermione her whole life. She hasn’t had any contact beyond her trip with Minerva - who wouldn’t say anything about you. As for the girl's Aunt, I have it on good authority that she despised our world and so wouldn’t have shared any knowledge she did have with the girl. Now what has you in such a state my boy? You haven’t been this way since that fateful night so many years ago.” 

Yes, he was definitely curious about what the girl had said to the stoctic man to cause such an emotional reaction. He offered Severus a lemon drop which he ignored. Coming to a stand still he pulled all his shields around him like a thick heavy blanket, shutting down his emotions. “You’re positive?”

“Yes my boy, she knows nothing of your past or the happenings beyond what she’s learned here in the school.” He would have to have the portraits keep a very close eye on Miss Potter. This piqued his interest very much in the girl. So far she had been nothing like he expected and now with this development after one class with the man, yes a closer eye on the girl was definitely warranted. He may need to put stronger charms up in the potions classroom, he mused while stroking his long white beard. Fawkes warbled behind him as if to soothe both men in the room. Severus left without further word. 

The week passed without further incident and on Friday she had her first flying lesson with Madam Hooch. She dreaded the lesson. She hated heights - or thought she still did - and really didn’t want to see if she still did. Wasn’t that something one couldn’t get over? With a sigh she followed all the directions and was amazed when the broom promptly snapped up to her hand with no effort. Beside her, Harry’s broom did the same for him. Oh please, let him have his flying ability still. Past Harry had loved to fly, being a seeker was his outlet for everything he had going on with him.

She watched as Neville lost control of his broom though this time he fell from a different rampart causing his fall to be more severe. Poor Neville, she felt so bad for him. It looked like he broke his arm and sprained his ankle. Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary. This time it was Ron who took his remembrall. That was very unexpected! Ron had been a prat before but this version he was just plain mean! Hermione watched as it all unfolded in a similar fashion though this time Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came out of the castle to get Harry.

Events seemed to happen in a similar fashion but some of the people involved previously were different. She needed to factor this change of events in with her plans. She needed to make contingency plans in case something drastically different were to happen. She was a planner and this needed to be planned.

That evening as she was leaving the Great Hall with Draco, Blaise and Theo she bumped into what felt like a statue. Looking up she was faced with one of her worst nightmares. There in front of her was none other than Antonin Dolohov. Panic, pure white hot panic coursed through her, taking her breath away and all her mental consciousness.

She ran, she ran so hard and fast as the panic roared through her. She didn’t pay any attention to where she was going; she just ran, out the hall, across the courtyard, down the slope and to the Black Lake. There she burst. Her magic flared all around her like she had never known before. It pulsed around her and up, up, up until she saw lightning flare from her hands as they were raised out from her sides. She collapsed after what felt like an hour. Her magic calmed once she collapsed to the ground.

The next thing she knew she was laying in the infirmary. There were hushed voices around her. She recognized all three voices. Madam Pomfrey was saying something about her magical core being magically charged, higher than any she had seen before and still growing. 

The other detail they were discussing was her flare of power that brought on the lightning. Neither Dumbledore nor Professor Snape knew what had caused that or where it might have come from. Neither had heard of something like that happening before and both agreed they would need to do some research and revisit their discussion when either had something.

Opening her eyes she was met with concerned looks from - dare she say - her friends. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry and even Rowle were all there looking at her. “So what did I miss,” she quipped in what she hoped was a casual tone.

“Hermione! You gave us all a fright when you took off like that. What happened? Why did you run like that?” Draco voiced all the questions the others hadn’t had a chance to voice just yet.

Looking at her friends she knew she had to think fast to cover her panic attack. What was she supposed to say? That she had a flashback to another life, that she had endured a battle in the Department of Mysteries and that it was Antonin Dolohov that had cursed her, nearly killing her. That she had to endure taking ten potions several times a day for months and that she had ended up with a vivid purple scar running from her right collar bone to her left hip. Giving her head a slight shake to bury those thoughts she forced herself to think.

“I’m not quite sure what happened, one minute I was walking then the next I bumped into someone. When I looked up I thought I saw my Uncle. I ran...well I ran because…,” she stuttered trying to sound convincing, “I...I didn’t want to be...beat..again.” The answer came out as a whisper and she lowered her chin to her chest, closing her eyes. Though she had been beaten by her Uncle regularly, Dolohov didn’t look anything like her Uncle, thank Morgana. 

“What about that lightning show? It looked like it was coming straight from your hands.” The soft voice of Harry reached Hermione causing her to look up at him. She could read the concern on his face as well as the curiosity. 

“What are you talking about? What lightning show?” She didn’t remember any lightning coming from her, she vaguely remembered flashes of light then blacking out.

“Hermione, you had lightning bolts coming from your hands shooting up into the sky. Then you collapsed to the ground,” this came from the soft spoken Blaise.

She had no idea where it had come from or what had caused it. Luckily the questioning was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey telling everyone to leave her alone, let her rest and that she would be released the next morning. The boys all left her to fall back against the pillows behind her. She felt exhausted, like she had spent all her magic and then some. She took the potions Madam Pomfrey gave her and promptly fell asleep.

She was released the following morning much to her relief. She disliked being in the infirmary. At breakfast she was surrounded by her friends who all asked how she was doing and if she needed anything. Luckily it was the weekend and she planned on resting in her dorm.

The weeks passed and the only excitement she encountered - well excitement wasn’t really the word for it but it would do - was that everytime she went to DADA her scar would irritate her. She knew what was causing it but there was nothing she could do about it. She had study sessions with the Slytherins in the common room and always made sure to have study sessions in the library with Harry. Much to her pleasure, they were becoming friends again.

Harry actually liked to study this time and she didn’t have to nag him to do his homework. When they meet up in the library, he would always have Ron with him. At first she was glad he was there but eventually that had changed. It didn’t matter what she did, Ron always had something negative to say about her. Ron seemed to be on a rollercoaster ride, first he’d treat her like a friend then the next he was insulting her, calling her all sorts of names under his breath. He always made sure to voice his opinions about Slytherin’s to Harry. Luckily Harry ignored them and told Ron that he could make his own decisions on the friends he made. She really did love Harry, he was the perfect friend.

On Samhain - Halloween - Hermione found herself in the library after classes, helping both Harry and Ron with a potions essay. They were debating which text to use for a reference. Ron lipped off - again - and gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to sequester herself in the girls bathroom on the second floor. She knew if events passed like before that the troll would find its way into the bathroom soon after the feast began. All she had to do was wait an hour. She wondered if Snape would again be bitten by Fluffy or if something would change.

She knew that her plan would most likely kill the troll but she didn’t feel bad about this at all. The Troll would’ve been used in the obstacles to get to the stone and then set free again. The same troll - she was almost positive - had been at the final battle here at the castle fighting alongside Voldemort. She had practiced the spell multiple times and hoped it would turn out like she planned. The best outcome would be for it to be knocked out - she was hoping for this result the most.

Soon she heard the lumbering footsteps of what she suspected to be the Troll. Bracing herself for the onslaught she waited a few more seconds before exiting the cubicle. There in front of her was the giant, smelly troll. She waved her wand casting the spell to transfigure the cartilage in its nose into francium. Just then three boys came bursting into the loo. Bloody hell! Her spell missed.

“Hermione, run,” Draco shouted from behind the troll. All three boys raised their wands firing spells at the troll. Swinging its club around the troll destroyed one set of cubicles before slamming it back down to where the boys had just stood.

She dodged under the sinks mind whirling trying to come up with a plan, an action, a spell that would help. Theo and Harry were throwing pieces of the broken cubicles at the troll while Draco was yelling different stinging hexes at it. Giving it one last go, Hermione cast her transfiguration spell at the troll's face. Just as the troll raised it’s club again there was a very loud pop. Eyes rolled back in the trolls head as it crashed to the floor with blood and chunkier bits started coming out of its nose.

All three boys froze mid motion to stare between Hermione and the collapsed troll. Poor Theo raced for a broken loo and proceeded to toss his supper. Harry dropped his piece of wood and raced to Hermione, gathered her up for a big hug. Draco stood frozen for a moment longer before following Harry and wrapping her in his arms. 

Just as Theo extracted himself from the broken loo, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirell burst into the bathroom. All three came to an abrupt stop staring at the body of the troll laying on the ground.

“What happened!” The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall rang throughout the destroyed room. Her eyes alighted between all four of them and back to the body of the troll. “You killed a fully grown mountain troll! What...how...explain yourselves now,” she sputtered. Professor Snape stood with a blank face but his eyes shone with curiosity. Quirrell stood behind both Professors wringing his hands.

“Well what it is Professor is...well I was trapped in the loo and the boys...well they came to my rescue.” This was not how she had planned it at all. She knew these boys were truly her friends and she needn’t protect them like she had Ron and Harry. “The boys started firing off stinging hexes trying to distract the troll so we all could get out but they weren’t having any effect.”

“How do you explain it’s...well it’s brain leaking out of his nose Miss Potter,” this came from Professor Snape whose piercing black eyes were narrowed in her direction.

“I sort of um...well… I transfigured it’s cartilage in its nose to francium. That way when it breathed in again it would explode. I didn’t mean to kill it, honest! I thought it would cause a concussion knocking it out so we could escape. Honest Professors, I didn’t mean to kill it!” Making sure her voice sounded frantic and close to breaking Hermione raised tears to her eyes as she stood looking at her Professors.

The looks of astonishment on all three of the Professor’s faces were comical to Hermione. Her boys - as she was calling them now - looked at her with equal amounts of wonder. Honestly the hardest part of being eleven again was not rolling her eyes and just laying everything out for them.

“Miss Potter that is NEWT level transfiguration! How ever did you...no...we will have a meeting about this tomorrow Miss Potter. For tonight I want all four of you to return to your dormitories immediately. Each of you will receive 10 points for sheer dumb luck. Now off you go.” 

Seeing as they were dismissed each hurried out of the bathroom. “Miss Potter, I would like a word with you. Go to my office and wait for me there,” Professor Snape said to her as she passed him. Her shoulders stiffened slightly as she turned and gave him a nod.

“What happened Hermione? Why were you in the girls bathroom?” The rapid fire questions started as soon as they turned the corner from the bathroom. She knew she needed to explain - or at least give a reasonable lie - to her boys. She hated lying to them but didn’t see away around it. 

Facing all four of the boys, “I overheard Ron making fun of me again and didn’t want to go to the common room or the dorms. I was...well…,” she felt the blush rise to her cheeks at the memory of what happened before and let the emotions from it fill her face, “I was crying.” The last came out as a whisper and she buried her face in her hands.

“Now Mia, you know to ignore that bleeder. He couldn’t even tie his own shoes if someone wasn’t there to show him how,” Draco came to her defense. This new Draco was something to get used to. She had never known him to be this - well the only word for it was - protective. Theo nodded his head in agreement while Harry didn’t say anything.

“Now Draco you know that’s not true. You shouldn’t say such things. I’m sure he’s a nice boy under it all and is just adjusting to a new place and being around so many people.” She rose to his defense even though she was starting to feel the same way about this version of Ron. 

Harry looked at her curiously as if weighing her words. He did consider Ron a friend along with Hermione. Ron always seemed to take everything out on Hermione while she tried to let it slide like water off a duck’s back. He needed to reserve his decision on both friends until he knew more. He did feel drawn to Hermione, like she was meant to be his, well guess best supportive friend? Was that correct? Yes, it felt right. He pondered the events of the evening as he broke away from the others and headed to Ravenclaw tower. 

Unbeknownst to all those involved, two redheads had overheard everything. Looking at each other in silent communication it was agreed that some pranks needed to be played out on their younger sibling for being such an arse to such a caring young lady. Details needed to be worked out and were discussed on their way back to Gryffendor tower.

As they headed back to the dungeons, Hermione filled in the other two boys. They wanted to know about the spell she had used and what was francium. Having explained that it was a rare element that combusts when in contact with oxygen and that she had learned about the element in primary school in the muggle world, she separated from the boys to wait for Professor Snape in his office. It made her queasy not knowing what he wanted but that he was going to question her.

Entering his office was different. This time she wasn’t in trouble, not that she had gotten in much trouble - well didn’t get caught is more like it - back in the day. His office was furnished in dark woods and lined with shelves filled with books and various potions ingredients. She couldn’t help herself when she approached a shelf and started to read the different titles on the books. Most were about potions but some were obscure texts about defensive spells. She had just finished with the second shelf and started on the third when the door slammed shut behind her causing her to jump. Wand whipped out in front of her, she whirled around to come face to face with Professor Snape.

“Have a reason for being so jumpy, Miss Potter? Raising a wand on a professor isn’t advisable and is a punishable offense. I suggest you lower it now,” raising his eyebrow he stood there waiting on her, not moving a muscle.

“So sorry professor, sir.” Stowing her wand back in her robes she made sure to have an impassive expression on her face.

Striding over to the desk he sat in his chair, he indicated for her to sit in the one across from him. He had questions for her and had tried to come up with the best way to go about getting the answers he sought. “Miss Potter, can you tell me how it is that a first year can perform a NEWT level spell and perform it correctly?” 

Sitting on the edge of the chair, ankles crossed, hands folded properly in her lap, back straight and head held high she met his black as ink eyes. Having total confidence in her accolmency shields. She knew they would hold unless he really pounded on them which would then alert her to him doing so which under the law was a crime. “I read it in a book, sir.” Straight and to the point, not lying but also not telling the full truth of the matter from which book or where she had read it. No, he didn’t need to know that. “I enjoy transfiguration and that spell interested me.”

“Be that as it may Miss Potter, I must ask you why you were in the loo when you were told at the feast to go straight to your dormitories.” 

“Sir...I...if you must know,” drawing in a deep breath steeling herself for the ridicule she was about to endure from this man, “I was crying. Ronald Weasley had made fun of me again and this time it got to me. I normally am able to ignore him but this time was worse and I...I..just couldn’t get his words out of my mind.” 

A frown formed on his face as he sat back in his chair. A silent moment passed before he finally replied, “Miss Potter, I told you the first day in the Slytherin common room that we Slytherin’s are frowned upon and quite frequently signaled out for bullying. Gryffindors take especial pleasure in doing so, I highly recommend you develop a thicker skin so as not to have a repeat of this incident.” 

Schooling her face so as not to show the total shock on her face, Hermione rose her face to look at him again. This time it was like actually seeing a different man, this one she had not known or seen before. Never in all her years of being around this man had he ever shared or indicated in the least that he cared for a student, besides Draco.

“Yes sir, I will endeavour to do so in the future as the need may call for.” She was proud in that moment as her voice was even not giving anything away.

“May I see your wand, Miss Potter?” She slowly took her wand out of her robes and handed it to him, handle first. Why did he want to see her wand? “What is your core and wood?”

“Sir my wand is made from a 1,400 year old piece of coastal redwood, it has two intermingling cores of ashwinder shell and a dark phoenix feather from the familiar of Morgana herself.” The pride in her voice was plain to hear.

“Prior incantato,” suddenly her wand burst forth with the last six spells she had cast. Thankfully she hadn’t been practicing anything to be worried about but that he cast it without her leave upset her greatly. “It seems you haven’t been casting anything abnormal for your year. I strongly suggest you stick to the prescribed material in the future, Miss Potter.” Handing her wand back to her with a dismissive nod she took her leave.

Entering the common room was another affair all together. There waiting for her were her friends and Rowle who looked livid. In three strides of his long legs he was in front of her. “Just what were you thinking!? You could’ve been killed! What were you doing in the loo at that time? You were told to come back here.” He grabbed her wrist to drawing her to the corner study area. When his hand touched her she felt a tingle and a pinch around her left wrist where his hand was encasing her wrist. “Do you not realize how much danger you were in!?” The fire flared vivid red out of the fireplace across the room with this admission.

Upon releasing her wrist she rubbed it to try and dissipate the tingling feeling his touch caused. “I don’t owe you an explanation, Rowle. And I most certainly don’t appreciate being manhandled by you...you...you great neanderthal!” Her face was red and sparks of blue were shooting through the strands of her hair as she tried to stomp away from him.

“I don’t think so Princess. You and I will be having a conversation right now, not later, not when you’re ready but right now right here.” Withdrawing his wand he silenced the area and put up a Notice-Me-Not on them. He moved her to a chair and made her sit.

Drawing a deep breath she tried to contain her anger. Why was she so upset with Rowle? He did manhandle her, he had tried to kill her previously - though not in this timeline - he kept forcing his person into her presence. That was it, nothing all that bad. Why did he always spark anger in her? Taking another deep breath she looked at him, truly looked at him for the first time. He was tall - very tall - he had thick long golden blond hair, a sculpted face that wasn’t overly rugged yet not a ponce - great bone structure if she was being honest and that jaw mmm yummy - and bright dark blue eyes. He was good looking and if she had been older and circumstances had been different yes he would be someone to have a crush on.

“Fine Rowle, what do you want to talk about that’s so important you have to manhandle me the minute I get to the common room?”

“Princess whether or not you like it, I’m your seventh year mentor. I’m supposed to be helping you. I’m the one you're supposed to be comfortable enough to come to, to talk about, well anything really. I’ve never stepped outta line with you, I’ve been a gentleman to you and have had patience with you to come out of whatever shell you’ve crawled into that doesn’t allow you to actually talk with people. You should’ve come to me instead of hiding out in the loo and almost getting killed by a troll. I’m done waiting for you to come to that realization. From now on out we will be meeting twice a week right here. You can talk to me or not but for at least one hour twice a week we will be in the same vicinity.” The sincerity in Rowle’s eyes was all she needed to know that he actually meant all that he had said.

His rant hit every nerve she had. She had pulled herself away, she didn’t let anyone that close - even her boys - and she had pushed him away. She hadn’t had an older mentor like this when in Gryffindor and had thought it was a joke, apparently she was wrong, very wrong. Looking back at all the times she had walked through the common room or sat in front of the fire, she had seen some of her fellow first years with their mentors. Shaking her head she realized she had been wrong and needed to let him know that she understood that now.

Reaching across the space between them she laid her hand on top of his. “Thank you. I mean that, you’re right and...yes I have trust issues. I haven’t had the greatest...well the greatest childhood. I haven’t talked with anyone besides Professor McGonagall when she came to take me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. I will endeavour to try harder and give you a chance. I’m not saying I’ll spill my guts to you but I will try to share more with you.” She disliked being vulnerable and that was what she was feeling in telling him all that she had. She hadn’t told him much but enough it made her uncomfortable. She had to remember she was an eleven year old, new to the school, new to magic and new to, well, all of this. She had to act like it and if that meant acting like a tittering newbie then so be it.

Turning her hand over in his so he could hold it for a moment he noticed the new tattoo around his wrist. Pulling his hand back after a gentle squeeze he inconspicuously inspected the tattoo. It was a silver band woven with red. Bloody hell, he knew what that tattoo meant. Being a pureblood he knew all the different bonds and this was a fucking soul bond. Glancing over at Hermione’s left wrist where it was laying on the table he saw the matching silver and red band. Sweet Salizar, this couldn’t be happening to him! She was a bloody first year and she was the “girl-who-lived” for Merlin’s sake! 

Taking down the charms he let her escape to her dorm. He decided to not tell her, well not yet anyways. He knew she would notice it and if by his observations so far, she would go to the library and research the tattoo. That would give him some time to process what had just happened.

Up in her dorm, Hermione gathered her bath items for a long soak in one of the sunken bathtubs. She deserved one after the day she had. Washing her hair first then filling the tub with the perfect temperature of water she mixed in some bath salts and some bath oil. Winding her hair up in a high ballerina bun she glimpsed something on her wrist. Taking a closer look an ice cold shiver ran through her having nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

There on her wrist was what looked like a braid of red and silver vines. She gently scrubbed at it trying to remember if she or anyone had jinxed her, it didn’t come off. Grabbing her wand she cast a finite which didn’t do anything. This only puzzled her as she knew of no spell that would cause this type of mark. She would have to do some research and hopefully nothing bad would come from whatever caused these markings on her wrist. In the meantime it was time to relax in her bath.

The following day found Hermione knocking on Professor McGonagall’s office door. She had a feeling that she was about to be interrogated like Professor Snape had the night before. At least this time, she felt better and less stressed with meeting her professor. Maybe it was because she trusted McGonagall and knew her better? The comforting weight of Freya on her shoulder also helped. Freya seemed to always know when Hermione needed her comfort and was always there for her.

The door swung open revealing a stern faced Professor McGonagall who ushered Hermione in and into one of the chairs across from her desk. Freya gave a soft hoot before alighting to the desk where she waited for a greeting from the professor. The soft smile that crossed Professor McGonagall’s face briefly as she reached out to caress Freya’s chest as she took her seat behind her desk.

“Now my dear, we are to discuss what happened with the troll. Before we begin I suggest we order a nice cuppa as I have a feeling this may be a long discussion and is better done over tea.” With that she called a house elf requesting tea. At once the elf popped back in with a tray laden with a tea service and a few biscuits. “How do you take your tea, Miss Potter?”

“Just honey and a dash of milk please.” Hermione waited as Professor McGonagall made her tea and handed Hermione hers. Freya helped herself to a biscuit earning herself a light chuckle from the professor at the audacity of her actions.

Taking a sip of her tea Minerva took her time looking at the young lady across from her. She couldn’t help but notice a few distinct differences in the way she presented herself to those that had been present when she had first met the young lady. The girl across from her sat with her back straight, head held high, ankles crossed and had an air of confidence about here that was lacking when they first met. The startling differences in the girl compared to what she had been were glaring when one honestly thought about it. Something had happened in the brief months since their first meeting to cause such a difference and she wanted to know what but would bid her time and hope the girl would trust her to share.

“Now my dear, where did you come by that spell to transfigure the cartilage of the troll’s nose? I know for a fact that none of the first year books has anything so advanced in them and only a few in the restricted section of the library has that spell.”

She had to think really fast on this one. She had known there were books about this particular spell in the library but not that they had been kept in the restricted section. This spell had been learned in one of the books from the Black library. 

“I picked up some extra books while we were at Flourish and Blotts. It was in one of those books. I’ve read a head of most of my studies, especially the ones that are very interesting like transfiguration.” The look on her professor's face made Hermione immediately rush, “I don’t mean that as a, for lack of a better word, a suck up. I really do enjoy your class. I’ve read some of the most fascinating articles and honestly can’t wait until I get to try to become an Animagus.” She prayed to Morgana that Professor McGonagall believed her. She really had read all that and could’t wait to start her meditations for becoming an animagus. 

“Miss Potter, what you did was extremely dangerous. That spell could have caused countless damages and if not performed correctly could have seriously injured not only yourself but also any of those three boys that came to your rescue. Now because you did perform it correctly I would like to administer a test to see just where your knowledge is at and your abilities. I’ve had the opportunity to go over all your work and am impressed with your dedication and knowledge you have shown in the little time you have been here. You won’t be graded on these assessments as they will be just for myself. It may be such a situation that I need to adjust the curriculum accordly for you.” 

She watched the young lady carefully as she delivered her oration. Her keen eyes took in the shock before the carefully constructed mask of neutrality set upon Hermione’s face. That was interesting indeed. Minerva may not have had many close dealings with Slytherin’s before but she knew how calculating they could be, Severus was a prime example in her opinion. 

“Professor I don’t know what to say. I would love to prove what all I know but I don’t want to draw anymore attention to myself than I already receive. If I am seen receiving specialized lessons it will only draw more attention to myself.” She had to think carefully as she really did want to stay under the radar of all her Professors.

“Miss Potter, I can assure you that if you do as well on these exams as I think you will, then I will have no issue in granting you personal lessons with me.” Raising her hand to hold off the protest Hermione was about to exclaim she continued, “With the personal lessons they would be kept strictly between us.”

“Professor, would you mind if I tried something in your office here? I promise not to break or damage anything.” Hermione knew their conversation would somehow get out and wanted to do a scan to make sure there weren’t any spells to eavesdrop in McGonagall’s office. With the nod from her Professor Hermione drew her wand and cast three spells to reveal any spells in the office that weren’t placed by McGonagall.

There in the office three items lit up in brilliant blues and one in a deep red hue. This caused McGonagall’s eyes to widen and a deep anger to replace the surprise at Hermione’s spell work. Both witches looked at each other then each cast their own spells on the separate objects to contain the spells yet not to rid the items of the spells.

“Where did you learn your spells my girl? There are no books here that teach such magic nor are you old enough to know such spells. I have a feeling we will be having a very long conversation very soon about this. For now I believe we need to process the events that have happened. We will need to set up time for another tea so that we can continue this conversation.”

“May I suggest a room I know that no one can cast such spells and that hardly anyone knows about Professor?” The incredulous look on the Professor’s face was worth letting one of her secrets known. “There is a room on the seventh floor called the Come and Go Room or commonly known as the Room of Requirement. It is a real place here in the castle and not just a myth. When you are ready to have the talk we could go there, Professor.” Hermione had to plan what all she would reveal to her favorite teacher and mentor of old. She didn’t want to frighten McGonagall yet she also knew that having her in the know would be beneficial to her. 

They agreed that the suggestion Hermione came up with would work best. Professor McGonagall would arrange a time to meet where they both had free time.

~TD~TD~TD~TD~

Hermione heard nothing from Professor McGonagall after their last meeting after the Troll incident. She didn’t get the feeling Professor McGonagall knew they were supposed to meet. Hermione had brought up having tea with her one day a week later after class and had been given the brush off. This worried Hermione as Professor McGonagall would never do such a thing. She decided to wait and watch the Professor closely to see if anything was off with her. 

Weeks had passed in a sort of repetition for Hermione. She met regularly with her Slytherin’s in the common room study area and met Harry and Ron in the library for study sessions. Ron still had a poor attitude towards Hermione but she hoped with time that would disappear and the old Ron she remembered would come back. She missed him dearly. She had her biweekly meetings with Rowle who seemed to take a keener interest in her daily life than before. They were getting along better and even when they weren’t meeting they would sometimes find themselves sitting next to each other in the common room.

The halls were decorated with the traditional Yule decorations. The grand Christmas tree in the Great Hall was decked out with all the trimmings. All the professors seemed to have decorated parts of it this year as there was a mixture of themes all throughout the boughs yet somehow they blended together perfectly.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast she remembered that this week was the final full week before Yule break. The chatter around the hall was a dull roar but she knew that would grow as more and more students joined for their breakfast. She dished up her plate of eggs, toast, fruit and a couple slices of bacon. It didn’t take long for Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle to join her. Opening her mouth to wish them a happy morning all that came out was...oh Merlin NO! Christmas carols were being sung by everyone at the Slytherin table when they opened their mouths to talk. 

The Great Hall erupted into uproars of laughter and pointing. Placing her head into her hands she shook it in silent admonishment. She vaguely remembered the Twins playing this prank her first year. It was a wonder she remembered they were the ones responsible as she had been so deeply into her research of Nicolas Flamel she had barely paid attention to what was going on around her. The professors were trying counter charms to get them to stop singing but none seemed to work. Those brilliant twins had keyed the prank to a phrase none of the Slytherins would ever utter. Raising her glass while looking directly at the Twins whose eyes had gone wide at the salute probably wondering how she knew it was them that had caused the disturbance. 

Oh yes, let the games begin! She couldn’t wait to start pranking the Twins now. She had some good ideas stashed away and would use their own pranks against them. This would be so much fun she thought gleefully. The sly smile on her face had those around her looking at her like she had rounded the bend.

Exiting the Great Hall she hastened to the nearest alcove. “Gryffindor is the best, Gryffindor is the bravest, Gryffindor is the strongest and Gryffindor will win the house cup!” Finally she would be free of the pesky prank, now to lay in wait for the Twins. Oh yes, how would she extract her revenge? Such ideas flew through her mind as she waited.

“Immobulus,” she whispered as the Twins passed her hiding spot. Stepping out from the shadows, “Fred and George Weasley. So good to make your acquaintance. That was some prank you played on all us Slytherins. I daresay are you ready for revenge? It's only fair to be pranked back.” The looks on their faces were priceless. She tried to remember if any Slytherins had returned fire when they were pranked by the Twins and to her memory none had. “I believe my dear boys we shall have fun. Shall we set some ground rules? I say nothing lethal, nothing permanent and nothing that would hinder us from attending our classes. What say you?”

This first year Slytherin was talking. How could she be talking when they had unleashed their newest prank on the entire Slytherin house? Each looked at the other in silent communication. They needed to know more about this Snake. With a silent nod each turned to the girl.

“How are you.”

“Able to talk when.”

“We just pranked the whole.”

“Of Slytherin house?”

Each took a turn in asking part of the question. How they did it she would never know as it was uniquely them. “I’m smarter than you give me credit for boys. Now what do you say to the guidelines?”

“Guidelines you say?” Looking closely she knew it was Fred. The twins were identical but somehow she always knew which twin was which.

“Yes Fred, guidelines, rules really as I don’t think any of us would care to visit the infirmary or lose house points.”

Fred looked at George and both knew they had to have a conversation in private. How had this first year they had never had dealings with know them and more confusing than any was how the bloody hell did she know the difference between them. Not even their mom could tell them apart.

“We accept your terms little snake.”

“We do require to know who we are dealing with.”

“Might you give us your name since you seem to know ours.”

“Oh what poor manners I have! Of course Fred and George, let me introduce myself. I’m Hermione Potter of course!” She felt so mischievous knowing she had the upper hand against the twins. These next few days should be fun. “What do you say that the prank war ends the day before the train leaves for Hols? Oh, we need a prize also! We can’t forget that but what could I give you two pranksters?”

Tapping her wand against her lips as she thought of what she could give the Twins. She knew they would eventually need funds for their store and could always use the money but they couldn’t give that in return if she won. She wasn’t full of herself and had no doubt it would be a close call on who won.

“How about we give you something very dear to us.”

“Something that has helped create the pranksters in front of you!” The gleam in George’s eye was almost the same as the twinkle Dumbledore had in his when he wanted to get his way.

“Tell you what boys, how about I accept your terms. I will give you something very near and dear to me that would be useful to you both and in return should I win you give me what you just hinted at?” She knew what they were referring to and had hoped to get the map from them at a later time but this was an opportunity she wouldn’t pass up. “Let the pranking begin!”

“Hey wait! Aren’t you going to let us go?” Shouted one of the twins as she wandered back down the corridor towards the dungeons. 

“Now why would I want to go and do something like that?” Twirling she headed to the library to do more research on the mark on her wrist. The hours flew by without notice until it was almost time for Hermione to leave.

Today Hermione, Harry and Draco were supposed to go have tea with Hagrid. Last time they had gone he was acting strange and she couldn’t remember why but she knew today was supposed to be a big day with him. She had planned on meeting the boys at the entrance hall and walking together, she just needed to grab her winter cloak from the dorm and she would be ready. She would have to tell Draco what to say to counter the prank from the twins. Maybe if she was feeling generous she would share with the others when they got back from tea.

Entering the common room she could hear the many singing voices of her housemates. It was a horrible sound as many of them couldn’t sing. Rushing to her dorm she grabbed her winter cloak she had just received by owl order. It was made from the softest wool with a deep forest green silken liner. The hood was edged with a fur of white, silver and black that accented her hair and eyes. 

“I’m headed down to Hagrid’s for tea, would you like to come with me,” she asked Freya who looked bored on her perch. Freya glided to Hermione’s shoulder and gave a nuzzle to her cheek in answer to the invitation. 

Reentering the common room she spotted Snape trying to get some of the Snakes to shut up while he tried various counter spells on them. She couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe she should help? Naw, surely he would figure something out.

“Draco, are you ready to head to tea? We’re supposed to be there in ten minutes and you know I hate to be late.” Finding Draco in the midst of the chaos all around them wasn’t really that hard given his white blond hair. Leaning in she whispered the counter for the spell so he had the choice of saying it or continuing to sing carols for the next few hours.

The look of utter revulsion on his face while he said the counter was hilarious! It didn’t seem to matter what reality he was in he would always loathe Gryffindors. “Hermione, how did you know the counter? Even Snape hasn’t been able to undo this jinx.”

“Yes Miss Potter, do tell. How is it that you know the counter when all of the professors, myself included haven’t been able to counter it.” Professor Snape’s voice could only mean he was behind her. Turning to face him and finding not only Snape but also Professor Dumbledore - who had to have entered while she was talking with Draco - she slammed her mental walls up hard. The slight narrowing of Snape’s eyes were the only indicator that he noticed a change in her.

“I overheard one of the other students on my way back from the library and tried the saying. When it worked I shared it with Draco. Surely the others would’ve figured it out sooner or later.” It wouldn’t do to be seen as helping others, that’s not what Slytherin’s were known for even in the snake pit where they were amongst their own.

“Miss Potter, do tell who you heard this from.” The twinkling in Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to belay his question. He already knew who had caused the chaos and who knew the counter for it.

“I don’t rightfully know Professor, I heard it while exiting the library and didn’t catch a look at who might have said it. I figured I would try it and since it worked there was no harm.”

“Do share with us what the counter is so that all your housemates may go back to their regular activities Miss Potter,” an aggravated Snape said, sending shivers down her spin.

“Certainly Professor Snape. One just has to say Gryffindor is the best, Gryffindor is the bravest, Gryffindor is the strongest and Gryffindor will win the house cup! Once said the person will be free of the jinx.” Smiling Hermione grabbed Draco’s elbow and hurried from the common room before the rest of the house heard what they all had to say which would undoubtedly cause more drama.

Making idle conversation they soon joined Harry at the entrance hall where they headed down to Hagrids. It was still early enough that the sun hadn’t set and they would still be taking supper with the rest of the student body.

Freya puffed up, giving a soft hoot before taking off upon exiting the castle. The walk to Hagrids was uneventful but still she felt something was supposed to happen today. Merlin knows she didn’t believe in divination or any of that hogwash, yet still the feeling wouldn’t go away.

Tea with Hagrid and the boys was pleasant. They chatted about Harry being the seeker for the Ravenclaw team and Draco with his accomplishment in turning a matchstick into a needle. Just as Freya swooped in to join them they heard a loud clatter from the fireplace that was set at just embers. It all clicked in Hermione’s brain when she gazed at what looked like a large black rock set in the middle of the fireplace.

“Hagrid, where did you get it?” She knew the answer yet had to ask for propriety's sake. Harry just looked confused while a look of awe crossed Draco’s face when he spied what she was talking about.

“Now whatcha mean by that now? It’s nothing fer ya to be concerned about.” Moving to block the fireplace Hagrid tried to draw their attention elsewhere.

“Hagrid I’ve read all about them. That’s a dragon egg. They’re highly regulated and you have to have a permit to own one outside a reserve! There’s no way Professor Dumbledore would allow you to have one on the grounds. They’re too dangerous!” Draco nodded his head in agreement while Harry seemed a bit lost yet couldn’t help but agree with the dangerous part.

They all agreed to keep this development to themselves as the egg couldn’t leave the embers without the dragonette dying. Previously they had Ron there to help with contacting Charlie who came to the rescue now how were they to protect both Hagrid and the baby? Maybe once the prank war was over she could enlist the Twins help.

Supper was entertaining to everyone as the first prank she planned took effect on the Twins. To everyone’s amusement both boys turned into girls with lovely long red hair, blue eyes and beautiful voices. To complete the look their clothes turned into leotards complete with tutus and slippers. Nothing they did could undo the jinx though they did manage to turn their bright green and silver tutus into a gastly yellow brown color. The looks she received from them were an indicator for what was to come she was positive about that.

The next few days passed in a blur of pranks. Hermione’s favorite had to have been the one where she planted the babbles in the rafters of the Great Hall so that every time the Twins entered their hair and clothes changed colors. The boys gave as good as they got that was for sure. She ended up having to dance everywhere she went for an entire day. By the time the train left for Hols they had to call a draw as all agreed they were evenly matched. This seemed to help cement a friendship between them as they agreed to be on the same team for snowball fights over the Hols. Everytime they joined her, she noticed Ron sending them dirty looks and could be heard muttering rude comments under his breath.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters have been edited to fit my vision  
Chapter 4  
This chapter will be a bit shorter than the previous ones.   
I do apologize for this but am working my way to the upcoming years.

Freya was earning her fresh meals with all the orders she was placing for presents for her friends. Luckily, she seemed to enjoy her flights and eagerly agreed to take orders as far away as Diagon Alley. The hardest people Hermione had to shop for had to be Professor Snape and Rowle. She wasn’t sure if it was tradition for Snakes to give presents to their head of house but she knew McGonagall received them from the Lions so why shouldn’t he? She had decided to knit him a scarf and glove set with the softest wool available. This she did and upon remembering he was the Prince heir she made sure to add their crest to one end of the scarf in a shiny silvery silken yarn. She wondered what he would think when he received it as she didn’t think anyone knew his heritage - at least here at school. As for Rowle she had decided to get him the latest dragonhide gloves made specifically for Quidditch. This way when he wore them he was less likely to drop his bat while flying in disagreeable weather. She had even ordered catnip mice and other small toys for Mrs.Norris. 

Christmas morning arrived with a howling blizzard raging outside. The dungeons were colder than normal and froze Hermione the moment she crawled out from under her covers. Being the only one left in her dorm had some advantages, one of which was the ability to cast charms normal first years weren’t able. Soon the dorm was toasty warm and she set upon opening the gifts at the foot of her bed.

She received numerous chocolates and candies from her new friends. A new set of fur lined gloves charmed to stay warm from Draco, a new set of standard quills and parchment from Harry, and a pretty butterfly necklace from the Twins. The last present didn’t say who it was from just that it was something her father had entrusted to someone. Upon opening the present Hermione knew what it was, the invisibility cloak. Now she understood how Harry had gotten it, no signature or anything. She vaguely remembered Harry telling her that he had received it for his first Christmas at Hogwarts. None of them had ever figured out who it had come from, but they had their suspicions that it had come from Dumbledore.

As she prepared to leave and head to breakfast, she couldn’t help but wonder what Snape thought of his present. She was unsure why she cared but somehow the cantankerous man - professor - had wormed his way into her head. Maybe it was because she knew the truth of him but she doubted it as he was still an arse most of the time even with her being one of the Snakes.

~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~

Meanwhile someone else was waking up, having slept in on the rare morning he was permitted, Christmas morning being one of those days. Stretching he climbed out of bed, slipped his heavy fur lined slippers on and made his way to the fireplace in his living room. Lighting the fire to a roar to help heat his rooms he noticed the usual three presents, a bottle of top shelf firewhiskey from the Malfoy’s, a bottle of scotch from Minerva and the other a package of brightly colored socks he would shove far back in his wardrobe and never wear from Dumbledore. But there was a fourth gift, this one wrapped in dark green paper with swirls of black and silver throughout with a silver ribbon bow.

Casting an array of spells to check for dark magic, curses and anything else he could think of, the gift came up clean of all. Raising an eyebrow as he couldn’t think of a single person who would send him a gift beyond Lucius, Minerva and Albus. Warily he opened the paper to reveal the softest darkest black scarf he had ever touched. Upon further inspection there was a pair of matching gloves and on one end of the scarf there was - bloody hell! How is the name of Salazar Slytherin would anyone know!?

There on the end of the scarf was the Prince family crest. No one knew - besides Lucius - that he was the head of the Prince family. All his family had died years before and he had just recently become the patriarch. He had made sure to keep it all underwraps - with Lucius’ help of course - that way it couldn’t be used against him in any way. He knew that if Dumbledore were to find out it would be used against him one way or another. So the question remained who the bloody hell knew!? He would have to do some investigating sooner rather than later.

Completing his morning ablutions he gathered the scarf and gloves before flooing to Malfoy manor. There he was met by the lady of the manor.

“Severus, Happy Christmas! What do we owe this unexpected visit,” Narcissa greeted him icily with a peck on the cheek before leading him to the informal family dining room where Lucius was reading the Daily Prophet.

“Ah, Lucius, just the man I wanted to speak with. When you’re finished if I could have a private word with you in your study.” Not waiting to see if Lucius agreed, Severus turned on his heel and swept out the room to the study down the hall. Pouring himself two fingers of firewhiskey he stood in front of the fireplace waiting for Lucius to join him.

“Happy Christmas Severus, what do I owe this rather imprecise visit. Oh ho, must be something the old man has done if you’re helping yourself to my finest whiskey so early in the day.” Stalking his way into the study, his morning robes of deepest blue swirling around him while his long platinum hair hung loose and flowing around his shoulders was none other than the lord of the manor Lucius Malfoy. Sitting himself in his favorite high backed leather chair, he waited patiently for his oldest and closest friend to disclose the meaning of his visit. 

As Lucius waited he was greeted by his ever faithful hounds. Tierney, the female, was a sundog in a brilliant white and gold coat of the softest fur with brilliant blue eyes. Kieran was a moondog in the deepest black fur that looked blue in certain lights and eyes that rivaled Severus’s. Each took up a spot on either side of his chair waiting patiently for either attention or a command. The hounds rarely ever went further into the manor than Lucius’s study unless they were with Lucius. Narcissa hated the beasts and took to hexing them otherwise. Both were protective of Lucius and Draco yet understandably seemed to hate Narcissa - even before she took to hexing them - growling anytime she was near. Lucius in turn gave them the best of everything, they had their own bedroom with access to the grounds and elf unbeknownst to Narcissa.

“I received a rather intriguing gift this morning.” Drawing the scarf set from his robes he handed them to Lucius who looked at them bemused until he noticed the crest embroidered on one side, at this his eyes grew wide. Snapping his eyes to Severus he waited for more information. “Yes old friend, now you see why I came to you. You are the only one that knows of my standing, even the old man hasn’t a clue about it. Yet someone has knowledge that shouldn’t be available to anyone.” His agitation grew more and more the longer he thought about it. “The records are sealed, the seat is empty on the Wizengamot and yet somehow someone somewhere has this information. They deemed fit to taunt me with their knowledge by sending me a gift,” the anger couldn’t be held back any longer as he threw the crystal tumbler against the fireplace where it shattered into the flames that glowed blue with the added liquor.

“It wouldn’t take much to put two and two together. Honestly Severus, all one would need to do is look at the old yearbooks in the records and see who your mother was and there you go, Prince. Now as to if they actually know you claimed the titles and such, that is by itself a separate issue all its own. I can assure you that all records have been sealed and several people have shall we say forgotten the event of said records.” Lucius drawled in his aristocratic tone. With a wave of his wand he fixed the crystal tumbler and floated it back to its place. “Your temper seems to be getting the best of you here lately my friend. Perhaps the old man is demanding more of you than you deem necessary or is it that you need laid?”

“Are you offering my friend? Are you ready for what could happen and for that cat of a wife you have to find us? You know she suspects something more than just friendship between us. You refuse to sleep with her yet somehow are never seen or whispered about behind closed doors.” Severus huffed as he visibly reigned in his anger. He knew Lucius was correct and sweet Salazar he needed laid. Dealing with all the dunderheads at the school was getting to be too much as more time passed. Falling gracefully into the other matching seat across from Lucius he couldn’t help but look, truly look at his dearest friend. Severus knew he trusted no one more than Lucius, he was the only one who knew everything about Severus. If it weren’t for Lucius, he knew he would’ve been dead long ago. Kieran came to his side where he rested his head on Severus’s leg, waiting for the gentle pets he received from the dark man.

The two friends sat in the comfortable silence dwelling on their own thoughts before a crash was heard and a scream verbated throughout the manor. Casting quick glances both men raced to the source of the sounds wands drawn and at the ready. There on the floor of the drawing room was Draco covered in welts and blood, his mother stood above him wand pointed at him. Tierney lunged past both men to position her body protectively over Draco, baring her teeth threateningly. Kieran positioned himself between mother and son slightly in front of Tierney, also baring his teeth. The growls from both hounds rumbled throughout the manor sounding for all to hear like thunder from the heavens.

“Narcissa stop this at once! You will cease this..this atrocity this instant.” Lucius disarmed and bound her before he rushed to kneel beside his son knowing Severus would have his back should his wife decide to do anything more. Draco was covered in what looked like welts from a whip, some of which were broken open weeping blood. How had they not heard his cries!? Lucius was furious, this was his son, his heir. How dare that bitch touch him in such a way! She was his mother for Goddess sake. 

“The room had been silenced, the doors had a locking charm on them that must have been broken when you swept in the room. Being Lord of the manor has its benefits. Let us get him to his room where we can heal him properly.” Jerking his head towards Narcissa, “What do you want done with the bitch?” There had never been any love lost between Severus and Narcissa. Seeing her torture her own son sealed her fate in Severus’s eyes.

“Tipsy,” Lucius called as he lifted Draco into his arms. An elf popped into the midst wringing its hands. “Take this filth to the dungeons. She is no longer allowed to give any orders at all. She is to be given a pallet, blanket and bucket. Do NOT allow Dobby anywhere close to her until further notice.” Striding from the room he left the elf to follow his directions. The elf nodded sharply, ears back and teeth showing in anger as he grabbed Narcissa to put her in the dungeons.

“You can’t do this to me Lucius! I’m the Mistress of this Manor and I will not be denied! He needs to learn his place, he can not be allowed to be friends with that filthy half-blood! The Dark Lord will be back and he will demand obedience!” The shrieks of Narcissa fell on deaf ears as the men swept out of the room.

Draco’s rooms were decorated in several tones of silver, black and green. Entering the bedroom Lucius laid him gently upon the dark silver duvet. Banishing his clothes save his drawers, both men set to work healing the pale boy. Thankfully, Draco remained unconscious until the very end.

Gasping as he came back to consciousness, Draco felt all the pain wrecking through his body. There beside him was his father and Godfather both looking worn and concerned. He had to think what had set his mother - Narcissa - off like that. He had come down for breakfast and then opened the gifts from his friends. When he opened the one from Mia and found the beautifully knitted scarf with the Malfoy crest on it, his mother - Narcissa now as she had no right to be called mother after what she had done this day - had exploded in her anger. She didn’t like that he was friends with the Potter heir. She had lashed out in that anger wielding her wand like a whip, lashing him numerous times until he had blacked out. He knew his friendship with Mia was controversial, especially with his family being who they were, yet he had hoped they would approve.

“Father, Godfather,” his voice was but a croak as he tried to speak.

“Drink this,” his father raised a vial to his lips which he swallowed immediately. Slowly the pain lessened then went away completely while he also grew drowsy. “We’ve healed you the best that we can and have sent for our healer. You rest now and we will check in on you a little later son.” His father's timbre voice flittered on the edge of his consciousness before he was drifting off to sleep.

Both men left Draco in his room under the protection of the hounds - who refused to move from beside Draco - and descended to the drawing room to see what they could find. Neither had any idea what had set Narcissa off the way she hadn’t been since before the Dark Lord was vanquished. 

There upon the settee were the presents Draco had been opening from his friends. Lucius went through them not seeing anything out of the ordinary until he alighted upon the scarf and the little card that went with it. Both were apparently from Miss Potter. That would explain the fit Narcissa had flown into. The weave and quality of the scarf also raised his suspicions. Handing the scarf and card to Severus he waited to see what his reaction would be.

“This feels and looks like the one I received this morning. The stitching on the crest is very similar.” Severus said then looked at the card in his hand. “Bloody hell! I knew she was more than met the eye. I brought this up to Albus and he dismissed it. Said she hadn’t had any contact with our world until she went to the Alley with Minerva. I met her there you know. I swear she recognized me though I hadn’t seen her since she was a baby.”

Lucius knew that he had been the one to come upon the Potters right after the Dark Lord had attacked. He had spent an entire month blissfully drunk in his rooms at the manor. Only Lucius had been able to get past his wards. When he had finally come out of his stupor Lucius had been the one there for him, healing him, listening to him, they had become more than friends during that time and remained as such to this day.

“I believe that Miss Potter would be more than meets the eye. She has befriended Draco and several others in their house. From what Draco has written she is extremely smart, devious by nature, and has a way about her that raises the hairs on one's nape with just a look. He has also said that once she has claimed you as a friend, she is fiercely protective. Did you know she saved Draco from some older Gryffindors? He said she didn’t raise a wand or mutter a spell yet suddenly all three found themselves stuck against the wall and silenced.” He chuckled quietly, “You will have your hands full with that one if you don’t watch yourself.” Looking at the raised eyebrows of his friend, Lucius couldn’t help but be surprised that Severus hadn’t known this as the man always seemed to know more than he let on. 

Tipsy popped in to announce the arrival of Healer Kenna. All went to check on Draco. Lucius calmed his hounds to allow the family Healer close to Draco. Healer Kenna ran diagnostic scans which revealed no internal injuries and approved of the men's healing abilities. Draco wouldn’t have any scars and would be up and about in two days time. Lucius apologized for interrupting her Christmas as he escorted her back to the floo. 

“What are you going to do with Narcissa? You can’t leave her down in the dungeons forever, people will start to ask questions.” Severus inquired as they retired to Lucius’s study once again.

“I haven’t figured that out yet but for now she will be staying there. Perhaps when she is released she will have a better perspective. I know she will not be getting her wand back.” Lucius had to think what he was going to do but he knew she would remain where she was until after Draco returned to Hogwarts. He wouldn’t risk his son as he was everything to him. She may be his wife but there was no love lost between them. Their marriage was one of duty between two pureblood lines.

Lucius was lost in thought while Severus studied him. He knew the man held no love for his wife and wondered what would become of Narcissa. She was a Black and the madness that followed that line was evident in her. Standing he took the few steps between them, reaching his hand out to draw Lucius up out of his chair and into his arms. 

“This is not your fault Lucius. She has always been a fanatic when it comes to the Dark Lord. Her views have always followed those of her family and your father’s own beliefs better than they have yours. Draco becoming friends with Potter is something we both must watch and now we both must keep it away from Narcissa. This is something you and I will strive to do together. Draco is a smart boy and will understand when you talk with him about his friendship. He will understand the necessity to keep it hidden from his mother.”

Feeling Lucius relax and return the embrace, Severus took a moment to enjoy the feeling of his lover in his arms. Gently he pulled back enough to tilt his head and press his lips to Lucius’s, giving him a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Slowly the kiss deviled deeper until both knew they had to part or else they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves. Drawing back, both breathing heavily they rested their foreheads against each other for a minute, both had a hand at the other's nape, a gentle smile on each man's lips, before releasing each other and taking their seperate seats.

The two chatted for a while longer until Severus noticed the day slipping away which happened often when the two got together. Having taken his leave Severus stepped out of his floo to see Albus waiting for him in his quarters. Nothing aggravated him as much as when Albus invited himself into his quarters. He would need to reset the wards these ones harder than the others as he was through with having the old man enter where he wasn’t wanted.

“Oh don’t give me that look Severus. I was worried about you. You weren’t at breakfast or lunch and no one had seen you the whole day. Usually you stay on the grounds unless you let me know.” The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes belied the undertone of displeasure at Severus’ leaving without letting him know.

“This being Christmas I decided to spend the day elsewhere. Surely that is acceptable.” The sneer could be heard plain as day in his voice. He waited to find out the true reason for the old man’s visit.

“Ah yes, and how are the Malfoy’s? I know Draco went home for the hols. If I’m not incorrect you have only a few Slytherin’s left this Christmas. I’m glad to see most have returned to their families as this is that time of year.” The tone was anything if not condescending. “I was hoping to have a word with you about our young Miss Potter. She seems to be developing a friendship with young Malfoy and was seen in the library with not only Mister Rowle but also Mister Dolohov. It seems odd to me that she is spending time with them outside of their mentor ship you have set up for the Slytherins. Care to shed any light on the matter my boy?”

“It is my understanding that one developes friendships at that age. Surely her making friends isn’t such a bad thing? As for Potter spending time with Rowle outside their common room, I suspect he is helping her with assignments. That is one of the roles a mentor takes. Even you can see the gain to be had by such an endeavour.” Let the old man leave as he wasn’t going to be answering anymore questions and wouldn’t be above ignoring the old man. Severus had had enough of Dumbledore and had been avoiding him since the beginning of term, as the old man had been asking all sorts of questions pertaining to the brat Potter. He knew the Headmaster had a hard time getting any information from inside the Slytherin common room. It was one of the only places that he couldn’t just walk in even with being the Headmaster. This was something new as before this year he had been able to go anywhere in the castle without having an issue. All those who knew were flummoxed by this development. Never in the history of Hogwarts had such a thing happened to a headmaster. Headmasters were supposed to be the ones with no issue entering anywhere in the castle.

“I will leave you, my boy, if something should come up in any way let me know. I’d appreciate it if you would also keep a closer eye on the young Miss Potter,” Dumbledore pierced him with his blue eyes, they weren’t twinkling this time. “I don’t exactly approve of the company she is keeping. Though that Mister Granger seems like a nice fit, very smart even for a Ravenclaw.” Nodding his head Severus watched as the Headmaster finally left his rooms in a flourish of silver robes. Why that man had decided to dress himself up like Merlin he would never know.

~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~

Hermione couldn’t believe her luck. Not only had she escaped the company of her roommates for the entire holiday but also most of the other Slytherin’s. She was cuddled up on the settee in front of the fireplace in the common room reading a book about magical tattoos from the library. So engrossed was she in the book she had yet to notice Rowle entering the common room who noticed right away that they were alone in the room.

Striding over to the couch he lifted her legs which were spread out as she lay and placed them in his lap causing her to squeal in surprise. Her eyes were comically large and the redness that blossomed on her cheeks was adorable, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight he caused. 

“What are you reading, Princess? Anything good?” Thorfinn plucked the book out of her hands before she had a chance to do anything. She had just reached the chapter where she thought she would get answers to the tattoo around her wrist. “Ah, so you’ve been researching the matching tattoo we have. Yes, we have matching,” holding his wrist out so she could see the tattoo. The look he received from her was almost laughable if not for the look of astonishment. Quickly he flipped to the chapter she would undoubtedly read later after they had this conversation.

“You’re telling me that we...surely...you’ve got to be kidding me! There is no way you’re my soulmate! You hate me! I can barely stand you,” this was the furthest from the truth than she had ever spoken. The past few months she had come to actually enjoy spending time with Rowle. He had a wicked sense of humor, a nasty temper to match and was deliciously good looking. He may have once upon a time tried to kill her but this Thorfinn wasn’t that person, yet. If she had her way he never would become one of those mindless berserkers.

“Now Princess you know that's not true. I’ve never hated you. I may have thought you an immature swot a time or seven but never have I hated you. I find myself liking you more and more as time goes by. The study sessions where you sit next to me reaching over to correct my grammar I've come to enjoy. The time I get to spend with you has become enjoyable. You, Princess, are a conundrum that I would like to know better. All this tattoo,” raising his hand up from where it had been resting on her tiny ankle so both could see the tattoo, “does essentially, is tell us that we were made for each other. You are a piece of my soul as my soul is a piece of yours. People go their entire lives without ever finding that other piece. If it really comes down to it,” here he paused as he dreaded telling her but knew she would read it in the book and he would pay for not telling her everything, “we both can go on without the other and be marginally happy. I say marginally as there are records of soulmates never being together that went on to lead normal lives but they claimed to have felt that something was always missing. They were never truly happy with another person though some did seem to find a semblance of being happy with another person.” 

He drew in a deep breath as he studied her young face. He knew this was probably too much for her. She was so young and had the weight of the world on her shoulders. He knew in a part of his brain it was wrong of him to want her to choose him but the louder part strived for him to claim her as his own. If she had a family he would have approached them for a formal betrothal but since she didn’t that meant she was the one to make the decisions, not that he would have it any other way.

Hermione was stunned, this was not at all what she had thought would happen or come of the tattoo. Drawing in a deep steading breath, she was greeted with the scent of Rowle. He always smelled of woodsmoke, sandalwood and just the barest hint of citrus which always brought a calmness to her. She had noticed this when she would sit next to him while studying or for their bi-weekly visits. She had come to enjoy his company and even tolerated the presence of Dolohov who wasn’t all that bad if she was being honest. When she went to the Quidditch matches she always watched him as though her gaze were drawn to him without her permission. She had noticed that she was getting more comfortable around him and with that realization it suddenly occurred to her that maybe it was the bond and nothing to do with her own feelings.

“Does this bond...does it ..nevermind I’ll just read about it.” There was no way she was going to bring up developing feelings with him. She felt her cheeks grow red as she thought of actually fancying him. She knew he was a striking wizard and many girls in all houses had their eye on him.

“Ask Princess, I promise to answer to the best of my knowledge.”

“Doesthisbondforcefeelingstodevelope?”

Chuckling slightly at her rushed question, “Try that again Princess this time slower so I can understand and possibly answer.”

Lowering her face to hide behind her hair, “Does this bond force feelings to develop?”

Reaching forward he gently moved her hair away from her face so that he could look into her eyes. “No Hermione, the bond does not force feelings. In all the materials I’ve read the bond enhances the feelings that develop. We all have free will and can exercise it at will.” Hoping that his words helped to soothe the worries that he knew were zipping through her mind.

They each sat in silence contemplating what was said and where they each wanted to go from there. Thorfinn knew he would want more with the little witch but not knowing what she wanted made it difficult. As for Hermione, she was feeling overwhelmed. Thoughts zinged through her mind at breakneck speed at which seemed to know no ends.

Finally after what seemed like an hour she raised her head to look him directly in the eye. “Friends first and we see where it goes from there. We make no promises to each other and are free to see others. There are six years difference between us and given that you will graduate this year, start your life while I’m here at school it is hardly fair to make you wait for me and vice versa. We can owl each other, though I must say that during the summer hols I won’t be able to send or receive many letters due to my relatives. I do believe they will make it very hard to keep in contact with anyone in the wizarding world.”

Taking in all she had said Thorfinn couldn’t help but realize what she said was for the best and probably the best solution. Nodding his head in agreement.

“One thing Princess, I want you to go ahead and start calling me Thor or even Finn. Calling me by my surname keeps the distance between us.” At her nod of agreement, he sat quietly next to her while leaving her feet in his lap. They drifted off into silence once again though this one was less strained. He kept an eye on her while gazing into the fire, just watching her read. He hadn’t really observed her in a relaxed setting before and found that her hair gleamed with deep, rich red tones in the firelight.

Hermione tried to concentrate on her reading as she knew there was more to this soul bond tattoo than Rowle - Finn she would need to start calling him that if they were to be friends - had let on she was positive of it. The feeling of his large calloused fingers swirling along her skin were enough to drive her to distraction. His finger brushed the inside of her instep and she let out a giggle which she promptly tried to cover with a clearing of her throat.

“Is the Princess ticklish? That leads to some fun,” the mischief in his blue eyes and the fingers brushing along her feet continued. He now tickled her whole heartedly bringing out loud shrieks of giggles from her.

Losing her place in the book as she squirmed on the settee trying her best to wiggle her feet away from him. Twisting around she latched her fingers against his ribs where she dug in tickling him in return earning a deep laugh. Both found themselves on the floor laughing harder than they could remember laughing in a very long time if ever. Gasping for breath they called a truce. 

Standing Finn offered his hand to help Hermione up from the floor. He had never noticed how tiny she truly was until right then. Sitting on the couch he pulled her onto his lap so that she was sitting sideways. He liked the feel of her cuddling with him. There was nothing sexual in the nature of their cuddles, just a comforting feeling of belonging something both of them enjoyed immensely. They stayed like that talking until the wee hours of the morning until Hermione drifted asleep against Finn’s chest.

The next couple of weeks of Christmas holidays passed in somewhat of a routine. Hermione would spend time with her friends who had stayed at the castle in the mornings in either the library or the Great Hall where they would play different wizarding games. The afternoons were spent studying in the library or sneaking off to the ROR to practice her dueling and spell crafting.

The Twins had organized a castle wide snowball fight on Boxing day. Each team was made of a mixture of houses. Hermione ended up on the Twins team and had a grand time watching them pelt others with their magically made snowballs that multiplied upon impact. At the end of the fight the Twins ended up pelting the back of Professor Quirrell’s head. Hermione found herself rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles knowing that the Twins had just pelted Voldemort with snowballs.

As she laid in bed Hermione ran over all that had happened so far this year and went through her mental lock box to see what all was left for this year. She had noticed that lately the small details in the memories that Harry had given her had begun to fade which concerned her greatly. She had taken to writing everything she could remember in her journal. She had it from first year up until fourth year completed but the more she concentrated on the events to write them down the easier they seemed to slip away from her. All of what she considered major events were written down. Her memories were all there though they had also started to fade around the edges but nothing like the ones Harry had given her. She wished she had a pensive but knew they were not only rare but extremely expensive. She had thought of drawing the memories out and storing them in bottles until she needed them but couldn’t risk any of them falling into the wrong hands. Her journal she knew no one but her could access and if they tried, all that was written in there would disappear.

That night Hermione was awoken by strong arms wrapping around her and soothing whispers in her ear. She was covered in sweat while tremors wrecked through her small body. “We didn’t steal anything, we’ve never been in your vault, it's a fake,” she whispered before coming fully awake. When she opened her eyes all she could see was golden hair and a deep blue sleep shirt. 

“Easy Princess, you’ve had a nightmare. Take some deep breaths, that's it. You’re safe here, nothings going to happen to you. Take another deep breath for me, Princess.” Finn’s deep rumbling voice gently vibrated through Hermione as she was held against his chest. His scent strong from his recent shower surrounded her helping to calm her down.

Her brain wizzed in all directions as she tried to make sense of everything that was going on. Flashes of herself - the old Hermione - on the floor at Malfoy Manor covered in blood, twitching from the numerous crucios Belletrix had used on her. The threat of Greyback having his way with her, causing a fresh wave of tears to course down her cheeks.

“How...how did you?” Her hoarse voice was barely audible against his chest. She felt his arms tighten just a little as he held her tightly to his strong body.

“I could feel your terror through the bond. I’m not exactly sure how it works but I could feel you needed me. The stairs are what kept me from getting to you faster. I forgot that boys aren’t allowed up them and slid down on my arse before remembering. I had to go back to my dorm to grab my broom to get up here.” At his words she slowly began to relax against him. “We have an audience just so that you’re aware.” He whispered against her ear. “I doubt he will talk but I thought you would like to know before saying anything, Princess.” 

Drawing away from his chest, she glanced around, there beside Freya was Fawkes. When her eyes landed on the phoenix he warbled a soft, soothing melody while tilting his head as if in concern for her. Never had she heard of him going to anyone...no that was a lie. He went to Harry when he had needed him in the chamber after killing the basilisk and had greeted them in the astronomy tower shortly before they left after Dumbledore was laid to rest. Why was he here now? 

“I believe he is alone as I don’t sense the Headmaster anywhere, but I could be wrong,” whispered Finn once he knew she had seen the phoenix. He had no idea how the bird had come to be in Hermione’s dorm. He knew phoenixs possessed certain powers such as healing tears, carrying heavy loads, and that having one as a familiar was a rarity only known to happen to the lightest of witches and wizards.

Turning her head away from Fawkes, Hermione was able to take in Finn easier. He was a rumbled mess, though a cute one. He had sleep in the corners of his eyes, his thick golden hair was a tangled mess around him and if she wasn’t mistaken there was a small trail of dried drool from one corner of his mouth. Seeing him like this was endearing as he normally took great care in how he presented himself to the world.

“Care to share what made you so distressed Princess?”

Shaking her head, Hermione burrowed her head deeper against his chest bringing her arms to wrap around his strong body. “Just dreams, nightmares really. Nothing to be overly worried about.” Yawning she cuddled closer to Finn, “Stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” Before she heard his reply she found herself drifting off to sleep wrapped up in his arms.

Finn could hardly believe she drifted off to sleep like she had after such a dream. Obviously this wasn’t the first time she had a nightmare but it was the first that he had actually felt the panic she felt through their bond. If he was honest with himself, he had been scared when he felt her panic and had seen her thrashing around on the bed, screaming and crying like she had. He knew from experience the kind of nightmares one had to have those reactions. He didn’t know what type of childhood she had had up to now but he knew it must not have been a pleasant one judging by this dream. Flicking his wand to freshen the bedding he laid her down covering her up with the fresh covers. He decided to lay on top of them just in case someone were to find them.

Waking up to the feel of a heavy weight across her stomach and a warm presence along her back was a startling way to begin her morning. Hermione laid there as the previous night's events came flooding back to her. The nightmare and Finn coming to hold her. 

She raised her wrist so that she could see the entwined bands of silver and red. In all the books she had read about soul bonds and none of them had mentioned anything about feeling the others emotions. Was this something unique to just them or was this something that those with the soul bonds kept to themselves so that it couldn’t be exploited? It made sense to her that this would be something to keep quiet about.

Drawing a deep breath, well as deep as one could when they had a heavy weight draped across them, she shook Finn’s arm. 

“Finn you need to wake up. You have to leave before someone misses you and wonders where you are.” Not even a hitch in his breath as she shook him. “Finn! Wake up!” Hermione practically yelled as she gave his arm a rough shove.

Finally he seemed to be waking up but instead of removing his arm he tightened it against her pulling her closer to him. “Princess, I’m not a morning person.” He grumbled to her in a deep rumbling voice.

“You need to leave and I gotta use the loo.” She desperately needed him to turn her loose so she could make her way to the loo and the sooner the better as her bladder was screaming for release. “Let me go now Finn!” Thankfully he finally lifted his arm away from her. She sprinted to the loo, thankful she didn’t have far to go. The deep chuckle that followed her as she sprinted away irritated her. He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t a morning person.

Upon finishing her morning ablutions thirty minutes later, she was surprised to find a sleeping Finn still in her bed. He took up the entirety of the bed with his golden mane spread upon her pillows. He was truly something to look upon. Shaking her head to get her thoughts back on track she stalked over to her bed raised her wand and violently removed him from her bed with just a slight swish of her wrist.

“Wha? Why’d you do that Princess? I was having a great dream. Quidditch champion, pick of my team. It was great.”

“You need to go back to your own dorm. I don’t relish the thought of being caught with you in here. I appreciate what you did last night, but I promise it won’t be needed again.” Distance that’s what she needed and that’s what she would have. A very disgruntled Finn rose from the floor to groggily make his way back to his own dorm, muttering the whole way.

Luckily enough for her, the students arrived that evening and she knew he would be busy with his friends and she would have hers back around her. She couldn't wait to see Harry again. He had spent the holidays in France and was sure to have some great stories to tell about all that he had seen. She knew Draco had gone home to spend time with his parents in Wiltshire. Hermione was looking forward to seeing him again. They had become friends in this time and she enjoyed this other side that Draco only showed behind closed doors.

That evening when all the students returned Hermione was greeted by an exuberant Harry who shared all his experiences in France. She couldn’t help the twing at the loss of her parents and what she had grown up with before but she also felt content with the knowledge that he had a loving family and wasn’t going to grow up without knowing the love and support of a good family. There was some jealousy, if she was going to be honest with herself. She missed her parents in the previous timeline.

Harry bid her farewell as he went to sit at his table and Hermione scanned hers to find Draco. Draco sat in his usual spot but looked, well he looked even paler than his normal self. Something had happened, she just knew it. There was no smile on his face as she sat down next to him.

The whole meal was less than pleasant. She tried everything she could think of to drag him out of his doldrums. He barely spoke three words to her the entire meal and she’d had enough. 

Grabbing him by his arm Hermione jerked him roughly into an unused classroom. Slamming the door in a way that would’ve made Snape jealous she threw up wards before spinning around to face Draco.

“Ok, I’ve been patient. What is going on with you? You left here all excited to spend time with your family and you seemed just fine with our friendship when you left. Now you come back here paler than I’ve ever seen you and you won’t even look at me or talk to me. Tell me what the name of Nimue is going on!”

Slowly Draco raised his head and met Hermione’s green eyes. He could see the hurt in them even as she tried to hide behind a mask. Sucking in a breath and releasing it slowly as he ran a hand through his platinum hair he contemplated on how to tell her everything that had happened over Yule. Her friendship had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time.

“My moth...Narcissa was in the room when I opened the present I received from you. She was, well...less than pleased that we had become friends enough to exchange gifts. She took it out on me. If it weren’t for father and Godfather I don’t think I would….I don’t think that I would be here right now.” Taking in a shuddering breath he went on to explain all that had happened without meeting her eyes. When he reached the point where he was released by Healer Kenna, Draco finally raised his eyes to meet the flashing emerald eyes of Hermione.

His friend stood stock still never moving a muscle as he recounted the event of his Yule. The more he told the more her heart broke for her friend and the angrier she became. When his eyes met hers there were sparks of purple lightning sparking throughout her hair. He had never seen such raw power displayed such as this. If he didn’t know better he would say she needed to learn better control of her power but after seeing her in class he knew she was a very controlled person. 

Two things happened at once. First noticed was the door swinging open and then the floor shifting under all three of them as the third person made their way into the unused classroom. The floor seemed to rise from under their feet as the rage was plainly shown on Hermione’s face. She stood stock still only her hair and eyes giving away her rage.  
Large pale hands gently rested on her shoulders as a soothing baritone voice quietly penetrated her rage. “You must calm yourself Miss Potter. Take deep breaths and focus on breathing.”

Slowly Hermione came back to herself and the sparks slowly lessened until there were no more. The stones on the floor clinked loudly as they fell once more into place. She focused solely on her breathing as she was advised until she felt drained and nearly collapsed to the ground if it weren’t for the hands that grabbed her upper arms. The pale hands steered her to the nearest chair where she finally collapsed.

Hermione had known Draco previously had been aligned with what she had thought to be his whole family's views yet knew she wasn’t so sure it was the whole family and not just Narcissa. The old Draco had ruthlessly bullied all Gryffindor students especially the Golden Trio yet this Draco was her friend. He must have been influenced after finding out Harry had been in Gryffindor. This infuriated her to no end. Draco was a good...well no better word than boy. He had a kind heart behind the cold facade he presented to the world. If it was in her power, Draco would never turn out to be like the old Draco. She would make it her business to make sure he was protected and knew he was cared about.

Raising her eyes she looked into the face of Professor Snape. He had been the one to steer her into the chair and told her to breath through her fury. Now he stood there calm as could be looking between Draco and herself. 

“What is going on here that has you losing control like that, Miss Potter? I expected you to have better control than this,” sneered Snape.

“Sir, if I may,” pausing for a slight nod he continued “I was telling Mia about my Yule. When I explained I was injured she... well you saw what happened.” Draco tried to explain yet also tried not to give away how much it seemed she cared about him. Having a true friend was new to him and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Thank you Draco, you may finish making your way to the common room. I would like to talk with you ,Miss Potter.” With the dismissal of Draco, Hermione found herself alone yet again with Snape. She struggled to erect her walls and knew they were weak with the rage she still felt. 

“Tell me, Miss Potter, have you ever had such a reaction before?”

“No, sir.” Simple, keep it simple she reminded herself.

“Explain yourself,” Snape stared into her bright emerald eyes. Carefully he tried once again to peer into her mind. He caught glimpses of her childhood but then something more, something he couldn't make sense of. There in depths was a young girl with bushy brown hair, amber eyes being tortured in what looked like Malfoy Manor by none other than Belletrix Lestrange. Just as he was getting a closer view walls slammed up around the images forcing him out. He knew he had to act normal and not give away that he had been in her mind even though all he wanted to do was cringe at the force in which he was forced out of her mind.

“Sir, I’ve never felt rage like that before. Draco is my friend and his mother, that galla, could treat him like that. To be honest with you, it infuriates me to the point of seeing red. I may not have a great home life but at least in mine I’m not tortured. That galla deserves to be up on charges! No one should be treated in such a way.”

The beginning of purple sparks were back in her thick black hair bringing to light the red undertones as she vehemently raged against the treatment of her friend. Lightening started to spark from her hands as tiny bolts, but the longer she was agitated the longer and brighter the bolts became. She had never seen this happen before and only knew she was capable of doing so because her friends had told her about the incident with Antonin. She needed to know why she was doing this and what caused it, besides her wild emotions. 

She needed research. 

That drew her out, slowly her mind drifted from the rage she felt for the treatment of Draco and turned to researching why and what caused the lightning. Slowly the sparks in her hair and the lightning bolts dissipated along with her rage. With the realization of what had just occurred also came the awareness that Snape was standing before her looking directly in her eyes and she hadn’t any walls. Slamming her walls back up all the wild magic that surrounded her ceased all at once.

Watching closely Severus determined the instant Potter snapped her walls back up around her mind the wild magic stopped. Narrowing his eyes he watched her as she came back to herself and seemed to be trying to ground herself.

“Language, Potter,” snarled Snape. “Tell me, have you ever experienced anything like this outburst before?”

“Just the once that I know of and not to this degree,” she acknowledged. 

“You, Miss Potter, need to control your emotions. These outbursts are not good for anyone. As such this will need to stay between the three of us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
Chapter 5

It was now the 9th of January and Hermione had a special gift she needed to get delivered but had no idea how to get it delivered without giving herself away. This was something she had been thinking about and had yet to find a solution.

“Finn, if one wanted to have something delivered to another person privately and not through the post, how would one go about doing it?”

“If they are here in the castle you could always ask one of the house elves to deliver it. Normally you would need to know a name for one of them but since you are a Slytherin we have a couple specifically for just our house you could call on.”

Finn looked down at the little witch curled up next to him on the settee in front of the fire. He enjoyed their time together whether it was studying or just reading like they were now. He was growing fond of her which he never thought would happen. He had never found a witch that would put up with his mood swings let alone stand up to him when he was a moody git. 

“Trixie,” a little elf popped up in front of the settee and bobbed her head in acknowledgement waiting for a command. “Mia has a request for you.” Turning to look at Mia once more he explained about house elves and how they worked for the school. Of course she knew all this but didn’t let on as she was supposed to be raised by muggles and not know.

Hermione had Trixie follow her to her dorm where she gave the little elf a small package. Asking Trixie to take it to Snape’s chambers and not to tell him where it came from as it was a surprise. She promised the little elf that she wouldn’t get in trouble as it was a birthday present and nothing that would hurt the potions master. With a small bow, the elf popped out on her way to deliver the gift. She knew the gift would be met with cynicism. She was almost positive he hadn’t received a birthday gift before and thought that maybe she could help brighten his day a little.

Not only did her present not put Snape in a better mood but it had the exact opposite effect for the entire week. He deducted more house points in a single day than anyone could ever remember and he handed out detentions like they were candy on Halloween. Snapes mood was worse than anyone could remember. He kept a very close eye on Hermione the entire week and gave her detention even though she was in his house. Luckily for her, she had befriended Filch when she had given him presents for Mrs.Norris, which the cat had absolutely loved.

The weeks after Yule passed quickly. Classes weren’t a challenge anymore as she knew all the material. She had managed to irritate Professor Snape with all her perfect potions she had turned in, even using some of the techniques she knew she wasn’t supposed to know as of yet but she couldn’t seem to help herself. She kept all her essays up to her specifications, meaning all were over the minimum amount. She tried her best to keep her head down and focus on what needed to be done.

Sitting in Hagrid’s hut, playing with the tiny dragon was the most fun she had so far this year. The little flame ball was growing up very fast and soon it would be time to get it to a dragon reserve. Hermione had to think of a way to contact Charlie Weasley. Before they had had Ron on their side who had helped get his brother and his fellow dragon tamers. Now she had to think of another way to go about getting Norberta to the reserve without Hagrid getting into trouble.

The next day at lunch, the brilliant idea struck her between the eyes and had her giggling in her seat. Draco started next to her and received looks from both him and Finn. Thankfully, Freya had joined her at breakfast and was more than willing to take an order to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. She just hoped that they had what she was after.

That evening Freya returned with her order. Luckily it made it through the wards and hadn’t set off any alerts that she could tell. Swiftly, she gathered the parcel and Freya up before heading to her dorm. She needed time to set everything up so her plan would work. If everything went according to plan, she would have a way to get Norberta safely outta the country and should seal her friendship with the Twins. 

As she was entering the common room, she was grabbed by a very large strong hand and pulled towards the study corner. 

“What are you up to, Princess?” The softly spoken words were whispered just for her to hear. He wrapped them in a silencing spell and a notice-me-not charm.   
“I need some help and have a plan to get it. I can’t explain everything but suffice it to say the next couple of days will be interesting.” With a wink she headed to her room leaving Finn chuckling in wonder of her plans. He knew the little witch was cunning and had a remarkable way about getting her way when it came to it. He would have to keep his guard up as who knew what would happen around the castle until she was done.

The next day at breakfast, everyone was greeted with a loud bang from the Gryffindor table. There in the middle of the table were two clouds of color, one of purple, one of pink and in each cloud was one of the Weasley twins. Both had shocked expressions on their now pink and purple colored faces. Neither had been up to any pranks in the previous weeks and neither looked like they had a clue who could’ve gotten them with this prank. Looking around them, they tried to ascertain who it was that had gotten them. When both of their blue eyes landed on Hermione all she could do was smirk and send them a wink.

George was now a brilliant shade of pink while Fred was now a stunning shade of purple. Each started to laugh when they made eye contact with Hermione. 

“Gred, I believe the prank shall begin again.”

“Oh yes, Forge, pranking shall continue.”

“Question is, where do we begin?”

“That indeed is a paradox, dear brother.”

Both brothers in their brilliant colors exited the Great Hall with mischievous smiles upon their faces. Hermione knew she had started something and could only hope to keep up with the Twins. She knew that no matter who won this prank war it would be fun for all involved, she just hoped they remembered the rules and went by them this round also.

Draco and Harry walked with Hermione to their charms class right after breakfast asking if she had had anything to do with the prank that morning. Of course, Hermione couldn’t help but clue them in on the little prank war that she had just started. Laughingly, they each volunteered their services by coming up with pranks, each figured that she needed someone else on her team. Freya hooted from her shoulder, nudging her cheek as if in agreement with both boys.

Charms went fairly quickly for the three of them. While they chatted and headed to their next class they were met in the corridor by Ron Weasley.

“I bet you think you’re funny pulling a mean prank like that on my brothers. I know it was you,” the venom in his voice was nothing like the friend Hermione had known previously. Even when he was calling Snape a git he had never held that much venom. 

“What’s it to you, Weasley? You’re brothers pull pranks on everyone and having one pulled on them is something novel? Maybe they’ve met their match and now know there’s competition in being the pranksters of Hogwarts.” Draco answered the redhead.

Ron drew his wand pointing it directly at Draco. “You know nothing, you slimeball!” 

Just as Ron let loose a hex, Professor Flitwick rounded the corner. Before anyone could make heads or tails of what happened the three of them were behind a golden shield blocking the hex Ron had cast.

“Mr. Weasley, you now have detention for two weeks and twenty points from Gryffindor. There is no reason to pull your wand on another student much less hex them. You will report to Professor McGonagall right now and your detentions will be served with myself each night at seven.” Professor Flitwick motioned for the three of them to continue to class while he escorted Ron to Professor McGonagall. 

The remainder of the day passed quickly without incident. Hermione knew she needed to keep her guard up especially with having started another prank war with the Twins. Dinner in the Great Hall passed without incident which led her to believe the Twins were coming up with either a really good long lasting prank or they were having to make a potion of some sort. She would need to watch everything she placed in her mouth for the next few days. 

Just then as they were exiting the Great Hall she felt a tug and found herself dancing like a ballerina to the laughter of all those around her. Looking down she found herself in a deep green tutu and matching ballet slippers. Twirling around the entrance way she couldn’t stop herself. The laughter increased as more and more students gathered around her to watch. She caught glimpses of the Twins smirking and high fiving each other as she did a pirouette. 

Just as suddenly as she started to dance she stopped but the clothes remained. Looking around her she noticed Professor Snape pointing his wand at her with a sneer on his face. She was very glad she was limber and hadn’t pulled anything with the dancing.

“Miss Potter, as amusing as this has been, I strongly recommend you get to your dorm and put on more appropriate clothes.” The disdain in Snape's voice dripped so much that she was amazed there wasn’t a puddle at his feet.

Heading to the common room she couldn’t help but laugh at the audacity of the Twins and how brilliant they truly were. How had they gotten to her? Too brilliant is what they were, there was no doubt about it.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that, Princess. You looked rather good at it from what I saw, granted I didn’t get to see your full performance.” 

Turning to look behind her she found Finn a step behind her along with Draco who had a rather large smile upon his face. She didn’t know if she should feel irritated that she was being laughed at or rather proud that she could actually pull off the dancing even if it was magically induced.

“Neither did I, maybe I should take it up in my spare time,” the clipped reply had both Finn and Draco laughing out loud. Rolling her eyes, she decided to take it all in stride since she was the one to start the prank war after all. Laughing, she walked with them both the rest of the way to the common room.

“Oh look who it is, the Slytherin Princess in all her finery come to join us after her impromptu performance. Tell me Hermy, did you practice that awful dance and think you could get more attention than you obviously deserve?” Standing there in front of them was Pansy Parkinson. There had been a few incidents that made Hermione not like the girl again even now. The girl was spiteful and took pleasure in demeaning all those around her that weren’t up to snuff for her.

“If it hadn’t crossed your minuscule brain, Pansy, Hermione had no choice in the actions she was forced to act out. Maybe if you looked further than your pug nose you would have made the connections.” Draco came to her defense.

Placing a hand on Draco’s arm to get his attention, she shook her head. “She isn’t worth it. Just because I was forced to act out the dance and did so rather well, if I do say so myself, doesn’t imply her opinion means anything to me and you shouldn’t let it matter to you either.” Giving his arm a gentle squeeze she walked around Pansy to make her way to her dorm where she could change in private. Thankfully she didn’t share a dorm with the little galla. The Slytherin dorms had enough room that only four students had to share.

The following morning came rather quickly and with it a sense of anticipation. She met Draco and Harry in the entrance hall before breakfast and shared her plan. Both boys roared with laughter and couldn’t wait to see if what she had planned would work. Harry would need to distract them so that if they were facing the Slytherin table they would be forced to look away just long enough for her to place a harmless spell on them. Of course he was all game for it.

Once they heard others approaching the Great Hall they joined in the throng and entered without incident. Halfway through breakfast Hermione sent Harry the signal which he nodded in acknowledgement of and proceeded to approach the Twins in the guise of asking their advice on some homework. Quickly, she twirled her wand in an intricate motion at both Twins who promptly sprouted a duck beak, tiny giraffe horns and ears along with the complexion of a giraffe. 

The hall was silent for a moment before laughter broke loose from all over. Grinning she glanced at the high table taking note of the small smiles on some of her Professor’s faces. Of course the Twins are having fun with this and start to run at each other, making duck noises and causing uncontrollable chaos to abound throughout the hall. Professor McGonagall tries to reverse the spell but is unable to so they all three head to the Headmasters office to try and get it reversed little did they know it can’t be done for twelve hours. That should teach the Twins to make her dance.

Meeting up with Harry and Draco each with wild grins on their faces at pulling such an amazing prank and getting away with it. Now all they had to do was keep an eye out for the returned fire which they knew was coming. 

Before any of them knew it they were covered in a goey, slimy substance that smelled. Each had their own color, Draco was covered in a blue and smelled like a giant blueberry, Harry was covered in an orange color and matched the color in smell while Hermione was covered in a purple and smelled like a giant grape. Though they had been pranked, none of them could help but start laughing as they each looked ridiculous. 

“You three are excused from class to shower and I expect you immediately after in my office. You have thirty minutes.” Meeting the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster as he spoke to them, Hermione double checked her mental walls just as she felt a soft brush against them.

Each hurried back to their dorms so they could quickly shower and dress again for the day before meeting with the Headmaster. 

On their way to the Headmaster’s office, they met up in the corridor.

“Do you think we’re in trouble? I don’t want to be expelled.” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose in a worried gesture.

“Naw, the most that’ll happen is we get detention and some points taken off. If he tries to expel us, I can always talk with my father as he’s on the board of governors.” The self assured tone Draco used was reminiscent of the tone he had used when he would always go about saying “My father will hear about this,” which had Hermione laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. This of course had her two friends looking at her like she was crazy. Luckily, they had arrived at the stone gargoyle which saved her from answering the unasked question of why she was laughing.

“Anyone know the password? I don’t remember him giving us one to use,” Harry asked upon reaching the stone gargoyle.

“Nope, I don’t remember him mentioning any password either. Did you catch one, Mia?” Draco asked, looking towards Hermione.

“Nope,” popping the p, Hermione stood with the boys wondering what they were supposed to do. Just then the gargoyle moved, twisting up in a spiral showing the staircase that led to the Headmasters office. Stepping quickly on the steps she waited for the boys to join her. As soon as they stepped on the stairs the gargoyle started to twirl, spiralling up to where she knew the door to the Headmasters office was.

Taking a deep breath Hermione made sure to check her mental shields and strengthen them the best that she could. The trick with occlumency was to make it so that you could still feel the emotions and show them on your face without having that guarded look like Professor Snape had at times. Letting random thoughts and memories that didn’t mean anything to float before her walls helped to distract those that sought to penetrate one's mind. She hadn’t been doing this and had let Dumbledore not only come up against her walls but to know she had them.

Stepping off the rotating stairs, the boys just a step behind her, she knocked on the door and was bid to enter. When she stepped across the threshold of the office, she could feel a magical pulse, steady against her. It almost felt like it was trying to attach itself onto her. She hadn’t felt this the previous time she had entered the office so what had changed? With a mental note to check herself and the boys, Hermione continued on into the office to stand in front of the desk.

“Ah, Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Granger, so lovely to see ourselves clean after this morning's little incident. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?” Holding out the candy dish to them she was met with a glimpse of surprise when she refused the proffered candy along with both of her boys.

“Thank you Professor Dumbledore but my parents are dentists and have raised me to be very careful what candies I eat as they are filled with sugars and attack one's teeth causing cavities. I don’t want to disappoint them in returning this summer needing work done to my teeth.” Harry, brilliant, loveable Harry! She could kiss him! 

“Very well, shall we get to the point then? I have asked you three here to discuss this morning's events. From what I can tell someone put a rather creative and strong spell on both Mr. Weasleys. Neither Professor McGonagall nor myself can seem to lift it. Seeing as you three also had an incident I suspect you three came up with the spell. If you would please be so kind as to tell me what the counter curse is so that we can return the boys to their original state.” 

Professor Dumbledore was looking between the three of them and was slightly amazed that none of them had taken the proffered treat. With the compulsion charm attached to his doorway he knew that when someone entered his office they were more inclined to agree with him and to accept the laced candy he offered. Subtly he cast a detection spell to see if they were under any protection of any kind. Of course Miss Potter came back with the blood protection from her mother, yet that shouldn’t have been enough to block his spell attaching itself to her. Nothing else came from her scan indicating she should be susceptible to his charm. Mr. Malfoy also had a protection about him which was tied into his family crest signet ring he wore. This was unsurprising as the Malfoy family always were paranoid. Mr. Granger came back with nothing at all. Had he in fact refused simply because his parents had raised him to watch his sweets? He would need to strengthen his charm should these three make it back to his office in the future.

“Professor sir, we have no idea what you’re talking about. We are the victims in this prank. I still smell like a blueberry and my hair has a tinge of blue to it that was never there before. I can assure you sir that none of us know of any counter curse for whatever befell the Weasley twins.” Draco was her hero right that moment. He hadn’t outright lied to the professor but he hadn’t told the entire truth either. There was no counter curse for that spell and they truly were part of the victims in the prank war.

Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes fixed on her, yet she had no inclination to speak, Draco had done perfectly and she had nothing to add. Standing there meeting his eyes she could feel the brush against her mind. How tiring it was getting that he took every opportunity to enter her mind without permission. She let him glimpse random images she pulled from inside her walls of course none of them were of consequence.

“I see, well if that is the case then off you go to your lessons,” with that they were dismissed and headed off to their next class which happened to be DADA.

Hermione hated the class as they weren’t learning anything of importance. Everytime she was around Quirrell she had a pain in her head and her scar hurt. She had remembered how Harry had described the pain in his scar when he was around Quirrell, she had thought it was exaggerated yet now she knew he hadn’t been lying.

Today’s lesson consisted of a quiz which she had no interest in at all. She knew all this and could possibly accomplish all of it in her sleep. By the time she had her quiz completed, the others seemed to still be on the first page though some like Harry and Draco were further along.

Raising her hand, she indicated that she had completed her quiz. Quirrell reached out to take the quiz from her hand, she made sure to “accidentally” touch his finger as he took her parchment. When she touched him, he let out a hiss of pain while dropping the quiz to the floor. His finger was all red and looked to be cracking at the brief touch. He tried to hide the pain and his hand while picking up her quiz from the floor. With a wave of his hand he indicated she was excused from the class since she had completed her quiz. 

His reaction gave her hope that the plan she had forming would work when she had to go after the stone hidden in the castle. She still had a month and a half left before she knew the stone had been placed to finish her plans. She had to come up with help though as she was still awful at Wizarding Chess and hated to fly. Hoping the obstacles were still the same she had begun to plan her trip down the trap door. She couldn’t depend on everything going like it had before so had started to think of contingency plans just to be on the safe side.

Making her way to the library to look up some information she needed for a charms essay and a potion text she needed for her next prank on the Twins. There she found Finn and Antonin at one of the desks pouring over a transfiguration text. Each had parchment that was covered in writing some of which were scratched out. Approaching them she stood silently behind Finn reading over his shoulder. Glancing at the text they were both reading she knew neither would find the answers in that text. Walking away from them she went to find the text she was after and the one she knew they needed.

Surprising both of them when she dropped the tome they needed for their project on the desk in front of them. “You’ll never find what you’re looking for in that text. Use the one I gave you.”

“How would you know what book we need Princess?” Finn asked while turning slightly to see behind him.

“I like transfiguration and have studied ahead. This is the book I was reading a few weeks ago and remember the text.” Taking a step closer to Finn, she began running her fingers through his long, thick hair. Parting some along the side above his right ear she began to plait it against his scalp. Once that plait was finished she took another section right above the completed section and started a matching plait. Turning to the other side she did the same to make them match. The top section she plaited then pulled so that it was bumped up giving him a true viking look. Pleased with her work she sat down next to him.

“Pleased with yourself are you, Princess? Did you make me look like a girl?” Finn asked while reaching up to feel his hair.

Conjuring a mirror Hermione handed it to Finn so he could see for himself. By the grin on his face she could tell he approved of her work.

“Looking like one of your ancestors now, Thor. I think malen'kaya zmeya should do your hair more often. Maybe with her help, you’ll be able to see while trying to hit the bludgers before they hit you.” Antonin laughed, all the while pursuing the text Hermione had provided.

“What are you calling me now, Antonin?” The curiosity in her voice was evident.

“Malen'kaya zmeya means little snake in Russian. Antonin here is a pureblood from Russia that moved from the old country when he was just a little fellow. Being neighbors we grew up together and I was able to pick up a few phrases.” Finn answered the unvoiced question Hermione was about to ask.

“How is it I keep getting nicknames picked for me yet the ones I come up with never seem to stick? I think I should come up with a good one for you then Antonin. Perhaps something in Russian so you know what I’m calling you yet no one else will,” Hermione thought out loud.

“Oh no malen'kaya zmeya, no nicknames for me. Be lucky I allow you to call me by my given name.” Antonin answered with a cruel smirk.

Leaning close to whisper in Finn’s ear, Hermione asked him if he knew what raven was in Russian. He had to think for a few before he leaned in and told her which caused a grin to spread across both their faces.

“I think I will call you вороной from now on out. It is fitting.” Hermione couldn’t help but poke at Antonin.

“Better that than a silly name. I find this acceptable but only you, malen'kaya zmeya,” Antonin replied with a deep sigh.

“Tell me what you’re working on, Princess. That doesn’t look like something a firstie should be looking into,” Finn asked her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders while leaning closer to get a better look at the potions text she was currently pursuing. 

“Oh this, it’s for my final prank on the Weasley Twins. Currently I’d say I’m winning but if they’re as good as they seem, I need all the help I can get to win this round.” Locating the potion she was searching for a wide grin spread across her face.

“Malen'kaya zmeya, what are you up to?” Antonin asked as his curiosity peaked.

“I’m wanting a potion that will cause them to glow. I think if I tweak this one a bit I can make it happen with no side effects. I just need to make sure it comes out tasteless that way they won’t realize it was a potion.”

“If you switch the valerian root with black slug slime it should come out tasteless and will cause them to glow longer than just the hour the original recipe.” Finn helped her out and was rewarded with a large smile and a hug from Hermione.

Copying down the recipe she needed and checking out the charms book for her essay, Hermione hurried to her next class. On her way to Transfiguration, she ran into the Twins who grinned widely at her when they passed. All of a sudden she felt itchy along her back which spread to her whole body. Looking down she found that she had sprouted long black fur, her hands were now those of a cat. Crap, they had turned her into a bloody cat! Those wankers, she chuckled to herself.

Upon entering the classroom she was greeted with silence as every eye landed on her. The silence didn’t last long as the laughter from her classmates took over the room.

“Miss Potter, explain yourself!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed from the front of the room.

“Meow, meow meow meow meow,” was all that came out of Hermione’s mouth when she tried to explain to her Professor that she was a victim of a prank. Of course this had everyone roaring with more laughter.

“Miss Potter, if this is some kind of joke I will tell you now that I am not amused,” the small uptick of her lips belied her words.

“Meow meow meow meow meow,” Hermione couldn’t say anything besides meowing like a cat. She knew she was doomed for the rest of the day if this spell wasn’t able to be undone.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and a series of spells were cast all but one were failures.

“Professor, someone pranked me in the hall. I don’t know what happened. I was walking from the library to class when it happened.” She at least had her voice back which was a great start. How she would hold a quill or her wand was a mystery to her.

“You will have to sit the rest of class and hopefully one of your classmates takes pity on you and lets you borrow their notes.” With that Professor McGonagall proceeded with the rest of the class. Draco was the only one who would sit near her as Harry was in another class. She knew Draco would have no problem loaning her his notes.

The rest of the day passed with laughter following her wherever she went. Being a cat reminded her of the polyjuice incident in her second year but this one was funnier. She could appreciate the humor in this, especially since she had transformed the Twins. Turnabout's fair play after all. 

The rest of the week passed with more pranks happening between the Twins and her group. Harry had been struck with a sticking hex, which caused him to stick to anything he touched. Draco ended up with hair that wouldn’t stop growing and had to be cut several times in one day to prevent him from becoming Repunzel. She had gotten the Twins with the glowing potion which caused them to glow for eight hours. While she ended up blowing bubbles whenever she tried to talk. All were harmless pranks that everyone, except the Professors found amusing.

Saturday, she went looking for the Twins and found them in an abandoned corridor plotting their next prank.

“There you two are, I’ve been looking for you all throughout the castle. Are we ready to tally the score to see who won this round of pranks?” Hermione greeted the Twins with a large smile, hands held out, palms facing them showing them she had no ill intent towards them. 

“You are a brave soul,” Fred said upon hearing the greeting.

“Oh yes, very brave. Here we were planning on more pranks!” George chimed.

“No, I’m done. You two are brilliant with your pranks. You gave as good as you got and I can honestly say I haven’t had this much fun ever.” Walking closer to the both of them she noted how they relaxed. “By my count, I won this time.”

“Yes, by our account you won.”

“What would you like for your prize?” The look on George’s face told her that he wasn’t pleased with losing.  
“Nothing that will hurt you, I promise. I hear you have a brother that works on a dragon reserve. I was hoping you could pass on a letter to him from me.” Hoping this came across as nonchalant she waited to see their reactions.

“Forge, I believe Mia here has a secret and is trying to get one over us.”

“I think you're right Gred. Though it does make me wonder what she’s hiding.”

“Now boys, why would I hide anything from you? I will tell you all about it after I hear back from your brother if you agree. I promise, it will be worth it.” The smile on her face was genuine as she knew from before that the Twins had both loved the tell of them getting the little dragon out of the castle.

“Alright Mia, but we hear from him and not you then all rules and bets are off.” Oh the mischievous smiles on their faces and the gleam in their eyes told her they spoke the truth.

The next few days passed without word from Charlie, but on Friday the following week, she received a letter from Charlie asking for details. Quickly she summoned quill and parchment to send him a reply hoping that her plan would work. Freya happily took the rolled up parchment and was off swiftly to deliver her missive.

Hermione found both Harry and Draco in the library studying. Quickly she laid out her plans on how to get Norberta safely to the dragon reserve.

“Are you sure this will work, Mia? Sounds like you’re putting a lot of trust in someone you don’t even know, not to mention his youngest brother hates us. What do you think will happen if he catches us, let alone turns us all in,” Harry voiced his concerns in a whisper. Draco only nodded his agreement with Harry.

“The letter I received from him said his only concern was the welfare of the dragon. I highly doubt he will have any issues. As for Ronald, well we will just have to be very careful and we can use my dad’s old invisibility cloak to hide all of us. The hard part will be explaining to Hagrid.” 

All three knew he had grown very attached to the dragon and would have to be persuaded to let them take it from him. 

“Maybe if you explain how good the reserve is and how much better the dragon will be amongst its own kind, Harry. Surely he won’t have such a hard time then. You know more about dragons than any of us and Hagrid seems to like you the best.” Hermione paused as she tried to remember how it had worked last time in getting Hagrid to agree.

“Alright, but we will have to be careful. I suspect that Ron will notice if we try anything as he keeps watching all of us.” Draco inclined his head in the direction of Ronald Weasley who stared at them openly from across the room.

“Honestly I’m amazed he’s even in here let alone that he even knew where the library was located. He doesn’t seem to be all that smart and to hear the others talk he doesn’t take his grades all that seriously,” muttered Draco.

“I’ve brought him here several times. We work on our essays together though he does tend to copy off of me when he gets the chance.” Harry was still trying to give the redhead the benefit of the doubt and had started a tentative friendship with the boy.

It was still hard on Hermione to know that Ron disliked her so much. The ache was deep in her chest when she remembered the friendship that had been there before. Ron had always been a very loyal friend to Harry and though they had often butted heads, she had still counted him as a good friend. When he had left them in the tent on the horcrux hunt, it had really hurt her and when he had abandoned them in the final battle that was when Hermione had realized he was just a fairweather friend. She had hoped that this time around would be different. There was still time to become friends with him. She knew this but the hatred he displayed towards her was sometimes overwhelming. 

Freya greeted Hermione at the lunch table the following day with Charlie's agreement to her plan and had instructed her to be at the astronomy tower at midnight on Monday. There he would be with three of his dragon tamer friends to pick up the dragon. This gave Hermione enough time to talk with Hagrid and find out who was on patrol that night. Hopefully it wasn’t Professor Snape as he had a tendency to find even the most hidden of students out after curfew. 

Luckily for them Hagrid was easy to persuade and Professor Snape wasn’t on duty Monday night. 

Unfortunately, the dragon was almost too large to fit under the cloak when they walked their feet could be seen. This worried Hermione but she didn’t let it deter her at all. The three of them, along with Norberta, made it safely to the top of the Astronomy tower without incident. There they met a very handsome, rugged looking redhead and his three dragon tamer friends. 

She had forgotten how handsome Charlie was with his dark red hair that fell to his shoulders, strong body, piercing bright blue eyes and that fang tooth he had for an earring setting him up for that wild rugged look. Silently she cursed herself as she knew she was just eleven now but her mind could sure appreciate that fine physique.

On their way back down the tower, they were met by Professor McGonagall who did not look at all happy with them.

“You three follow me,” she commanded briskly.

Hermione couldn’t believe she had forgotten to put the cloak back on them, just like last time. The only difference was that Snape hadn’t been the one to find them and neither had Draco. No this time it had been Ronald Weasley who had reported them.

“One of you please tell me what you were doing out of bed at this late hour,” Professor McGonagall demanded looking between the three of them. All the while Ron leaned against the far wall of her office with a smug look on his face.

“We were stargazing, Professor. We wanted to get a headstart on next year's Astrology class and took it upon ourselves to start studying the stars. We are sorry we were out of bed so late. We got caught up in the constellations and identifying all of them that we could,” the excuse rolled off Hermione’s tongue eloquently all while she looked down, not meeting the Professors eyes. She loathed lying, especially to someone she respected so very much.

“Be that as it may, you all were out after hours and as such all four of you will be serving detention with Hagrid, Friday.” 

“Excuse me Professor, but I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said the four of us. Surely you don’t mean me in this.” Ron clipped in on the conversation.

“Yes Mr. Weasley. As honorable as your intentions may be, you were also out after hours and as such will be serving detention with them as well.” The stern tone and look Ron received from Professor McGonagall left no room for an argument. “Now, I will escort you to your common rooms and will be informing your heads of house in the morning as to your detentions.” 

All followed the Professor to Gryffindor tower to drop Ron off then onto Ravenclaw for Harry and finally into the dungeons for Hermione and Draco. 

“One moment if you would please Miss Potter, I’d like a word alone with you.” Nodding her head at Draco, she waited until the portrait closed before turning back to face her Professor.

“Would you be so kind as to tell me the real reason you were out after hours. Yes, I knew you were lying to me, how could I not on such a cloudy night?”

Drawing a deep steadying breath. Hermione looked her Professor in the eye and let her know the truth. “We were taking the dragon hatchling that Hagrid hatched up to the Astronomy tower to be picked up by Charlie Weasley, where he could then take it to the reserve where he is currently working. We didn’t want anyone to know because we didn’t want Hagrid to get into trouble for having a dragon.” 

The look of utter bewilderment on Professor McGonagall’s face was comicall at the sametime she knew letting her know the truth was also dangerous given their last meeting.

“How did you get the dragon through the castle without getting caught,” asked Professor McGonagall in a rather astonished tone.

“We cast a disillusionment charm on each of us and the dragon who was in a cage. We were very careful and listened for any noises.” How she loathed not telling her the truth but she didn’t want her to know about her cloak just yet. Luckily when they had been caught she had stuffed it inside her school robes which she still wore so as not to draw attention to it.

“Ten points to Slytherin for a charm well done, Miss Potter. I must caution you in the future about trying such endeavours. You can always come to myself or your head of house, Professor Snape with such matters.” The motherly tone she took had Hermione’s heart swelling and her emotions soaring.

“Thank you Professor, I will certainly seek out your guidance in the future.” With that Professor McGonagall reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder.

“On you go, Miss Potter, I believe it is beyond your time for bed. I will see you in the morning for breakfast.” Turning away Hermione entered the common room where Draco was patiently waiting for her by the fireplace.

“What did she want,” he asked when she sat down beside him on the settee.

“She knew I was lying, so I told her the truth. She then inquired how we successfully made it through the castle undetected and I lied again telling her we used a disillusionment charm. She awarded me ten points though,” she smiled looking at Draco whose face held astonishment.

“Professor McGonagall actually awarded you points for Slytherin on a charm you didn’t actually do all while you lied to her? Well done, Mia!” Draco congratulated her for the points as it was a very rare thing for Professor McGonagall to award Slytherin points though not as rare as Professor Snape to award Gryffindor points.

End Chapter 5

Galla is Scots Gaelic for Bi**h  
malen'kaya zmeya means little snake in Russian  
вороной Russian for raven  
All translated through google translate


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.

Chapter 6

That Friday was met with a gloomy start with drizzling rain. Freya refused to leave Hermione’s side and even bit Professor Snape when he tried to remove her from Hermione’s shoulder. This ended bad as Hermione ended up with a detention with him on Monday. All the snakes were amazed that a fellow Slytherin received detention from their head of house. Of course he didn’t take any points as that would put them further from the lead than they were now for the house cup.

Having to explain to Finn that she had detention was not a pleasant thing to do but he did get a laugh at the adventure they had. He, of course, was not pleased at all to learn there had been a dragon so close to the school, even if it was just a baby. Finn had become protective of Hermione since the first of the year. She knew part of that was the bond, but it still unsettled her. She was still having a hard time reconciling the different Finn from last time to this one. 

When it was time for their detention the three of them; Harry, Draco and Hermione all waited by the front doors for Filch and Ron to join them. Freya was once again on Hermione’s shoulder and refused to wait in the castle until after her detention. If Hermione didn’t know better, she would’ve sworn Freya knew something was going to happen in the forest tonight by the way she was acting. Attacking a Professor was not normal for her at all and being this clingy was unheard of in her. 

“Do you think we should make our way to Hagrid’s hut or should we continue to wait?” Draco was growing impatient as he hated to be late to anything and had been raised to always arrive exactly on time.

“We were told we had to meet Filch here to be escorted down, especially since it’s dark out and students aren’t supposed to be on the grounds after dark,” Harry of course knew the rules inside and out.

“There they are now. Man, Ron looks like a tomato, wonder if something happened?” Hermione voiced her observation quietly before they were joined by the two newcomers.

“Miss Potter,” Filch greeted Hermione with a nod and none of the usual malice he tended to greet others with. “Follow me, you will be spending your detention with Hagrid tonight, he’s got a job to be done in the forest tonight. Best be on your guard,” the last was directed at Hermione. The two had an accord, not necessarily a friendship, but it was still better than nothing, since Hermione had gone out of her way to get treats, toys and such to spoil Mrs. Norris.

“Sorry about this Hagrid,” Filch left them outside Hagrid’s hut.

“We’re going into the forest tonight. I gotta job to be done and since you all have detention, yar gonna be helping me. Stay close till I tells yer otherwise.” Hagrid led them into the forest along a well beaten path.

“We shouldn’t be in here. I thought this was some sorta joke.” Ron complained as he tramped after them. Looking back at him, Hermione could tell he had thought it was a joke as he didn’t have on shoes meant for trekking through the forest. Hermione had made sure to wear her dragon hide boots she had ordered just before Christmas. These ones were a black but still had the iridescent look to them in the right light. With the cushioning charms that were built into them she knew her feet were both well protected and wouldn’t hurt her tomorrow.

Hagrid stopped in front of them bending down to examine something on the ground. There before him was what looked like a puddle of mercury.

“What’s that, Hagrid,” Harry couldn’t contain his curiosity.

“This is why we’re out here. Somewhere out here is a hurt unicorn as this is the blood of a unicorn. To drink slay a unicorn is one of the foulest things anyone could do as a unicorn is so pure ya see.” Hargid tried his best to explain the situation.

Hermione knew that Quirrell was out here somewhere and that Voldemort was having him drink the blood so that he could “survive”. Shaking her head, she waited patiently for Hagrid to separate them into groups. Luckily, she was paired with Draco. She knew he would have her back if something were to happen. 

“I don’t like being out here, Mia. I know my father wouldn’t approve of us being out in the forest especially at night. What was Dumbledore thinking when he signed off on this detention?” Draco filled the silence as they made their way through the forest.

“I don’t think he pays much attention where detentions are concerned. He is, after all, the Headmaster. He is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengomot and Supreme Mugwump. He must be very busy with all his duties and if I’m correct, he has his favorite students that he would pay closer attention to than any others.” Hermione was struggling to crawl over a large tree root when Freya let out a very loud hoot that she had never heard before. Thankfully Freya wasn’t on her shoulder, but on a branch nearby, otherwise Hermione was sure she would have hearing issues. Freya kept giving loud hoots and then what sounded like a shriek if an owl could make such a noise.

“Wonder what has Freya upset. I’ve never heard her make any of those noises, have you,” asked Draco as he helped Hermione over the root and then find her footing.

Looking around, they saw what Freya had been trying to warn them about.There on the other side of the small clearing stood the unicorn, bleeding from it’s flank and neck. The silver of it’s blood glistened in the moonlight that had broken the canopy. Just as Hermione took a step forward to approach the unicorn, a black figure swooped into the clearing drawing near the unicorn. The noise the unicorn made was that of a broken soul that had given up. Hermione wouldn’t stand for such a creature to be killed.

Quickly she brought her wand up and shouted, “Verdimillious Tria,” green sparks shot out of the end of her wand toward, what she would call, the wraith like creature. This drew it’s attention to both her and Draco. As it turned to face them her scar burned like it had never burned before causing her to gasp in pain. Reaching up to her forehead she could feel the heat that came from her scar.

Draco drew his wand and called out an arrow shooting spell that shot arrows from the tip of his wand toward the wraith-like creature, which it dodged effortlessly, sending the arrows in all directions. Thankfully, none had hit the unicorn that was now laying on the ground breathing heavily.

“Expulso,” “Incendio,” both Draco and Hermione called out together. Each spell hit the wraith like creature, causing it to make a horrendous noise neither could stand to hear. Both covered their ears, scrunching up their faces, they glanced at each other then back at the creature.

Just then, a centaur flew over their heads in a great leap from behind, causing both to duck down in fear of being hit by a hoof. As the centaur chased away the wraith-like creature, Hermione hurried toward the unicorn. Just as she reached the unicorn, it gave a soft nicker before laying it’s head down on the ground. 

Tears were in her eyes as she hurriedly said all the healing charms and spells she knew. Through her tears she saw the blood that had slowly been flowing out of its body flow back inside the wounds. With her next spell, the wounds slowly knit back together leaving only a small scar where the once gaping wounds had been.

Wiping the sweat and tears from her face, Hermione looked up where both the centaur and Draco stood looking at her in awe. She gave Draco a small, weak smile before looking at the centaur. As she was opening up her mouth to speak, a very large crow flew down landing on the side of the unicorn directly in front of Hermione. The crow had to be twice the size of a normal crow and didn’t seem bothered by any in the clearing. It gazed up at her with a look that could only be described as appraising. Just as swiftly as it had come, it flew off leaving them in silence. 

“You, Hermione Potter, have a great friend and have made two more this night,” the centaur said while holding out his hand to Hermione to help her to her feet. Gratefully, she took the proffered hand and stood on shaky legs. Once she was on her feet, Draco was at her side wrapping an arm around her waist to help her keep her footing. 

They stood there together for a minute before the unicorn at their feet stirred. Giving a nicker, it also stood and gazed at Hermione. Before any knew what had happened, the unicorn pierced Hermione’s shoulder drawing a small cry from her lips. Just as the pain subsided, a warm rush flowed through her and made her feel tingly with both strength and power. The unicorn drew back before looking Hermione in the face again then drew its head over her shoulder. For all the world, Hermione had never thought she would be drawn into a hug(?) by a unicorn. Slowly, so as not to startle the beast, she raised her arms around its neck to complete the hug.

“You have made a very special friend here tonight, Miss Potter. The unicorn has blessed you with her mark, signifying for all those around that you are of pure heart and deed. You now have the blessing of the unicorns and if the need should arise you can call her to you,” the centaur was looking closely at Hermione while she drew away from the unicorn.

A great noise disturbed the odd group, who all in turn, turned to look towards the direction of the noise. Hagrid, Harry and Ron broke through the clearing. Hagrid had his crossbow at the ready, upon seeing the group, he lowered it with a puzzled look upon his face.

“Ello there Firenze. Hermione, ,Draco alright ere,” called Hagrid as he made his way closer to the group. As Hagrid approached the group the unicorn knickered once more before walking the opposite direction, leaving the clearing.

“Young Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy has saved the unicorn you were searching for,” the centaur, who they had learned was called Firenze, spoke to Hagrid. Turning to look at the both of them Firenze continued, “We will meet again, Miss Potter. You have made friends in the forest this night.” With that the centaur walked from the clearing.

“Are you ok there, Hermione, Draco?” Hagrid asked as he drew nearer the two. Harry rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione giving her a big hug.

“I was so worried about you. I felt you were in danger and had to come looking for you. I rushed away from Hagrid, in the opposite direction, not giving him any indication where I was headed, heck I didn’t even know where I was going. I felt this pull and followed it to you.” Harry whispered in her ear. Drawing away from her, he studied her face taking in her red cheeks and then noticed the wound on her shoulder. “What happened here, Mia?”

“The unicorn we saved nicked me with her horn after I had healed it. Draco and I saw this black wraith-like creature attacking it and had fired a few spells at it to get it away from the unicorn when Firenze came upon us and chased it away.” Hermione explained to the group while pulling her uniform away from her shoulder. There on her shoulder was a silver starburst. It was beautiful against her golden skin. The gasps from all those around her had Hermione looking at them.

“Hermione, ya’ve been marked by a unicorn,” exclaimed Hagrid. “That's something special.”

The group slowly made their way back to the castle where they each took their leave to their own dorms. Hermione was deep in thought that night as she readied herself for bed. First, she wondered about the odd behavior of the giant crow, then the unicorn mark. She had never heard of a crow acting like that unless it was either a familiar or a pet. Then being marked by a unicorn. She had never heard of such a thing and that bothered her. What could it all mean? Maybe she needed to do some research and if that didn’t yield any results, she would approach Snape. She knew he was a smart man and would likely help her. Drifting off to sleep the last thing she saw was Freya joining her with a soft hoot.

The weeks passed without incident other than trying to find alone time away from her boys. This had become near impossible following the detention in the forest. She just needed some time to herself where she could think. Planning was essential to her and she hadn’t been able to do that in far too long. 

“Princess,” Finn greeted her before joining her on the settee in front of the fireplace in the common room. “Would you do me a favor and plait my hair like you did in the library? It really helped the last game and with today’s game being as important as it is, I’d like to be able to see.”

“No problem Finn, if I had known you liked your hair played with this much I would’ve played with it more often.” Drawing him down so he was sitting in front of her on the ground she began plaiting his hair. This time she plaited all the way to the ends instead of leaving some loose. Conjuring some silver hair rings she added the adornments which added to the viking look he had going on. Each ring was a different size and some had pieces dangling from them. She had made sure they were runes for protection and strength. This wasn’t exactly against the rules and could possibly be frowned upon if they were noticed, but Hermione couldn’t seem to care as long as Finn would be alright. Finishing her work, she conjured a mirror that she handed to Finn so he could take in her work.

“Looks perfect, Princess. The rings really add that something wild and extra to the look. Where did you get the idea for them or dare I ask.” Finn teased her.

“I saw something similar in a magazine at the library when I was younger. Vikings used to wear them for important events. I believe this qualifies as important, don’t you?” Hermione asked all the while rubbing his broad shoulders with her small hands. This drew sounds of contentment from Finn as he leaned against the front of the settee. 

“You’re going to be at the game this time, Princess. I have something for you to wear.” Standing, he disappeared and re-emerged from his dorm with a box. Handing it to her, he sat next to her waiting for her to open it. “Come now Princess, I promise it won’t bite you.”

Opening the box, Hermione found a slytherin jersey in her size with his name on the back. Setting the box aside, she put the jersey on and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she gave him a hug. 

“Thank you Finn! I love it and will wear it to all the games,” she said quietly in his ear. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her into his lap where they cuddled for a few moments longer. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to have her as his soul mate but he was appreciative to whatever deity had blessed them. She was a wonder all her own. Strong, brave, intelligent, kind and caring, all that he could possibly want in a mate. He just wished she was older so that their interactions from time to time weren’t awkward. He had to somehow tell his uncle this summer about the bond and get out of the betrothal contract his uncle had set up for him. He was not looking forward to that conversation, as he knew his uncle was pushing him towards some pureblood airhead. He had never met his betrothed and had no plans on ever meeting the chit. Drawing himself out of this depressing line of thought, he smiled down at Hermione as she smiled up at him.

“Come on Princess, walk me to the team shed,” Finn grabbed her hand before hoisting her from her sitting position. They walked hand in hand to the quidditch pitch. There he drew her into the shed which astonished Hermione as she knew others weren’t supposed to be in the team shed. “You’re fine, I want you here for a while longer. I swear I’ll let you go join Draco and the others before the game begins.” Finn soothed her after seeing the look on her face.

Waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, she sat there watching as Finn put his gear on after checking it for hexes and jinxes. When the others arrived, she received various greetings from nods to hello’s. It wasn’t until Marcus Flint arrived that the drama started. He wanted her out and never to return. Finn of course had told him it wasn’t up to him and that he needed to back off. This started an all out argument that drew Professor Snape and Madam Hooch to the shed. The glare she received from Snape could have melted a cauldron with its ferocity. By the end of the encounter. Flint had been benched for the game and the alternative had taken his place. This of course had him boiling with rage all of which was directed toward Hermione.

“I told you I shouldn’t have been in here. Now we have even more drama and another person of which is a housemate that doesn’t like me,” she muttered to Finn who sat beside her on the bench as the team captain gave his before game speech.

“I wanted you here and I will go to bat,” winking at her for that, “for you anytime, Princess. You’re my good luck charm and I haven’t had a bad game since you started. With you by my side, the scouts will see just what I’m capable of and I’m sure to get offered a contract.” Finn placed a kiss on her forehead before joining his team and leaving the shed.

Hermione made her way to the stands where she found Draco and the others. Draco had saved Mia a seat which she was thankful for as this game felt like it would be a very long one. The Slytherin’s were playing Ravenclaw and seemed evenly matched unless either of the seekers could find the snitch first. Of course Mia had her Ravenclaw pin that she wore to every game since Harry had joined the team. She was so very thankful that he had made the team as she knew he loved to fly and was excellent at it.

The game progressed in the normal way with each team making goals for over three hours before Harry spotted the snitch and tore off after it. Hermione couldn’t help but quietly cheer for him. Just as it looked like Harry was going to catch the snitch a bludger zoomed in between both seekers and headed straight for the stands. Students were starting to panic before Finn knocked the bludger back to the field. In the chaos, the snitch had disappeared once again. Before Finn could head back towards their side the bludger once again headed straight for the stands and if she wasn’t wrong, straight for her. Finn knocked it a good one with a very hard hit that rippled the muscles in his whole body from the force of the blow. He zoomed off and started for the bludger that was after one of their chasers when the other bludger headed for Hermione again. This time she moved and was headed down the stairs with the ball following her. 

Shrieking, she thought she would be hit by it as it had almost caught up to her. Just as she exited the stairs and the field, the bludger reached her. Slamming into her leg with such force she knew her leg was broken, she collapsed to the ground. Drawing her wand she was about to cast when Finn was suddenly there hitting the bludger away. All noise from the stadium had ceased. Looking up Hermione saw the faces of everyone watching the incident from over the back of the stands. 

Just as Finn hopped off his broom to help Hermione, the bludger was back this time hitting her arm causing her to scream in pain. Finn knocked the bludger away again and stood guard over her, knocking the ball away multiple times before Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape arrived. With a swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall blew the bludger up that had again returned to hit Hermione.

Scooping Hermione up in his arms, Finn started to carry her towards the castle. “Go back to the game Finn, the scouts are here and you’ll lose out on any prospects if you leave the game now,” Hermione managed between quiet sobs.

“We won the game before I landed. I’m not leaving you, Princess. I’m taking you to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey can heal you.” Without breaking stride, Finn continued to carry her to the hospital wing. Placing her gently on the nearest bed, he went to find the matron.

“Oh my, you poor dear,” Madam Pomfrey said upon spying Hermione on the bed. Her leg was at an odd angle and she was cradling her arm against her chest. Tears were rushing down her cheeks unchecked. 

Casting several diagnostic charms over Hermione, Madam Pomfrey summoned a pain potion and Skele-Gro which she administered straight away. The sobs from Hermione quieted, then stopped as the potions took effect. Finn sat at her beside holding her good hand, while his thumb rubbed the back of her hand in soft patterns. Slowly, Hermione started to relax against the pillows on her bed. Just as she closed her eyes the doors to the infirmary burst open and her friends rushed to her side.

“Hermione are you ok?” Draco burst out first.

“Anything we can do, Mia?” Asked Harry in a soft voice. The others were looking at her to make sure she was ok and waited for answers.

“I have a broken fibula and tibia along with a broken ulna and radius. I’ve been given a pain potion along with Skele-Gro. I should be just fine by morning.” The looks on each of their faces were those of confusion. “I’ve broken both bones in my forearm and my shin.” 

“Any idea why the bludger went after you? They’re not supposed to be able to do that,” this came from Theo.

“It's a good thing Thorfinn was there otherwise who knows what would’ve happened,” Draco said coming closer to her bed.

They chatted for a little bit longer, but soon the potions she had been given started to take effect which had her dozing off. One by one her friends left after wishing her a fast recovery. Soon the only one left was Harry. He stood by her bedside looking down at her.

“Why do I have this feeling that it should’ve been me and not you that got hurt? Why do I always feel like you’ve done something yet I can’t place what it is? I… well honestly, I just don’t know. Mia, you have to know that you’re my friend and I would do anything for you,” Harry reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. 

The next few days passed in a crawl for Hermione. She was stuck in the infirmary and wasn’t allowed to go to classes. Luckily Harry and Draco brought all her school work for her so she could keep up with that. Draco also brought her the books she asked for with Daphne’s help. 

Freya had stayed at her side constantly other than to go hunt. This had caused a mild scene as Madam Pomfrey had insisted she leave the hospital wing immediately. Of course Freya had taken offense to this and, if one could believe it, seemed to argue back at Madam Pomfrey. The sight had Hermione laughing quietly to herself. Freya had puffed out all her feathers and was hooting, clipping her beak and making all sorts disgruntled noises. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up in the air and gave up with a rather disgusted look on her face.

The following day as Hermione made ready to leave the hospital wing, Draco was brought in covered in bruises, a bloody nose, a split lip and a rather nasty cut on his pale white cheek. 

Hermione rushed over to him grabbing his hand, “Oh Draco! What happened? Who did this to you?”

“It’s nothing Mia,” he said with a cheeky grin that caused him to wince in pain. “You should see the other guy. I got him good.” He squeezed her hand as Madam Pomfrey bustled about him.

“If he’s worse off, then where is he? And you haven’t answered me, who did this to you?”

“It’s nothing, Mia, I promise, just leave it.” Draco swallowed the pain potion and the healing potion that were thrust at him by a tutting Madam Pomfrey.

Freya swooped over from her perch to cuddle next to Draco on the opposite side as the cut on his face. Clicking her beak, she gave her comfort to the pale boy as he sat on the bed. Not even bothering with chastising the owl, Madam Pomfrey bustled off to her office leaving the students and owl.

“Draco, you must tell me who did this to you!” Exclaimed Hermione as she sat next to him on the bed. The grimace on Draco’s face had her believing she wouldn’t like what he was supposed to be telling her.

“It was Marcus Flint, you know the fifth year. He was saying not so nice things about you and how you deserved what you got at the game and more because you had no business being a Slytherin. I couldn’t stand what he was saying and we had words. When those didn’t seem to matter anymore I… Mia, I’m sorry. I lost my patience and struck him. We had a fist-a-cuffs which led to Snape separating us.” At the look on Hermione’s face Draco knew that she wasn’t happy, he just didn’t know if it was at him, the situation or with Flint. “Don’t worry Mia, Flint is worse than me and should be coming up here shortly. Snape wanted a word with him before sending him up. I have detention tonight, I’m not sure about Flint though. I’m sure Snape gave him detention too.” 

Squeezing her hand again they heard the door to the infirmary swing open. In came what looked like Flint. He had blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, a swelling black eye, broken nose and what looked like a rather large bump on the side of his head. Behind him entered Professor Snape with his robes swirling around him.

Snape glanced over to where the two of them sat and took in their joined hands and body language. “Mr. Malfoy, you will serve detention with me tonight. Miss Potter, a word when you are released in my office.” With that he turned to stalk out of the room after throwing a venomous look at Flint.

“Any idea why he wants a word with me?” Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what she had to do with anything besides being the one that the fight had been about.

“No idea, sorry Mia.” Draco shrugged while glaring over at where Flint was being tended by the matron.

“Alright, well I better go. I was released a little bit ago but had to wait for my robes to arrive. I don’t want to keep Professor Snape waiting, everyone knows that’s never a good thing.” They both laughed at the thought of Snape waiting.

Leaving the hospital wing, Hermione and Freya made their way to the dungeons. Drawing in a deep breath, she knocked on Snape’s office door, upon the curt “Enter” she pushed the door open and entered the poorly lit room. How the man could see anything, let alone grade papers in such dismal light she would never know. Shaking her head she walked to the front of his desk and waited.

Giving a soft hoot and a nuzzle, Freya swooped off her shoulder to land on Snape’s. This froze both of them. Hermione in panic as she just knew her Professor would incinerate her precious familiar. 

Snape, on the other hand, had no clue what the bloody owl was thinking landing on his person. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” He growled lowly at the owl that was perched on his shoulder. He didn’t want his ear or Merlin forbid his nose bit by the bloody bird so stayed still while trying to decide the best way to get her off. “Remove your blasted bird this instance, Miss Potter.”

Stepping to walk around the desk, she froze when she heard Freya hoot rather indignantly from where she was rubbing her beak through Professor Snape’s hair. It looked as if she was grooming the man. His long black hair held between her beak, sections at a time, she ran them through before shifting and to find another section to start on. 

“Um Professor, I think she likes you,” muttered Hermione as she watched in awe as Freya continued to groom the Professor, who for all to see, sat frozen in place with a look of indescribable indignation on his face. This caused her to giggle a little before clasping her mouth shut with her hand. 

“Bloody bird, get off me now,” Professor Snape shouted. This caused Freya to poink him on the top of the head with her beak before snatching up another section of his hair to groom. When she had completed that side she hopped to the other side where she began grooming that hair, much to the annoyed looking Snape. Raising his hand, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I have asked you here to discuss the events of the quidditch match. It’s apparent the bludger was hexed and you were the target. Can you think of anyone that would mean to harm you, Miss Potter?” He looked at her with his obsidian eyes filled with annoyance. He wanted to probe her mind but knew that she would have it shielded so that he couldn’t find anything there unless he wanted to harm the little chit.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to look like she had given it some thought as to who would want to harm her. She, of course, already knew who had tried to take her out and felt lucky that they hadn’t succeeded. 

“I’m sorry Professor, I’ve no idea who would want to do such a thing.”

“Miss Potter, you will need to keep your eyes open and mouth shut. Your fame will not cloak you in security. The Headmaster and I have talked and you will now be escorted by Mr. Rowle to all your classes for the remainder of the year. He feels that you are woefully unprepared for whatever is to come and expects another attack against you. When you are not going to class you will be either in the common room or with Mr. Rowle.”

“That’s not fair! Surely you don’t expect myself and Finn to just give up what little freedoms we have here in school to…”

“Enough Potter! If you haven’t noticed life isn’t fair and you will cease this whining now.” The glare she received from Snape was nothing short of an Avada if looks could send them. “You will be escorted by Mr. Rowle. That is the end of it. You may leave and take your bloody bird with you.”

“Freya, time to leave.” She called to her familiar that looked perfectly content to finish her grooming session with Professor Snape. With one last soft hoot, Freya glided over to Hermine and they left. 

Upon exiting his office, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Finn who looked concerned. Extending his arm, he waited for her to take it before they left for the common room. She let him lead her but to her surprise they didn’t go straight to the common room, instead he led her to an abandoned classroom where once they were inside he shut the door and warded it.

“Come here, Princess,” he pulled her against his well muscled body and held her as she stood there wrapped in his arms. “I know this isn’t what you wanted and I know you, you’re pissed that they’ve made this decision for you without consulting you. Princess, you need to know that this is not an inconvenience to me in the least. I will gladly be by your side for as long as you permit me. If you want to hang out with your friends and don’t wish me there I can sit elsewhere while keeping an eye on you. I’m sure no one will say anything. You’re friends will recognize the danger you are in and if they are truly your friends, they will of course see reason.” Finn quietly told her in his rough deep baritone voice that soothed all her frayed nerves. 

“You shouldn’t be expected to give up your free time just for me Finn. You have NEWTS just around the corner and need your time too. I know you have a...well a paramour. You shouldn’t have to give that up just to escort me.” Hermione felt guilty that he was expected to give up his time for her. 

“Hermione, listen to what I’m telling you,” he reached a finger under her chin to raise her head so she was looking him in the face. “I volunteered to do this. I was in on the discussion and knew you would be displeased. I thought you would be amicable to this solution rather than being escorted around the castle by a Professor like Dumbledore suggested.”

Snuggling closer to Finn she breathed in his soothing scent. “You’re right, I will study with you and restrict my free time so that you can still study. When you’re at quidditch practice, I will stay in the common room. I know you can’t miss practice and the scouts will be at the last game. I’m sure during the game I can sit with a Professor that way you won’t worry.”

“See, you already have a plan and I knew we could work something out.” He drew her closer if that was possible before releasing her to head back to their common room.

Once she was in the common room, she spotted Draco with their other friends sitting in a corner talking in low tones. Walking over, she was offered a seat next to Draco. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and then, surprisingly to her, agreed with her being escorted around the castle. They all seemed worried about her. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised by this, yet couldn’t help the feeling of acceptance that ran through her. Before she had been shunned, bullied, made fun of and of course hexed by them. The only one that had previously been aloof towards her had been Blaise.

The final Quidditch game of the year was upon them. The game was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Without Harry playing for the team, Hermione was betting on Slytherin winning. They had the better seeker and beater, but then again maybe she was being a little biased. She was seated between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. A more uncomfortable situation had never before happened to Hermione and she felt very awkward. Professor McGonagall was of course her favorite professor and Snape was her Head of House. She had decided since she couldn’t in good conscious cheer for her team while sitting with Professor McGonagall she would just cheer for Finn. She had worn her jersey he had gifted her. 

The match between houses seemed evenly matched. Both teams were neck and neck on the scores, the seekers had seen the snitch twice and had taken off at breakneck speeds after it, only to lose it twice. The game went on for twice as long as normal until finally the seekers spotted the snitch again. This time the seekers raced after the snitch to finally be snatched up by Slytherin. The Slytherin spectators cheered the loudest that Hermione had ever heard. Even Snape seemed pleased by this, given the gleam of pride in his eyes.

The teams were landing to head to their respective sheds when all of a sudden all the brooms were shooting off away from their owners. Standing between the Professors, Hermione wondered what had caused such a thing when the brooms started to race straight towards them. 

“Severus, get her out of here,” shouted Professor McGonagall as she raised her wand casting a shield charm around them.

Snape grabbed her arm and started pulling her behind him. “Keep up you stupid girl,” Snape snarled as he led the way down from the tower they were watching the match on. Hermione stumbled down the stairs after him. Upon reaching the ground, they both realized the brooms had followed them.

Snape raised his ebony wand and cast a spell Hermione had never seen before, she couldn’t hear what he said, if he said anything at all. They were both surrounded by a golden dome shield upon which the brooms battered against.

Just as suddenly as the attack happened, it ended with the appearance of Dumbledore. He had his wand pointed at them and a white like shot out of the tip sending all the brooms to the ground. Hermione was clinging to the back of Snape’s robes with white knuckles. Slowly, she released her grip as she saw the brooms on the ground. 

“You may lower your shield, my boy. Well done Severus, that could have ended badly if you hadn’t thought so fast. If you both would follow me to the castle, we will see about getting this sorted out.” With that he led the way, his bright orange robes swirling around his feet.

Hermione stuck close to Professor Snape as they both followed. Stepping further in the hall, she was surrounded in a group hug by Draco and Harry. Both seeking reassurance that she was indeed ok and that no harm had fallen upon her. Drawing away after assuring them she was fine, she was swept up into the strong arms of Finn. Her little shriek drew all eyes to them as he held her close. He hadn’t changed and was breathing hard, indicating that he had rushed straight to her. Slowly he lowered her back to the ground but continued to hold her hand, refusing to let her out of his sight they all made their way to the Headmasters office.

Professor Dumbledore indicated for everyone to sit. Snape of course refused and stood next to the fireplace with his arms crossed. Finn drew her into his lap as he sat in a high backed chair across from Dumbledore’s desk.

“Now Miss Potter, have you any idea who could be after you? This is the second attack against your person.” Questioned Dumbledore as he focused his twinkling blue eyes solely on Hermione. She could feel the probe in her mind as she met his eyes. Throwing up her shields she was able to catch the slight twinge as he was thrown out. 

Tilting her head slightly, she glimpsed Snape as he stood against the fireplace, arms crossed staring at her. She had never seen his face look so pensive before, she wondered what he was contemplating.

“No clue, Headmaster,” she answered after a brief pause as if to contemplate the response she was giving him.

“Do you think another of your fellow…” 

“NO! There is no way another Slytherin is capable of doing that to me. The magic behind the cause of the brooms alone is well above that of a normal seventh year. All snakes stick together no matter what and they have my complete trust,” Hermione jumped to the defense of her fellow housemates. She knew there were some she didn’t trust but those were few and far between. None of them were capable of the magic that had been needed to bewitch the bludger let alone the brooms.

“Mr. Malfoy, if I’m not mistaken there was an altercation between you and Mr. Flint was there not? It was over Miss Potter, wasn’t it,” Dumbledore turned his gaze away from Hermione to look over at Draco.

Draco slid his gaze over to Professor Snape, who gave a barely noticeable nod of his head. “Yes Headmaster, it was nothing too major and we settled the difference. I’m sure that he won’t be bothering Mia again.”

Flicking her gaze to Draco, Hermione wondered if the issue was truly settled or if he was just putting an air on. She knew Snakes stuck with Snakes. Everyone backed everyone else up and showed a united front outside their dorm. What happened behind closed doors stayed behind closed doors.

Dumbledore steepled his hands resting them in his long white beard. He had prepared his office with stronger compulsion charms and knew that even Severus would have a hard time lying to him even if he was occulading. For these students to come in here and blatantly lie to him. He was not happy at all. Something was going on with them. Looking at Severus, he knew he wouldn’t receive any help from the cranky potions master.

“Very well, Miss Potter, I must insist that you stay inside the castle from now on out. I will also expect you to be with either a Professor or Mr. Rowle at all times unless you are in your dorm.” 

Taking that as their cue to leave, they all stood thanking the Headmaster and headed out the door.

“Mia, are you sure you’re ok,” Harry asked once they had reached the shifting staircase.

“I’m sure Harry,” reaching out she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t we plan on meeting in the library tomorrow so we can study for the finals one last time? I’m sure we can come up with a plan to attack the materials,” Hermione hoped that the secret code she had given the boys would be received correctly.

“Of course Mia, we can go over charms first as I know there are a few questions I need answered and you’re better at them than I am,” Harry replied. Hermione knew that he had gotten the hints and was expecting answers when they met in the library. She gave him a brief hug before walking with Draco and Finn to the dungeons.

When they entered the common room there was a party going on. Everyone was celebrating the big win for Slytherin. Finn was drawn away by his fellow teammates who were all congratulating him on a spectacular game. 

Grabbing Draco, she whispered that she would meet him back down in the common room after everyone had gone to bed then went up to her dorm. There she quickly penned a note to Harry asking Freya to deliver it. Quickly she grabbed her dad’s old cloak out of her trunk and stuffed it under her school robes. Now all she had to do was wait for the party to end and her dormmates to go to sleep before she could meet Draco and Harry.

A few hours later found Hermione and Draco on the fifth floor waiting for Harry to exit the Ravenclaw common room. Both of them were hidden under her invisibility cloak. When Harry peeked his head out they gave him a start when their heads appeared seemingly out of nowhere and floating in the air. Hermione didn’t bother trying to hold back the giggle at Harry’s expense. Once all three of them were safely under the cloak, they slowly made their way to the Astronomy tower.

“Why are we meeting here, Mia? You know you’re supposed to be under guard at all times now. I thought we were supposed to talk tomorrow,” Harry spoke as he gazed out across the Black Lake.

“I needed to talk with you and wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be overheard by anyone.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “I know who's attacking me and I need both of your boy’s help.”

This proclamation drew both boy’s attention exclusively back to her.

“Mia! If you know who’s after you, you should let Dumbledore know or at least Snape. You know they both will protect you,” Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement. 

Shaking her head, Hermione went on to explain. “You both know how my scar hurts everytime I’m in DADA? Well I finally made the connection after accidentally touching Quirrell and his finger seemed to turn to dust,” she waited while the two started to put the pieces together. “I think he’s Voldemort,” both boys cringed at the name. “When we stumbled across that room on the third floor with the three headed dog I drew more connections. The dog belongs to Hagrid, that’s one of the reasons I’ve been spending so much time with him. He let slip that the cerberus is named Fluffy and falls asleep when played music. He’s guarding the Philosopher's Stone made by Nicolas Flamel who is a close friend of Dumbledore’s. I believe that Quirrell will be going after the stone very soon and that he’s been trying to kill me. I think we need to go through the trap door and get the stone before he does.” Hermione paused waiting for both boys to take in all that she had divulged. 

“Alright, I trust you, Mia, and you have sound reasoning behind your argument as we all saw what happened to his finger when you touched. I’ll go with you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Harry was standing before her with a look of utter loyalty in his keen eyes.

Draco took longer to ponder what she had disclosed. She knew that he would be the harder one to convince. Hermione had wondered most of the year if Draco would back her up or alert his family to the fact that Voldemort was here. There was no going back now that she had told him everything, all she could do was hope that her friendship with him meant more to him than the opposing option.

“I’m behind you all the way, Mia. You’re my truest friend,” Draco pronounced with a haughty air he had when he channeled his father. “We will need a very good plan if we are to go through that trap door.”

Hermione grabbed them both and drew them into a tight group hug, her heart swelled with love for them both. “I have a plan, but need your input if we are to succeed,” she drew back from them as they started to chuckle at her proclamation.

“Of course you do, Mia, you always have a plan of action,” Harry exclaimed as he chuckled along with Draco who only nodded in agreement.

These boys were the best! She loved them both and now knew that she could rely on them both for anything. She would have to slowly integrate them into her plans, letting them know little by little what was going to happen in the future. She would have to think carefully what to tell them so as not to frighten them away.

They sat on the edge of the Astronomy tower talking and planning for the next few hours until there were more yawns between them than was acceptable. Covering themselves with the cloak they made their way back to the Ravenclaw entrance. Once Harry was safely inside his common room the two slowly made their way back to the dungeons. Luckily they hadn’t encountered anyone, not even a ghost.

Bidding each other a good night, they each headed to their dorms and their own beds. Hermione was relieved the night had gone the way it had and that now she knew she had two of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Hermione knew the next week would be an interesting one considering what they had planned and sneaking away from her escort would prove to be a challenge.

That night, Hermione dreamed of a large crow watching her. She had a deep feeling that the crow knew something but had yet to divulge it’s secrets to her. Something was vaguely familiar about the crow, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was but she knew it was important.

TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was pacing in his office wondering what had gone so terribly wrong with his plans. He had set it up so carefully. He had made sure the girl was taken away from her true guardian, made sure that the Dursley’s demeaned the girl and had set himself up as the one to look up to when she started school. His carefully laid plans were in ruins. He would need to visit the Dursley’s before she left school and check the enchantments he had left there.

He had already scanned all who entered his office and knew that his charms were in place and working perfectly fine. Why they weren’t working on Potter and the Granger boy was a conundrum he needed to rectify swiftly. He needed to somehow get the girl out of Malfoy’s influence as she was picking up too many Slytherin qualities for his liking. How had the girl learned to occulade? Was she a natural? These questions kept pestering him.

The girl hadn’t shown up to the mirror like he had thought she would but he knew that she was aware of the trapdoor and the stone. He would have to make sure to set it up so that she made her way through before the end of the term. He needed her to face Quirrell. No, he wasn’t stupid, he had known when he interviewed the man for the job that he was host to Voldemort’s wraith. 

Dumbledore had had all his chess pieces in position only to have them all thrown to the floor upon the girl’s arrival. All his carefully laid plans were in need of revision. He would be the one everyone looked to for the upcoming war. He would make sure of it. His blue eyes weren’t twinkling, they were hard and cold as glacier ice. 

He continued to pace, taking no notice of a pair of black eyes following him from the high window of his study or the black feather that fell gently to the ground as it flew quietly away into the night.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.

Chapter 7

Talking quietly, heads bent together Hermione, Harry and Draco made their plans. Draco would send his father a letter hoping to draw Dumbledore away from the castle. Hermione knew previously that he had been away from the castle the night that they had all three gone down the trap door but this time she wasn’t going to wait. 

“If “Fluffy” falls asleep to music we need to come up with an instrument to charm so that it will play while we go through the trap door,” Draco whispered leaning closer.

“Don’t look at me, I’m all thumbs when it comes to music,” Harry couldn’t play a note to save his life.

“I have my violin and can charm it to play,” Hermione blushed at the thought of revealing that she played.

“I didn’t know you played. Are you any good? Will you play for us one day,” Draco’s grey eyes pierced her with an intense questioning look.

“I suppose I can, I haven’t played in a long time and had just bought myself one this past Christmas,” the blush of embarrassment bloomed across her face.

“Will you play for us before we leave?” The look of anticipation on both Harry and Draco’s faces was all it took for Hermione to give in to them.

“I’ll need to practice before we go to Fluffy so I suppose you can listen in while I practice. Charming the violin will only work if I know the score.” The charm she was thinking of would only work if the caster knew what they were going to play.

“Good it’s settled then, we will have you to play the music but surely that’s not the only obstacle we will need to go through. Dumbledore will have other obstacles I’m sure.” Harry was thinking out loud, “I bet he had some of the other professors put enchantments along the way. So we have Hagrid with Fluffy. I bet he has Snape and McGonagall somewhere along the way. So that means potions and something to do with transfiguration.”

“I bet you’re right Harry. It only makes sense he would have others helping to guard the stone,” Draco agreed with Harry. “Should we take anything with us?”

“I don’t think we should. What would happen if he had an enchantment that blocked anyone from taking items with them?” Hermione knew the obstacles already and knew she would need their help as she was awful at chess and there was no way she was going after flying keys on a broom.

They talked about what they thought the obstacles would be and had a good plan in place before they broke apart to start their homework in earnest. They had a charms essay due and a potions essay due then it was down to finals. They had a few short weeks left before the end of term and Hermoine was looking forward to a break even if she had to go back to her relatives for the summer.

Upon finishing their essays Hermione let the boys know she would meet them in the empty classroom on the fifth floor so she could practice. She prayed to Merlin she wouldn’t make a fool of herself as she hadn’t played since her other life. 

Exiting her dorm with her case she literally ran into Finn who just grinned at her while helping her to her feet. Of course he refused to let her go anywhere without him especially as his curiosity was piqued when he saw her with some kind of black case but she wouldn’t answer him on what was inside. They walked quietly until they came to an unused classroom on the fifth floor where she ushered him inside.

“You have to promise not to say anything,” Hermione all but pleaded with Finn when he was inside the room. 

Looking around he saw both Harry and Draco already inside the room, seeming to have been waiting for Hermione. Both had grins on their faces like they knew something he didn’t.

“Alright Princess, I’ll promise not to say anything for the time being but I may have questions.” Finn knew she was up to something but also knew that it was best not to pester her too much as she would then clam up not saying a word.

Drawing a deep breath, Hermione walked to the front of the room farthest from the door. With her back turned to her “audience” she opened her case and took out her violin, then slowly she brought out her bow. Checking to make sure it was rosined up, she slowly placed the violin on her shoulder and set her chin on the chin rest. Drawing the bow along the strings, she tested the notes to make sure it was in tune.

Closing her eyes, she went through her scales to warm up then started with a few chords. Growing in confidence as she remembered all she had learned from before, she started to truly begin to play. Drawing the notes out she felt a rush of peace. Swaying to the music, she started with her favorite piece then seamlessly started on the next piece. Turning so she was facing the boys she never opened her eyes as she began the last piece she would play tonight having the confidence that she needed for the charm to work. This piece was all for pleasure. When the last note was drawn from her bow she sighed and opened her eyes.

There in the room were more people than she had started with. Not only had she forgotten to put up locking charms but apparently she had forgotten to put up silencing ones as well. Slowly, it dawned on her that they were softly clapping for her. She could feel the heat of a blush bloom across her cheeks and down her neck as she just stood there staring.

All had seen the magic flowing from her as she played. The light show she had unknowingly put on was something that stunned everyone, even the professors were in awe. Drawing magic through an instrument was rare and to have the magic show as a light show that rivaled that of the aurora borealis was nothing short of mystifying. 

“Very well done, Miss Potter. I can’t say that I’ve ever heard a better rendition of Shenandoah before let alone by someone as young as yourself playing it.” Professor McGonagall beamed at Hermione.

“Well done, Miss Potter. I say that performance deserves some points don’t you.” The twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore bored into Hermione’s brilliant green startled eyes. “I say 20 points to Slytherin for a very well done performance.”

The deep grunt from beside Dumbledore drew Hermione’s gaze to the black clad figure of Professor Snape. His onyx eyes held an emotion she had never seen before, might it be appreciation? 

He stood there enraptured at her playing. She moved gently along with the music she drew from the instrument she held gracefully against her shoulder. The look on her face was of pure bliss as she drew her bow along the strings of her violin. He had never seen a look like that before. It held so much emotion especially in one so young. When the tempo had changed she had started to really get into the sway that turned into a slight dance. How she had kept playing while dancing was beyond him. He had never witnessed anything like it before. The magic that surrounded her as she played was something rarely seen. He had seen it once before at a gala put on by Narcissa. Not even that had compared to the one he had just witnessed. To draw magic around oneself as they played was rare. Snape knew this little witch was more than she let on and this just proved it. 

“Yes, well done, Miss Potter,” squeaked Professor Flitwick. “Come see me tomorrow as I would like to see about adding you to part of our choir group. Having a violinist would be something rather exciting!”

This was the last thing she wanted. Having Harry, Draco and Finn know she played violin was one thing but having the Professors and the Headmaster know was something all on its own. She didn’t like it at all and felt rather embarrassed by it.

Striding up to Hermione, Finn wrapped his arms around her. “That was brilliant, Princess! I’ve never heard those pieces before. They felt very powerful and brought many emotions to the surface as you played.” Grinning down at her, he released her to be instantly drawn into a group hug by Harry and Draco.

Hermione was glad when she could escape the room with her boys. She was relieved that she had chosen the violin and not the piano to play. She didn’t want all her secrets known. Playing had always been her way of escaping, a way to release her emotions safely though she had gone through a lot of strings and bows those last few years. How she hadn’t been caught then was a miracle all on its own. 

“Mia, do you realize you have a very special gift,” asked Harry who looked at Hermione while they walked along the corridor.

“It’s just music, Harry, nothing special. Loads of people play.”

“No Mia, it’s way more than that,” agreed Draco. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alcove. “You didn’t see what we did. You had magic pouring out of you. It manifested as a light show of sorts. When it touched me I felt...well, whole again. Like I did when I was younger before Narcissa went off.” 

“It felt wonderful to be touched by it. I read in one of the books from the library that such an event is exceedingly rare and usually only happens to those who’ve played for years,” Harry added. He had known about the incident between Draco and his mother. Draco had shared with him shortly after being cornered by Mia.

“A light show,” this was news to Hermione as she had never heard of such a thing.

“Mia, what you did was powerful. Few witches or wizards can do such a thing. In our world that alone sets you apart from others. With the powers you’ve displayed so far this year, it wouldn’t surprise me at all if you became something special and in demand when we get outta here.” Harry told her.

“We best head back to our dorms before we get in trouble for being out past curfew,” Hermione tried to change the subject as she was embarrassed by all the attention directed at her.

That night Hermione didn’t sleep well. All her thoughts were in turmoil. What was happening? She had never experienced such things nor had she read anything about it before. In all honesty though, she had never looked up anything about it and had always been looking for either her assignments or for defense, especially in the later years. Harry seemed to have read about it so she would let him tell her all about it instead of researching it herself.

Pacing was becoming a common thing for Dumbledore as he took the latest turn around Fawk’s perch who watched him with keen interest. Stroking his long white beard he couldn’t help the thoughts that revolved around the latest occurrence with the Potter heir.

How could this be happening? How had Miss Potter discovered such a rare magic and harnessed it in such a way that left others stunned? He had talked with not only Severus but Minerva and Filius as well. All three were astonished yet had no answers as to how such a thing was possible. Potter was too young to have developed such powers,yet they had all witnessed the event with their own eyes. All his charms he had in place seemed to have no effect on her or her friends. His spies reported nothing of interest with any of them. This was completely unacceptable! He was, after all, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he had defeated Grindelwald and was the leader of the light. Why were his best laid plans crumbling under him? He needed answers and he would make sure to get them one way or another. Dumbledore knew he needed to get Miss Potter under his guidance so that she trusted him more and looked to him for guidance. 

The following day passed quickly while they waited for a reply from Draco’s father. Hermione had met with Professor Flitwick, and much to his dismay, turned down his request to become the violinist for the choir. Hermione in no way wanted to draw more attention to herself than was utterly possible.

That night at dinner, a regal black eagle owl swooped down to land in front of Draco with a scroll in its beak. They had their reply from his father who questioned why he needed to cause a distraction and draw Dumbledore away from the school but had acquiesced to his request. He had also written that he would require answers come the summer holiday. As they finished reading the letter it burst into flames and disappeared. Apparently Mr. Malfoy knew that this request was to be kept a secret and had taken precautions with his reply. Hermione would have to remember that little bit of magic for the future, she was sure it would come in handy. 

The three of them ducked into an unused classroom right after dinner. There they made their plans. They would go through the trapdoor on Friday after curfew. Of course they would be using Hermione’s cloak and would meet Harry outside his common room. Luckily, all three fit under the cloak and there was room for Hermione’s violin case. It helped being small again.

Finn knew something was going on with Hermione. She was sneaking around with her three friends and kept dodging him every time he tried to escort her around the castle. Oh, she still let him escort her to and from lessons but that was it. He hadn’t missed the way Draco had received a letter at dinner and how their faces had that mischievous look upon reading it. Then to compound it further, the letter had burst into flames before anyone else had a chance to read it. Shaking his head he went back to his studies while trying to keep an eye on his Princess. 

The next few days passed quickly, exams were over and all three of them had a feeling they did rather well. With Hermione leading their study sessions, Harry finding the texts they needed and Draco supplying all the notes they had studied hard. All three had a bet in place of who would be top student in their year, surprisingly all three had someone else picked beside themselves. 

The Twins were in on the bet and had picked who they thought would be the top student between the three. The Twins had started to join the study sessions soon after the Christmas break and had become a steady presence when the group found themselves in the library. Even Ronald had shown up a few times trying to drag Harry out to the Quidditch field. He insisted that Harry needed a break and to practice his skills. In all honesty, Hermione thought he just wanted to get Harry away from the Slytherins. When Harry had asked how she felt about him going with Ron she had told him that it was up to him and that of course he could be friends with as many others as he wished. She wanted them to be friends as she knew that the friendship from before had meant a lot to Harry. It was surprising that Harry had turned down Ron more times than he had accepted, though he had gone a few times. Harry had also gotten Ron to study with them with little grumbling about the snakes that surrounded him. 

When the day they were waiting for finally arrived, all three were filled with a nervous energy that seemed to radiate around them. They had received numerous looks from those around them and Hermione knew that Finn was watching her extra carefully. She didn’t know why she was nervous. She knew what was going to happen if it all went to plan but then again she also knew that the best laid plans go oft awry. 

That evening at dinner, they all three had seen that Dumbledore was gone and had the assurances from Draco’s father that he would keep him away as long as possible. When Hermione had looked up at the professors table she had noted that Professor Snape was looking directly at her in such a way that had her on edge. 

“Breath Mia, everything is going according to the plans and will be alright,” Draco whispered to her as she returned to eating her meal.

“I know but I can’t help but be nervous. What if something happens to either of you? I couldn’t live with myself if either of you were hurt. You’ve become my best friends and mean the world to me.” 

“Nothing will happen. We’ve got a well laid plan and we can always back out to try again another night if we need to,” Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “All we need to do is go to the dorm, wait until after the curfew is set and the others are out of the common room. Harry knows to be waiting for us around midnight. We have your cloak and you’ve been practicing the charm for your violin. We’ve got this Mia.”

Hermione felt her heart swell at Draco’s assurances. He truly was one of her two best friends. Who would’ve thought that she would be best friends with Draco, she knew she hadn’t thought it possible but now knew she could count on him.

“The only worry we have is escaping your familiar. She has been clinging to you all week like she knows something is going to happen. I don’t think I’ve seen you without her this entire time. How will you get her to stay so you can make it to the common room?”

“I had planned on feeding her extra and asking her nicely to stay put for the night. I’m hoping she agrees otherwise I’m not sure what I’ll do.” Hermione drew her lower lip between her teeth worrying it.

“None of that now Princess. What made you upset that you’ve decided to punish that lip of yours?” Finn leaned towards her drawing her attention away from Draco.

“Just worrying about my scores. I hope I didn’t fail anything,” Hermione tried to play it off.

“Now why don’t I believe you, Princess? Even I know you did well with all that studying you’ve been doing. I don’t think you’ve received anything less than an O in any of your essays and that’s saying something especially since Snape hates giving those out and always takes points for anything he can no matter the house.” Finn studied her face as he held his hand out to help her off the bench.

“I still worry. I’m new to this world and want to make sure I succeed.” That had been the truth before and even now she felt driven to prove herself in everything she did.

They walked to their common room where the others were getting the room setup for the party. Slytherin had won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup and all were going to celebrate. This of course hadn’t been in her plans and they had to push back the time they would go through the trapdoor further than they had wanted but it couldn’t be helped. 

Theo was painted all green with black snakes that slithered over his face while Crabbe and Goyle were painted the traditional green and silver. Even the girls had their faces painted with the charmed snakes. They drew Hermione over to start her paint since she had declined earlier. Now she wasn’t given the choice. Laughing she went with them and grinned when Finn caught her around the waist lifting her up with a whoop of joy. 

The celebration went longer than any of them had planned. Finally when the common room was quiet Hermione snuck down to find Draco asleep on the settee waiting for her. She had to trick Freya into her travel cage to get her to stay. She knew that she would be on her familiar's naughty list for a while due to this but hoped she wouldn’t be there long.

“Draco, Draco, Draco wake up,” Hermione shook his shoulder trying to gently wake him up. He looked so cute with his white blonde hair spilling over his face and a small trail of drool down one side of his chin. Giving him one last shove she knocked him off the settee.

“What, wha? Oh, Mia,” a giant yawn escaped him as he looked up from the floor to his best friends face. “What time is it?”

“A little after two. I’m hoping Harry is awake and ready. I did warn him it might be later than planned since we had won the cup.” Holding out the cloak she wrapped them both in it to head out the portrait.

Silently they made their way to the Ravenclaw tower where a sleepy Harry greeted them from across the entrance. He was wrapped in a cloak and looked as though he would pass out at any moment.

“Here, take these,” handing both boys a vial they both looked at her. “It’s pepper-up potions. We all will need them if our guesses are correct in there being more than one obstacle.”

“What about you Mia?” Harry inquired as he downed his potion with a grimace.

“I already took mine. I had to trick Freya into her travel cage, which was harder than you’d think. I realized we all would need it so I took mine early.”

Nodding, both boys wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer so they would all fit beneath the cloak. Just in time they were wrapped up as they heard footsteps approaching. Quickly they moved closer to the wall so as not to be collided with as Professor Snape came into view. He wasn’t supposed to be on patrol! This was not starting out how they had hoped. Looking at each other they held their breaths as he swept by them after checking out the alcoves along the corridor. 

Thinking quickly Harry drew his wand and cast a quiet sonum pedum which caused their footsteps to become soundless. Hermione knew she shouldn’t be surprised at this since Harry truly was a genius but she couldn’t help it. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze they made their way to the third floor corridor and to the door behind which Fluffy guarded the trapdoor.

Taking the cloak off was a risk but they needed to get the violin setup, stash the cloak and the case before they entered the door. Harry folded the cloak while Draco took the case from Hermione as she setup her violin. Casting the charm she set it to repeat like a muggle CD player. Having to explain what a CD player was to Draco had been entertaining. Harry had promised to send him one over the summer with the explicit instructions that he only try to turn it on furthest from the manor as magic interfered with muggle electronics unless otherwise charmed. Since Harry couldn’t spell the CD player he would have to make due until they got back to school the following term.

Cracking the door open they heard nothing but snoring. Hermione floated the violin in the room so they could make sure Fluffy was asleep before entering. None of them wanted to take the risk against the three headed dog. After the first round was finished they cautiously entered the room. 

Fluffy was out cold with his paw covering the door. Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes as this was the case last time. Moving the paw took all three of them. Thankfully she had the two boys with her, as there was no way she would be able to do it by herself without magic and using magic would wake the cerberus as they were sensitive to magic.

“Remember, I’ll go down first and when I hollar up you two follow,” Hermione directed the boys. Before she could jump Harry and Draco leapt through the door. Shaking her head all she could think was boys.

Landing on the softness that the devils snare provided, Hermione remembered to hold still. 

“This is Devil’s Snare, we have to hold still or it will kill us faster.” Draco said as he tried his best to relax.

“Well this is lovely, how do you suppose we get out of this? I know it doesn’t like sunlight but I think Professor Sprout wouldn’t like it if we killed her plant, especially one this size.” Harry commented as he tried to relax.

As they all relaxed, they sank deeper and deeper into the vines. Within a minute all three were on the other side having crashed on their butts to the floor below.

“Well that wasn’t so difficult,” proclaimed Draco as he rubbed his hands over his behind.

“I’m sure that’s just the first obstacle. There’s bound to be more like we thought.” Harry also rubbed his backside while looking around them.

“There’s a door, I suppose we need to go through there. I doubt there’s a way back through the way we came unless we want to destroy or seriously harm the plant,” Hermione chirped.

A buzzing met their ears as they entered the next room. Swarms of what looked like flying keys greeted their eyes upon entering the room. Draco reached the door and tried to open it. 

“It’s locked and alohomora isn’t working.” Looking around him, Draco noticed the broom that seemed to be waiting for them.

“I bet we have to figure out which key goes to the door and catch it while riding this old broom,” Harry concluded. 

“We need to find an old fashioned looking key in a brass color.” Looking around, Hermione noticed that the key they needed already had an injured wing. She had hoped beyond a hope that she wouldn’t run into Quirrell but it seemed Fate wasn’t on her side. She was destined to confront him it seemed. 

Pointing up she drew both their gazes. “That’s the key we need. Harry, you’re the best on a broom. You should be the one to catch it. No offense Draco, I haven’t seen you fly since flying lessons.”

“No worries Mia, Harry is better than I am,” shrugging Draco consented to the fact that he hadn’t ridden a broom as much as Harry had recently.

“It seems almost too easy, doesn’t it?” Harry asked almost to himself before placing his hand on the broom handle. Waiting with baited breath, Hermione watched the flying keys closely. They didn’t attack this time when Harry touched the broom. Odd, something else had changed.

Harry mounted the broom and was instantly swarmed by the flying keys. They struck him at every possibility. Swinging his arm around him while he tried to find the key in the mayhem. 

“Either of you see it,” Harry called after racing away around the room.

“To the right in front of you Harry,” Draco called.

As Harry drew closer to the key the others started to attack with harder drawing blood from his face and ripping his jumper. Grabbing the key he instantly felt a burning sensation in his hand. He screamed in pain before shouting, “grab the key, careful it burns.”

Draco jumped as high as he could when Harry tossed the key down to them. He also felt the burning in his hand and almost lost the key from the intensity of the burn. Hermione swiftly took off her jumper, wrapping it around her hand. She took the key away from Draco jamming it into the opening and yanking the door open.

Harry jumped from the broom and all three rushed into the next room. Following her lead they entered the next room. There before them was a spacious cavernous room filled with what looked like broken slabs of marble. Hermione knew what they were before the boys and couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her. This was why she hated Wizards Chess. 

“Let me look at your hands,” Hermione didn’t give them the option before looking at their burned hands. “I wish I had some burn salve to put on you both but I don’t. I didn’t think anything about carrying it with me.” Sadly she looked at her friends wanting to take away their pain.

“No worries Mia, we can go see Madam Pomfrey when we get out of here. She will fix us right up. There’s no way you would’ve known this would happen.” Both drew her close to them in a tight hug before letting her go to look around the room.

“What do you suppose this is then,” inquired Harry.

“This is wizards chess,” Draco answered as he walked further into the room causing the torches to light around the room.

“There’s the door over there, maybe we can get through it as the pieces don’t seem to be moving.” Harry hoped they wouldn’t have to play as he wasn’t very good and was constantly beat by Ron when they played. He didn’t know if either Mia or Draco was any good at it and didn’t relish the thought of having to find out.

Striding across the room he made it as far as the white pawns before they drew their swords effectively blocking the way. “Well, so much for that thought.” He grumbled, turning to look at his two friends behind him. He noticed that Hermione didn’t seem to be surprised by this in the least.

“Draco, why don’t you take the lead on this one. I’m not good at chess.” Hermione turned to Draco with an expectant look upon her face.

“Right, well then let me think,” Draco studied the board and saw the empty spaces. “Mia why don’t you take the king’s side bishop, Harry you take the queen’s side knight and I’ll be the king’s side castle.”

Each took the spots Draco told them to and waited for further instructions. Soon the game had begun and everyone understood that this was just like wizard’s chess going by the broken pieces that surrounded them. Thankfully Draco was an amazing chess player having played with both his father and godfather all his life.

Watching Draco masterfully play drew a smile from Harry and Hermione. Both had never seen such an amazing game played before. It seemed that he could tell beforehand what the other side was planning and already had a play in mind. Soon all that was left were two moves from what Hermione could tell. This time it looked like all three would make it through without injury thanks to Draco. The game ended without incident and they were allowed to proceed to the next room.

What greeted them upon entering the next room brought them all to stunned silence. In the middle of this room stood a troll. Not just any troll but what looked like an enlarged very mad looking troll.

Ducking, they managed to dodge it’s massive club. 

“Any ideas this time, Mia?” Yelled both boys who stumbled back trying to avoid the massive club.

“I don’t want to kill it but even so, maybe the spell I used at Halloween,” called Hermione who had to lay flat on the ground to avoid the club.

“No, we can’t risk hurting it. Last time was bad enough,” shouted Harry from the far wall. 

“What do you purpose we do then,” Draco somersaulted at the last minute to avoid the club.

“Know any spells, Harry?” This drew the troll's gaze to Hermione as she was trying to make her way to the door on the other side of the room.

Draco shoved Hermione out of the way as the club came down landing with a sickening crunch on his foot. He screamed with the pain as stars burst in his sight.

“Bombarda Maxima!”

“Immobulus”

Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time. The club exploded midway down that was sure to have killed Draco. The troll on the other hand froze mid-motion. Both rushed to Draco’s side while keeping an eye on the enraged troll.

Draco was whimpering from the pain and had tears streaming down his face. Hermione couldn’t help but cry for her friend. 

“We should go back, we need to get Draco to Madam Pomfrey immediately.”

“No Mia, you need to go on. I’ll take Draco to Pomfrey and send an owl to his father. You need to get the stone. There can’t be more than one more obstacle then you should have the stone. If it’s something you can’t handle, come back through and we can try another time.” Looking at Harry, Hermione knew he was right but still didn’t want to leave them. 

“Go on Mia, you can do it,” Draco said softly between sobs. He was trying his best to stay conscious but was losing the battle and finally gave into the darkness.

“You can levitate him out of here right Harry?”

“Sure, I know the spell. I’ll have to figure away past the Devil’s Snare and see about using the broom from the flying key room to get through the trap door. I’m sure I can put Draco across the front of the broom and get us out of here. Do you want me to alert any of the Professors?”

“Maybe let Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape know. Someone else has already been down here. They key and the remains from the chess game is proof but hopefully I can get past them and get the stone first.” The hopeful look on her face didn’t fool Harry for a minute. He knew his friend was scared.

“I’ll send one of them down as soon as I get Draco to the infirmary.” Casting the levitating charm he moved Draco to the otherside of the room before glancing back at his other friend. Giving her one last encouraging smile he left the room.

Drawing in a shuddering breath Hermione drew herself up. She straightened her spine and proceeded into the next room without further adieu. There in front of her was the logical puzzle from Professor Snape in front of her. Glancing over the words she immediately knew which potion would take her safely through. Giving it a whiff to make sure it was the same she swallowed it down and strode confidently through the black flames.

His wards had gone off twice in one night for the logical puzzle he had left guarding the bloody stone Dumbledore had placed in the castle. The first time they had gone off he had thought it was Dumbledore checking on the stone now he wasn’t so sure. Twice in one night didn’t sit right with him. 

Making his way to the one way mirror he had placed on his desk he looked through to see none other than Potter standing looking at the puzzle he had left. What in the name of Salazar was she doing down there!? How had such a little chit made it through to his puzzle? Watching her carefully he was astounded when all she did was glance at his puzzle, pick up the correct potion the first time and giving it a sniff swallowed it before striding confidently through the black flames.

Snape was never one to be boggled by those around him. He was confident that his puzzle was one even the pain in the arse Headmaster had difficulty solving. Yet here was this eleven year old that had solved it in what looked like less than a full two minutes and was so confident that she had it correct, she hadn’t even hesitated to walk straight through the flames. Quickly, he grabbed his teaching robes and hurried through his chambers, out the classroom headed towards the third floor.

Standing in front of the Mirror of Erised was Quirrell. Shaking her head, Hermione straightened her spine and drew her wand. She figured he would be the one waiting. This may have been a different time setting but he was the only one who wanted the stone for himself. She would make sure he didn’t succeed.

“Potter, so glad you could join me,” Quirrell greeted her without stuttering or turning to face her.

“So glad to see you here also Professor, or should I say… Voldemort?” Hermione knew she was baiting him. She also knew this probably wasn’t the best idea in the world either but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wanted him gone and if she was able to do that then she would take the risk.

“Figured it out, did you. I knew you were a smart one. How did you figure it out, girl?” Turning to face her the burning in her scar lessened though didn’t go away completely.

“It was nothing really, I figured it out ages ago. Given my scar hurt anytime I was around you, or the fact that when I “accidently” touched you, you seemed to crumble away from me. Any idea why such a thing would happen?” Hermione stood upon the steps meeting his gaze unwaveringly. 

“For one so young, you seem to have a firm grasp of things. Why don’t you join with my Master and I?”

“Let me see the girl,” a strangled gasping voice echoed through the chamber.

“Master, you’re not strong enough.” Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Did she really want to face the parasite that was attached to the back of Quirrell’s head? The answer was no, not really. 

Lifting his hands, Quirrell began to unravel the purple turban around his head. Before he was halfway done he found himself frozen in place. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Potter pointing her wand at him with a smirk on her face. A smirk! 

“I don’t relish the thought of meeting your so-called Master thank you very much. You sir, need to learn that not all in this world is what it seems.” Tilting her head slightly she gave him a look of disdain. “I, for one, look forward to turning you over to the Aurors where they can deal with you. Hopefully they will place you in custody and let the dementors give you the kiss. I hear it’s one of the worst ways to go, but what can you do when you let a megalomaniac reside in your body.”

“How can an eleven year old, first year at that, know…” 

“I think I should place a silencing charm on you also don’t you? I’ve put up with your blabber all year and have had quite enough already. I learned more from the books in the library than I did in your class. As for your so-called Master, well I hope he finds the peace in the afterlife which he was missing from this one. He took my family from me and for this I will personally see to it that he is ended.” Thoughts of everyone she had lost and all that could be saved fought to come to the forefront of her mind. Pushing those thoughts and feelings down she brought herself back to the present.

“You think you can defeat me!?” The raspy voice again filled the air that surrounded them. A black cloud burst out of Quirrell leaving the wizard frozen with wide eyes. Being frozen in place meant he couldn’t show emotion on his face but his eyes betrayed him.

“Oh yes, I know I can and I will. I am the chosen one after all and it is my place in this life to defeat you.” Raising her wand again though this time she wasn’t fast enough. The black wraith-like creature swirled around her causing her to gasp for breath. 

Thinking quickly she cast a bubble head charm on herself. Gasping for breath in the bubble she looked around her. The wraith-like creature was mere feet away from her swaying back and forth.

“You can’t touch me, you have no body, you have no powers here without your host.” Hermione knew taunting Voldemort was not a smart thing to do but at the moment this was what she was going for, maybe if she provoked him enough she could attack him. She didn’t know if it was possible to injure him in such a state of disembodiment but she was going to give it a try.

Just as the wraith-like figure lunged at her, a loud banging noise was heard and a blast of blue light struck the back of the wraith figure. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the black robes of Professor Snape as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. He sent a spell in their direction.

A loud angry scream like sound echoed around the chamber as the wraith-like figure again lunged at Hermione. It passed through her and seemed to disappear as she collapsed to the ground in a heap. As the blackness of unconsciousness drew her into its arms the last thing she saw was a large crow flying above her. 

The first thing Hermione was aware of upon waking was the ache in her body, slowly followed by the sound of raised voices surrounding her. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened in to the voices. She recognized several of them but others she couldn’t place.

“How could you allow such items in your school! This is a school for students not Gringotts. You can be assured the board of directors will hear about this incident. My son was injured severely under your watch and where were you? Not only were three students in grave danger, but you allowed an inapt man to teach.” The aristocratic voice of who she could only speculate belonged to Draco’s father reached her ears.

“Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, had the students followed the rules, none of this would have happened. I can assure you before this little incident occurred, Professor Quirrell was a qualified wizard.” Dumbledore’s voice this time as he tried to defend himself against the accusations.

How dare he place the blame on us, she fumed while trying to keep her face slack as if she were still unconscious. He is the one who planned on us going through the obstacles just like he had planned on other incidents to happen. She knew he had to have known about Quirrell.

“You are the Headmaster here, so don’t you dare place the blame on these students. This is all on you and you will be held accountable. Mark my words Dumbledore, there will be consequences.” Lucius Malfoy was livid. His only son and heir had been harmed and could have easily died while under the watch of Albus Dumbledore. Not only had his son been harmed but two of his closest friends had been in danger along with him. He needed to know more and would be seeking Severus out before he left the school. He would be sending owls out to all the members of the board when he knew what had truly transpired here. 

Striding over he gazed down at his son. Draco was pale, well paler than his normal and had a cast around his foot. He would be transferred to St. Mungos in the morning to be seen by their family healer, who had been denied access to him while he was at school. This had infuriated Lucius even more so than he had been upon hearing of the grievous injury Draco had sustained. He gently placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as if reassuring him that his son was alive and would heal.

Looking around he spotted the other friend of Draco. Potter was pale though she had a golden complexion. Taking a closer look at her, Lucius noticed that her hair wasn’t truly the black everyone said it was but had a deep dark red that showed in the flickers of the bright morning sunlight streaming through the infirmary windows. This was the girl that was to take down the Dark Lord? She was a tiny thing by all accounts. She was also the one that had upset Severus so much that he had risked Narcissa’s ire to come visit him at the manor on Christmas Day. How could such a little thing hold such a destiny?

Potter had been rushed to the infirmary shortly after he had arrived. She had been unconscious but had no outward signs of trauma. Dumbledore had taken Severus aside to speak with him since he was the one to bring Potter to infirmary. He hadn’t been able to listen into their conversation but knew Severus would tell him when Lucius seeked him out later. 

Mr. Granger had been the one to bring Draco to the infirmary where he had sought out help and insisted that they contact him immediately. He was grateful to the boy for that as it would’ve been later that he would have been contacted. The boy had some scratches and a torn jumper, all in all he hadn’t looked as injured as Draco. His smart thinking with stabilizing the leg before bringing Draco here had certainly kept the injury from being worse. 

What had those three been thinking? He would be interrogating Draco upon his release by their family healer. As for the others, well there was nothing he could do about them. Shaking his head, Lucius released Draco’s shoulder and made his way silently to Severus’ quarters. He hadn’t bothered to knock as he knew Severus would be with the Headmaster. Being keyed into Severus’ wards had their benefits. Helping himself to a tumbler of firewhiskey he took his seat in front of the fireplace to await Severus’s return.

Taking a few steps into his quarters, Severus instantly knew he wasn’t alone and knew just who had invaded his personal quarters. It had been a long night and looked to be an even longer day. He had a headache that felt like he had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs. Without a nod of acknowledgement, he strode to his potions cabinet and downed the headache relief potion in one swallow. Feeling the almost instant relief he returned to the living room where Lucius was waiting. 

Looking at the blond man, he could tell Lucius was beyond livid. Severus could understand why as he was also. Taking the tumbler from Lucius’s hands he swallowed the rest of its contents and refilled it from the hidden bar along the wall. Handing the tumbler back, Severus lowered himself to his normal seat facing Lucius waiting for the blond man to speak. He didn’t have long to wait.

“Tell me what happened, Severus. I know you know more than what you’ve told the old fool.” The usual aristocratic drawl Lucius had was gone, replaced by an almost unrecognizable anguish filled voice.

“We will wait as I’m expecting one other person. I will not repeat myself twice.” Holding up his hand to ward off the objection he knew Lucius was about to spew, “I will tell you all my friend, don’t worry yourself about that.”

Just then the flames in the fireplace roared turning a vivid shade of green. Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace. Taking in the sight of both men she shook her head. She knew they were friends and that Severus counted the man as family. Minerva was used to the both of them, she had taught them both and looked at them both as the sons she never had. Of course few knew of the friendship she had with both men and they needed to keep it that way. Turning she blocked the floo network so that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Pippy,” called Minerva. Instantly there was a pop and a little elf stood in front of her waiting for her orders. “Please bring us a spot of tea along with whatever you have ready for breakfast. Please make sure the tea is the Scottish breakfast blend that I like so much and not the usual served in the Great Hall.” Nodding her head the little elf popped out only to return a few minutes later with a large tray filled with three plates of breakfast foods and a tea service.

“Thank you, Pippy,” with a little bow the elf popped back out. Leaning forward from her seat on the settee, Minerva served the tea the way each liked it. The food could wait under a stasis charm until after they had talked. Handing each their tea Minerva took them both in as she sat back waiting for Severus to begin.

“I was alerted to someone entering the obstacle I had set up to guard the stone. This isn’t unusual as Albus checks it fairly regularly much to my dismay. Having to make the potion over and over was a nuisance. Anyway what caught my attention was the second time the wards were set off. Unknown to Albus I had set up a viewing mirror so that I could monitor whoever entered my portion of the obstacles. To my surprise Miss Potter was there. Not only did she barely read the logical puzzle but she grabbed the correct potion the first time. Barely had she had it in hand, she sniffed it once before downing it and strode through the black flames as if she had already known she had it correct. Seeing this I rushed from my rooms to take the emergency back entrance I had set up. Albus has no clue that I had set such an entrance up as I’m sure he would have been against such a thing.”

Both Minerva and Lucius were shocked at this news. They knew Miss Potter was a brilliant student but to solve Severus’s puzzle in such a small time frame gave them both pause.

“When I entered I found Quirrell frozen in place and silenced. In front of Miss Potter was what I can only assume to be the wraith creature of the Dark Lord.” This was met with a gasp from Minerva. “Miss Potter stood with all the confidence of one who had seen such a creature before and showed no fear whatsoever in either her stature or her facial expression. She was baiting him!” 

Both of his guests looked stunned at this revelation. As they both knew she was but an eleven year old and had temporarily vanquished the Dark Lord once as an infant. Though that wasn’t truly her doing, it had been Lily’s.

“Surely you jest, Severus. Hermione would never do such a thing. She is always so quiet in all her lessons. She has only ever gotten into trouble a few times and that was always for being out past curfew, nothing major.” Minerva couldn’t hold back her consternation.

“You forget Minerva, she is truly a Slytherin and has all falling for her ploys at being innocent. Indeed she is eleven but she is sneaky and cunning. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if she could match those years ahead of her with her brains. Lest you forget, she has Draco and Harry by her side. Each is intelligent in their own rights. These prank wars she has with the Weasley twins are mere child's play and have something behind them. It wouldn’t surprise me in the wildest if she was after something from them.” Severus, though he was loath to admit it, grudgingly admired the little chit. Having laid out his thoughts on the girl for the two sat back in his seat waiting for their input. 

Lucius pondered all that Severus had revealed about the girl. All that Draco had shared in his letters had revealed a more Gryffindor side to the girl than a true Slytherin. If what Severus was saying were true then the girl really was a chameleon. 

“Did you know Severus, that she approached me and in her own way asked if I knew Occlumency. When I told her that I hadn’t studied the art, she gave me a book and told me that in these times it would be best to be prepared for all that we face on all sides. She also insinuated that I learn from you.” Minerva watched as the usual cold facade slid from Severus’ face. 

“She practically told you to learn the art of guarding your mind?” The skeptical tone in Lucius’ tone drew their attention from one another to him. 

“Yes, she gave me a book she had bought when I had taken her to Diagon Alley before school started. The book looks to be new and unused.”

“The girl knows occlumency and shields her thoughts from all around her. I may have probed her mind a few times and was met with a very well guarded wall. Not even her surface thoughts were available for viewing,” Severus revealed to the stunned group.

“Is she a natural, do you think Severus? To occulade her mind against you so well at such a tender age is unheard of unless they are a natural,” Lucius pondered this new revelation. All he had heard tonight had piqued his interest in the girl even more than it had been before.

“This still doesn’t tell us why the three of them went through that trap door. Clearly they had a plan. They charmed her violin to play to put the damn cerberus asleep, which you know Hagrid let slip on how to tame the beast. They didn’t destroy the Devil’s Snare, and I’m sure Draco was the one to get them through the chess game you transfigured Minerva. As for the Troll, well they didn’t kill this one. No they used advanced magic to freeze it in place so they could pass without harming the thing. I know Granger is the one responsible for catching the flying key Filius charmed as he is the best on a broom out of the three of them. It all seems too well put together that the three were able to get through all the obstacles without further harm than a shattered foot, some cuts and almost being killed by the Dark Lord’s host. All this adds up to is an inapt Headmaster and a few students too smart for their own good. More questions and more questions without answers when you consider all that has happened,” sneered Severus as he leaned forward to take his plate of breakfast from the tray in front of them.

“You’re right, Severus. All this does it raise more questions. I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t all planned by Albus for those three to go through the trapdoor. What surprises me is that Quirrell was a host for Voldemort’s wraith. Surely you don’t think Albus knew about such a thing,” Minerva questioned as she too started in on her breakfast.

“That is something the old man would dare to do,” Lucius thought the old man was losing his touch and would of course be making inquiries in getting him removed. The safety of his son was paramount and obviously Dumbledore wasn’t able to keep the students safe anymore.

“Yes to your previous unasked question Minerva. I will strive to teach you occlumency.”

The three unlikely, dare he think, friends pondered all they had discussed while eating in his living room.

Google Translate:  
sonum pedum latin for no sound feet


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own

Sorry for the delay. This chapter decided to fight me and the muse decided it needed to go a different direction than I had planned for it.   
Chapter 8

Upon waking, the first thing Hermione took in was the fact the sunlight was in her eyes. Groaning to herself she tried to roll over but found herself unable to due to the covers being tucked tightly to her. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of all her friends surrounding her hospital bed.

“So glad you’re awake, Mia,” exclaimed Harry as he rounded the bed to hold her now free hand. “We were all so worried about you.”

“How’s Draco? How’s your hand, Harry?” Hermione reached out for his other hand that was still bandaged.

“Draco is at St. Mungos but is expected to make a full recovery with no lasting defects. My hand is practically healed thanks to Snape’s amazing burn salve. I guess it’s different than what is normally brewed. It numbs everything and heals faster. I’ll have a slight scar but nothing too bothersome,” Harry couldn’t help grinning at his best friend as she lay back on the pillows.

“What happened, Mia? Everyone’s been so worried about you. You’ve missed both breakfast and lunch. The Twins here have been pestering me for answers but I refuse to answer as it’s your tale to tell.”

Never had she thought that she would rather have Harry tell the tale than herself. She hated being the center of attention and right now all eyes were on her. She met the gazes of all her friends stationed around her bed. There were the Twins, Finn, Antonin, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and even Ron were all there. If she were to bet, she would bet that Ron was only there because Harry was there and wanted to know what had happened, not that he was worried about her.

“Well when I left you Harry with Draco the next obstacle was a logical puzzle. Fairly simple though brilliantly written, the next was the Mirror of Erised. Professor Quirrell was standing in front of it mumbling to himself about how to get the stone. I’m not sure what all happened after I entered as I was greeted with that wraith-like creature from the forest. The next thing I know, I’m waking up here,” no, she wasn’t going to tell everything that had happened or who the wraith was to all. She would save that for just the closest of her friends until she knew she could trust everyone. As much as she liked them all, she knew playing it close to her chest was for the best at this time.

Their questions were fired all at once which she tried her best to answer. The only ones not asking questions were Finn and Antonin, who both stood at the foot of her bed, arms crossed looking for all but her to be at ease. She knew she was in trouble with them and would have to explain more for them both. What she would tell them, she didn’t know just yet. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and shooed all out of the room. Finn and Antonin promised to be outside so they could escort her to dinner when she was released.

“Now dear, you need to take these three potions then the Headmaster would like to speak with you. You are to go straight to his office from here.” Madam Pomfrey took the vials from her. Swishing her wand she ran a few last diagnostic spells before declaring her right as rain, releasing her. 

Hermione didn’t want to go to the Headmaster's office alone. She didn’t trust Dumbledore further than she could throw him and being so small that wasn’t far at all. Sure enough, both Finn and Antonin were waiting in the hall outside the doors to the infirmary. 

“I’m supposed to go to the Headmaster’s office directly from here. Finn, is there anyway you can get Professor Snape to meet me there? I’ll walk with Antonin, slowly so that way he can be there with me,” she turned her pleading eyes on the brooding viking of a wizard beside her. “I promise to tell you both what really happened and everything as soon as dinner is over. I promise not to leave Antonin’s side if you go get Professor Snape for me.”

Without a word, Finn turned on his heel and headed down to the dungeons. He knew Snape would be in his office as he had office hours at this time. He was pissed with Hermione. How could she put herself in danger like that!? She knew someone was after her. She went ahead and broke the rules they had set up for her to follow. He had been awoken by the horrific feeling of her being in life threatening danger. His bond with her had pulled him from his bed, through the dungeons and up to the infirmary where he was witness to just how pale she was when she arrived. Having to try and explain why he was there was not something he wished to repeat. Thankfully with the hustle and bustle, he was practically ignored other than by Snape. Now he would have to get the surly man to agree to chaperone Hermione’s visit with the Headmaster. Why she didn’t want to be alone with him was anyone's guess. He would be getting answers sooner rather than later.

Knocking on Snape’s office door, he was bid to enter. Snape sat behind his desk grading what looked like their tests. 

“Professor, I was asked to fetch you. It seems that Hermione has been told to report to the Headmaster’s office and she would like you there. She doesn’t seem to want to be alone with him and would prefer you there.” Finn watched closely as Snape jerked his head up at this announcement. 

With only a grunt of acknowledgement, Snape left his office with his customary billowing black robes. Finn followed closely as they hastened through the castle to the Headmaster’s entrance. There they were met with the sight of Hermione talking quietly with Antonin. 

“Come along, Miss Potter,” Snape didn’t break his stride as he strode past the two barking out the password to the gryffin statue guarding the entrance. Why the little chit wanted him to accompany her to the Headmaster’s office was something to be pondered later. Right now he was focused on bringing his shields into place for this unexpected meeting. With barely a knock, he entered the office and upon seeing the surprise look on Dumbledore’s face knew that the old man hadn’t been expecting him.

“Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?” The grandfatherly voice grated on Snape’s nerves. Jerking his head just as Potter entered the office was his only inclination on why he was there.

“Headmaster, I asked for Professor Snape to accompany me here. As my Head of House he is also my magical guardian while at school due to my relatives being Muggles and my Godfather being unknown to me. If I am to be reprimanded, I would like him to be present, actually whenever we meet I would like him to be present, sir.” She could practically see the wheels turning in his ancient head. Drawing in several calming breaths so as to calm the magic that threatened to make itself known in her irritated state, she waited to hear what Dumbledore had to say. Sitting in the seat directly in front of the desk, she crossed her ankles, straightened her skirt making sure her posture was correct and her head raised to look him in the eye.

“Miss Potter, I’ve asked you here to hear your side of the incident that had occurred here last night. I did not mean for my summons to sound like it was for a reprimand. My dear, you are not in fact in any sort of trouble,” the snort from Snape could be heard above all the other noise surrounding them at this announcement. 

Gliding soundlessly, Fawks perched on the armrest of her chair. He nudged her arm as a way to get her to pet him. Having been in his company before, Hermione knew that stroking him would help calm the nerves she was desperately trying to hide. The soft thrill he gave as she began stroking his chest did in fact help calm her.

“Sir, we and by we, I mean Harry, Draco and myself, went in search of the stone due to the fact that Quirrell was in fact hosting Voldemort. I had known he was hosting him most of the school term. No, I didn’t bring it up to you as you are supposed to be aware of all that goes on in the school and had figured you knew this already and were keeping an eye on him for your own purposes. When it was revealed to me that he was in fact after the stone you had hidden in the castle but were in fact away from the castle, we felt the need to make sure it was safe. In doing so, we not only found him trying to get the stone but in fact he attacked me. Knowing that I’m the one to defeat him probably played a large role in the attack. Luckily, someone else was there and was able to do away with the wraith that he had become after he attacked me. Before you ask, no I do not know who it was, only that I’m glad he or she was there. Yes, I did in fact cast a full body bind and silence Quirrell, hoping that they would be enough to hold him until the appropriate authorities were notified.”

Waiting to see the reactions of both men, she sat there still as a board managing not to fidget with her skirt. Hermione didn’t look away from either of them as she waited to see the outcome of her tale. Some she had twisted, some she had told the truth. She knew Professor Snape had been the one to come into the room and saved her but she knew he didn’t want that given away for whatever his reasons maybe. Thinking back, she had seen the giant crow again. This time it had dropped a black feather on her and left. That was odd, how had a crow gotten in? She would have to think about that later after she was done dealing with all this shite.

“It seems, Miss Potter, that though your intentions were honest, your actions were out of line. You should have alerted a Professor to have them deal with the situation. Since you are only a child I will let it go this time. Please know that if you are ever in a situation where you think something is wrong or just need to talk, please always feel free to come to me.” The twinkling was back full force in Dumbledore’s eyes. How he did it was a mystery, one of which she didn’t care about. 

Raising from her seat, she gave Fawks one last stroke on his breast before giving Professor Snape a nod and left the office. Once she had reached the corridor, she was greeted by Finn and Antonin. She knew they had questions and she would be willing to answer them once dinner was finished. They only had three more days before they left the school for the summer holiday. How she was dreading going back to her relatives for the summer.

The meal proceeded with only one surprise. Freya flew in and stood before her dinner plate. For all the world Freya looked pissed at Hermione. She was sure if her familiar could speak, she would be getting a lecture at that moment. How she had gotten out of her travel cage was a wonder. 

“I let her out, she seemed very upset and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her,” Daphne answered the unspoken question. Leaning forward Freya allowed and even seemed to welcome the gentle petting she received from Daphne. “I did give her some of that fresh food you keep for her last night when you didn’t return to the dorm. I’m glad I did as I heard what happened only this morning. I’m relieved to see that you’re alright and still with us. There’s been a lot of speculation going around since this morning at breakfast when the Headmaster announced Professor Quirrell would be leaving. It was overheard by some students that he was taken to the Janus Thickey Ward. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were escorting him out of the school where some Mediwizards were waiting at the gate.”

Oh, this revealed the answers to some of Hermione’s questions. “Thank you so much for caring for Freya. She means so much to me and having your help means a lot to me. If ever you need a returned favor, please let me know. If it is within my power to help you out, I will.”

“Come on Princess, you’re finished eating and now it's time for that conversation you’ve promised us.” Finn towered over her seated form. Though it was true, she had finished eating, it still irked her that he commanded her to leave when she honestly wanted to sit here and listen to all the latest gossip, most of which was about Harry, Draco and her adventure.

Antonin joins them as they walk through the dungeons. Once they reach an unused classroom, he wards the door and throws up a silencing charm, making sure they wouldn’t be heard. Turning, he finds Hermione sitting on the table top looking at them with a blank expression on her face. 

“Explain to us, malen'kaya zmeya, what you were thinking going down that bloody trap door,” the harshness of Antonin’s voice breaks the stillness of the room.

Startled, Hermione jumped where she sat. She knew she was in trouble with them, but hadn’t expected such a harsh reaction. Looking at Finn, she knew he was just as upset.

She started at the beginning. She explained what the three of them had stumbled upon, how her scar always hurt around Quirrell and the incident in the Forbidden Forest, she showed them the mark from the unicorn which drew slight gasps from them both. She told them all about the little bread crumbs Dumbledore had left for her to follow. This news brought fire to both their eyes but only Finn manifested it as the nearest chair caught on fire.

“Malen'kaya zmeya, tell me you didn’t actually know he was leading you around so that you put yourself and your friends in danger like that on purpose,” Antonin was agitated. He had always known that Dumbledore played loose with the rules when it was to his gain. 

“I didn’t feel like I had a choice,” Hermione felt bad. Looking at the two older boys, one of which was her soulmate, looking at her with such horror and concern.

“Princess, do you not realize that we are both here for you and that the other Professors are also here to help? You could’ve been killed!” Finn grabbed her by her shoulders picking her up off the table she sat upon. “I don’t know where that brain of yours was when you decided to do what you did, but it obviously wasn’t working. How could you put yourself in such danger? Did you even think of me?” This stunned Hermione. 

“You obviously didn’t think anything about me when you planned. What would’ve happened with our bond if you had died down there! I was woken from a dead sleep with such racking pains and filled with dread. I found you comotoss in the infirmary, no one could even tell me if you would wake up! ” Finn set her back on her feet, then stormed across the room. “I don’t think I can keep doing this, Princess. You obviously take this whole savior of the wizarding world to a whole nother level.” With that he stormed from the room leaving both Antonin and herself stunned. She had never seen him this angry.

The words he had said hurt. Did he mean he was leaving her? The books she had read said that they were free to choose another other than their marked soulmate. Was he leaving her for good? These thoughts brought tears to her eyes. How could she have forgotten him like that? The tears streamed from her eyes unchecked.

“Malen'kaya zmeya, let him cool down. I’m sure he’s just worried. We all were when you disappeared then to turn up in the infirmary.” Antonin wrapped her in a tight embrace. Never had he showed any affection like this before yet now he held her as her tears soaked his shirt. “Thor has a temper and it gets the best of him. You’ve barely seen it since you’ve known him but I can tell you from personal experience this was nothing. He really cares for you, Malen'kaya zmeya.”

Antonin’s words helped to slow the tears. He kept her in a tight hug whispering soothing words in Russian until the tears stopped completely. 

“I really messed up didn’t I, вороной,” leaning away from his chest she took in the slight frown on his face.

“Yes, you really did. You’re young and it was bound to happen. We never expected it to be something this large of an incident. I will work on him but you should give him some space until he comes to you.”

Nodding her head, she wiped at the tears on her face before Antonin handed her a handkerchief from where he had it stored she didn’t know. Gratefully, she took it with a small smile. When she went to hand it back, he told her to keep it. Taking down the wards that Finn had walked straight through with his anger, Antonin escorted her to her common room entrance and left her to the Snakes that were sure to be gathered waiting on her return. 

Sure enough all of Slytherin, minus Finn and Draco, were loitering on the other side of the portrait for her. She was in no mood to relay what had happened the previous night. Barreling through the mass of Snakes, she made for her dorm room. Thankfully, she had only a few days left before she would be able to escape. She dreaded facing everyone and dreaded the holiday away from the castle even more. 

Sitting on her bed she pet Freya, who seemed to have forgiven Hermione for locking her up in her travel cage. How had things gotten away from her? She had planned and planned yet she hadn’t planned on this stupid soulbond. That alone through a loop in all her plans. She would need to evaluate all she had planned for the next seven years. Hopefully, it didn’t change anything too much and she should be able to defeat Voldy before he could wreck more damage on the world. Hermione knew that being friends with the Slytherins like she was now would have severe repercussions and that some of their fates had changed. Hermione hated not knowing, yet knowing certain aspects of the future. Shaking her head as this line of thought was giving her a headache, she decided to get her trunk ready then make a trip to the Room of Requirement. She needed some time for herself and what better way than to lose herself in music.

Making her way through the rarely used corridors, she made her way back to the third floor to retrieve her invisibility cloak. On her way, she ran into the Twins.

“Hey Mia, got a minute for your favorite Twins?” Fred asked as they each took up positions on either side of her.

“I suppose, but you need to follow me and if it's anything about what happened in the last twenty-four hours, then the answer is no comment,” she said as she continued to walk along the corridor headed for the seventh floor.

“Promise, no questions about what happened while you were outsmarting Voldedork,” George answered as he swung an arm around her shoulders.

Shaking her head, she continued down the corridor to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching troll ballet. There, she paced with the clear image in her head of a grand piano in the center of the room. An ornate white double door materialized from the wall in front of her. She motioned the stunned Twins to follow her as she entered the room.

“I’ve heard of this room,” Fred exclaimed.

“It’s the room of requirement,” George stood in awe of the room. 

Both stood just inside the doors taking in the surrounding room. When Hermione was picturing the room she had been thinking of a grand piano on a raised platform in the middle of a marble room. Sure enough that is what the room had provided along with two chairs for what she guessed were for the Twins.

“We didn’t know you played the piano.”

“We heard you played the violin.”

Rolling her eyes, she didn’t say a word to them as she motioned for the both of them to have a seat.

“I’m going to play for a bit. It helps me focus, so if you would both keep quiet while I play for a while, I will then answer your questions.” Without waiting for their responses she sat herself on the bench before the piano.

Running through her scales, she lost herself to the music. Note after note, chord after chord and song upon song drifted around the room. Closing her eyes, she lost herself to the music, the same as she had when playing the violin. Choosing her last song, she began playing the haunting notes. She opened her eyes for this one and almost lost rhythm when she found the room surrounded in the light show that everyone else had seen when she played the violin. 

The light changed with the notes. Going from deep dark colors to light bright colors, blending themselves and waving around as the music was played. When she reached the end of the last stanza, she made sure to hold the last note longer than was needed. The lights began to fade around her just like the notes she played. The last was a brilliant white that faded when she released the note.

“Wow, Mia that was amazing.”

“Never seen anything like it before.”

“We’ve only heard old folk tales of that happening. We never believed such a thing could happen.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Both Twins took turns talking as they took in the look on her face. They had heard from their Great Aunt Muriel about the great concerts the wizarding world had held before the first war. She had mentioned that only the most talented could produce a show like they had just witnessed.

“Well boys, believe it or not, I learned to play a long time ago,” she alluded to her past life without divulging the truth. “I never knew the magic flowed and made a light show like that until the last time I was playing. I played the violin a couple months ago and was told about it. It never happened before then.”

Taking in the astonished looks on both their faces, Hermione knew they were speculating about her.

“Now, why were you seeking me out?”

“We wanted to keep in contact with you over the summer.” Fred took the lead as George nodded his head in agreement.

“Well, I’m pretty sure my relatives won't allow me to receive owls.” She hadn’t thought about corresponding with anyone over the summer. Having pondered the many ways they could keep in contact she finally had the answer. “What about muggle post?”

“We don’t know how that works so you’ll need to explain it to us.”

“I’m sure dad will get a kick out of that. He loves everything to do with muggles,” replied George.

“It’s not that difficult really. All you’ll need is an envelope, my address and a stamp, which you will have to buy in the muggle world. I can give you my address now,” she conjured ink and parchment which she promptly wrote her address on before handing it to the boys. “For every letter you write, you will need a stamp.”

“Brilliant!” George and Fred stared at her address.

“For me to write you back, we will have to see about getting you a mailbox or maybe I can sneak Freya out.” They chatted for a bit longer making arrangements to keep in touch during the summer hols. 

Splitting up, Hermione made her way to her common room hoping to catch Finn. He was avoiding her and hadn’t even looked at her when she caught sight of him. He had even gone so far as to turn around and walk the opposite direction as her when she had seen him turn a corner in the same corridor as her. This had really hurt her and she honestly had no idea why it hurt so bad. Oh, of course she knew they were friends but still, why would it bother her to be ignored like this. She should be used to it as she experienced this type of behavior with Ron and Harry in the past.

Harry had also wanted to keep in touch with her over the hols and insisted that they write to each other at least once a week. He was going to check and see if maybe his parents would allow her to come visit for a while over the hols.

Graduation day found Hermione watching as both Finn and Antonin received their scrolls. She had tried to congratulate Finn but he had ignored her, turning his back and made his way to a stern faced older man. Antonin, on the other hand, had swung her up in a spin, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“I was accepted into the internship at Gringotts for Curse Breaking.” He exclaimed once he sat Hermione back on her feet.

“I’m so happy for you, вороной, I know you will be amazing at it. Just make sure you have time to write me, yeah? I’ll miss you,” she whispered into his chest as she gave him a hug.

“No worries there, malen'kaya zmeya, I plan on stopping by to see you that way you aren’t isolated from the Wizarding world. I know you’re worried about that. You’ve mentioned in passing a few times that your relatives are against magic. I have to check on you after all.” He grinned down at her, giving her a wink as if conspiring against the muggles she lived with. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him tight to her. Hemione knew this summer would be unlike any she had experienced before.

Their final day at the school found Hermione sitting alone on her bed. Her trunk was packed, ready to board the train. She had no clue if her relatives would pick her up or if she would have to make her own way home. She was hoping for the latter, that way she could make her way to Diagon Alley and get a few supplies along with another visit to Gringotts. Looking at Freya, she knew there was no way her relatives would let her correspond with her friends, they never had with Harry.

“Freya, I want you to fly to the Dursley’s but remain out of sight. Maybe you can hunt then find a spot in a nearby tree. That way you won’t be caged up the entire summer. I don’t think they will let me let you out and I don’t want that for you at all.” She stroked Freya’s chest while speaking trying to plan a way to keep her free yet close so she could send letters. “I know Dumbledore will try to regulate my mail. If you can, please don’t let anything happen to any letters. That doesn’t mean put yourself in harm's way. You are more important to me than letters. You come first, do you understand?” Freya gave a small sound that could only mean agreement while butting her head against Hermione’s hand.

That was the only thing Hermione could think of that would keep Freya free and hopefully out of harm’s way. Hermione knew that Vernon had made Harry keep Hedwig in her cage all summer and that had caused some of the problems in the house that summer. Watching Freya take off was hard. She knew Freya would be safe but couldn’t help the feeling of loneliness that swept through her.

That evening at the going away feast, Dumbledore didn’t award points to each of them, Harry, Draco and herself for defeating the obstacles. Instead he gave his usual going away speech and congratulated Gryffindor for their earning the house cup. The old man sure was biased when it came to the houses. 

Chatting with her friends, Hermione was startled when a beautiful all white Eagle Owl swooped down in front of her. 

“Oh, what a beautiful owl you are. Is that for me,” Hermione reached out gingerly to take the scroll from the owl. Giving it a few pieces of the roast from her plate she opened up the scroll. It was from Draco, she should’ve known given the owl was all white. Shaking her head she read the letter, a smile graced her face. Draco would be just fine now that he was receiving the proper care needed for his injuries. This lifted a weight from her shoulders she didn’t know she was carrying.

“Can you return a letter for me?” Glancing at the beautiful owl, she knew now was named Khione. Taking the head bob as a yes, she conjured parchment and quill, she wrote a reply. Attaching the letter she made sure to cast a spell so that only Draco could read the letter. “Make sure only Draco gets this please.” Sending Khione on her way, Hermione met the black eyes of Professor Snape. Nodding her head, she acknowledged the silent question.

“How is Draco,” Theo asked after he had finished chewing. She was so thankful that all the Slytherin’s seemed to have manners and they used them. Even Crabbe and Goyle swallowed before they spoke, which in all honesty had astonished Hermione at first.

“He said he’s doing fine, healing is slow even with all the potions he is currently taking but that the family Healer said he will make a full recovery.”

“I’m glad to know he will be fine. I’ll have to make a stop this summer to check on him. We might get in a few practice rounds of pickup Quidditch. I know we both will be trying out for the team next year.” Theo responded, looking relieved that their friend was doing well and would make a full recovery.

The rest of dinner passed in a short time. Slowly the group made their way to the carriages. Hermione was stunned that she was able to see the Thestrals. Perhaps seeing death carried over into the next life? She didn’t know but made sure to not give away that she saw them to the group.

The train ride was a somber event. None of them wanted to part ways. Some of her friends had made plans to visit the others. All knew she wouldn’t be allowed to visit due to her living restrictions. They all promised to write to her, even Daphne had made sure to stop by and confirm she was able to receive owls. They had grown closer the second half of the school term. Both girls hoped that next term they would share a dorm.

The platform when they arrived was crowded with all the parents there to greet their kids. Looking around she spotted the Weasley’s. The Twins waved at her beckoning her over. Drawing a deep breath she slowly made her way over. Both Twins wrapped their arms around her, squeezing her in the middle.

“We will miss you.”

“Will you miss us.”

“Of course I’m going to miss you both! My summer will be exceedingly boring without you. Who am I to have prank wars with, without you both around.” Laughing, Hermione gave them hugs.

“Who is this,” asked Mrs. Weasley, looking between the Twins and Hermione.

“This stunning creature is none other.”

“Than the enchanting.”

“Hermione Potter,” they both said as one.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you, my dear,” Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a kind open smile.

The humph that sounded behind them revealed a red faced Ron Weasley. “I don’t know what’s nice about her. She’s a snake after all and constantly getting into trouble not to mention pulling pranks on everyone including me.”

“Ronald Weasley, that is no way to talk about a young lady. It doesn’t matter what house she is in, obviously she had made friends with your brothers and you will show her the kindness you were raised with,” Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

“It’s alright Mrs. Weasley, I’m used to Ronald not liking me. We studied in the library with a mutual friend of ours being the buffer for the rudeness Ron kept spewing. I don’t think he means to act that way but he doesn’t seem to have a filter when it comes to his mouth and his actions. I don’t hold it against him, he just needs time to mature.”

The shocked faces of the Weasley’s were her reward for being kind about Ron’s attitude towards her. The Twins struggled to hold back their laughter at their brother’s expense. Percy seemed to be off on his own train of thought not giving the conversation a second thought. 

Visiting for a few more minutes with them before they left for the Burrow, leaving Hermione to find her way home. As she walked through the barrier between the platforms she looked for her relatives. They were nowhere to be found which was a welcome occurrence. Quickly, Hermione made her way out of the station. Ducking around a corner that seemed to have no traffic, she held out her wand hoping the Knight Bus would appear.

The brilliant, purple triple decker bus zoomed into being as soon as Hermione had pocketed her wand. Climbing on board, she let the pimple faced young man lug her trunk on board. Paying the fee, they zoomed off at a breakneck speed. Hermione’s stomach hated the ride. Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione stumbled off the bus feeling relieved to have solid ground under her again. 

Lugging her trunk into the Leaky was a feat all its own. Looking around, Hermione found a few occupants and Tom behind the bar wiping out a glass. Carefully making her way around the numerous tables and patrons, Hermione approached the bar.

“Excuse me sir, I was wondering if it would be safe to leave my trunk with you while I run a few errands. I shouldn’t be long,” Hermione looked at Tom over the bar. 

“You may leave it here, I’ll put it in my office. There will be a fee of course,” Tom looked the girl up and down before continuing. “Three galleons and you pick it up before close of business, Miss…”

“Oh I’m sorry, that’s terribly rude of me not to introduce myself first. My name's Hermione Potter.” Hermione stuck out her hand to shake Tom’s.

“Bless my soul, Miss Potter. An honor to meet you. No charge to watch your trunk.” Tom took the offered hand and bowed slightly over it before levitating her trunk into the room behind the bar.

Leaving the three galleons on the bar, Hermione made her way to the brick wall. She had to remember the combination of bricks to tap. Carefully she tapped a few, when nothing happened she drew in a deep breath. As she was going to tap a new combination a soft chuckle reached her ears. Spinning in place she was greeted to the sight of Antonin smiling at her.

“Malen'kaya zmeya, what are you doing here all alone? Shouldn’t you be home by now?”

“No one came for me at the platform, so I decided to run a few errands without anyone knowing, though I seemed to have forgotten the right bricks to tap to get entrance to the Alley. Could you help me,” she put on her best pleading face.

Laughing slightly, Antonin tapped the bricks in the correct order. “I will accompany you on your errands then help you home. You shouldn’t be out all alone.” Offering his arm to her, she wrapped her arm around his. “Where are you headed first?”

“I need to stop at Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts, Scribbulus then I need to find a shop Draco mentioned that’s down Knockturn Alley.” Blushing, Hermione waited for the lecture she was sure to get for going down Knockturn Alley.

“Why do you need to go down Knockturn Alley?” Antonin stopped walking to look down at Hermione.

Glancing around, she motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. “I want to procure an untraceable wand.”

“How very Slytherin of you, malen'kaya zmeya. I approve of the purchase but you should never go down the Alley without someone with you. There are those that would have no issue in witchnapping you.” Straightening up, Antonin led Hermione to Gringotts. “I have a meeting here in five minutes. It shouldn’t take very long. I want you to wait for me, then I will accompany you for the rest of your purchases.” 

Nodding her head in agreement, they went their own way in the lobby. Making her way up to an unoccupied teller, she made herself known with a small noise. Capturing the Goblin's attention, she proceeded to exchange some Galleons for muggle currency. Her transaction was over in a matter of minutes. Looking around, she spotted a bench along one wall. Proceeding to the bench, Hermione made herself comfortable while she waited for Antonin.

So engrossed in the mosaic on the ceiling, Hermione failed to notice a witch approaching her until she heard a slight cough. Startled, Hermione jumped a little and met the soft blue eyes of Professor McGonagall. 

“Miss Potter, what are you doing here alone? By all accounts you should be with the Dursley’s.” Professor McGonagall’s stern voice and expression demanded an answer.

“Professor, I’m with Antonin. He’s escorting me around the alley as I make some final purchases before I make my way to my relatives. He’s in a meeting at the moment and bid me wait for him here.”

“Very well, as long as you’re not here alone. Will Mr. Dolohov be escorting you home?”

“I’m not sure Professor. We hadn’t talked that far ahead but I believe he will if I ask him to, he is a good friend.” Squirming under the intense stare she was receiving, Hermione could only hope that Antonin would escort her home. Luckily, Antonin reached the lobby before Professor McGonagall could say anything further.

“Professor, so good to see you again,” Antonin greeted. “I see you’re keeping Hermione company while I was busy.”

“Mr. Dolohov, will you be escorting Miss Potter here home after your errands?”

“Yes Professor, I will be taking Hermione home.” Antonin looked at Hermione as if challenging her to dispute this decision. He received the biggest grin instead of the argument he thought would happen.

“Very well then,” Professor McGonagall left them both, making her way to the open teller.

Antonin offered his arm once more to Hermione. Making their way amongst the throngs of patrons on the street the two of them drew no attention. Once Hermione had gathered the reading material, new parchment, quills and the spur of the moment purchases for Freya, the two of them turned to the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

“You must stay close, do not under any circumstance let go of my arm,” Antonin told her in a firm tone that broke no arguments. With a nod the two of them made their way down the darkened alley.

The store fronts here were all darkly lit. Looking around her, Hermione was amazed at the variety of shops. Several were obviously for the dark arts, while others one couldn’t tell what they were. Antonin led the way to a dark and dismal looking store. Opening the door, he ushered her in, following closely behind her. An older man stood behind a very dirty and old counter, no greeting was offered.

“We need an unregistered wand,” Antonin told the man. 

Nodding his head, the man reached under the counter and produced a measuring tape. The measuring tape floated in the air between herself and Antonin as if waiting for a command, which it was of course. Inclining his head, Antonin motioned Hermione forward. The tape measure snapped into action and started measuring her all over starting with her right arm.

“What is your current wand made from and of,” the man asked as he stared at a parchment that was filling with numbers which could only be those the tape measure was currently providing.

“1,400 year old piece of Sequoia sempervirens, a feather from Morgana’s familiar dark phoenix and ashwinder egg shells,” Hermione saw the shock on the old man's face as she told him of her wand. Pulling her wand out from her robes she displays it for the man to see for himself. When the man reached out as if to touch her wand it pulsed, shooting out a trindle of blue shocking the man. 

“It doesn’t seem to like anyone touching it,” murmured the man who turned to rummage around in the stacks behind him. Drawing out three boxes, he laid them on the ratty counter before opening the first one which held a white wand. “Touch this one but do not remove it from the box.”

Drawing near the counter, Hermione touched the wand and promptly removed her hand. Shaking his head the man covered the wand and placed it under the counter to then open the second revealing a red wand. Following the same instructions she touched this wand which vibrated slightly, looking to the man she gingerly lifted the wand. It pulsed in her hand as if it liked her. Giving it a swish the counter stood new, polished to a shine.

“Yes, that wand will do. It won’t be as powerful as your primary wand, but it won’t be bad for a backup as long as you use it and bond with it. That wand is also made of sequoia sempervirens and has a tail feather of a dark phoenix. I’ve no clue the history of the phoenix but it will be a good wand for you. That will be twenty galleons,” the man stated briskly.

“That wand isn’t worth that much, I say twelve galleons,” Antonin stared at the man with a piercing gaze.

“Sixteen and not a sickle less,” the old man growled at Antonin.

“That’s fine,” drawing her change purse out, Hermione counted the coins and gave him one extra. “Do you have wand holsters? I’m needing one that will be invisible to anyone else, recalls the wand should it be lost from my grip and lay on my forearm like the Aurors use.”

“Yes, I have a few like that,” the old man turned around to walk through a doorway only to return with a box. “These are dragonhide of course and have been charmed with what you are looking for, there are various designs and fits.”

Hermione looked in the box noting the different sizes and colors. She didn’t mind the colors as it would be invisible to anyone else. Reaching in, she took the black scaled one that reminded her of her first set of boots. The shimmering of the dragon scales were a beautiful sight to behold. Wrapping it around her forearm, it did indeed turn invisible much to her liking. 

“You should get one too, вороной, it would do you well to always have your wand on you.” Hermione turned her gaze to Antonin. “You should really have a backup wand also if you don’t already.”

Grumbling under his breath, Antonin reached into the box pulling out a large solid black hollister. Wrapping it around his arm he was amazed at how light it felt though it was dragonhide. It moved with him when he flexed his arm. He was amazed at the way the dragonhide flexed with his arm yet seemed to hold it’s shape. Just like Hermione’s it was invisible. If it weren’t for the feel of it on his arm he wouldn’t know it was there.

“I’ll take this one and I suppose I’ll also need an unregistered wand.” Holding out his arm he waited while the magical tape measure whirled around his body taking the measurements needed for his new wand. Just like with Hermione, the parchment in front of the old man filled with numbers. The old man disappeared into the stacks behind him and when he reappeared he held four boxes.

“Like I told the lady, hover your hand over the wand but don’t touch it.” Lifting the top lid he waited while Antonin hovered his hand over the wand. Shaking his head, Antonin signaled the wand wasn’t for him. This happened for the next two but on the fourth wand he placed his hand on it, drawing it from its box. With a swish the room cleaned itself. Nodding his head, Antonin waited to hear what the wand was made from.

“That wand is an ebony and has a mixed core of dragon heartstring and a thunderbird tail feather. It will suit you well. Your wand is twenty galleons not a sickle less.” The old man made a face that seemed to Hermione like he needed to use the loo soon.

“We will take all four items,” Hermione dug into her coin purse again for the funds before Antonin could argue with her.

“Malen'kaya zmeya, I can pay for my own,” Antonin grumbled, placing a hand over hers where it sat on top of the coins she had just placed on the counter.

“Вороной, I’m the one who insisted you needed these so I will pay. You can always take me out to eat if you want to pay me back,” Hermione smiled up at Antonin while making her way out of the shop.

Grumbling under his breath, Antonin followed her out of the shop. Grabbing her hand he placed it in the croak of his arm before they made their way back to Diagon Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Where is your trunk?”

“Tom’s watching it for me. I can’t shrink it since I’m not allowed to do magic outside of school, well until now that is,” she winked at the surly wizard at her side before stepping into the pub.

Waving at Tom in a greeting, Hermione made her way to an empty booth sure that Antonin followed her. Placing an order for the shepherds pie and a butterbeer with a fire whiskey for Antonin they waited for their food.

“Why would you want to eat here instead of at home? Surely home cooked food would be better than this drivel,” Antonin inquired before shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth.

“I don’t really get a chance to eat at home. I may cook the food and that’s the only way I get to eat unless I get the leftovers my cousin doesn’t finish from his plate, which is a rare occurrence. This way I’m guaranteed something to eat,” stated Hermione in a whisper before she too started to eat.

“You’re telling me your relatives starve you?” The outrage poured from Antonin as he took in Hermione as she ate.

“Yes, though now that they know they’re being watched, I’m hoping that will end, though I don’t have proof it will mind you.” Finishing her supper and her drink, Hermione sat comfortably full. The prospect of having to go back to her relatives settling around her like a lead lined cloak. “I need to change into my muggle clothes before I go back.” She muttered before excusing herself to talk with Tom about using a room to change.

Having changed her robes for jeans and a simple blouse, Hermione made her way back to Antonin who looked like he had another drink while she was away changing. The look on his face told her he was planning something, but not wanting to get on his bad side she didn’t say anything. Heaving her trunk up next to the booth she met Antonin’s eyes watching her carefully.

“I’m going to flag down the knight bus and make my way to my relatives. Thank you for escorting me Antonin. I enjoyed our time together,” leaning forward she kissed his cheek.

“Oh no, Malen'kaya zmeya, I will be taking you home. I did promise Professor McGonagall after all and I would like to meet these muggle relatives of yours for myself. Not to mention, I need to know where you live so that I can come visit,” giving her a wink before drawing his wand. Shrinking her trunk he took her hand and led her to the apparition spot. “Have you apparited before? Well then just make sure you don’t puke on me, Malen'kaya zmeya, and hold tight.” Pulling her close he waited for her to relax. “I need to know the street you live on so we can get as close to your house as possible.”

“Oh, it’s number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey,” briefly she wondered how he was going to make it there since he had surely never been anywhere close to her relatives before.

“I want you to think of nothing while we apparate. This will be tricky since I’ve never been to your house before but I’m sure we will be just fine.” Tucking her just a smidge closer, he turned on his heel. The familiar tug behind her navel, the feeling of being squeezed through a straw then a soft pop later found them both in the driveway of her relatives.

“How were you able to do that!? I thought you had to picture where you wanted to go to apparate safely,” the astonishment in her tone was plain while her large green eyes stared up at him.

“A little known secret amongst the purebloods, you can apparate anywhere as long as you know the address. It’s not shared in classes and only the purebloods know about it unless they share with another. Don’t tell anyone, Malen'kaya zmeya.”

“I won’t, promise, Вороной,” Hermione knew this would come in handy in the future and now with her unregistered wand she was sure she would be practicing her apparition skills every chance she had along with all the other magic she would be practicing this summer.

“Could you put my trunk to rights before we go in, my relatives don’t like magic in their house and since I’m the only one around that is supposed to be magical I’m sure the ministry will think I did it if something were to happen in the house.” Drawing the miniature trunk out of her pocket she held it out for Antonin.

“You’re not the only magical being on this street anymore Malen'kaya zmeya,” he winked at her with a sly grin. Taking her trunk he sat it in front of the car in the drive before enlarging it.

Shaking her head, Hermione wondered what he meant by not being the only magical being on the street. As far as she knew, there were no others around. Of course there was Mrs. Figg, but she was a squib and wouldn’t count.

Entering the house, she was greeted by the shrill yell of her Aunt. “Where have you been? You’re late and you’ve brought someone with you. We will discuss this later, see your guest out this instant.”

Stepping forward, Antonin stretched out his hand taking Petunia’s, which was swallowed whole in his large hand. “You must be Hermione’s Aunt. I’m Antonin Dolohov, a very good friend of Hermione’s from school. I would say it was a pleasure in meeting you, but given all I’ve heard about you I can assure you it’s anything but a pleasure.” Dropping her hand he continued, “I would like to speak with you and your husband before I leave and I can assure you, I will not be leaving until I have said my peace.”

Hermione had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Never had she pictured Antonin in her entryway demanding to talk with her relatives. Maybe cursing them or possibly killing them in the previous timeline, but not now. The look on her Aunt’s oh so pale face showed her shock and horror at having a wizard in her house. Without a word, she spun on her heel and stalked into the living room. A gentle hand on her lower back pushed her towards the room her Aunt had just entered.

“Let me put my trunk in my cupboard,” Hermione made for the cupboard under the stairs. She fully anticipated having to live under the stairs again even knowing that she had been grudgingly given Dudley’s spare room. 

“There is no way I’m allowing you to stay in a cupboard,” Antonin growled once she had turned to stow her trunk in what had been her living space for the past eleven years. “I will make sure you get that room upstairs you were given before term started. Leave the trunk, I’ll make sure to put it in your room before I leave, Malen'kaya zmeya.”

A nod was all she was capable of before he steered her gently towards the room her Aunt had entered. She knew her Uncle would be in there with his paper, Dudley would be up in his room munching on snacks and playing a video game. Entering the living room she was greeted to the sight of her Uncle Vernon’s fat arse taking up even more of the settee than before while her Aunt was whispering viciously into his ear.

Antonin gestured for Hermione to sit in her Aunt’s high backed ladies chair while he stood just to the side but slightly behind her. He truly dominated the room with his aura. She would hate to see what Snape’s aura would feel like in this room. Shaking her head slightly, she waited for Antonin to do what he thought he needed to do.

The conversation didn’t take long to get explosive, that's for sure. Not only did Antonin tell her relatives that he would be checking on her regularly but he would also be making sure she had her own room. If he felt that they were starving her, beating her, or mistreating her in any way, he would personally make sure their life would be extremely unpleasant. Vernon exploded, well as much as his fat arse could, from the settee to bluster against Antonin. It didn’t take long for her relatives to realize that she had made a very powerful friend and that he meant business.

Before Antonin left, he had escorted Hermione to her room. Making sure she had everything she needed, he gave her a hug letting her know that he would be checking on her throughout the summer. This gave Hermione comfort, knowing she had made friends with the powerful wizard. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so bad, she could only hope as she watched him disapparate in the back garden to the horror of her relatives.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own  
WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME GRAPHIC M/M SCENES  
This scene is separated by ~~~~ you can jump there if you don’t want to read smut  
TRIGGER WARNINGS OF ABUSE!!

Chapter 9

As Severus laid there in bed, he couldn’t help but let a smile grace his usually scowling face. Looking across at the figure sprawled out across the abnormally large bed, he couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout his body. He hadn’t planned to love another, yet here he was beside the one person he loved.

Running his long fingers gently along the side of his face, Severus gently moved the platinum hair away from his face. Smoothing his fingers along the side of his face, down his cheek to his throat, where he felt the steady pulse under the skin. Lightly, his fingers traced their way across the light dusting of hair on his chest to the small nipples that poked out at attention. Swirling his fingers around the nipples, he tweaked them gently before continuing down the treasure trail, across his toned abs, to the immaculately trimmed platinum pubic hair that surrounded the semi hard cock resting against a firm thigh.

Tracing his finger along the underside of the now hard shaft, he gently wrapped his hand around the girth and started stroking gently at first. Shifting down in the bed, Severus lowered his head to kiss the tip of the head where it was weeping. Flicking his tongue out, he swirled his tongue around the head before continuing down and taking one testicle into his mouth while continuing to stroke the hard cock that jumped in his hand. Switching to the other testicle, Severus felt a large hand thread its way into his hair.

“Severus,” it came out as a breathy moan from the man above him. Pumping his hand up and down the rock hard shaft, he let go of the testicle in his mouth before moving so he could take the head back into his mouth before lowering his mouth until it reached the back of his throat. 

A low, gruntle moan was his reward as he worked Lucius’s cock in and out of his mouth. Severus made sure to swirl his tongue each time he went up the shaft. Opening his throat, he bobbed down until he took the whole of Lucius’s cock.

“Severus, oh Salazar,” breathing hard, Lucius wrapped both his hands into the soft, inky black hair. Tightening his grip, it took all his will power not to thrust hard into the warm, wet mouth surrounding his cock. “Severus, keep that up and I’m gonna cum.” Breathing hard, Lucius tried to control himself as he felt his testicles draw up and a tingling started through him.

Tightening his hands in Severus’s hair, “I’m gonna cum,” he warned Severus as the warm, moist mouth on his cock moved faster and faster. With one last hard thrust, Lucius lost control and came hard into the throat that surrounded his cock with three bursts of cum coating the back of Severus’s throat.

Swallowing the thick hot cum, Severus swirled his tongue once again before letting the softening cock out of his mouth. The hands wrapped in his hair drew him up along his lover's body until he met the beautiful lips in a heated kiss.

A warm hand wrapped around Severus’s throbbing member as the kiss deepened. He moaned into Lucius’s mouth as the man began gliding his hand along his throbbing member. Breaking away from the kiss, they both sucked in the much needed oxygen their bodies craved after such a passionate kiss.

“Lay on your back,” Lucius pushed firmly on Severus’s shoulders with his free   
hand while the other continued it’s menstrations. Lucius kissed his way across Severus’s chest, taking special care to show his appreciation to each of hard little nipples. “I want you Sev, I want to feel you in me,” Lucius breathed against Severus.

“On your hands and knees then,” groaned Severus.

Lucius got into position and felt the cleaning and lubrication spells on his entrance before he felt the strong fingers ghosting over his entrance. A long calloused finger thrust gently into his hole followed by another, slowly they started to scissor him before another joined them. “You want this, you need my hard cock in your arse buggering you, don’t you,” Severus whispered as he nipped along Lucius’s spine, which bowed under the pleasure that flowed through his body.

“Just you Sev, no one else,” Lucius groaned with the feeling of being empty. The feeling didn’t last long before it was replaced by the feeling of Severus’s hard cock slowly entering his tight ring. A hand at his hip and another wrapped in his long hair pulled him against the thick cock set to plunder him to pleasures inconceivable. 

Both let out a groan as Severus seated himself fully into the tight arse, bollocks meeting bollocks. Swirling his hips, Severus bared his teeth in a predatory fashion at the pleasure roaring through his body. Thrusting gently at first, he drew his member out then in little by little. The waves of pleasure shooting through his lover were made visible by the tremors racking through his body.

“Salazar, harder Sev, I need you hard and fast, please lover,” Lucius groaned at the agonizingly slow pace Severus set. Slamming his hips back into Severus to try and prove his point, he was met with a gruntle moan.

“Why should I give you what you want? Have you been good?” The loud crack of hand meeting arse rent the air. “I know what you need, I know what your body desires. Your spasming hole around my cock tells me you’re enjoying this,” Severus purred as he began to pick up his pace. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but would hold out as long as possible. Smacking his arse again, Severus maneuvered his body until his thighs were on either side of Lucius’s hips. Leaning forward, he wrapped an arm around his lover's throat pulling him back, bowing his back and thrusting his arse up into the air. 

Driving his cock deeper and harder, Severus continued to pound all the while talking dirty which drove his lover to the brink. “I’m almost there, cum with me. I want to feel your body shudder as we come together.” Changing his position slightly, he made sure to graze across that spot inside that drove them both to rapture. 

Letting go of his throat, Severus wrapped his hand in the glorious strands of hair that surrounded his lover’s face. Pulling them to one side, he yanked none too gently so that he could capture the lush lips in a crushing kiss. “Cum,” he demanded and was met with a tidal wave of pleasure as the muscle surrounding his cock clamped down on him, sending him to his own release.

Collapsing to his side, his now softening member withdrawn, Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius in a tight embrace. Kissing gently along the plains of each other's faces the two men laid there in silence for a while, breathing heavily, both fully sated in their lust.

Reaching for his wand, Lucius cast cleaning charms before turning back to his lover. Both men had never experienced another man until they had come together all those years ago. Each was exclusive in that department, though they may take lovers of the female persuasion, neither sought out a male lover. Their trysts were few and far between thanks to that harpy of a wife of his. The frigid creature that she was had refused to sleep with him since finding out she was pregnant with Draco. As far as he knew, she had never sought pleasure of the flesh from anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is Draco,” Severus asked sometime later as they enjoyed their breakfast in the bright morning light of the solarium. 

“Healer Kenna, released him letting us know he would be just fine with no lasting defaults.” Lucius was relieved at the news just yesterday from the family Healer.

“Has he said what led them down there,” Severus raised an eyebrow. None of the three had said why they had gone down the trap door. 

“No, he refuses to say even under threat of no flying and you know how much he enjoys his flying.” The disgruntled blond laid his napkin on his plate before picking up his morning tea. “I suspect, given your inquiry, that the old man hasn’t said anything one way or another.”

“The bastard hasn’t said anything to me since that night. Though this would be a happy change if we had answers already. Did you know the little chit Potter gave me a thank you gift before leaving for the summer? The only other Professor to receive one was Minerva.” Taking a drink of his own tea, Severus waited.

“What, pray tell, did she give you this time?” 

“Crystal vials with numerous charms on them so that they wouldn’t spill, break, leak and can be relabeled with a wave of a wand. The note she left indicated that she had enjoyed her time in my class and was looking forward to many more years of learning from me if you can believe it.” The sneer on his face was of epic proportion. How anyone could enjoy his class or would actually look forward to them was something he had no desire to look into closer.

A soft whistle left Lucius’s mouth. “Maybe you’ve made such an impression on the girl she has started to look up to you? She obviously knows about your past with her parents, yet seems to have forgiven you on their behalf.” Smirking, Lucius waited for what he knew would be a snarky reply.

“I’ve actually no idea. The old man assures me she knows nothing about the past, let alone the wizarding world before she received her letter. As much as I distrust the old fool, for once I don’t think he’s lying to me. He seemed just as flustered as I was upon the knowledge she has of our world. He is especially put out that she is a snake and not a lion. I have a feeling he had plans for the little chit and now that they are obsolete he is floundering to make new ones.” Placing his empty tea cup on the table he looked at Lucius.

“When doesn’t that old man have plans? As I remember he played the Marauders against you from the beginning. Everyone was a chess piece waiting for him to move them,” Lucius drawled in a bored voice.

A grunt was his only response from the man across the table from him. Both knew Dumbledore was up to something, but neither could fathom the depth of his motives and treachery.

~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~

Four weeks, she had been locked in her room, only allowed out twice a day for her to use the loo. She had lost a stone or two already as she was regulated to a watered down, cold cup of soup a day with a half slice of dry bread. Her stomach gave a loud growl as she thought of her evening “meal” which was hours away. She couldn’t stand it any longer, she had to get out. 

Her plan was simple, though dangerous. She knew this sort of magic was reserved for when one was older, even if she had mastered it before coming of age last time. She prayed to the Goddess she would be able to perform it now.

Her relatives had taken away her school wand and all her school related items before locking her in her room. How was she supposed to get her summer assignments done if she wasn’t allowed her study items at least. She had begged them to allow her to at least complete her assignments that way she wouldn’t be behind when she went back to school. They had laughed at her, telling her she wouldn’t be allowed back to that freak school or that crackpot old fool who thought he was a Headmaster. This had nearly brought her to tears before she remembered her spare wand. Hermione was thankful she had her backup wand in its holster on her at all times, that way they hadn’t known to take it away. She knew she would be able to get away and all her items, minus her wand, which was irreplaceable. She would have to figure out how to get it back but right now, she was getting out of her room and this bloody house.

Destination, determination, deliberation, destination, determination, deliberation, she chanted as she concentrated. She could do this, grasping her wand firmly, she disappeared from her room with a loud crack that would surely alert her relatives that something had happened, hopefully they would think it was one of Dudley’s games.

It worked! She was so happy she did a little dance which was met with a chuckle she recognized. Whirling around, she was met with the most delicious sight. There in all his glory was Finn. Even though she knew she should still be livid with him she couldn’t help herself and flew to him, launching herself at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck. Goddess, how she missed him. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Finn. Please forgive me for what I did. I promise I’ll never not tell you.” She breathed in the comforting scent of him as she whispered against his neck.

“It’s me who should be apologizing, Princess. I said horrible things and lost my temper. I was wrong in everything I said. I was horrified that I could’ve lost you. That thought alone ran through my head and wouldn’t...” he tightened his hold on her as he held her close. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you, Princess. You’ve come to mean so much to me in such a short amount of time. Please forgive me for being such an arse. I know I don’t deserve it and I will do all in my power to show you how much you mean to me and I will earn your forgiveness if you will give me a chance.”

“You will have to earn it. You really hurt me, Finn. When I tried to talk with you, you avoided me. It hurt so much,” sniffling slightly she realized that she was tearing up. “What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?” 

Still holding her close, Finn made his way to the nearest bench and sat down. Hermione was still wrapped around him, refusing to release her hold.

“It didn’t take much to find out where you live. A few bribes here and there to the right people,” at the scandalized look on her face he chuckled. “I asked Draco. He gave me your address. I wanted to surprise you with a visit. You apparating in front of me, well that was unplanned. How did you apparate?”

“All it took was a little practice. I found a book on it in the library at school and decided to start trying. When вороной escorted me around Diagon Alley, we each bought backup wands. That way the ministry can’t trace them and I can keep practicing magic even when I’m not at school. Though my relatives have taken all my stuff and locked it away. I don’t even have the new clothes I bought. I’m forced to wear these nasty clothes my Aunt gave me.” Pulling back from where her face had been buried against his neck, she looked at him. The fury on his face was a sight she had only seen a few times and luckily was only directed at her once.

Lifting her off his lap he scrutinized her. “You’ve lost weight, Princess. Tell me what has happened since you left school.” The commanding tone in his voice sent chills down her spine. She knew he was upset and it came across clear as day in his tone.

Sitting down in his lap once more with his arm wrapped around her waist, she told him all that had happened since leaving the school. She left nothing out and made sure to let him know that Antonin would be checking on her. She made sure to tell him the threats Antonin had issued, how her Uncle had pissed his pants when Antonin had made it clear she was to be taken care of properly or they would suffer a fate worse than death. 

Finn chuckled lightly at this though he was upset with himself for not being there for her. He was grateful that his best friend had stepped in and was there for Hermione when she needed it. When she got to the point of them seemingly forgetting Antonin’s threats, locking her in her room and the abuse she had suffered, Finn could feel the rage starting to burn in him. The calming presence of Hermione being in his lap, her small hand rubbing up and down his arm to help ground him was all that was holding him back from unleashing his fury for all to see.

Drawing in a deep breath, Finn reined in his anger. “Princess, I want you to know that me being here isn’t a one time deal. I bought a house not far from yours.” The surprise on her face was something he enjoyed. “I want you to come with me so I can add you to the wards around it. That way if you ever want, you have somewhere safe to go. I don’t care if I’m there or not, you are always welcome there. If you ever need me or anything while you’re there you can call for Tipsy. She will help you with anything you might need.”

Lifting her from his lap, he took her hand to wrap around the crook of his arm. They chatted as they walked toward his new house. His house was a block down from hers and had a beautiful flower bed in the front. He added her to the wards before they entered. The layout was similar to that of her relatives house but was furnished in only the best. There was no hideous floral wallpaper or settee. He had decorated the living room in soft shades of green and cream. The furniture matched with darker shades giving it a comfortable homey feel.

“I didn’t decorate if that’s what you’re thinking.” He laughed, guiding her into one of the seats beside a large fireplace. Calling for Tipsy, he ordered tea and biscuits. “I had a friend come over when I purchased the house. She is the one who decorated for me. The colors are nice though not what I would’ve picked obviously. All are too soft for my taste, though I see you approve,” he grinned at her.

They drank their tea while carrying on a conversation around their summer plans. Hermione didn’t have many since she was stuck in her room unable to study and perform magic. Finn on the other hand had been contracted to play for the French National Quidditch team. She learned that he had a sister that was attending Beauxbatons. With him for their national team, he would be able to see her a little more than he had previously. Apparently his Uncle was in charge as the paterfamilias of the family. It was his Uncle who had sent Lyra to Beauxbatons after their parents were killed in an accident. Finn didn’t believe the accident part but had no proof and couldn’t go against his Uncle without being disinherited. His Uncle was a shady man and Finn revealed that he was relieved that his sister was sent away from him as he didn’t trust the man around her. 

Hermione was taken aback from all that Finn shared with her. She never knew he had a sister as he never spoke of her, at least while in her presence, at school. He never spoke of his Uncle or his family for that matter. Hermione was learning more and more about this viking of a wizard in one afternoon than she had the entire school year. She knew Finn was a private man and felt privileged that he was opening up to her.

The clock on the mantle chimed five and startled the both of them. Hermione knew she needed to get back home before it was discovered that she had escaped. Finn argued with her about at least escorting her closer to home before she apparated into her room. Finally, after five minutes of arguing she gave in and let him escort her.

When they arrived at the back gate of her relatives house, they could hear shouting and one of those voices was clearly Antonin. Both looked at each other before hurrying in through the back door. 

Standing in the living room with his wand out was the Russian wizard. He looked the most upset than either Hermione or Finn had ever seen him. 

“Вороной, what’s going on?” 

Antonin whipped around at the sound of Hermione's voice behind him. He took in   
the sight of both Hermione and Finn standing there before he lowered his wand. Striding across the room, he drew Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Hermione couldn’t help herself and let out a little giggle before wrapping her own arms around the strong wizard that seemed intent on squeezing her to death.

“You had me scared, malen'kaya zmeya. I arrived to surprise you and take you out to eat to discover not only had your relatives locked you away in your room but that you weren’t there. They were more concerned that you had escaped somehow than that you were actually missing. When I questioned them further, I was told the details of the past four weeks. I’m horrified and if it was in my power you wouldn’t be staying here a second longer.” Antonin turned to glare at her relatives who were cowering on the settee.

“Princess, did you tell me everything that has happened or were you holding something back,” Finn asked from behind her. His large hand seemed to almost burn her shoulder where it rested.

“I told you most of it, there were a few things I left out in fear of what you might have done in a rage. I don’t want to see you taken to Azkaban for hurting muggles.” She turned her head to look at him though she knew her cheeks were red with embarrassment. “I may have left out the fact that I’m locked in my room, only let out twice a day to use the loo, and that the only food I’ve had is a cold watered down soup with half a slice of bread.”

With this news, Finn understood why she had held it back from him. He closed his eyes while reining in the fury he felt for how she was treated. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with the cold stare from Antonin. Finn knew what Antonin had threatened the muggles with and was positive they wouldn’t have forgotten in such a short amount of time.

“Antonin, why don’t you sweep the house. I have a feeling there has to be compulsion charms on a few objects for them to forget your words of warning. There is no other explanation other than hatred. I’m hoping for the former for all our sakes.”

Immediately, Antonin knew his friend was on to something. Sweeping his wand around the room they were all startled at the amount of objects that glowed. All the frames surrounding the photos glowed a sickly yellow, the coffee table glowed a dark red while the lamp glowed a gastly green. The words spilling from Antonin’s mouth were clearly swearing even though Hermione had no clue what they were since it was in his native tongue.

“What does this mean,” Hermione gasped while clutching Finn’s hand in her own.

“The yellow is a compulsion charm, it’s meant to further the divide between you and your relatives. The red is a hatred spell, it’s designed so that the muggles feel more hatred towards you being a witch while the green is a…”Antonin broke off all the while waving his wand in intricate motions. The yellow glow had faded the same with the red but the green grew brighter as Antonin worked on it. His brow was beaded with sweat by the time the green had begun to fade. No one in the room said a word while he worked. 

Hermione hurried into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Antonin. Handing it to him, they all waited in silence for him to tell them the last spell.

“The green was a suppression spell meant to suppress your magic while you’re in this house. It was a very strong one that had to have been placed years ago and renewed yearly by how strong it was. Whoever placed it here will be alerted that we have tampered with it. We must be prepared for their arrival.” Antonin gave Finn a meaningful look before looking at Hermione. “You have your wand, correct?” She knew which one he meant but couldn’t answer in front of her relatives without giving away that she had two wands.

“No, my Uncle took everything and has it all locked under the stairs in my old cupboard.” This brought a growl from both men.

Finn wasted no time in striding from the room to the cupboard. In a show of pure strength he broke the lock with his bare hands before swinging the door open revealing all her possessions. Hauling the trunk out he placed it in front of her allowing her to draw out her wand. The feeling of being reunited after a month without her wand was pure euphoria. Just as the feeling was subsiding there came a knock at the door.

“You, woman, you will answer the door.” Antonin pointed at Aunt Petunia. “You must act normal, am I understood?” With a jerky nod, Petunia rose from the settee, running her hands over her apron she gave as wide a berth between herself and the wizards as possible before scurrying down the hall to answer the door.

“Ah, Mrs. Dursley, how lovely to see you again. If I may, I’d like to speak with Miss Potter. There has been a...disturbance and I would like to check on her.” 

All three recognized that voice and were not happy knowing who had placed the spells. Looking between them both, Hermione knew that a confrontation was about to occur. 

“Just remember, I have to spend the next six years in his presence so please don’t make this too bad,” she whispered urgently to both wizards. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders making her feel safe.

Professor Dumbledore was shown into the room where the rest of them were waiting. The surprise on his face was something Hermione would always remember. What surprised her even more was the presence of Professor McGonagall. She hadn’t expected her to accompany the old man.

“Professors, what a surprise, we weren’t expecting you.” Hermione tried to give off the impression that nothing was going on and that they were welcomed. She didn’t know if she failed or had succeeded. 

“Miss Potter, I was alerted that something had happened and thought I should check up on you.” The twinkling in his blue eyes was in full force as he gazed at her. She felt the brush of his mind against hers before she forcefully evicted him from her mind, making him stumble back. Hermoine had had enough of his ruddy games and was starting to get pissed.

“Professor, you know it is illegal to enter another's mind without their permission or in the presence of the DMLE. I suggest you keep to yourself before I file a complaint against you.” Hermione was seething, “You also know that we broke your spells that you had placed around my home. That is how you knew something was going on. These spells were also very illegal and I am considering pressing charges against you for them.” The gasp from Professor McGonagall at this announcement drew Hermione’s attention from Dumbledore.

“The magic has a signature that can be traced back to those that placed the spells. I’m sure with all that were present upon finding the spells, we would win the case. However,” raising her hand at the Headmaster as he attempted to interrupt her, “I may forgive you these travesties against myself and my relatives if you will swear upon your magic to never place them again in my home or around me. Nothing else will be accepted and if you try to wiggle out of it then I will personally contact the head of the DMLE, a Madam Amelia Bones.” 

Hermione knew that she had just revealed more information than she had planned but she was seething. Her hair was sparking and the only thing holding her back from hexing Dumbledore was the strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Now, now Miss Potter, there was nothing sinister in the nature of any of the spells I had placed. I only placed a few spells to insure your safety.” Hermione watched as the twinkling was turned up full force. How it annoyed her that he tried to lull those around him into his grandfatherly persona. 

“You have one minute to make the oath or I will have Antonin contact Madam Bones right now. I’m sure she will drop everything at the summons pertaining to the Savior of the Wizarding world. It is your choice and one I would suggest you make promptly.” The crackling of her hair was starting to spark harder, all the while little objects around the room started to float up off their surfaces. This brought gasps not only from her wizards, but also from Professor McGonagall and her relatives.

“Princess, you need to take a deep breath and try to relax. Antonin and myself are here for you. We won’t let anything happen to you, Princess. That’s it, deep breaths, let the anger out and calm in,” Finn whispered calmly into her ear as he kept an eye on Dumbledore. It wouldn’t do for Hermione to have an explosion of accidental magic right now. 

Raising his wand, Dumbledore calmly spoke, “I, Albus Dumbledore do hereby swear upon my magic that I will not place anymore spells like those that were placed in Miss Potter’s home pertaining to her,” with a glare from Hermione he added, “or her loved ones, so mote it be.” A bright flash from the tip of his wand indicated the oath had been taken by magic. 

Before anyone else could speak, Antonin stepped forwards drawing everyone's attention to him. “Hermione Potter has been taken under the protection of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Dolohov.” This brought gasps from those around her, especially her Professors, who both turned to look at each other. “If any harm comes upon her, if you try to wield magic against her, I will be alerted and will come to her no matter the place. Ancient magic has been evoked and stands with us.” Antonin was almost growling as he faced the Headmaster. He hadn’t forgotten that Dumbledore was a highly revered wizard or that he was the one that had captured Grindelwald, but he would be damned if he would let anyone harm the girl he had come to think of as the little sister he had never had.

“Mr. Dolohov,” exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she clutched at her chest. “What have you done!? That is an archaic practice and hasn’t been done in over a century. How could you do this, you’re not the head of your house?”

“As it is, Professor, I am now the head of my house. My father passed away two weeks ago and as his only heir, I am now the head of my family. The only other branch of Dolohov’s are in Russia where my Paterfamilias resides. I have done this with his permission. As such Hermione Potter is now also a daughter of the Dolohov’s and as such will be protected as a daughter should.” Antonin stood proud as he took in the shocked looks all around him. The only smiling face in the room was Hermione. 

“Вороной, you really think of me as a sister?” Hermione asked in awe as she stepped towards him.

“Of course I do, malen'kaya zmeya. You’re as close to a sister as I’ve ever had and I will do everything I can to protect you.” Antonin wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

Her relatives were stunned and silent as they tried to take in all that had happened. Petunia knew that Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but had just had all his schemes ruined by this new development. She had heard about him from her sister when she was younger. The two of them may not have been close after Lily had gone to that freak school of hers, but that didn’t stop her from talking about everything when she was home with her parents. Petunia wondered if this meant that they wouldn’t be forced to care for the little brat any longer. If they weren’t forced to take care of her their lives would be much easier.

“Does this mean that the little brat won’t be living with us any longer,” Petunia asked those in her living room.

“No, Miss Potter has to stay with you as her mother’s blood wards and protection is only available under your house. She must stay with you during the summer that way the wards renew each year.” Dumbledore sternly replied. He was extremely upset over this recent development and would have to examine all that had happened.

“You know that’s crap, Professor. The wards are only in place to protect my relatives. They have nothing to do with me. I’ve read all that there is on the subject and as obscure as the magic is that saved me that fateful night, there is nothing holding me here.” Hermione drew away from Antonin to look the Headmaster in the eye, silently challenging him to deny the accusation. She had known about the wards and the protections that had saved Harry. She had researched them when she had been in the Black library after their fourth year. She knew that the Headmaster only had her here so that her relatives would be protected and that she would be beaten down to be pliable to the old man's schemes. 

“Now that’s just not true, Miss Potter. There are circumstances that are out of your realm of comprehension. You must stay here for your own protection. We know that Tom Riddle will be back and you must be protected. What better protection than that of the sacrifice your mother made?” Dumbledore knew he had to think fast to turn this back to his favor. How she had known about the wards and protections he didn’t know as he had removed all the books from the library on the subject. He couldn’t risk her getting out from under his control. He needed her to follow him blindly, trust him, which he found was something he was struggling to do since she had stepped foot in the magical world.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t have a problem swearing upon your magic that it’s the truth then, Headmaster,” Finn answered before Hermione could say a word. Looking over at Finn, Hermione knew this was a wizard she wanted in her corner. He stood tall and proud, ready to defend her.

“There is no need to,” Professor McGonagall started to say before being silenced with just a look from both her wizards. Never had McGonagall had an issue with either of them while in school, yet since they had both left mere weeks ago something had changed in both of them. It wasn’t that they weren’t showing respect towards either herself or Dumbledore, but they weren’t blindly following their directions either. She knew she would want to have a conversation with Miss Potter to see what had brought all this around. For now, she would keep silent and watch.

“If Dumbledore won’t swear to it then I believe malen'kaya zmeya. If she is telling the truth then I see no reason for her not to come live with me as my mother will be there so nothing torrid could be accused of either of us. There is a history of such guardianships as this in our world. I believe there are a number of wards living with their guardians currently.” Antonin intoned, while keeping a close eye on Dumbledore.

“I am her legal magical guardian, as such I have to put my foot down on this. She will remain here where the blood wards can keep her and her family safe.” Dumbledore had had enough of this line of inquisition. 

“Ah, but you see I have already filed the paperwork in both Ministries and they have granted me the privilege of guardianship since I have claimed her,” Antonin felt relieved that the ministry had followed the Russian Ministries lead and granted him guardianship. There was no telling what the old man had planned but he knew how Hermione had been treated by these muggles and had sought his paterfamilias advice, which he followed to the letter.

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They were fighting over custody of her. Shaking her head to try and assemble her thoughts, she didn’t know why Antonin hadn’t asked her first. Yes, she would have agreed with him yet he had gone behind her back without asking her. That was what was bothering her the most at the current moment. 

The standoff was coming to an end with Antonin producing paperwork with the ministry seal stating that he was taking over guardianship. Not only was the English ministry standing behind him but the Russian one as well. Dumbledore knew what battles to pick and this one was clearly one he wouldn’t be winning anytime in the near future.

“Then I leave you to sort out the details, Lord Dolohov.” With that, Dumbledore swept out of the house ending with a loud crack of apparition. 

Professor McGonagall stood looking between the three trying to decide what her next move would be. She was certain that Dumbledore would expect her to back him up like she had in the past. She owed the man for past deeds but in this matter she would be making her own decisions and not those based on him.

“I would like to come visit you this summer if you would allow, Miss Potter. I believe we have several key points we should discuss,” the Scottish burr was very pronounced in Professor McGonagall’s voice.

“Of course, Professor. I will look forward to your visit. I have one suggestion before the meeting though, I would like you to have Professor Snape’s approval, or as much as passes for his approval, in occlumency. Once you have that, I will gladly sit down and reveal as much as I can with you. All I ask in return, is that you don’t reveal anything we discuss to the Headmaster.” The look on Hermione’s face was one of determination. 

“I fear dear child, that getting Severus’ approval will prove to be difficult but I feel it would be well worth the headache it will prove to be to have our conversation. Please look for my owl towards the end of the summer.” Stepping forward, Professor McGonagall rested a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “If you have need of me before then, please send Freya to me and I will do my best to help you in any way that I can.” She bid the other two a farewell before taking her leave. 

“Now, malen'kaya zmeya, you should gather your things. We will leave directly to the manor. I will handle arrangements with the muggles.” Antonin turned to face the three sitting muggles who were sitting on the settee. He had to wonder how that settee held together with the walrus of a man sitting on it. 

Hermione hurried to her room still stunned at the recent developments. Nothing could’ve prepared her for something like this. No one had come forward for Harry besides Sirius and that hadn’t happened until their third year. The man had been livid with Dumbledore at the living conditions of his godson and had fought with the old man numerous times while trying to get custody of him. Dumbledore had always brought up the blood wards and his mother's sacrifice. Now that she was aware of the spells he had placed around her house and the ones she had encountered in Professor McGonagall’s office, she was positive he had placed some on Sirius. It made her wonder what else he had done to others.

Hermione knew that Professor Snape was the best occulmance and put her faith in him to teach Professor McGonagall. She knew that both Professors would be wondering how she knew this and why she had such high esteem for the man when he had such an awful reputation. It was something she would have to find a reason behind without revealing everything. 

Sweeping the room one last time, Hermione made sure that all the furniture was restored to its former glory and that she hadn’t left anything behind. Sticking her head out the window she spotted Freya in the branch of the garden tree, calling softly, she woke her familiar who promptly flew to Hermione.

“We won’t be living here anymore, beautiful. We have a new home that I’m sure is much better than here. You remember Antonin and Finn,” stroking Freya’s breast she waited for the look she knew she was sure to receive. Her familiar wasn’t stupid and would take that as an insult to her intelligence. The sharp clacking of her beak was the answer she knew was coming. “Well, Antonin has taken custody of me. We will be going to live with him.”

End Chapter Nine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Whew, this one took a huge turn I didn’t see coming. The muse refused to let it go in the direction I had planned. It will be interesting for all of us to find out what happens next. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. This means a lot to me. I love reading all the reviews and look forward to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own

Chapter Ten

Minerva paced her small study, something she rarely indulged. The confrontation between Albus and Hermione’s wizards was worrisome. She replayed all that had happened in such a short amount of time. Hermione had made friends not only with the other Slytherin’s but with two very powerful wizards, one of which for all intents and purposes adopted her into his family.

Learning that Albus had placed certain charms around Hermione’s house that not only pitted her family against her but suppressed her magic was astonishing. Never had she thought he would do such a thing. What was more surprising was the fact that Hermione had a wide range of knowledge that went beyond her first year at Hogwarts. Such knowledge would take years to accumulate, yet Hermione not only claimed to know it, she wielded it with such clarity it left one stunned. The girl was bright, there was no doubt about it. 

The unwavering faith the young girl had in her Head of House was something unexpected as well. Where most students avoided the man, Hermione had seemed to go out of her way to always acknowledge the man with a smile and a greeting. She knew this raised Severus’ hackles and Minerva would be lying if she didn’t admit to finding it a tiny bit funny. The girl didn’t seem scared of him in the least which had caused a stir amongst the staff. Even his godson shied away from him at times.

Having sent the man an owl requesting his presence at her cottage in the Scottish Highlands, Minerva waited while going over everything in her head. She felt the wards around her cottage tingle, alerting her that Severus had arrived. Raising her eyes to the heavens she prayed to the Goddess that he was in a good mood. Waving her wand at the front door, she opened it to admit the black clad figure.

“You summoned me, Minerva.” Severus Snape swept into the study taking in the agitated state of the woman he considered to be the mother he never had. “What has you in such a state? Something Albus has done, I expect.” Taking his usual seat, he crossed his ankle over his knee and waited patiently.

“There is a lot I have to tell you, Severus. All revolving around one of your Snakes, a Miss Potter.” This brought a shake of his head and a sigh from the man. Gathering her thoughts, she launched into the events that happened prior that day. Ending with her thoughts on the matter of Hermione being taken in by the Dolohov family. 

As she had revealed the events slowly, making sure to give all her observations, she watched as Severus became more and more agitated. When she got to the point where not just Hermione but Antonin had revealed the wards around the place did not in fact protect her, but her family members, Severus launched himself out of his seat to start pacing in front of the fireplace.

“You’re telling me that not only did the old man force her to live in such deplorable conditions, he did it to protect that wretched family? Then he had the audacity to place a suppression charm in the house making it unlikely for Potter to come into her full powers until later in life, and that is if he had removed it.” The thunderous expression on Severus’ face almost had Minerva rethinking telling him all that had happened, almost. 

A nod was all Minerva was capable of at that moment. She knew that Severus had looked to Albus to lead the good fight after what had happened to Lily. This betrayal of Albus would hit him hard.

After watching Severus pace for a few minutes, Minerva called for Dot to have tea served. The little elf promptly supplied a tray filled with the tea and finger sandwiches before popping back out. Fixing Severus his usual tea, plus a shot of scotch for good measure, she had just finished fixing her own when Severus turned to look at her then took his seat again.

“Miss Potter has also told me that she has secrets that she would be willing to tell me if I could get your approval, well actually her words were more along the lines of as much as what passes for approval from Professor Snape.” With this Severus jerked his onyx eyes to Minerva’s. “Oh yes, I would say she holds you above others. She has shown nothing but respect to you and yet doesn’t shy away from you. She has even gone out of her way to greet you at times. I have a feeling she knows more than she has let anyone believe and I would be remiss in not accepting her deal.” Taking a drink, she watched Severus from over the lip of her tea cup. She knew she had his curiosity piqued but what he would do with the information was a matter all it’s own.

“You’ve told me before that you were interested in being taught occlumency and we had discussed starting your lessons this summer. Why do I get the feeling you don’t remember that conversation?”

“We never had that conversation. This is the first time that I’ve contemplated learning occlumency. The last we talked was right before the students left for the year,” frowning she searched her mind thinking that something was missing. “Severus, is it possible for someone to slip into my mind and alter my memories without my knowledge? I ask because I feel something isn’t quite right. I have a faige feeling we’ve talked more this year and had the same feeling that I’ve talked with Miss Potter, yet I have no knowledge of the events.”

Nodding his head, Severus knew someone had been messing in Minerva’s head. It wouldn’t be the first time and he was positive it wouldn’t be the last unless she learned to guard her mind. “Would you allow me to look in your mind? There may be signs that someone has messed with your memories that only a master in the mind arts, such as myself, can find. There is always a tell if someone’s mind has been messed with, be it memory charms, the removal of memories, or the wisps of someone altering memories.”

Waiting patiently, he gave her the time she needed to make an informed decision. He hoped that he was wrong but knew deep down he was correct. With her nod, she waited while he took his time looking through her memories. What he found there caused him to shake with anger.

“Minerva, you’ve had so many of your memories tampered with, I honestly don’t know where to start other than to say you do need to learn to occulade your mind. I can tell you who has messed with your memories, but you no doubt already have your suspicions. If you would like to start meditating twice daily and clearing your mind before bed each night, we may start your lessons next week. I will start you on a rigorous schedule so that hopefully you will be able to keep out that intrusion. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but Miss Potter was correct that you need to learn and be sufficient before term begins in the fall.”

Taking a drink of his tea, he wasn’t surprised at the shot of scotch he could detect. Saluting her as a thank you for that, he waited for her decision. He didn’t have long to wait. 

“You mean to tell me that old goat has gone through my memories, altered them without asking, after all I have done for him!? So help me, Godric, I will hex him so bad he won’t be able to untangle that goat beard ever.” She began to rant and rave until all her bluster was out while Severus sat patiently watching in amusement. Once you got Minerva wound up, she could cause quite the scene. She was wicked with a wand that matched himself, truth be told. She wasn’t the Head of House for the Gryffindors for no reason. She was a lioness at heart and had the power to back her up.

“Then it’s decided, you will start meditating daily, emptying your mind before bed each night and starting on Monday you will receive lessons from me. Of course we both know these lessons must be kept secret, so I would advise you not to be anywhere near Albus until you are able to maintain the fundamental walls. That way if he enters your mind you will feel it and can call him out on it. After all, entering one's mind without permission is against the law.” Smirking, he knew this would prove to be interesting if he was present when the old goat tried anything with Minerva now. “I will send you a few books of mine on the subject that way you know what you’re against. Usually it takes years to become any good at it, yet I think you will be able to and no you may never tell anyone I said that.”

The two chuckled and moved onto other mundane subjects until Severus had to leave for another appointment. Both had a feeling that things were going to change and didn’t know if they would be for the better or worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living at Dolohov Manor was an experience she had never thought she would ever have the privilege of ascertaining. Antonin’s Mama was a stern but pleasant woman. She had been thrilled when Antonin had shown up, apparently without notice, with Hermione. After the introductions were out of the way, they had retired to the library, which Hermione had fallen in love with, to have tea. 

There they had discussed the events that led to Hermione being taken under Antonin’s protection. Hermione was still stunned at this outcome. Antonin had told them both that after he had heard about Hermione’s living conditions, the manipulations of the Headmaster in her life and how he had come to care for her like an older brother; he had gone to his Paterfamilias for advice. His Paterfamilias was relieved that Antonin showed no signs of being like his father and had agreed to help his young grandson.

Armed with the counsel of his Paterfamilias, Antonin had gone to the Russian Ministry where they were more than happy to help such an esteemed family achieve their goals. Once he had the Russian Ministry behind him, he had then gone to the English Ministry where it had taken longer than he had thought to get his way. Once he had received the proper paperwork, he had gone to her house to find her gone and her awful relatives more worried that she had escaped than that she was missing. 

When he had told his Mama everything that had happened when Hermione had shown up with Finn, the women had burst into tears crying in Russian. Hermione didn’t know what to make of this and looked to Antonin for answers. He shook his head and told her they had to wait until Mama gathered herself once again. Towards the end of, well rant, in Russian, Antonin burst out laughing.

“What is she saying? I hate not knowing,” glumly Hermione watched as the women turned red and Antonin laughed.

“She is berating Dumbledore and has said many unflattering things about the man. I will not tell you all she has said as I feel you don’t need to learn such language.” Grinning at her, he waited.

It was decided afterwards that Hermione would be taking all available lessons be them dancing, etiquette, dueling, riding and of course once Mama learned that Hermione played violin she would have a private tutor. Blushing, Hermione admitted that she also played piano. This of course brought on questions of how she had learned such things as her upbringing thus far were abysmal. 

Hermione explained that while in primary school, she had found the music room and had been caught tinkering with the violin. The music instructor told her that she had a talent for it and would give her private lessons. When Hermione had explained that she couldn’t pay, he had waved his hand dismissing her need to pay. He thought she deserved something to call her own and since he thought she was talented, he would gladly spend a few hours after school to teach her. Once she had the basics down, it had taken her no time at all to progress to where she was now. She had also learned piano as she had watched him accompany her many times and thought it had an elegance to it that she wanted to learn.

Mama then asked for Hermione to play for them as it had been such a long time since she had anyone to play for her. With a nod, Mama swept her into the music room down the hall. There sitting off to the side was a grand piano, not just any grand but an original Steinway and Sons. If she was to guess at its age, she would say it was one of the originals he had made before he moved to the States. Carefully, she stroked the keys in reverence. Gently she pet the keys, noting the tone was of course on key.

“It was my Aunt’s. She bought it after she married. She loved to play but later in life was unable. It of course is charmed to always be in key.” The sadness in Antonin’s voice at the memories of his Aunt could be heard by all.

Sitting down, Hermione went through her scales to aquant herself with the beautiful instrument. Deciding to play one of her favorites, she began to play, losing herself in the music. When she finished playing one piece she flowed easily into the next. Not paying attention to the time or those around her, she found solace in playing.

When a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, Hermione jumped startled at the interruption. Looking over her shoulder she was met with a tear stained face of Antonin’s Mama.

“You have a very rare gift, one that needs to be nurtured so that it can grow,” the heavily accented voice held the awe that she had heard from others when she had played in front of others. When Hermione had realized what had happened the first time she had of course gone to the library and read all that she could on the subject. There were only a few books so she didn’t know much about what she was able to do but she did know that if given the proper tutelage she would be able to heal with her music if she concentrated. 

“It is good that you’ve come to us, we will endeavor to help you as much as possible. I believe I have some contacts back home that would be more than willing to take on such a bright pupil. I have much to do to prepare you before you are of age.” Glancing at Antonin, Hermione wondered what his Mama meant. 

“That is a discussion best left for another time, malen'kaya zmeya. Come, I will show you to your rooms and leave you to unpack.” Walking from the music room, Antonin filled her in on the aesthetics of the manor. Opening a door on the third floor, he ushered her into a beautifully appointed room.

The room was all creams and shades of purples, her favorite color. The bed was the main feature, a four poster covered in lush pillows and a lavender duvet, there was a cream wardrobe and matching vanity. A small writing desk was positioned between the windows that covered one wall letting the evening sunlight stream into her new room. Across from the bed was a door that she thought led to what must be the bathroom.

“You may decorate it anyway that you wish. This room is on the family floor. My room is down two doors on the opposite side of the hallway. If, for some reason, you need me, just knock. For anything else, just call for Mipsy, she will be your elf while you are here. Dinner will be in an hour. That should give you time to freshen up and unpack if Mipsy hasn’t done that for you already.”

Antonin left her alone with her thoughts and the realization that this was her new life. How had she managed to change things so much that now she was bordering on a whole new reality. Oh, she knew she had changed things before now but this was so drastic, she didn’t know what to think. Oh, how she wished she could confide in someone. Let them know all that had happened and get their input. She hoped that Professor McGonagall would succeed in her occlumency lessons and could become a close confidant like she had been in her other timeline. 

Going to the other door she found that she had been correct. The door led to a gorgeously appointed ensuite. The color scheme continued into the ensuite. There in the middle of the bathroom was a huge sunken bathtub that could fit three people easily. The other side had a shower that reminded her of those when she had vacationed in the tropics with her parents. It had a glass door that opened to reveal rock walls and not one but three shower heads. She couldn’t wait to try them out. Deciding now would be as good of a time as any, she went back to her bedroom and searched for her trunk.

“Mipsy,” she called hoping the elf knew she was part of the family now. When the little elf popped into the room she was slightly relieved. She knew now unlike her previous timeline that house elves had a symbiotic relationship with their wizarding family. While the witches or wizards enjoyed the help of the elves the elves drew on their left over magic to sustain themselves and their magic.

“Mipsy, I was told you may have unpacked for me. I’m looking for my toiletries so that I may take a shower before joining the others for supper. Do you know where they are, as I can’t find my trunk.” The little elf bobbed her head.

“Oh, yes Missy, I’s unpacked yous trunk. Eveythings puts away in its proper place. You’s clothes are hung and yous toiletries is in the bathroom. I’s get them out for yous and lay yous clothes out.” The little elf dashed off to the bathroom where Hermione heard a few noises that clearly indicated that the little elf was getting her items laid out for her. Shaking her head, Hermione went to the bathroom to find not only her regular items but about a dozen more spread out on the counter. “Missy needed more so I’s took the liberty to gets you what you’s should have. Missy needs soft skin and the bests nows that Missy is parts of the family.”

Looking over at the items laid out, she couldn’t help but gasp. There on the counter were some of the most expensive labels she could recall seeing once when she had visited one of the apothecaries. There were lotions, oils, bath oils, bath salts, shower bars, shower potions, along with several different shampoos and conditioner potions. Never had she ever had such a selection before. She always made due with the basics, never really taking the time for herself other than the night of the Yule ball when she had spent more on such items than ever before.

“Thank you Mipsy. These are all wonderful, I’m sure they will be perfect.” The elf beamed with her ears flapping at the praise before popping out of the bathroom.

The shower was a whole new experience, the taps set to just the perfect temperature while the knobs for the different shower heads were the best feature. She could have a gentle rain from one while the others pounded her body. She could change them to different pressures and the gentle rain to a waterfall setting. She spent so much time in the shower she was nearly late for supper.

Upon entering the opulently appointed dining room, Hermione was greeted to the wonderful sight of Finn. Though it had only been one day, she had missed him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders he swung her around in a hug. Giving her a kiss on her forehead, he sat her back on her feet and guided her to a chair before taking his own seat next to her.

“I believe you’ve left something out when we spoke earlier, hmm,” Mama asked with a mischievous twinkling in her eye while she looked between Hermione and Finn.

Ducking her head while a blush stole over her face she heard Finn chuckle while a loud laugh was coming from Antonin across the table. Kicking her right foot out she collided with Antonin’s shin and was pleased to note the gunt and wince she received. 

“Ah, yes, about that...umm well you see,” the blush was so profound on her face she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“We’re soul mates,” Finn supplied, raising his left wrist to reveal the tattoo. He wrapped his arm around Hermione with a large grin on his face.

“She’s a little young to have found her soulmate,” Mama frowned upon hearing of this development. Most witches and wizards didn’t find their soulmates until later in life or until they reached the age of maturity. Finding a soulmate was rare and only a few such had ever occurred let alone been recorded. Many had stayed with their partners if they had already been married as divorce was frowned upon in the wizarding world, even for soulmates. “Well I suppose this makes it easier. We won’t have to worry about any betrothal contracts.”

“There is no way on Goddess’s Earth would I ever subject myself to such an archaic and barbaric custom.” Hermione met Mama’s eyes as she pronounced this vehemently. 

“Easy there Princess, no one said anything about making you sign one. It is a custom amongst the purebloods. Since we already know you and I are soul mates, you have no worries.” He hugged her close to him while dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“You’ve got years left to wait for her to reach the proper age to start courting her.” Of course they all knew this but none said anything as neither boy wanted to start anything with Antonin’s Mama. “In the meantime, Hermione will be taking lessons here during the summers. We will of course start with the basics and go from there.”

With that Mama started outlining all she had planned. Apparently, she had wanted a girl of her own and now that Hermione was under their protection, she would be treated like her own daughter. This didn’t bother Hermione as much as she thought it would. She already knew most of the basics as her Grandmother Granger had insisted on her learning in her previous timeline. Now she would have a refresher course which didn’t hurt anything. Maybe if she showed that she knew the basics they could arrange for her to learn the things she really wanted to focus on, such as dueling. She knew she needed to touch up on all the tequiches she had learned from Kingsley and Moody.

She remembered Kingsley pulling her aside the summer between fifth and sixth year to ask if she wanted to train with himself and Moody. Of course she jumped at the opportunity. She had learned a lot between the two of them and had practiced as much as often as she could, going so far as to practice in the room of requirement when she was at school. She had practiced alone and with the boys, when they decided to join her. The room had provided the dummies she needed when she was alone. The practice had paid off when they had fought later on through the years. She had become close to both Kingsley and Moody as she was always responsive to their teachings and a fast learner. By the end of their sixth year she was able to get a few hexs through Kingsley’s shields. She had been very proud of that and had celebrated with a smiling Kingsley.

The remaining weeks passed in a blur of tutors, dancing lessons and of course reading. The Dolohov’s had a marvelous library filled with all sorts of books that Hermione couldn’t wait to read. She had corresponded with her friends and had even received a few gifts from them when it was her birthday. 

Antonin had made sure to have a small get together for her birthday. Draco, Harry, Theo, Daphne and even the Twins had made an appearance for her celebratory luncheon. Finn wasn’t able to get away from practice in time for her luncheon but had shown up before dinner with a surprise for her. Outside waiting for her was a young Abraxan. Finn explained that the mare was for her and that she was waiting to be named. Hermione was in awe of the beautiful horse that looked golden in color. Deciding to name her Aurora. This present was also accompanied by two saddles, one side saddle and one astride. Each was beautiful and made of the softest dragon hide she had ever felt.

With her gift she now received riding lessons, which she relished. She had always wanted to learn to ride but had never had the opportunity. Each day, Hermione made sure to spend a few hours with Aurora and Freya who had taken a liking to the beautiful mare. A few occasions, Hermione had spotted the two of them flying above the grounds together much to the dislike of Mama who didn’t particularly like horses of any kind.

The week before they were ready to head to Diagon Alley, Hermione was awoken to a clamour in her room. Jerking awake, Hermione instantly drew her wand from under her pillow and looked for whoever was making the noise. There at the foot of her bed was a house elf. Realizing this was Dobby, Hermione lowered her wand.

“Hello Dobby,” she grumbled. She had never been a morning person and waking to find this elf in her room so early in the day did nothing for her mood.

“You’s knows my name,” squeaked the little elf, eyes wide as he looked at her.

“Yes I do, and I know why you’re here. I will be returning to Hogwarts, no nothing bad will happen as I have a plan and yes I know you serve the Malfoy’s. I’m actually friends with Draco.” Calmly she explained to the little elf as she wrapped a dressing gown around her. “If you try to hinder my returning to Hogwarts in any way, I will send a missive to Lord Malfoy letting him know that he has a house elf that isn’t to be trusted. Now please know Dobby, I do like you but I have my own plans. You may visit me at school to make sure that I am perfectly fine if you would like.”

The past Hermione had always liked Dobby and Harry had loved the little elf. But knowing what she knew, she couldn’t let the elf interfere. A part of her hated having to be so mean to the little elf that was only trying to protect her but the other part of her realized that for her plan to work, she needed him to back off. The little elf seemed stunned at her words but bobbed his head before popping out of her room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione proceeded down to the kitchens. There she met Mipsy, who refused to let Hermione make her own tea. Having drank two cups, she sat there thinking of what the new year would bring and what her plans would be for handling the basilisk. Hopping off the chair, she slowly made her way back to her room for a few more hours of sleep. She was expecting a visitor later that day and knew she needed some sleep. Sleep was elusive but she did manage two more hours of sleep before Pipsy came to wake her up so she would be ready for her company.

Entering the drawing room, Hermione noted that not only were both Antonin and Mama present but so was Finn who looked both elated and yet resigned. She immediately went to Finn who drew her into his lap and held her close. He buried his head into her hair and shuddered. Something had happened, she didn’t know what but whatever had happened must have been something major. She waited patiently for him to get himself back under control and to start speaking.

“Princess, will you walk with me in the garden for a few minutes. I know you’re expecting company shortly and what I have to say shouldn’t take too long.” Standing, Finn wrapped her hand around his forearm before nodding to the others in the room. Hermione now knew that this wasn’t proper, yet neither Dolohov’s made a comment as they walked from the room.

Reaching the garden, Finn walked quietly resting his hand on her smaller one that rested on his arm. He knew this would be a difficult conversation and one that he had been dreading for quite some time. 

“Princess, as you now know in the wizarding world most purebloods are betrothed from birth. I am no exception from this archaic practice. My parents put forth a betrothal contract to an Italian witch just after I turned three and she was four years old. Both of our families are now expecting us to marry this year. My mother and father have passed but my Uncle is the head of my family and as such he has demanded that I follow through with the contract. I have been fighting him on this since finding you.”

Taking in all that he had said, Hermione had no idea how to feel about this revelation. She had come to care for Finn in such a short amount of time and to lose him now before they even had a chance at happiness and possibly love was incomprehensible. She felt tears starting to gather in her eyes as she tried to make sense of everything he had revealed to her.

They had reached the little gazebo that stood in the center of the flower garden. It was there that Hermione sat heavily upon the white wooden bench and stared off, not noticing anything around her as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

Reaching out, Finn took hold of her hand and gently moved her so that she was resting on his lap, head against his strong chest. “I promise you this, Princess, I won’t marry the witch. I will come up with something as you are the only one that I want. You’re my soulmate and I will fight anyone and everyone to have you. That is if you want me, Princess.”

Pulling back so that she could look at him, she noted the intense feelings that swirled through his cerulean blue eyes. “You are my soulmate, yet I don’t want to cause you to lose the family you have, Finn. You have come to mean so much to me and I care for you deeply, with time I know it would be love. I’m still so young and have many years left before we could do anything about this between us. I feel like I might hold you back. We both know that Voldemort will be back and that I am the one that has to defeat him. But what if I lose? What if I die? That would mean you have no one if you pass up this opportunity for a possible…”

Gently, he brought up a finger to press against her lips. “Princess, I love you. We don’t know that the future holds for either of us and I don’t care for this other witch at all. I will not give up the life I want with you for a chance of a stale marriage that is forced upon me. If that means I have to take the chance and be disinherited, then so be it. I’m young, there are many jobs out there and with my quidditch career just starting, I’m sure I can save up enough that when you have graduated we will have a rather nice dragon egg saved up to live comfortably. I know my sister will never abandon me if that were to happen. As for society, most will understand once it’s revealed that you’re my soulmate and that is why I broke the contract. The rest, well lets just say they can gossip all they want as I won’t care as long as I have you.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tight, breathing in the scent of him that always seemed to calm her. “As long as you want me, I will be yours Finn,” she whispered into his ear. All the while her mind raced with all that she knew of the possible future.

Standing her up, he led her back to the house where her guest was waiting in the drawing room. “I’ll leave you for your talk. I will be staying here for the next three days then I’m off for practice.” Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving her.

“Professor, it’s great to see you. I’ve been looking forward to hearing from you and had hoped you would succeed before term began again.” Hermione smiled as she walked into the room and took the seat across from the Professor. “Would you like anything to drink? Tilly makes a wonderful blend of tea that is uniquely her own.”

“Thank you, Miss Potter, tea would be most appreciative.”

Calling Tilly, Hermione asked for her blended tea and some biscuits to go along with their tea. With a pop Tilly, left the two alone for a few minutes before popping softly back into the room with a tray laden with not only the tea set and biscuits but with finger sandwiches also. Smiling, Hermione thanked the little elf who blushed and wiggled her ears at the praise before popping back to the kitchen.

“How do you take your tea, Professor?”

“A dash of milk and honey please,” the Professor watched on as Hermione made her tea then made some for herself before she shifted back further into her seat. 

“You seem to have flourished in your short time spent with the Dolohov’s,” the Professor noticed that not only had the girl recovered her weight but if she wasn’t mistaken, she had taken private etiquette lessons during the summer.

“They have been wonderful to me. Mama, Lady Ekaterina, has taken me under her wing. She has supplied me with private tutors in several places that were lacking in my education for my place in the wizarding world,” taking a sip of her tea, Hermione watched as a range of emotions flashed across the Professor’s face.

“Yes, well that is good. You will have a place once you complete your education at Hogwarts and it is always good to be educated and not left out to drift. Now as to my presence here today. I believe you wished to see me once I became proficient enough with occlumency to warrant a proficient from Professor Snape,” drawing out a sealed envelope from her robes, she handed it over to the small child across from her. “You will find he has grudgingly provided a written approval. The envelope is spelled so that only you can open it. We both figured that way you would know it wasn’t tampered with before it reached you.”

Hermione nodded while taking the envelope from Professor McGonagall. She popped the green seal and began reading the very brief letter from Professor Snape. She wasn’t surprised in the least that Professor McGonagall had succeeded but she was surprised that Professor Snape knew her part for why Professor McGonagall had asked him for lessons.

Looking up at her Professor, she nodded her head. “Very good, I would recognise his writing anywhere. It is very unique to him. If you will permit me but a moment I will be right back.”

Leaving the Professor, Hermione sought out Antonin. She let him know that she would be casting a few spells in the drawing room and figured it was best to let him know so that he wouldn’t be surprised should he try to enter the room while she was talking with Professor McGonagall. Returning, she promptly pulled out her unregistered wand and raised the wards and silencing spells she had learned from both Moody and Kingsley. Once she was satisfied, she turned to look at her Professor, who had raised an eyebrow at her display of such knowledge and that she was able to perform the spells required.

“Professor, I’m going to tell you a story. I know you will have many, many questions. All I ask is that you wait until I am through before you ask any of them. If they are so numerous, you may write them down. When I am finished, I will require an oath upon your magic not to repeat anything I have told you this day unless I have given you leave to do so. I know that much I have to tell you, you will not believe at first, nor will you like it. All I ask is that you wait to cast judgement until the end. I do have some proof I am willing to show you if the need arises.”

She waited while McGonagall took in everything. “Very well, Miss Potter.”

Hermione began her tell starting with her parents, being raised by them, vacations, music lessons, dance lessons, her Grandmother teaching her the basics of etiquette then went on to explain her eleventh birthday. How she herself showed up to give Hermione her letter, explained all about Hogwarts, had given Hermione her first ever copy of Hogwarts A History. At this point, Professor McGonagall looked at her like she was making everything up or basing it on how Harry Granger had grown up.

Hermione plowed on through her first year, then her second year which brought a gasp from the Professor. Third year wasn’t so bad but she could tell that she had won the Professor over when she gave knowledge about Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew. Fourth year had her pacing the floor and fifth year had her collapsing into the chair. Sixth year brought tears to her eyes. 

“Now Professor, this is where I need your utmost secrecy. I know when we first began talking I asked for your oath at the end but I find myself reluctant to relate anymore until I have your oath. Please know that I trust you fully, but I also know that an oath would protect you from anyone seeking the knowledge I’m about to impart upon you.”

Drawing her wand, Professor McGonagall gave her oath and the bright white flash at the end meant that magic had accepted the oath. Taking a deep breath, Hermione related all about the Horcrux hunt, her torture at Malfoy Manor, the final battle and how Harry had died in her arms after defeating Voldemort.

“You see Professor, I never meant for the spell to switch our places such as this. I meant to take his place then and there so that he could live the life he deserved. All I read about the spell indicated that it would indeed happen that way, yet here I am with no explanation as to what could have gone wrong. I find myself thinking this is a gift. Harry gets to lead the life he deserves with a loving family who love him deeply. I am hoping that with the changes that have already occurred I will be able to save the lives of many people, especially those I love.” Pausing, Hermione slumped back into the chair feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“Now, I know you haven’t asked for the proof, yet but I’m going to give it to you anyways,” drawing out her unregistered wand, Hermione cast her Patronus which took the shape of a spotted leopard. This brought a gasp from her. “It used to be an otter. I don’t know what could’ve happened. I thought maybe it would be either a doe or possibly a stag since I changed places with Harry but to have it changed to that,” shaking her head, she cancelled the spell before performing it with another memory. Well not really a memory, but the hope that the changes she was going to enact. 

What burst forth from her spell had both of them stunned. There before them wasn’t the silvery patronus everyone knew about. No, this was a bright, vivid colored phoenix in colors of deepest purple, blue, red and black. Hermione couldn’t help herself and reached out to touch the magical image. She expected it to feel exactly like all the other patronus had. She was wrong, this one felt like fire, each feather had a texture.

Looking over at Professor McGonagall, Hermione saw the wonder and shock on her face. “Professor, I’ve never heard of such a thing. Do you know what could’ve caused this?”

Shaking her head, McGonagall drew her gaze from the awe inspiring sight before her to the little witch standing with her hand held against the beautiful phoenix. “I’ve read about this only occurring once. I visited the Great Library of Alexandria many years ago. There I found a scroll with an account of a witch who had been blessed by a Goddess. The scroll didn’t list much other than when she cast her patronus it had changed to a rare magical being and that it appeared in living color.” Reaching her hand out, McGonagall also felt the phoenix. It felt much the same as Fawkes. Drawing her hand back, she watched as the bird swooped around the room before bursting into flames and disappearing. “Try casting it again. I want to see if it’s a one time occurrence or if it will happen again. Make sure to use the same memory.”

Nodding her head, Hermione cast again. This time the phoenix burst forth from her wand in a bright purple glow instead of the whitish blue. “Professor, I’m not using a memory to conjure the patronus. I’m using a goal. The goal for everyone to survive that I lost before, the thought of them all having happy lives and the war ending before the worst of the worst starts to happen. Is it possible, that is the reason why my patronus has changed?”

Sitting back in the chair, McGonagall thought back to what she had read in that long ago scroll. It hadn’t mentioned anything about what caused the patronus to change or what had become of the witch. She wished she could speak to Albus about this but after all she had learned about the old man, she knew that would never happen.

“It could be possible. I don’t have an answer one way or another for you, I’m sorry, my dear.”

“Just another mystery I doubt we will be able to solve,” Hermione sat back down on the edge of her seat. “That wasn’t the proof I was going to show you, well other than the otter it used to be. Now I have to think of another way to prove to you that I speak the truth.”

Raising her hand up, McGonagall stopped Hermione. “My dear, you’ve told me more about the people I know that you couldn’t possibly know yet that I do believe you. My question is this, why did you tell me all this? Why confide in me?” She had been wondering this since Hermione had brought up occlumency lessons with Severus.

“Professor, you may not know it now, but you were the mother figure to me when I lost my parents. You were the one that always stood by me when I needed it the most. When my friends abandoned me for a stupid broom, you were the one that helped me. I had few friends but those that I did have were temperamental at times. I trust you more than anyone else and I know you can now keep my secret safe. I need someone I can talk with about everything going on, without having to worry about the repercussions. There is also the advantage that you will know more about what is going to happen so that you are better able to keep the other students safe.”

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes until Tilly popped in announcing that supper was ready and that the Professor had been included in the meal. Both laughed as they realized that the entire day had flown by without them noticing. Hermione’s stomach decided at that moment to growl loudly drawing more laughter from them both.

“My dear, I do have a few more questions I would like to ask before I depart this evening. Would it be possible to retire back here after supper,” McGongall asked as they rose from their seats and made their way to the warded door. 

“Of course, Professor, I’d be surprised if you didn’t have more questions even after today. We will need to work out a way to chat while I’m at school. Hopefully without getting detention,” laughed Hermione as she unwarded the doors and escorted Professor McGongall to the dining room where everyone was waiting. 

Hermione sat beside Antonin while McGonagall sat beside Mama. At first the conversation was stilted but soon everyone relaxed and enjoyed the meal. It turned out that Mama was a fellow Master in Transfiguration which started the two women off on all the new developments that had occurred throughout the years. The two women made plans to visit and correspond throughout the upcoming year and Mama extended an open invitation to McGonagall to visit anytime she wanted.

Hermione excused both McGonagall and herself citing the need for follow up questions from their previous conversation. Once they were adjourned to the sitting room again, Hermione once again placed up the privacy wards and called for Tilly to serve the after dinner drinks. A Scottish whiskey for the Professor and a peppermint tea for herself.

“You said you had more questions Professor. I may not have all the answers, but will do my best to answer all that I can,” blowing gently across her tea, she took a sip waiting for the questions to be asked.

The two women sat and chatted for an hour longer. Each taking their turn in asking and answering various questions. In the end they were both left with more questions than answers. At the end, they decided they would need to keep in contact and relate any changes they noticed throughout the school year.

Before taking her leave, Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a hug. “I would feel comfortable if you called me Minerva in private. In class and around the castle I do request that you keep my formal title.”

This brought happy tears to Hermione as she hugged the Professor tight before biding her a good night.

End Chapter 10  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. To make up for this there will be a double posting this week. As always, thank you so much for your continued support and reviews. I love reading the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own

Chapter Eleven

Entering Diagon Alley with Finn and Antonin was interesting. The three of them earned stares and not so quiet whispers from those around them. News had obviously spread that she was now under the protection of the Dolohov’s. Both men continued on giving the impression that they couldn’t care less what was being said, though Hermione knew they were keeping watch and notes on who said what around them.

Freya had made it clear to Hermione that she wasn’t to be left alone and insisted in her own way that she accompany Hermione on this excursion. She was currently perched on Hermione’s small shoulders as they walked store to store buying the supplies she would need for her second year at Hogwarts. 

Hermione was glad she had let Mama plait her hair so that it swung in a thick braid around her waist. Freya had a habit of grooming her hair which caused it to tangle at the ends which drove her nuts when she went to brush her long hair. She was going to ask Mama to cut her hair when they got back. She needed something more manageable than the waist length hair when she went back to school. She did love the long straight hair but for her to braid it everyday would get tiresome. Leaving it free was infeasible as she just knew it would cause issues in some of her classes, especially potions.

“Mia! I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Harry shouted before hurrying to her where he wrapped her in a huge hug. He had grown several inches this summer which wasn’t surprising. He was obviously taking after his dad in the height department. Where she had always been short like her mother, well his mother, Harry was taking after his father. “Come on, you haven’t made it to the book store yet and there’s a huge que in line because of that famous author signing books today.”

Hermione could’ve and would’ve slapped her forehead if she had remembered. Today was the day that Gilderoy Lockhart would be signing books. She remembered how awful of a teacher he was and how she had had a crush on the man before learning he was nothing but a fraud. She could only pray that she wouldn’t be dragged to the front and have her picture taken with the man like Harry had been.

Harry dragged her into Flourish and Blotts and made his way through the crowd to where the Weasley’s were standing in line. The Twins squished her into a group hug between them. Each commenting on how happy they were to see her.

“Mum, you remember Mia from the platform. She’s the one we went to for her birthday supper last month,” Fred introduced Hermione to his Mum.

“She’s the one that helped us study last year for that exam in Transfiguration,” George chimed in after his brother with a broad smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. I’ve heard so many good things about you,” Hermione greeted the redheaded matriarch. 

Behind her, Hermione heard a snort. Turning around she saw Ron who had a look of disgust upon his face. “Hello, Ron. It’s nice to see you.” Ron turned on his heel before stomping away leaving the group to their chatter.

As Hermione was talking with Mrs. Weasley about the upcoming year, there was a commotion in front of them which drew everyone’s attention. Sweeping from behind the purple and gold curtain was the pompous blonde fraud. Shaking her head, Hermione tried to extract herself unnoticed but failed. Before she knew it she was drawn forward to have her picture taken with the man. She cringed away from him with a look of total disgust upon her face which she knew would show in the paper tomorrow. She didn’t care, she wanted away from the man. Handing her books to Mrs. Weasley, she let her know that she had already purchased her books so that the ones she was just given could be theirs if they wanted them. She knew that purchasing the expensive books were a strain on their budget and knew that this would help them.

“Oh no my dear, you keep them. We have ours and can manage,” rebuked Mrs. Weasley.

“I insist, I already have my books so these would go to waste if you don’t take them. It will give me great pleasure knowing that they won’t go to waste with one of your children,” smiling broadly at the woman before she extracted herself towards the exit. She would order hers by owl order or would have either Antonin or Finn pick her up a set. She wanted nothing to do with the free books the fraud had given her. Freya was disgruntled by all the people and had fluffed her feathers, clicking her beak in agitation as they made their way back to the front door where she knew Antonin and Finn would be waiting.

“There you are Mia. You poor thing, you know that picture will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow,” drawled Draco as he descended the stairs beside her.

She didn’t wait for him to reach the bottom before wrapping her arms around him in an exorbitant hug. Laughing, he hugged her back. “I missed you, Draco. This summer has been a roller coaster ride and I wish we could’ve spent more time together.”

“Hey, what about me? Am I just mince meat,” Harry came to stand beside the two of them with a smile upon his face.

Hermione extended her arm out to him to draw him into a group hug. “I missed you too. We need to figure out a way so that we can all get together through the summer months.”

Drawing back from the two of them, she took in the sight of both her boys. Both had grown even taller over the summer. Draco had taken her advice and stopped slicking back his hair. It now hung to his chin which he constantly ran his hand through to move it away from his face. Harry had his dark brown hair cropped close to his head though it was still curly. Looking closer at Draco, Hermione noticed a shimmer along his left cheek. Moving closer she brought her hand up to it and looked at him questioningly.

“Draco, what happened?”

“It’s nothing Mia, just fell from my broom,” he winced as she laid her hand gingerly along his cheek.

“I hope you’re telling her the truth, you know she will find out and if you lied, it’ll only be worse for you,” whispered Harry as he looked at Draco with concern evident in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, promise Mia. Now, how about we go get some ice cream before we all head out? I could really use some…” 

“Draco, what do you think you’re doing? You were told to stay away from this sort.” The shrill tone could only be one person. Turning around, Hermione was greeted to the sight of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walking through the door.

Noticing what was going on, both Twins made a beeline for the group standing at the front of the store. Of course since the Twins hurried away the two youngest Weasley’s followed them. All coming to stand behind the other three. This of course didn’t go unnoticed by Mr. Weasley, who was extracting himself from the conversation he was having with Harry’s parents. Antonin and Finn stood behind the two Malfoy’s, ready to intervene if necessary. 

“I believe we were conversing with our friend here who seems to have had an accident. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you, Lady Malfoy?” Hermione didn’t bother keeping the venom out of her tone. She stared at the blond haired witch who was dressed impeccably in a set of black and grey day robes.

“Watch your tone, you have no idea who you’re addressing. He is my son and what we do in our family is just that, a family matter. You have no business sticking your half-blood nose into our business.” Seethed the older witch which only caused Hermione to vibrate in anger.

Stepping towards the older witch, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Mr. Malfoy just stood there, watching her carefully, but didn’t make a move to intervene. Her hair started to spark which caused those around her to take a small step away from her. Her friends knew what that meant and those that didn’t still took a step away as if sensing the raw magic that flowed around her.

“You listen here you pampered, prejudice Galla,” this drew a sharp intake of breath from the older witch. “You will never lay a hand on him again. If you do, so help me Salazar Slytherin, I will make what Voldemort did at revels look like child's play when I get a hold of you. If you doubt me, then keep pushing. Draco is my friend and anyone who lays a hand on him will pay.” With that announcement a bolt of purple lightning zapped the older witch in the arse, causing her to screech loudly.

Stepping around the two Malfoy’s, Finn gently placed a calming hand on Hermione’s shoulder while Draco and Harry both stepped closer to also rest their hands on her arm. All three tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to help. Not the whispers of concern, the words of caution or the comforting presence of her friends. Freya nuzzled up closer to Hermione’s face, trying to help calm her. When none of that was apparently helping to settle the little witch, Freya gently nipped at Hermione’s ear. This caused her to lose focus on the older witch. Slowly, her magic returned to normal and the sparks in her hair lost their intensity. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on her breathing like Professor Snape had shown her the other time she had lost control. Thinking of that time helped to calm her even more. Opening her eyes, she met steel grey eyes full of interest, of Lord Malfoy. In the few moments that her eyes were closed, Lady Malfoy had stepped back and to the side of her husband who now stood before her.

“Come children, let's go outside,” Mr. Weasley said from behind the small group. His large hand came to rest on Harry and Fred, who stood behind Hermione.

“Well, well, Weasley Senior.”

“Lucius.”

“Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur? All those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. But judging by the state of your children’s second hand robes and books,” he reached into the cauldron Ginny was holding that held a few of her books. “I would say not. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well?”

“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.” Mr. Weasley’s face was turning red the longer the conversation went on.

Already things were different this time around. For one, Narcissa was here when previously she hadn’t been. Hermione knew that at some point the diary would be placed in Ginny’s cauldron. She just had to get it before anyone noticed without drawing attention to herself.

Watching closely as the two wizards verbally spared, Hermione noticed Narcissa step closer to Ginny who was to the side of everyone else. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Hermione noticed her slipping in the diary. Eureka! Now to get it away. Before she could formulate a plan, Mr. Weasley leapt forward and punched Mr. Malfoy on the chin. This started a fight between the two of them.

In all the chaos of the fight, Hermione took the chance and opportunity to draw Ginny away from the two fighting men and carefully extracted the diary. Looking around, she didn’t notice anyone looking at her, as all eyes were on the two fighting.

Finn and Antonin each grabbed hold of one of the men fighting and pulled them apart. Each forced the other through the door and out of the shop. Hermione followed quickly behind watching as the men separated. Mr. Weasley went back into the shop, where she was sure he was joining his family again. 

Draco stood at her side, watching as Narcissa walked away from them with a small burnt spot on the back of her robes. He looked to his father who stood outside the shop. His father had a split lip and a cut above his eye. He couldn’t believe he had just witnessed his father getting into a fight with his fists. Never would he have believed it before.

Cautiously, Hermione stepped forward and drew her unregistered wand. The others watched not knowing what she was about. Pointing her wand at the blond man, “Episkey, episkey. Tergeo.” Stashing her wand back up her sleeve, she looked at Mr. Malfoy with her head slightly tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised in a manner reminiscent of Professor Snape.

With a slight incline of his head toward Hermione, “Thank you. Come along Draco, we are leaving. You can spend time with your friends when you return to school.” Watching as his son bid his friends good bye, he wondered what had just happened. Yes, he knew the fight with Weasley Senior but that wasn’t the part that had him wondering. No it was the fact that the little witch had displayed such wondrous raw power and had seemed to control it in such a way that led him to believe not only was she hiding something, but that she knew what she was doing with it. 

Severus had told him about her little outburst in the unused classroom after Draco had told her about his Christmas Hols. But that she would not only confront Narcissa, but that she had threatened her with worse than the Dark Lord would do at revels. That was something all its own. How could she possibly know what had gone on at the revels? He now knew that Severus was correct in his observations of the little witch. She was hiding something from everyone. 

And what was that with her wand? All students knew that they weren’t supposed to perform magic outside of school. Yet she had drawn her wand and used it to heal him and clean the blood from his face. Spells of which she shouldn’t have knowledge of until she was older nor was she supposed to be capable of performing such feats of magic at such a tender age. He would definitely have to let Severus know of this incident. 

“Princess, we should be going,” Finn leaned down to her as she watched the two Malfoys walk away. “You’ve drawn enough attention as it is.”

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arm through his and let him guide her from the alley after bidding Harry and the Twins goodbye with the promise of seeing them on the train the following week.

The week passed in a flurry of activity. Finn had to leave but had promised to see her to the platform. Antonin had his internship start with the goblins at Gringotts. Mama had insisted on having a new wardrobe made just for Hermione as she had grown over the summer and her clothes weren’t fitting properly. Hermione had no idea that being fit for clothes would be so tiring. She longed for the muggle world where she could make one stop and have all the clothes she needed without all the fuss. Her wardrobe was now full of dresses, skirts and blouses. She had asked Mama to take her to the muggle side of London so she could get some jeans, but was told that Mama didn’t like the muggle world. Luckily, Antonin had a day off right before she had to board the train. He was kind enough to take her for the items she wanted and needed. While they were out they made a stop so that Hermione could purchase new dragon hide boots as hers had become too small. They also made a stop at Flourish and Blotts for the books that Hermione had given the Weasleys. There she was able to pick up a few more books that she claimed were for light reading. Antonin had laughed when he saw what she considered light reading material.

“Вороной, is it true that to be truly powerful a witch or wizard needs to be in shape? This book says that the really powerful are all in excellent shape yet look at Dumbledore, he is old and I’m sure out of shape,” the question spilled out as they sat before the fire in the library the night before she was to leave for Hogwarts.

“Yes, it's true. Why do you think there are so many stairs and the classrooms are all over the castle? As for Dumbledore, I’ve heard that in his day he was a very active man. He is getting old, even by wizarding standards. The more physically fit you are the more your core has to draw on when used. Your magical core is like a muscle, it needs exercise just like your body. They work in tandem. A witch or wizard may be strong on the outside but unless they exercise their core also, it doesn’t do much. That is one of the reasons witches and wizards have dueling sessions amongst friends.”

Standing, Antonin made his way amongst the books on a shelf along the wall. He drew two thin books down and handed them to Hermione.

“These go into a more in depth explanation on magical cores and how they correlate to one's physical health. I think you will enjoy them. Take them with you. If you have more questions, just owl me and I’ll answer the best that I can.”

Skimming the books Antonin had given her, Hermione beamed up at him. “Thank you, вороной!” She had never seen any books like these in the Hogwarts library, then again she had never looked into such a theory before. It did make sense in a way. Harry had always been a strong wizard and with all that quidditch practice it had made his body strong. Maybe that was why he was allowed to play in his first year? Then again, he was also playing this time around in his first year so maybe it was because he was just that good of a player?

“Вороной, is it true that some wizards can project their thoughts to another?”

“Malen'kaya zmeya, you’re full of questions tonight aren’t you?” He chuckled at the little witch. “Yes, with lots of practice one can, though it is also a rare bit of magic not many are able to accomplish. To accomplish projecting one's thoughts to another, the person projecting has to be a master in both Occlumency and Legilimency. The last known wizard capable of such a feat was back in 1752, I believe. I could be wrong as I only skimmed the chapter

Sitting there in the Dolohov library, the two of them chatted about anything and everything until Hermione was yawning and couldn’t stay awake. Antonin lifted her up and carried her to her room where he had Tilly get her ready for bed. He was going to miss the little witch when she was away at school. He had grown closer to the little witch over the past year. Now she was family, his little sister he had always wanted. He was grateful he had his internship with the goblins so that he could keep busy while she was away. The manor would feel empty without her laughter ringing throughout the halls. He knew his Mama felt the same way and had even thanked him for bringing her into their lives.

As for Finn, well he knew that his best friend was destined for Hermione. He had known since the night after it had happened. Finn had come to him and told him all about it. All the confusing feelings and how hard it would be to get away from his controlling uncle. Antonin could only hope that Finn would come out unscathed with that encounter. Both of them had taken her under their wings to try and protect her even from herself. When they had fought and Finn walked away, Antonin had thought the worst was going to happen. He had to make sure she was going to be ok and had stepped up his role with the little witch. Taking custody of her was something he hadn’t planned, but it seemed to have helped more than anything. He hoped that now that they had sorted out everything and talked about Finn’s betrothal, well he hoped they would survive it.

Looking down at the little witch as she slept he could feel his heart swell with the love he had for her. She was his little sister in everything but blood. He had already made sure to add her to the family will so that if something were to happen she would be taken care of. Oh, he knew that she had her own family heritage and would claim it as soon as she was of age, but he wanted to do this for her and so he had.

Hermione woke early the next morning, excited to start her second year at Hogwarts. She couldn’t wait to see her friends again. The excitement bubbled inside her as she hurried to make sure everything was packed and ready to go even before she had breakfast that morning. Tilly had made sure to have her traveling robes ready and had helped get her ready. She rushed down the long corridor, down the two flights of stairs and into the breakfast room.

“Excited for your second year,” Mama asked from where she was sipping her tea and reading that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see my friends again. I know they were here just a few weeks ago, but I still miss them terribly.” Putting some scrambled eggs, two rashers of bacon and some fruit on her plate, she began eating.

“Are you planning on having an exciting school year again? Should I expect to hear from the Headmaster about your escapades?” Setting the paper down on the table, Mama looked at Hermione with a smile gracing her face.

“As normal as one can accomplish in a magical school, I would hope,” Mia smiled at the look of fondness the older woman had on her face.

“Let us hope. Now, since you are all packed and ready for your boring second year...I have a gift I would like you to have.” Mama called Mipsy and asked her to bring the present she had on her writing desk for Mia. When the little elf popped back in and had handed the little present to Mama she was then dismissed. “I want you to have this.” Handing the little silver wrapped box to Mia.

Slowly, Mia unwrapped the silver wrapping paper around the little box. Opening the box she gasped in surprise. Inside was an elegant goblin made goblin wrought silver, black zirconium and goblin wrought gold anklet bracelet with the Dolohov crest on a little heart shaped pendant. She gasped at the beauty of the dainty anklet.

“I wanted you to have something to remind you that you are part of the family now. You may not be blood, but you are the daughter I never had.” Mia hugged Mama close with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you,” was all she was capable of saying as she hugged Mama tight. She never thought she would belong to a family again and yet both Mama and Antonin had eagerly included her into theirs.

Drawing back from the hug, Mama took the anklet from the velvet box and knelt down to place the anklet around Mia’s dainty ankle. “This won’t come off unless either Antonin or I take it off. It is also eduded with a protection charm which will alert us if you are in danger. It will grow with you and can be charmed to be invisible if you desire it. Now then, we should really get started to the platform. I know Antonin will meet us there and Finn was supposed to be here to accompany you but it seems his practice has lasted longer than normal. I’m sure he will try his best to make it.”

Tilly brought her trunk and Freya down from her room. They both entered the Floo and arrived at the platform. Why they hadn’t used the Floo from the Weasley’s, she would never understand. It would’ve saved so much time and been more convenient. As the two made their way to the train, Hermione was picked up from behind and swung around which caused her to shriek.

“Did you think I would miss sending you off, Princess?” The deep voice reached Hermione as she was finally set down on her feet. Swinging around she launched up at him for a hug. Releasing him, she took in his appearance. He was covered in dirt and sweat. He had to have come straight from practice. His hair was a mess and looked like it had gone through a tornado.

“It had crossed my mind that you would. I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose and I know you had practice.” Hermione beamed up at him while Freya hooted from her cage by her feet. Freya had taken a shine to Finn over the summer.

“And do I get such a greeting, Malen'kaya zmeya,” Antonin teased from behind her.

Turning around, she launched herself into Antonin’s outstretched arms. He swung her around causing her feet to swing out from behind her and a peal of laughter burst from her, drawing all kinds of attention from those gathered on the platform. Many of the looks were pretentious in their gaze. Hermione paid them no mind as she beamed at her two boys before hearing the train whistle alerting them that it was near time to board before the train left the station.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get more time, Princess. Be sure to write as I know Freya will have no problem delivering your letters and I have her favorite treats on hand just for her.” He winked at her before drawing her close again.

“I promise to write you, Finn. I’ll miss you this year. I won’t have anyone to cuddle with while I study,” sticking out her lip she pretended to pout which drew a chuckle from him just like she wanted.

“Remember your etiquette lessons also, young lady. You are now a representative of our family and should behave like one.” Mama drew her away from the two wizards and led her to the train. “You best hurry before all the compartments become full and you have to sit with someone you wouldn’t like.” Dropping a kiss upon her forehead, Mama turned and walked back to the two wizards who waved her off.

Hermione searched the train for Harry but didn’t see him. This worried her as she knew he wouldn’t miss the train. Upon finding Draco, she discovered that he had spent the remaining two weeks before school at the Burrow with the Weasley’s. She hoped that nothing bad had happened.

When they were halfway to the castle, their compartment door opened and the Twins entered greeting them with a friendly hello before dropping on either side of Hermione.

“Have you seen Ron or Harry,” Fred asked, helping himself to a liquorice whip.

“No, I was hoping you had seen Harry as I haven’t seen him and searched the entire train, including the baggage compartment.” Hermione was now officially worried.

“I’m sure they’re just hiding with some friends.” George tried to reassure her upon seeing the worried look upon her face.

Hermione had a suspicion on what had caused the two boys to miss the train as she was sure that is what had happened and it was supposed to be her that had missed the train. She was furious as she had already spoken to Dobby, and to have him do this was something she hadn’t expected though she should have.

As they neared Hogwarts the boys left so that she could change into her robes. When she was seated, the compartment door opened to reveal a tiny white haired girl with sunflower earrings and a dazed looking face.

“Hello Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you,” this stunned Hermione, who looked at Luna with a shocked face.

“Um hello, I’m uh Hermione Potter,” Hermione responded.

“Are you sure? Maybe you’re both but more Hermione Granger than you realize,” Luna responded in an airy voice. “You don’t have near the wrackspurt infestation you had before, maybe this will help this time around.” Closing the door she wandered off, leaving a confused Hermione.

The rest of the train ride passed without incident. Hermione, Draco and the Twins commandeered a carriage to themselves. Hermione was surprised that she was able to see the thestrals as she hadn’t known death in this life, yet the words of Luna followed her as she gazed at the thestrals before entering the carriage. 

The great hall was noisy and full of students chatting, waiting for the welcoming feast to begin. This year they were introduced to their new DADA professor, who all the girls swooned over. Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the antics. Yes, she had had a crush on the man before but knowing he was a fraud and only hired on because Dumbledore wanted eye candy was something Hermione couldn't stand.

Neither Harry nor Ron showed for the feast and Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had to leave before the feast was over. Hermione had her suspicions on what had caused this, but left her observations unvoiced.

The following day, Hermione was greeted by Freya who hooted at her a good morning at the breakfast table and stole a sausage from her plate before flying off. Looking around, Hermione noticed Harry sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking sullen while Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, shoveling food into his mouth like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Startled out of her thoughts, a pale hand with her schedule entered her line of sight. Looking up, she gave a beaming smile to Professor Snape, who just sneered at her in response before continuing on handing out the schedules. She had most of her classes with the Gryffindors but two were with Ravenclaw. She couldn’t wait for the Ravenclaw so she could spend more time with Harry.

When the delivery of the daily mail came, Hermione watched as she hoped something from the previous time would happen again. She wasn’t disappointed as a ragged looking owl clattered down the Gryffindor table to smash into a bowl of crisps. In its beak was a red envelope. The smile that turned up her lips was anything but nice. She watched on as the shriek of Molly Weasley could be heard echoing around the great hall as she laid into Ron Weasley for being such a dunderhead that he had stolen the flying car. Ginny turned as red as her hair when the envelope turned her direction with congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Not holding back, Hermione laughed until she held her sides. Draco was doing the same from the other side of her. 

It was a running bet between Draco, Harry and herself what catastrophe would happen in each class they shared with Ron. His wand was broken, with no way to repair it. He had tried to mend it the best he could with spell-o-tape. So far he was able to blow up his quill in transfiguration, set his desk on fire in charms and get himself kicked out of the library by Madam Pince when he had caused a whole book case to collapse when he tried to summon a book.

The weeks passed in a blur until one day the three of them came upon a mass gathering of students in a corridor. There was writing upon the wall, “The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies Of The Heir Beware”*1 in blood and Mrs. Norris was hanging petrified in the hallway. 

Hermione rushed to her dorm, after ditching her friends, only to find the diary missing. She was horrified. How could the diary have gone missing!? She had warded her trunk within an inch of a fidelius charm. Not one student should’ve been able to get through her wards.

Hermione rushed through the halls, paying no attention to those around her, to Professor McGonagall’s classroom where she banged the door open startling the Professor.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” breathing hard, Hermione made her way to the desk at the front of the classroom. “I was hoping we could have a word in private if you are free.” She stared at her Professor hoping she would get the hint that it was something important and she didn’t want anyone to overhear them.

“Of course, my dear, we can step into my private sitting room and have some tea as you look like you need a good cuppa.” Standing, McGonagall ushered Hermione through the door to her private sitting room before ordering a tea tray from a house elf.

Once the tea had been placed and the elf had left, Hermione lifted her unregistered wand and made sweeping motions. Several items glowed indicating that they were being listened to and a few had other spells attached to them. Looking at her Professor, Hermione started to ward the items so that the person who had enchanted the items wouldn’t be able to hear them but wouldn’t be alerted to the items being compromised. 

Professor McGonagall looked on slightly stunned at the magic this young witch was able to perform. She knew already that Hermione was not what she seemed and would always be more than an average student.

Heart still pounding in her chest, Hermione finally sat heavily upon the settee across from her Professor. “Professor, the diary is missing.”

*1 taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, belongs to J.K. Rowling pg138


	12. Chapter Twelve

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own

Chapter 12

“What do you mean the diary is missing? What diary are we talking about?” The confused look on Minerva’s face brought her back from her near panic attack.

Drawing a deep breath, Hermione had to recall their conversation before term began and realized she hadn’t told Minerva about getting the diary.

“When I visited Flourish and Blotts, the Malfoy’s were there like before, other than Narcissa was with them. Come to think of it, Lord Malfoy was more standoffish when he met me. Anyways, Narcissa was the one to place the diary of Tom Riddle in Ginny’s cauldron. When Lord Malfoy and Mr. Weasley got into fistacuffs, I was able to get the diary without anyone seeing. I brought it here in my trunk and warded it within a hare's breath of a fidelis charm. Now it’s missing and the chamber has been opened. The students are all in danger because the basilisk is loose in the castle yet I can’t tell anyone other than you. Dumbledore won’t do anything until the third attack and even then there are two more attacks before we had realized what it was and how to open it. That’s not to mention that Ginny doesn’t have the diary this time because only a Slytherin or a Professor could get into my dorm. I’m betting on either a Professor, which I’m doubtful of, because those wards aren’t taught in school.” All came out in a jumbled mess of words.

“Miss Potter, calm yourself.” The stern voice of Minerva broke into Hermione’s rant. “Now, how about you start at the beginning? That way I will be caught up with you and might be of some service to you.”

Looking sheepishly as she hung her head, “I’m sorry, Minerva. I didn’t mean to go off like that. It’s all overwhelming as I had a plan and now it's ruined.”

“That is no way to think, Miss Potter. We will reevaluate and take steps from there. Now, if you would start at the beginning, we will come up with a plan of action.”

Starting with how she had gotten the diary, the fight between the men, Narcissa slipping the diary into Ginny’s cauldron, getting the diary from Ginny, healing Lord Malfoy, going back to the Dolohov’s, warding her trunk which she went into great detail on the wards so Minerva would understand how no student could possibly get into her trunk and how she had planned on taking the diary to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy it.

Now that she had taken a breath and wasn’t panicking, she knew only one person could’ve gotten into her trunk and this irritated her. “Do you think, well...do you think Dumbledore would get the diary? Do you think he had planned to destroy it and someone else got to it before he could? But that doesn’t make sense either since he can’t enter the Slytherin rooms without Professor Snape.” All these questions without answers was starting to give her a headache.

Minerva sat stunned as she took in everything the young witch had to go over. She now knew why she had been in such a near hysterical state when she had first entered her office. As much as she didn’t want to think bad of Albus, he had too much stacked against him.

Nodding her head, Minerva took a moment to think over everything. She hadn’t known that the Headmaster couldn’t enter the Slytherin dorms without the Head of House. “No my dear, I believe after everything you’ve told me and all that has happened to myself, I believe that he pawned the diary off to another student and has set you up to be the savior. The only question I have is, who did he pawn the diary off too? As for how he got into your trunk, well that is a very good question if he has to have Severus with him to enter the dorms. I will have to ask him when I visit with him next.”

“Last time this happened, Ginny started acting out of sorts. She would forget large periods of time, dodge her friends but somehow wasn’t allowed to let anyone know. I believe it was a side effect of the diary. I haven’t noticed anyone acting that way but then again I’m not around a large portion of the students, just my friends.”

“I will keep a close eye on all that have my class and I will speak with Severus. He is very good at observing strange behavior. Hopefully, we will get to the diary before any more harm can be done. This is probably the hardest part for both of us, knowing what could happen and not being able to do anything. I promise you, Hermione, we will figure this out.” A gentle warm hand laid upon Hermione’s drawing her attention to the older witch.

“Thank you, Professor, I mean Minerava. I want to go after the snake before it can do anymore harm. I know where the entrance is and could use your help, that is if you would help me.”

“Of course I will help you, my dear girl. We will have to come up with a plan and I think I know the perfect person to bring in on helping if we should need the extra help.” A sly smile graced Minerva’s face as she thought of bringing in the old codger.

“Thank you, Profe...I mean Minerva.” Hurrying on her way, Hermione made sure to listen around her encase the snake was still on the loose.

Minerva, on the other hand, sat a while longer thinking over everything that had happened. She had no doubt that Albus was behind the diary going missing. But why would he deliberately put the students at risk? Did he know what that creature was in the chamber? She needed to speak with Severus and get his input on the matter without revealing too much about Hermione. The little witch had given her permission to talk with the surly potions master but forbid her to let him know where she had gotten her information. 

Knowing that Severus had a free period and should be in his chambers, Minerva made her way down to the dungeons while avoiding any suspicious eyes. Entering the potions classroom, she found the man standing behind a seventh year giving instructions on how to properly brew a potion. Not often did he make an exception and help a student in brewing, so this student must have an aptitude for what he considered the subtle art that was potions.

“How may I help you today, Minerva,” Severus asked without turning around as he stepped away from the student. Giving a nod, he indicated the potion was acceptable. “If you would, Mr. Cline, clean your station and put everything away before you leave. The potion you can leave on my desk.”

Both Professors made their way into his private chambers through his office. Once inside, Minerva copied Hermione casting several revealing charms which had them both shocked with the amount of objects glowing around the room. Without consulting each other they both set about warding the objects so that they were left but couldn’t spy on them any longer.

“What the hell is going on, Minerva?” Snatching a tumbler from the sideboard he filled it with firewhiskey, swallowed it down in one go then poured another and one for Minerva.

“Severus, I’m only able to tell you some of what I know,” this earned a hard stare from the surly man. “But what I have to tell you has to stay between us. You must know that some of your questions I won’t be able to answer, yet.”

An arched black brow was the only response she was given before she launched into the explanation and her suspicions. Several times she could tell that he wanted to interrupt her with questions but held back so that she could finish.

“Now my question for you, can you tell if someone other than a Slytherin has entered the common room?” Sipping her whiskey she waited while he pondered.

“There may be a way for me to tell, but it may alert Albus if you think he is indeed the one who stole the diary from the student. It may also have been an elf as they have access to all parts of the castle and can’t be tracked except for the Headmaster, of course.” He wondered if the old man was the one responsible for all the devices that they had found in his room. It only made sense that he would be the one but for what purpose?

“I hadn’t thought of the elves. Mopsy is the only one that I have contact with and I forget about the others,” shaking her head slightly with a grim set of her lips. “Maybe we can ask them if any have...well no that won’t work as they have to report to Albus.” 

“I can do a surprise dorm inspection. My Snakes are used to my inspections and while they may not like it they will put up the front of not caring. It’s about time to do an inspection anyways. I know not all Heads of Houses do it, but if you could also do one we can narrow down who may have the diary. The only downside I see to this is if the person responsible for having the diary in their possession hides the diary elsewhere.” Leaning forward so his chin rested on his steepled fingers, Severus thought over how to keep this away from the old man. “I would suggest doing your inspection at the next Quidditch game so as not to arouse suspicion.” 

“That’s a good idea Severus, the only downside I see to that is I’m always at the games especially when it's my own house playing. I’m sure I can come up with a plausible excuse for being late.” The grin that spread over Minerva’s face wouldn’t have been misplaced on a Slytherin.

The two sat and talked more for the remainder of their free period before taking their leave. Severus was left with all the unanswered questions and had a feeling they would be that way for a while before Minerva would reveal her source. He trusted her as no other, perhaps as much as he trusted Lucius. She had never steered him wrong and had come to be more of a mother figure and friend in his life than his own mother had been. Shaking his head, he left his chambers for the last class period of the day.

Hermione, on the other hand, was beside herself with worry. She was getting better at hiding it so that her face didn’t show every emotion, yet it was still something she was learning. Walking slowly from her Charms class back down to the dungeons, she pondered what she could do to figure out who could have the diary. She knew now that the Chamber had been opened she wouldn’t be able to control the basilisk thanks to Harry’s memories. Then there was the problem of dispatching the creature. She hated to do it, but saw no other choice if she couldn’t control the beast.

Deep in thought, Hermione missed the Twins coming up on either side of her until she felt a tingle upon her scalp. Snapping her head up she was greeted to the sight of both boys featuring wide devious grins on their faces.

“Hey Mia.”

“Haven’t seen you around.”

“In awhile.”

“Thought maybe you were.”

“Ignoring us.”

“We are hurt.”

Shaking her head a smile graced her face as only the Twins could pull from her in such a mood. “My Twins, how could I ignore such brilliant tricksters? You give Loki a run for his gold with the michieve you manage.”

Oh my Goddess, how could she have been such a dunderhead!? The map! She could use the map to keep an eye on the bathroom. Now how to get it from the Twins?

“Make us blush.”

“Why don’t you.”

“Flattery won’t get you.”

“Out of this michieve.”

Both boys sprinted away from her as she became aware of the giggles around her.

“Hey Mia, why do you have blue hair with green feathers?” Harry asked as he came up beside her chuckling. 

“Oh those boys! I will get them for this mark my words.” Turning to face Harry, “I need your help getting them back for this. I’m out of pranking ideas.” Waving her wand she tried several counter curses before giving up in a huff before making her way into the Potions classroom. Everyone in the room started to laugh and giggle upon seeing her.

“Why do you constantly play pranks with the Twins? You’re smarter than they are yet you play their games.”

Shrugging as she dug out her parchment, quill and ink, Hermione had to wonder at that herself. This time though she knew she had to win and hoped she would earn the prize she was after. “It relieves the boredom and doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Class passed with Neville blowing up his cauldron sending Ron to the Infirmary. Hermione’s potion was perfect, then again what would she expect since she knew all these recipes from heart now? Shaking her head slightly as she handed in her vial to Professor Snape who just sneered at her. She knew it irritated him to know that everyone of her potions she handed in would be perfect and that he had no idea how she was doing it. Oh, he had studied her as she brewed. He had seen her glance barely at her text before starting her brewing. It baffled him how a second year could brew like a seventh year or better. She loved making him unsettled and there was nothing he could do about it since she wasn’t cheating or going against any of the rules. Then again she was one of his Snakes and he never took points from her for it.

Making her way cautiously to the seventh floor, where she had the ROR setup a meditation studio, a dueling studio and of course a potions lab all were in one room and perfect for what she needed. She had already begun her animagus studies. Holding a mandrake leaf in her mouth for a month was not something she was looking forward to but the meditation part was something she knew she would enjoy. It always helped to clear her head and plan accordingly. 

After more than an hour of dueling practice with the dummies she had the room provide, she decided it was time to start on her potions. She needed to brew the one required for her to take before the electrical storm so she could achieve her animagus form. When she had meditated it was all very confusing. One minute she thought she was a bird, but then the next she felt like she was a cat of some sort. She knew she could always go to Minerva for help but at the same time,she didn’t want to put that on her shoulders as something else to keep quiet about. She knew it was dangerous to do this on her own without a master present or at least another animagus to help guide her, but she just knew she could achieve it and it needed to be kept a secret.

With the success of her potion brewing and her other extra curricular activities achieved, Hermine slipped from the room to make her way to the Great Hall for supper. While she was in the room, she came up with some good ideas to prank the Twins and couldn’t wait to share them with Harry and Draco. 

Looking around, she spotted Harry and gave him the signal to meet in the abandoned classroom so they could talk. Frowning slightly, she noticed Draco was absent from the table. It wasn’t like Draco to be absent and this worried her greatly with the basilisk on the loose. Hopefully he was safe. 

“Hey Theo, have you seen Draco? It’s not like him to miss a meal.”

“No I haven’t, not since potions when he said he needed to take a walk. I thought he was going to join you in whatever you were doing since you both are basically attached at the hip.”

Now Hermione was really worried. She knew previously that the snake hadn’t attacked purebloods, but that didn’t mean anything this time around. She would have to make her way up to the infirmary to check and make sure he wasn’t there.

Making her way to the infirmary, Hermione heard the voice she feared coming from in the walls. “Kill, kill.” Practically running through the halls she rushed into the infirmary. Thankfully, Madam Pomphry wasn’t there so she could make her way around the room without getting scolded. There was no sign of Draco. There were however two other students petrified. How they had hidden this she didn’t know. 

The question now was, where was Draco and why was he hiding from her? He was usually really good at letting her know where he was going to be. Not that she would hold it against him for not telling her, but she couldn’t help but worry about him especially with the snake loose.

Slowly, Hermione made her way back to the common room where she was confronted with Draco.

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all over. I even asked Madam Pince if you had been in the library today and you know she doesn’t like me that much. I almost went to Snape.” He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

“I went looking for you, I even asked Theo if he had seen you. Where were you?”

“I told you, I went looking for you,” both laughed as they realized each had been searching for the other.

“We should really start on that transfiguration and charms assignments. I still can’t believe they both set two foot essays due the same day. What do the Professors think that we have nothing better to do with our time than to do essays all the time?” Grumbled Draco as he pulled Mia into their regular seats beside the others.

Pulling out her essays, Hermione began helping the others as this was nothing new to her. She also pulled out a few obscure reference texts to help get them extra credit.

The days passed without any more attacks which had Hermione thanking Merlin. The pranking with the Twins was full on with the help of her boys. Harry had come up with the idea of them dancing on the Gryffindor table while Draco came up with the idea of turning their clothes invisible to everyone but themselves. Hermione came up with the idea of soaking their clothes in catnip which drove all the cats around the castle to them. Even Professor McGonagall had a hard time resisting them and had switched to her animagus form when they had first gone to her class.

The Twins weren’t slouching by any means and had gotten all three of them back just as good as they were given. Hermione knew that several of the students were taking bets on who would win this round. Professor McGonagall even got in on the action with Professor Filius betting rounds on who would win.

By the end of the month, all were ready for a break. They had agreed to meet on the Astronomy Tower to see who had won. With her final prank being played out on their way to the Tower, Hermione was feeling good about who would win this round. Hearing each of the Twins singing a different song all the way through for each stair they took to the tower, Hermione let herself grin wide at the thought of the Twins trying to explain why they were each singing. 

“Alright, Mia.”

“You win.”

“This round.”

“But be assured.”

“We will win the next round.”

Both boys had wide smiles on their faces as they greeted her.

“The question is, what will you claim as your prize?” Goerge asked as he leaned casually against the pillar next to the large opening that overlooked the grounds below. Fred sat along the edge which caused Hermione to feel nauseous thinking how easy it would be for him to accidentally fall.

Placing her hand along her chin she gave a contemplative look as she thought of the best way to get the map from them. She didn’t want it the whole time just until she found who was entering Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

“Tell you what boys, I only want to borrow something I know you have. I promise to give it back and in return I will loan you something I know you will really enjoy but you have to swear never to reveal it, even to Lee Jordan, who I know you tell everything to.”

“And what would you like to borrow?” Both boys were puzzled at her just wanting to borrow something and giving them something in return. That’s not how their pranking wars worked.

“I want to borrow the Marauders map from you. Yes, I know about the map as my father, Godfather, their best friend and a traitor made the map. No, I won’t tell you anything more. In return,” pulling the invisibility cloak from her satchel, “I will let you borrow my invisibility cloak.”

Both boys were stunned. Never had they even thought that one of the Marauders would have a kid let alone that kid being Hermione Potter. What she was offering in return would make their missing the map almost nonexistent. They would need to be careful not to make noise but with its powers they could still sneak around the school after hours and even into Hogsmead. 

“Mia, that is really.”

“Gracious of you.”

“Taking away our way.”

“To get around while.”

“Still making sure we are able to.”

“With what you offer us.”

“It's a deal,” they both said in unison. “And we promise not to reveal the cloak to anyone.”

“I promise to return the map to you just as soon as I don’t need it anymore. No, I can’t tell you what I’m going to use it for, but I can assure you that it will be put to good use.” Handing the cloak over to Fred as George headed to their dorm to retrieve the map from his trunk.

“Mia, how is it you seem to know advanced magic, more about the wizarding world and your own history than anyone expected. Don’t get me wrong I find it amazing, wondrous in the most auspicious way. We were all led to believe that you were confined to the Muggle world and your relatives wouldn’t share anything with you.” Fred leaned in close as they both retreated to the seats along the inside of the tower while waiting for George to return.

“What do you mean? Who told you all this,” she studied Fred’s face.

“Well you must know that Dumbledore is quite close to our family and has visited us numerous times throughout the years. Sometimes when the adults think we are sleeping, they would talk. Most of it was between our Mum and Dumbles sinceDad works all hours. We would sneak down to listen in, thinking we would hear something exciting. We’ve caught snippets of the conversations about you. How you were raised with your relatives, how they didn’t treat you right, which we thought should’ve stopped. I know Mum offered to take you in several times so you would be raised with a proper family but Dumbles always waved her off saying such lines as it’s where you needed to be. As time went on and it approached time for you to enter the Wizarding world, Dumbles and our Mum had decided to enter you into a betrothal contract with our youngest brother, Ronald. Something happened last year that made the contract go up in smoke. Something like that isn’t normal even for the Wizarding world. Both were very upset, Mum laid into Dumbles the minute she found out the contract wasn’t viable.”

Hermione was seething at the revelations Fred was telling her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Molly Weasley would pull something like this. Molly had always been there for Harry and had mothered him like no other. Had they had the same plan then as they did now? Is that why Ginny had always been stuck on Harry? Did she know that there had been a betrothal contract between them? Hermione was sure that Harry hadn’t known as he always preferred to set his own course as much as was allowed to him.

“Is that something your family normally does, the contract that is,” Hermione asked between gritted teeth.

“No, our father has always said we would be able to pick our own spouse just like he and Mum were allowed. That’s why we thought maybe Dumbles had slipped our Mum something but when we brought it up to our oldest brother, Bill, he said he ran tests on her and found nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, he never let on to her that he was running tests on her. We all are pretty sure that Dad never knew anything about it either.” 

Just then George joined them again. “Talking about the excitement we had over the summer are you? Mum was livid when she found out she couldn’t get you and Ron together. We thought it was the best thing to happen, especially since you both seem to hate each other so much.” George handed over the map. “You know how to activate the map and then return it to nothing right?”

“Oh yes, I know,” Hermione couldn’t help but grin at them as she unfolded the map. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” There in front of her was the Marauders map in all its glory. They all looked at the map as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you really think that Dumbles put a spell on your mum or do you think it was something else?”

“The three of us, Bill and us, all talked about it and agreed that it had to be just Mum. We don’t understand why she would do such a thing as she has always told us we could pick our own spouse. Then when Dumbles flooed over after Dolohov adopted you into the family, we found out just how much they had been talking. Both were beside themselves with the thought of you living there instead of with your relatives. Dumbles had Mum go with him somewhere and when they got back it was like both of them had a new plan as they were both in a better mood.”

“Then when we got invited to your party, Mum was all for us going. When we got back home both Dumbles and Mum interrogated us about who was all there, what you were getting for presents and how you seemed. Dumbles was most interested in how you acted. When we didn’t give out answers, we both got in trouble and Mum exploded, yelling at us and telling us we didn’t do our jobs. Like we had a job,” Fred rolled his eyes. 

“We went there to spend time with our friend on your birthday. We both promise we didn’t give away anything as we both feel like they both are using you for something. Being our friend puts you in our protection even from our family, if ya know what we mean.” George concluded wrapping his arm around her shoulder while giving her a cheesy grin while Fred wrapped his arm around her waist coping his twin.

“That means a lot to me. You both have become like brothers to me, though we are in different houses. It’s like having older brothers that pick on you all the time,but only have your best interests at heart.” Hermione felt her heart swelling at how much she had come to love the Twins. Sure she had known them from before but somehow this seemed like so much more. Glancing down at the map, they all noticed that the halls were empty and the Professors were out on rounds. Looking up at the sky they saw all the stars twinkling down on them. Pointing out her favorite constellation. “See that one there, that’s the Canis Major. My godfather was named after the focal star in that constellation.”

Both Twins looked at each other upon seeing the wistful look on Mia’s face. “Why don’t you live with him if he’s your Godfather?” Fred inquired.

“That is a story for another time, when it’s not after curfew and Professor Snape isn’t headed our way. You better both get under the cloak before he comes up here. Don’t forget to muffle your steps and don’t breath hard. I won’t forgive you if you get my cloak taken away.” Casting a disallusament spell upon herself, Hermione giggled upon seeing the looks of astonishment on their faces.

The following weeks found Hermione watching the map as often as she could safely get away with without drawing suspicion. Quidditch season had also started and each weekend, she made her way along with the others of her house to the field to watch the teams play. When Slytherin played Hermione made note that Lucius Malfoy made each game since Draco played. Hermione made sure to make herself sarce after the games as Draco kept trying to get her to properly meet his father. She had no interest in meeting the man.

Hermione continued her regular visits to the room of requirement. The room had even provided books on how to project one's thoughts to another. She couldn’t wait to try this out and was gleefully looking forward to one particular event and hoped that it would happen like it had previously. 

The only low spots were the three other students that had been petrified. Each student had been a muggleborn and she couldn’t help but worry about Harry and Draco. Not so much about Draco because he was a pureblood after all but Harry had her so stressed with worry she was sure she was getting an ulcer.

Professor Fraud, er um Professor Lockhart continued with his mundane teachings which were all wrapped around his so called adventures. She took great pleasure in pointing out the inconsistencies of his adventures versus what she knew was the only proper way of handling several dark creatures. Watching him sputter in the front of the classroom was something all three of them took great pleasure in witnessing. Even Harry had started calling him out in the middle of his lectures. All three had spent several nights in detention because of this, yet none of them felt like stopping. 

The running joke between them was that the only reason he had been hired in the first place was to give Dumbles eye candy. She had to drag out a few of her light reading books in history to prove the fact that he was in fact gay. Thankfully she had the benefit of only sharing that with her boys, though she had shared with the Twins and word did spread from there. Several times Professor Fraud would get caught eavesdropping on a conversation, only to realize that while he was being talked about it was now more along the lines of how Dumbles had the hots for him. 

The middle of November a notice on the Great Hall doors announced the new Dueling Club being led by none other than Professor Fraud himself. A wicked grin spread across her face.

“What’s caused you to have such a Slytherin look upon your face, Mia?”

“Just thinking of the fun we could have in the dueling club if we join, Draco. I think with everything your father and godfather have taught you plus what I’ve been learning, we could be the top duelist in our year. Plus if we get Harry to join, I bet the three of us will be unstoppable.”

“I know you’re right, Mia, but that still doesn’t mean I want to be around that ponce of a professor anymore than absolutely necessary,” whined Draco as they made their way to meet Harry in the library.

“I bet he has to have another professor help him. I’m betting he asks Snape and when he does a demonstration not only does Professor Snape wipe the floor with him, I bet he actually loses his wand from it then tries to play it off like it was obvious. I bet you five galleons it’ll happen.” The wide smirk on her face gave away the fact that she was sure of herself.

Shaking his head, “No deal. I know that grin and you’re so confident about it, somehow you already know whats going to happen. Sometimes I wonder if you’re a Seer or something.”

Snorting loudly in an undignified manner, Hermione couldn’t help but voice her very strong opinion on divination. This furthered the laughter from Draco as they entered the library which earned a glare from Madam Pince.

They joined Harry at their normal study table, each taking out their own class work. Each had been diligently working or the past two hours before they were interrupted. 

“Hey ya Harry, need your help buddy. This essay Professor Flitwick assigned is giving me a headache. Could you look it over for me,” Ron begged as he banged down his bag and shoved the parchment under Harry’s nose.

“Ron, that essay is due tomorrow and you’re just now starting it? I reminded you to do it every day last week. I’m not doing your essay for you when I’ve been reminding you. You can join us if you want though,” Harry moved the essay back towards Ron while trying to keep his temper from flaring.

“You want me to join you while you study with these...these Snakes? Come on Harry, we can go to another table and do our class work.” Ron grabbed his essay while giving Harry a look of disdain at having to be around the others.

“No Ron, these are my friends and if you want to hang out with me while we work that is fine, but it will be with my other friends. We always come here and study together. Just because you can’t do your work in a timely manner doesn’t mean I have to uproot from my usual routine and my other friends.” Harry returned back to his book not bothering to even look at the redhead who had turned just as red as his hair.

Watching from under her eyelashes, Hermione smirked inside at the way Ron was behaving. He had always asked her to help him with his essays and classwork. Now he was asking Harry the sameway he had always asked her. He always treated Draco and her like they were the scum of the earth when he was around them. It still astonished her that he made it through his school years before with the grades he had. This time around, she watched as he relied on Harry who was having none of it. Maybe he would learn to actually do his work and not rely on others to do it for him. 

Ron slumped down in the seat next to Harry and dug out all his supplies before going in search of a book that might help him with his essay. He had never had this issue before Harry had become such good friends with the Snakes. Harry had been more than willing to help him last year while he was friends with them. What had changed to make him so much like the Snakes he hung around? He would have to find a way to get him away from their influence so that he wouldn’t be corrupted. Ron may have friends in Gryffindor, but he felt a sort of pull towards Harry Granger, like they were meant to be the best of friends. Finally finding the book he supposed he needed, he made his way back to the table to start his essay. 

“Harry, have you heard of the dueling club that Professor Lockhart is putting together,” not bothering to look up from his essay, Draco inquired of Harry.

“Yeah, looks like it might be fun if we actually had someone who knew what they were doing. I don’t understand what made the Headmaster hire him in the first place. It's obvious the guy has no real talent and needs to stick to writing fiction.”

“Hermione and I will be joining. Will you join us? We figure it might be fun to watch and who knows, maybe some of the upper years can teach us something. I heard that the Twins will be joining. You know how they’re always good for a laugh.” Draco had heard the Twins talking in the halls about the dueling club and how they were planning on bewitching Professor Fraud’s clothes during one of the meetings.

A grin spread across Harry’s face as he finished his potions essay. “Sure, we could all use a good laugh and distraction from the events around the castle. Do you think one of the other Professors will help? That would be our only hope of learning something other than from the upper years.”

“Oh yes, I’m betting Professor Snape gets stuck helping him. Anyone wanna bet that Professor Snape knocks him on his arse before he can even cast a single spell?” The smirk on Hermione’s face was all Harry needed to see to know she knew more than she was telling anyone. Just like Draco, Harry knew what that smirk meant.

Before Harry could reply a dark shadow crossed their table before the melodious voice of Professor Snape himself reached their ears. “The confidence in your head of house is well placed, Miss Potter. I do have to wonder how you knew I would be the one that would be compelled to help with this little adventure the Headmaster has set up with Lockhart? We wouldn’t be listening in on conversations we shouldn’t have we?” 

Turning in her seat so that she could look Professor Snape in the eye, Hermione couldn’t help but appreciate the view. The man may not have been the standard of handsome but he sure had a way about him that had always led her to devious thoughts about his person. Merlin how she hated to go through puberty again.

“No sir, just a feeling I have and you just confirmed it,” smiling up at him she met his piercing black eyes.

“Be that as it may Miss Potter, you and your friends are about to break curfew. Might I suggest ending this little get together and making your way to your own common rooms before I’m forced to take points from my own house.”

“Of course, sir,” grinning up at him she watched as his eyebrow raised at her ease being around him, or so she assumed. She had taken to watching him closely and having done so could make out various expressions of emotions cross his face even with his Slytherin mask in place. She kinda liked it, as it gave her a sort of thrill in knowing she was able to read him even if it was only a little bit.

Watching as he swept from the library with his teaching robes billowing behind him, they all gathered their belongings before headed out to their perspective dorms. Hermione was only half listening to Draco as they walked so as to keep an ear out encase the basilisk was on the slither for more victims. 

Hermione had taken to looking at the map every chance she had, between classes, early in the morning and late at night. So far no one had stuck out as to visiting the bathroom. She hadn’t thought of a way to bring it up to either of her boys so she didn’t know how to ask them about it.

Freya seemed to be annoyed with her at the moment having run out of her fresh meals. She had been so distracted with the map she had forgotten to order more. Freya had let her know that this was unacceptable by giving her dirty looks even going so far as to refuse to take a letter to Finn. 

Having arrived back at her dorm, she proceeded to fill out the order form in front of Freya. “I’m very sorry, girl. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I do hope you will forgive me. I’ve gotten all your favorites marked along with some special treats just for you. Do you think you could deliver this or should I go ask one of the school owls?”

This earned her a very dirty look from her familiar and a disgruntled hoot before Freya stretched out her leg to take the order form. “Do you think you could deliver the order then take the letter to Finn?” A soft hoot was her way of agreement before she received a cuddle from Freya. “I promise to try to never run out of your food and treats again. I’m sorry if I’ve neglected you, too.” Stroking her chest before sending her on her way, Hermione made a mental note to automatically have her food ordered every month along with whatever specialized treats they had for that month. She had also made sure to order more catnip mice for when Mrs. Norris was unpetrified. Since she had befriended Filch and Mrs. Norris, Hermione had found the old caretaker friendlier and his cat adored the attention she was given by her and her friends. Having a cat to dote on helped the feeling of loss from not having Crookshanks though having a true familiar with Freya helped the most.

The rest of the week passed without incident, well as much as it could with having potions with Neville. He had succeeded in blowing up two cauldrons and setting those around him to throwing up bits of flowers at random times. Professor Snape had said there was nothing to be done about it but for it to run its course. Luckily, neither of her boys or herself were affected.

Saturday came and it was the first meeting for the dueling club. Her boys had agreed to join her along with most of the others in second year. Hermione had something planned and hoped that it worked. She had been studying since learning from Antonin that it was possible to share thoughts with another. Maybe she would get lucky and be one of the few that it was possible to perform.

Arriving at the Great Hall where she was greeted to both her boys waiting for her beside the great doors. Inside, their long tables had been moved to the side of the room with one table transformed into a platform complete with cover. Rolling her eyes, Hermione couldn’t help but notice all the girls swarming around the platform waiting for Professor Fraud to make his grand appearance. 

Standing toward where the Professors usually resided stood Professor Snape. Hermione grinned inwardly upon spotting him. Slowly the three of them made their way towards Professor Snape, the boys following Hermione.

“Fancy seeing you here, sir,” Hermione grinned at him when she reached his side.

Barely inclining his head, Professor Snape acknowledged the three of them. How Miss Potter knew he would be coerced into helping with this debacle he would never know. Somehow the little witch knew things, things that no one should be previe to.

All four of them watched as Professor Fraud made his grand entrance. He introduced Professor Snape as his assistant, promising that they would still have their potions professor at the end. Hermione couldn’t help a snort at this proclamation.

“Of course nothing is going to happen to you. He couldn’t open a locked door without help,” Hermione projected to Professor Snape. She hoped it had worked. Seeing him jerk his head around to look around him, she realized that it indeed had worked. She felt a thrill rush through her knowing that she was one of the few that could project thoughts to others. “Don’t lose your concentration, Professor, he may be a fraud but you should still pay attention. He may cause harm without meaning to.”

The strain to hold the grin and not dance around cheering took all her control. All the hard work in the room of requirement had paid off. The rare books it had provided for her to study had helped immensely. The late nights of meditation and sneaking around the castle had all come to flourish here and now was the proof. The thrill of knowing she had knowledge others didn’t was something that thrilled her more than anything else including receiving O’s in her studies.

Watching as Professor Snape cast expelliarmus, knocking Professor Fraud on his arse at the end of the platform, she turned to smirk at her two friends. Professor Fraud tried to play it off like it was obvious what Professor Snape was about to do to him. Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her, drawing attention from several students. The females around her turned to glare at her. She rolled her eyes, knowing that most if not all of the female population of Hogwarts had a crush on the Fraud.

Hearing her name called from Professor Snape drew her attention from her inner amusing thoughts. Draco and Harry shoving her up to the platform. Standing on the other side was Ron with his new wand that had just been purchased to replace the one that had snapped in the accident with the whomping willow.

“Remember, disarm only,” Professor Fraud announced as the two glared at each other across the platform. Bowing without letting her eyes leave Ron’s blue eyes, Hermione then turned to make her five paces to her side of the platform. She quirked an eyebrow at Professor Snape as he stood in front of her before she spun around getting into a dueling stance she had learnt from Moody. It was his signature stance and would draw some attention from those that knew the auror.

“On the count of three disarm your opponent, one, two, thr…,” before he could finish Ron had cast a spell to knock her into the air before slamming her into the ground. Thinking quickly, Hermione cast a protego before sending her own avis then oppugno, which sent the bright blue birds in Ron’s direction. This brought a grin to Hermione’s face as she remembered casting that before at him for an entirely different reason.

Ron ducked while trying to banish the birds as they flew towards him. Hermione stood watching as one by one her birds were banished before he called out a spell she had heard only once before, in this exact scenario. 

A large light brown snake erupted from the end of Ron’s wand to land in front of Hermione. The snake hissed, opening its mouth wide ready to strike showing off its black mouth.

“Don’t worry Potter, I’ll take care of it,” Professor Snape said from close behind her.

“Allow me Professor,” Professor Fraud brandished his wand in a reidiculous, embellished way before calling out, “Alarte Ascendare.” This caused the snake to fly several feet into the air before slamming down just a short distance in front of Hermione. 

“That hurt! I will bite, bite many times, must inject.” Hissed the brown snake as it turned to face Hermione.

Thinking quickly, Hermione cast a muffliato non-verbally before trying her hand at talking to the snake. She didn’t want to draw untoward attention to herself but at the same time she didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Please don’t bite anyone. The idiots back behind you are the ones that summoned you, then hurt you. I promise to not hurt you.” Hermione hissed at the snake causing the snake to close its black mouth and look at her directly.

“You are a speaker. I will listen but know if danger approaches I will strike as is my instinct.”

“Thank you, may I pick you up. I will take you elsewhere, somewhere safe until we can return you home.”

“Yes Speaker, you may.”

Bending down, Hermione gently picked the snake up before cancelling her muffliato. The noise rushed back to them as the entire student body gasped at her picking the snake up without getting bit.

Turning to face Professor Snape, “I think, Professor, I should head to your office.” A nod was all that she received before she made her way off the platform. Her two boys stood back from her, but with a gentle nod followed her out of the Great Hall down to the potions classroom then into Professor Snape's office. Quickly she cast the charms that would ward any objects set to listen into any conversations held in his office. Once finished, she turned to look at the boys.

“These are my friends and they won’t hurt you. Would it be alright if they touched you? There will also be a Professor headed this way in a moment. He is also a...well he won’t hurt you I promise.” Hermione hissed at the snake, causing both boys to gape at her.

“Yes Speaker, I will allow them to touch me.” The black mamba uncurled her upper body from where she was wrapped around Hermione’s arm. She stretched up to give the boys easier access to her body.

“Yes I know, I speak parseltongue, yes it’s supposed to be something only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin should be able to do. I’m not the heir but there is a connection between us since that fateful night so many years ago. There’s a lot I should tell you, but I’m not ready to just yet. I do promise to tell you just not right now. All I can promise, and am willing to swear upon my magic,is that I’m not the one terrorizing the school.”

Their nodding heads were the only answer she received before Professor Snape swept into the room, his voluminous robes billowing around him. Making his way behind his desk, he sat before indicating for the others to sit.

“Professor, I know you surely have multiple questions and I will answer them all if I’m able. First, I have to let you know that I have warded the objects set around your office for listening in on any conversations held in this room.” At this his eyes widened a minuscule bit and his eyebrow raised slightly. “This snake is a Black Mamba and was summoned from somewhere in Africa. She has promised not to bite unless provoked. Is there any way to send her back home without hurting her?”

“Potter, are you telling me that this snake has talked with you?”

“Yes, sir, not that much but some.”

“Do you know where you’re from in Africa? Do you have a name I may call you,” Hermione spoke with the snake, which raised the eyebrows of the Professor into his hairline. Her boys sat looking at her, waiting as she had promised to talk with them and they knew she never went back on a promise.

“I’m not from Africa. I was held in a small cage in a dark room. The humans would feed me dead animals and would take me out to bite something. I don’t have a name.”

“I’m sorry, professor, she’s not from Africa. She was held at a venom collecting facility. Is there any way we could find her a proper home or send her to Africa?” Raising her eyes from the snake she looked across the desk to find Professor Snape regarding her in an unsettling manner.

“Just how are you able to speak parseltongue, Miss Potter?”

“Err well you see Professor...It's well, it's complicated. The best I can tell you at this point is well...When Moldy Voldy attacked my parents and his curse rebound he unexpectedly transferred some of his powers to me. I believe that not only did my mother's sacrifice save me but when he went against his oath to you, to spare my mother, it caused magic to act against him in the most ancient way. There is more obviously, but I’m not ready to reveal anymore at this time. I do ask that you don’t reveal what I’ve just told you to the Headmaster. I do know you are a master in occlumency so there is no fear of him reading your mind without you allowing it.”

“How do you know this, Miss Potter?” The typical sneer was back in Snape's voice and it made her wonder just how much he suspected of her.

Raising an eyebrow in imitation of him, “Sir, with all due respect, you give it away with your masks of indifference. It goes much further than the typical pureblood mask of indifference or the typical Slytherin mask that all Slytherin’s learn.” Feeling very smug at the thought of telling him only a tiny bit of what she knew about him while still making her point. Hermione was feeling more and more the typical Slytherin.

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. How the little witch knew all this was something he needed to work out. He hated to be surprised and ever since she had first arrived, she had done nothing but surprise him in one way or another. It was bad enough that she barely paid attention in his class, yet was able to brew the most complex potions of her year with barely a glance at her text. Now, he found out that she was able to know when he was occulading. Something was going on with this little witch and he would find out. The sooner the better.

Conjuring a large terrarium that had everything the snake could need for the near future, Snape waved at Hermione indicating she should place the snake inside.

“Now, my beauty, I’m going to leave you here with Professor Snape. Please don’t bite him. He is a great man and won’t hurt you, I promise. If you would like I can come by every day until we find you a suitable home.”

“I would like that, Speaker. Tell him not to startle me and I won’t bite him.”

“She says as long as you don’t startle her, she won’t bite you. She has also expressed that she would like to see me each day until a suitable home was found for her.” Gazing up at Professor Snape as the long snake slithered down into her temporary home, Hermione waited to see what Professor Snape said about this. She knew he wouldn’t like her coming to his office every day, but it was better than the snake hurting someone even if it was an accident.

“Mia, tomorrow is a quidditch match and my dad will be there. He knows a magizoologist. Maybe he could help us find the snake a home.” Draco was touching the snake in an awed manner as he joined the conversation. Harry was standing further away as if conflicted on whether or not the snake was safe to touch. The clear curiosity across his face was a sight to see.

“Harry, you can pet her. She gave her permission and as long as you don’t startle her, you won’t be in any danger.” Running a hand down the snake, Hermione encouraged Harry to pet her.

“Has she picked a name?” Coming to stand next to the other two, Harry gazed down at the snake.

“Do you have a name you would prefer or would you like me to name you.”

“You may choose my name, Speaker.”

“Siubhan, it's Gaelic in origin and very pretty to match you.”

“I like it, Speaker, I will be Siubhan from now on out.” Siubhan seemed to nod in acknowledgement.

“She likes Siubhan. A pretty name for a pretty snake.” Hermione placed her hand under the snake's head lifting it up slightly so that she could place a gentle kiss on her snout. All three males in the room gave a slight chuckle at this. 

“Hello Siubhan, I’m Harry Granger.” Harry said as he lowered his hand to touch along her head to run down most of her back. “You are a very nice snake and I thank you for allowing me to pet you.”

Snape rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. How could three students make friends with a venomous snake, a very deadly one at that?

“Professor, I think it would be wise to introduce yourself to Siubhan before I leave. That way she knows your smell and won’t hurt you.” Hermione encouraged Professor Snape to pet the snake.

Stretching out his hand, he felt the black tongue along the back of his hand as if she was indeed sniffing him. Slowly, he raised his hand to the top of her head to stroke down her scales, marveling at the texture and smoothness of the scales. She was obviously a well cared for snake and if he had to guess a young one at that. Still shaking his head at this turn of events.

“I believe it is now time for supper. You all should be headed to the Great hall. I will make sure Siubhan is well taken care of and you, Miss Potter, may visit with approval from me tomorrow. Now off you go.”

The three bid farewell to the beautiful snake and Professor Snape before heading out of his office and back to the Great Hall. In all the revelations of the afternoon, Hermione had gotten away with not telling how she had befriended the snake on the platform. She was lucky none of the others had asked her about the non-verbal and wandless magic she had cast so as to hide her first conversation with Siubhan. She knew she would need to tell the boys something, but hoped what she had explained in Professor Snape's office would be enough for now.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione had expected whispers and stares from all the others. It seemed that this time around she was going to get lucky and not have to deal with the gossip about possibly being the Heir of Slytherin.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted Destiny  
All belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling  
I just like playing in her sandbox  
This is a non-canon AU and characters and creatures have been edited to fit my vision  
Thank you to my wonderful beta PrncssBunny, without you I don’t even want to know how this would turn out.  
All errors remaining are my own

Chapter 13

The following day found Hermione in Minerva’s chambers having tea before the quidditch match. Both of them had been discussing who could possibly have the diary. It had been obvious to both of them that the diary had been taken by a house elf as they were the only ones who could get into the Slytherin dorms without leaving a trace. It had helped that Professor Snape performed the spells to check on who had and hadn’t entered the dorms. 

“I’ve been watching the map that the Marauders made and haven’t been able to find any correlations between those that actually enter the bathroom and who might have the diary. I can’t watch it all the time and that leaves so many opportunities for others.” Frowning over her cuppa, Hermione hoped that Minerva had an idea that might help.

“My dear, all we can do is hope to find it before the snake kills anyone. We both have been trying to find out who has and hasn’t entered the bathroom. It would make sense that it would be a fellow Slytherin. Though with all the friends you’ve made, I doubt it would be a Slytherin.” 

Reaching for a biscuit from the tray a house elf had provided, Hermione took a few nibbles pondering on who it could possibly be and what they could do.

“Profes...Minerva, do you think we could dispatch the basilisk while the diary is still out there? It would make sense, that way the students wouldn’t come into harm. The main worry would be what the diary would do without the snake.”

“That’s a very good question. I had wondered the same thing. This time I have my doubts that the sword of Gryffindor will come to your aid, what with you being in Slytherin.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. I was and am still working on how to dispatch the snake without being bitten like Harry. Everything I’ve read about basilisks said they are impervious to most magics and fire. They only listen to the first person to bond with them unless that person dies, then they only listen to the next person who bonds with them, if there is such a case as most take on the traits of the first person they bond with and are loyal until death. There is a high probability that the snake has bonded with Tom Riddle and knows that he isn’t truly dead so can’t bond with anyone else.”

Both sat in silence for a time pondering what could be done. Taking the last sip of her tea, Hermione spotted Fawkes flying through the window to perch on the back of Minerva’s chair. In his beak was a thin book which he unceremoniously dropped into Minerva’s lap.

Picking the book up, Minerva gave a slight gasping sound before a wide grin spread across her features. “It seems, my dear, that Fawkes has thought of a way that would be helpful for both of us to do away with the basilisk.” Handing the book to Hermione, Minerva then turned to Fawkes to hand him a bowl of fruit from the table.

Laughing upon reading the title of the book, Hermione couldn’t help but think the bird was magnificent. “You think we could do something like this down in the chamber without getting hurt?”

“My dear, I believe we both would be able to do this, but I also don’t want to think us infallible. I would recommend bringing in two more people who you were close to that would help us. I know one will be a nightmare to convince while the other, well he always thinks first before his emotions run rampant. Both would be exactly what we need to ensure our survival and the demise of the beast.”

“Who are you thinking of bringing in on this? You know I don’t want to tell anyone and trusting more than you is something that I have a hard time with,” stroking the feathers of Freya who had joined them when Fawkes had entered, Hermione could only assume the two men Minerva was referring to but wanted to know for sure before she said anything either way.

“I highly suspect both Alaster and Kingsley would be our best options.”

Nodding her head, Hermione knew they would be their best bets. “What if Dumbledore placed spells on them, the same as you and Professor Snape? Don’t get me wrong, I do love them both, but getting Mad-Eye to trust anyone is so far out of reach we would have a better chance of catching a falling star. Kingsley would be a bit easier, though I do worry about Dumbledore’s influence on them both. Won’t the wards alert him to anyone coming into the school?”

“If we should time it just right, we can have them at the school and help us while the old goat is out. As for getting them on our side. I have a plan for that.” A wicked look took over Minerva’s face as she planned. “How do you feel about using a time-turner again, though a year earlier?”

A wave of relief swept through Hermione as she took in all that Minerva was implying. “I have no issue with it, though this time around my friends are more observant. That might be an issue, but we could always cross that bridge when we cross it.”

“Good, good, now it’s time for the game and we both need to be out there and seen. We will have to plan further over your Christmas hols. Do you think the Dolohov’s would mind if I stopped by over the hols?”

“Not at all, I know both adore you. Thorfinn should be there if his schedule permits. I know Mama has added you to the wards along with the floo access. Antonin will be busy most of the hols with his apprenticeship. Mama has told me we will be going to Paris for some shopping, I would be thrilled if you joined us. I’m not one for shopping, though the time you took me, I had a wonderful time.”

Planning for their visits over the Christmas hols, both walked down to the field where they were swarmed by students and professors alike. While Minerva made her way to the Deputy Headmistress’s seat, Hermione found her place between Theo and Blaise. 

Most of Slytherin had become her friends though none as close as Draco. There, of course, was still the issue of Pansy and Flint. Both had it out for her and she didn’t know why. Shrugging to rid herself of those thoughts, she tried to focus on the game, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Both her boys were playing and both had decided that while on the pitch, their friendship would be set aside so that nothing could come between them. 

The game went on for hours. The scores were neck and neck, both seekers had spotted the snitch a few times only to lose it somehow. Some of the students had headed back to the castle for lunch so the stands weren’t as full as usual. Glancing over to where the Professors sat, Hermione thought of the time she had set Professor Snape’s robes on fire, this brought on a giggling fit. Several eyes turned to look at her in concern before leaving her be to focus back on the game. She may enjoy the game, but this drawn out game was getting boring, she needed something to help pass the time. 

“Did you know, sir, that if you soak the sopophorous bean before crushing it with the side of your blade, you get more juice? You can also ask nicely and promise to plant it earning you more juice.”

Watching carefully, Hermoine could tell that her projection had worked from across the pitch. It was good to know that she could project her thoughts this far away. The look that passed over Professor Snape’s face as he heard her was almost comical. His eyes were darting around as if looking for the source. She made sure to be looking up at Draco and Harry as they were lazely flying around searching for the snitch. 

“If you gather moondew at the first sign of sunlight, do you get moondew or do you get regular dew? I would think it would be more potent and might change the recipe. I often wonder if aconite could be gathered in the moonlight of a full moon to harness more magic in the plant and make it so that the wolfsbane could be taken but once instead of all week prior to the full moon.”

This had the Professor’s eyebrows shooting to his hairline. 

“If the ingredients for the wolfsbane are harvested under the full moon, would the ingredients be more potent? Instead of trying it out on a werewolf you could always ask Sinista to run it through her arithmancy equations. They might help and you’d waste less since all the ingredients are so expensive.”

She was having fun! Watching Professor Snape, as his eyes darted all over trying to figure out who it was entering his mind, it was beyond priceless. She knew if he ever found out it was her, there would surely be hell to pay but for now it was entertaining. A wicked thought popped in her head and thinking to have more fun, Hermione decided to go with it.

“Did you know you have a great arse and when you smile it lights up your face? I shouldn’t stroke your ego anymore as I’m sure you know you are a very good looking man, but your eyes truly are amazing to look into. I wonder if you are as intelligent as you are handsome?”

Blonde eyebrows rose so high, it amazed her that they remained on his face. Mr. Malfoy turned to look at Professor Snape who in return could be seen talking. Both men returned to look amongst the stands.

“Oh no, you won’t find me that easily. Yes, I’m projecting to both of you. The game has become rather stale and I’m in need of entertainment. Did you know that Voldy is a half blood? His mother was a squib who potioned a muggle to fall in love with her. That ended up badly wouldn’t you say? Also, did you know that the Headmaster had a sister who was killed in the crossfire between himself and his lover, Gellert Grindelwald? It was never proven whose spell actually killed her and is the reason for the distance between the two Dumbledore brothers.”

Hermione had to fight giving away the laughter that wanted to burst from her as she revealed a secret that few knew. Both men had a look about them that she couldn’t fathom to decipher. All that research she did before they had left for the horcrux hunt was paying off. Both men now had something else to ponder and would hopefully lead them to question motives on both sides. 

Minerva leaned over as if asking Professor Snape if he was alright as he had become paler than his normal pallor. 

“I’m having a bit of fun at their expense. Neither know it’s me and I’ve given them both something to think upon. I will have to share it with you the next time we have tea or when you come for your visit this Christmas.”

Projecting to Minerva was a bit different. There was a fuzziness to her mind that she hadn’t met before. This was something new and she would have to explore it further.

Before she could project anything further, a bludger hit her on her back knocking her off the stands. She could feel herself falling through the air. Bracing herself she remembered that she needed to be limp to prevent further damage to her body. Fighting her normal reactions was difficult but she forced herself to become limp, or as limp as she possibly could. Shutting her eyes she waited for the impact that never came. Instead a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from either side causing her to scream in terror.

“Easy, Mia, we’ve got you,” Harry said from her left side.

“Couldn’t let you get hurt, could we,” Draco said from the otherside.

Opening her eyes, she found herself sandwiched between both her best friends who had concern written all over their faces as they hovered above the ground.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she whimpered as the boys lowered her to the ground. She couldn’t feel anything from her waist down. The pain started to flow through her as the adrenaline wore off. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto her friends hands.

Madam Pomfrey was running diagnosis scans as the Professors rushed to her side from their stands. “Severus, do you have a pain potion on you?” 

Reaching in his robes, Severus found the vial he always had on him, he handed it to Madam Pomfrey. Opening the vial, she poured it down Potters throat. He could see the trail down her face left by the tears she had shed. Looking down, he could tell that something was wrong with her legs as they were laying at an odd angle from her body. What had caused her to fall from the stands? Had a fellow student pushed her?

“We need to get her to the infirmary now. I will have to call in a specialist from St. Mungos to aid me,” Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in conjuring a stretcher and hustling her to the infirmary with both Professor Snape and McGonagall following closely behind her. Oddly, the Headmaster was not amongst those to rush her to the infirmary. 

Reaching out, Hermione grabbed hold of Professor McGonagall’s hand and held it tight as the mediwitch ran all sorts of diagnostic spells on her before turning to rush into her office. Professor Snape stood to the side watching as Hermione held onto Professor McGonagall’s hand as if it was a life line. 

“Nothing to worry about Mia, Madam Pomfrey will get you fixed up in no time and you will be right as rain on a spring morning,” the strong brogue was brought forth in Professor McGonagall’s voice as she tried to reassure Hermione.

The slip of Hermione’s name for her nickname didn’t go unnoticed by Professor Snape. This had him pondering just how close his snake was to the queen lioness. It would make sense with all that Minerva had been asking and telling him certain details that she was being fed tidbits by someone who knew more than they let on, and that didn’t surprise him, much, that it would be Hermione Potter. 

Madam Pomfrey and another wizard rushed back into the room. There was a flurry of activity as they poured potions down Hermione’s throat and soon Hermione was out like a muggle light.

It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it, when Hermione was awoken by a sound of someone gently nudging her arm. Slowly, her heavy eyelids opened as she took in the dark that surrounded her. The only light came from the one scone that was lite at the entrance to the infirmary. Looking down to where a small hand was touching her arm, Hermione was somewhat startled to realize it was a house elf touching her.

“Dobby,” the grogginess in her voice was prominent as she struggled to fully wake from her potioned induced sleep.

“Hermione Potter shouldn’t have come to Hogwarts. Dobby warned Missy Potter but she not listen to Dobby. Now Dobby tells you to leave Hogwarts as very bad things are happening and Missy Potter needs to be safe.” The little elf had his ears up straight and seemed to be looking through her as he spoke.

“Dobby, were you the one responsible for sealing the entrance to the Hogwarts platform? More importantly, are you the one responsible for hitting me with a bludger?”

“Dobby only meant to keep Missy Potter from getting to school, not get boys in trouble. Dobby had to iron his hands he did.” Dobby lifted his hands to reveal the bandages wrapped around them. “Dobby not meant to harm Missy Potter with bludger, only send warning and maybe hurt her a little so she leave Hogwarts,” the squeaky voice raised as he kept talking. 

“Dobby, who sent you here? I know you’re a Malfoy elf. Was it Mr. Malfoy or was it Mrs. Malfoy?”

“No ones sends Dobby. Dobby bad house elf,” leaping up he grabbed a vase full of flower to pound against his head. Flicking her hand, Hermione vanished the vase from Dobby’s hands before he could beat himself too bad about the head.

“Dobby, I want you to listen to me very carefully,” taking his hands in hers, this caused the elves eyes to widen to comical proportions. “I know what is going on in the school. I won’t be harmed as I’m working with others to stop it before anyone else can be hurt. I need you to leave and stop trying to protect me as you are only hurting me. I know you only want to protect me and I do appreciate it. Next time if you feel the need to try and protect me, please come talk with me.” Hermione tried being soft but also firm with the house elf.

“Missy Potter wants Dobby to talk with her?” Squeaking and ears flapping the little elf had a broad smile upon his face at this.

“Yes Dobby, I want you to come talk with me the next time you feel the need to protect me.” A nod was all she received as there was noise coming from the entrance to the infirmary. Just then as Dobby snapped his fingers to pop out, Madam Pomfrey came into the room to check on Hermione.

“Ah, I see you are awake Miss Potter. How are you feeling?” Not waiting for a response, the mediwitch began waving her wand in complicated motions over Hermione as she ran diagnostic spells. “The scans reveal that your back has been mended. I suspect you will have some lingering soreness and some stiffness the next few days. You need to know that you broke your back and were paralized from the waist down. Healer Breanan and myself had to repair your spinal cord and fix a number of your lower spinal discs. You’ve had more Healers take a look at you to make sure you will have a full recovery than any other Hogwarts student I’ve treated. Lady Dolohov is a formable witch and insisted on having only the best attend you.”

“Mama, was here,” questioned Hermione as she took in all that Madam Pomfrey had revealed.

“Oh yes, Lady Dolohov and Antonin were both here. As far as I know, Lady Dolohov is staying somewhere in the castle so that she can check on you first thing. I’m surprised she isn’t in one of the beds next to yours as she put up a fight when told to leave the infirmary.” Patting Hermione’s hand, Madam Pomfrey gave her another pain potion and a mild sleeping potion before leaving Hermione for her office.

The bracelet! That’s how they knew. How could she forget that the bracelet would alert them to any danger she may be in. Mama would of course be livid with everything that had happened and Dumbledore being incompetent. He had rescued Harry when he had fallen from his broom, yet he didn’t even raise his wand when she had been hit by a bludger. Hermione was pretty sure Mama would have given Dumbledore a piece of her mind and then some. She could only hope that she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of her ire, was the last thought that Hermione had before the mild sleeping draught had her falling into a light slumber.

Raised voices could be heard before the infirmary doors swung open revealing Mama and Antonin, behind them stood Finn. A huge smile spread across her face when her eyes met Finn’s. She had missed him terribly. All had a look of relief on their faces when they saw she was awake.

“Dear girl, you scared us all when your bracelet alerted us that you were in danger. We had a time with Dumbledore getting through the wards to see you.” Mama grasped her hand tightly as she smiled down at Hermione. “You would think that man would realize you are now legally a part of our family and knew he couldn’t keep us away from you.”

“I’m fine now,” she smiled up at all three of them. “Madam Pomfrey is brilliant and healed me. I won’t have any lingering difficulties. I’m sorry to have worried you so.” She felt so guilty having them thinking the worst about her after all they had done for her.

“Princess, I’m happy to see you’re awake this time. You sure had us all worried. We’re all relieved that you’re better and won’t have any lingering issues.” Finn came to sit on the bed next to her, drawing her into a soft hug while planting a kiss to her forehead. Hermione crawled into his lap while he wrapped his arms around her holding her against his strong chest.

Breathing in his scent, Hermione couldn’t think of a better place to be than in his lap, wrapped up in his strong, protective embrace. Let the world turn all it wanted, this is where Hermione felt safe. 

Antonin stood as he watched his best friend hold what he considered his sister in his arms. He knew Hermione was keeping something from them but figured in time as she grew closer to them, she would open up and trust him with her secret. Never in his life had he felt drawn to be so protective over someone, yet this little witch had drawn him in from the beginning. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Antonin made note that it was time for him to leave so that he could make it in time for work. 

Bending down, Antonin gently placed a kiss on her forehead,“Ты моя сердечная сестра.”

Before anymore could be said, the doors to the infirmary opened once more and in came Dumbledore in the brightest yellow robes she had ever seen. Behind him were Professor Snape and Minerva, who gave her a smile. The conversation that took place in the infirmary was something that Hermione never thought would be possible for her. Not only did her three lecture Dumbledore on the safety issues that he failed to uphold. Mama, of course, laid into him about the fact that Hermoine was now under their protection and that they were now her legal guardians and as such couldn’t be turned away when something of this magnitude happened, even if it did happen at Hogwarts.

Hermione sat there, keeping silent as she listened to the adults argue over the facts. She took in all the looks she received from the three professors. Minerva had raised the fact that Dumbedore had not alerted her family as protocol dictated, which earned her a scathing look from the Headmaster. Snape was silent during the whole ordeal yet, seemed to agree with her family and Minerva. As her head of house, he was the one responsible for sending the news to her family but by the sounds of it, Dumbledore had denied his request to contact them. 

As her family was bidding her farewell with the promise of seeing her soon for the Christmas hols, Freya swooped in to land on Hermione's shoulder. The gentle greeting and nibbling of her fingers gave Hermione a sense of peace after the turmoil of the afternoon.

“Sweet girl, I’ve missed you. I hope Draco has taken care of you while I’ve been laid up here.” Stroking along her back, Freya gave a small churring noise.

“Of course I’ve taken care of her! What do you think I am, a heathen?” The blonde boy strode through the doors as if summoned by her thoughts. A brilliant smile spread across her face as she saw her boys come through the doors.

Harry had a large bouquet of wildflowers in a stunning silver vase that seemed to swirl with the light. “I hope you like them, we went and picked them ourselves and Draco’s father gave him the vase to give to you.”

Stunned, Hermione couldn’t quite wrap her mind around the fact that Lucius Malfoy would give his son something to give to her. “Did you talk with your father, Draco? Will he help getting Siubhan to her new home?”

“We talked a little and he agreed to help locate her a new home. He is contacting his acquaintance and should let us know by next week what he hears. Now on to more important business,” the firm frown upon Draco’s face could only mean she was in for a lecture.

“What happened, Mia? We both saw you grinning and looking like you were having fun watching the game, then the next we saw was you falling from the stands. No one knows what happened.” Harry came to sit next to her on the bed. 

Reaching out, she took both their hands in hers. “I was hit from behind by a bludger. I have no idea where it came from or how it only hit me and none of the other students around me. I talked with the Dolohov’s and Finn. You should’ve seen it! Mama gave Dumbledore a lecture I’m sure he won’t soon forget. I don’t think anyone has talked to him that way in a very long time.”

“But Mia, it seems like when you come to our games you get hurt. Last year you were injured and now this year you almost died and it’s not like you play the game. Maybe you shouldn’t come to the games anymore,” a thoughtful Harry voiced his concern while Draco looked at her as if he was agreeing with him.

“There is no way I will not attend your games,” exclaimed Mia. “I enjoy watching you both play and if either one of you makes a comment about not playing anymore, I will hex you both.”

The guilty looks the boys shared confirmed her suspicion. She knew they both loved the game and she wouldn’t be the reason either stopped playing. The doors to the infirmary flew open and two matching redheads waltzed through the open doors. Upon seeing her up and looking well, both had grins on their faces.

“There’s our girl.”

“Fit as a feather I see.”

“Now onto more important business.”

Both came to stand next to her bed looking excited. Something had to have happened to make both boys act like nothing had happened if they were ignoring the fact that she was in the infirmary. 

“We brought you something.”

“Something we are sure you will need.”

George reached into his pocket and produced a small box. Fred took the box and handed it to Hermione with a wink. Opening the box, Hermione gasped loudly drawing her two boys to look at what the box held.

“Um, thank you boys, but why would you get me a bracelet? This isn’t a courting gift is it?”

Laughter from both redheads roared throughout the infirmary.

“Dear, sweet Mia.”

“No courting for us.”

“This has protection charms on it. That way none of the quidditch equipment can harm you.”

“We invented it just for you.”

“Been working on it since last year.”

“We finished it last night.”

“All you have to do is wear it while at the games and none of the quidditch equipment can come near you if it has malevolence purposes.” Fred proclaimed brightly. Both redheads looked proud of their achievement, as well they should. The bracelet was a beautiful gold band with a small clear stone in the center. It was simple but beautiful. The meaning behind the gift was more than enough to bring tears to her eyes.

“Thank you,” raising up she crawled to the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around both boys in a fierce hug. “You both are amazing and I love you both.” Giving each a small peck on each cheek, she drew back to sit on the bed between her boys.

The days flew by once she was discharged from the infirmary. She had some tingling down her right leg, but that soon disappeared. The day before they were to board the express to head back to London, Hermoine received a summons from Dumbledore. She had no idea what he wanted, but she knew she wasn’t going to be alone in his presence and that meant she needed to speak with Professor Snape, she just hoped he was in a decent mood.

Knocking on his office door, she waited patiently for him to admit her. Once she entered the office, she found him sitting behind his desk with a mountain of papers waiting to be graded. He had bags under his eyes that normally weren’t there. Maybe he had started to use a glamour charm to hide them?

“What do you want, Potter?”

“Sir, I’ve been summoned to see the Headmaster and was hoping you would accompany me.” Tilting her head, she took in the rest of Professor Snape. He seemed drained, like he wasn’t sleeping. “Sir, are you ok? I mean, you don’t look like your normal self.”

“It’s none of your concern, Potter.” Standing from his desk, Hermione was dismayed to see him sway slightly before collapsing back into his chair. 

Not waiting a moment longer, Hermione drew her wand from her holder before summoning her patronus. There before her wasn’t the otter she had before, but a beautiful clouded leopard. It rubbed up against her waiting for directions. Speaking softly she directed it to Minerva. Watching as it ran from the room, Hermione pondered slightly on how her patronus had changed. Before she got to ponder long, Professor Snape drew in a ragged breath and opened his eyes. 

His normally piercing black eyes were clouded and his brow had beads of sweat along his hairline. Summoning a cool flannel, Hermione tentatively stepped around his desk. Gently, she placed the cool flannel along his forehead earning her a soft moan.

“What do you think you’re doing, Potter? Go back to your dorms this minute.”

“Sir, you collapsed. I’ve sent for Professor McGonagall in hopes she can help you or bring Madam Pomfrey to you. Please sir, stay sitting. You are very ill and need to be looked after.”

The door behind her opened and in rushed Professor McGonagall who had Madam Pomfrey with her. Hermione gave a weak smile seeing both in the office. She knew that Professor Snape would be alright but still felt relieved having him looked after.

“Miss Potter, please step aside,” Madam Pomfrey promptly started bustling around the Professor who had stayed seated much to Hermione’s relief. 

“Mia, that was a spectacular summons. I’m very proud of you, twenty points to Slytherin,” whispered Professor McGonagall.

Both stood watching as the mediwitch ran scans on Professor Snape then ushered the grumbling man through a door Hermione hadn’t seen before. Minerva placed a warm hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze.

“Professor, I came to ask Professor Snape to accompany me to a meeting with the Headmaster. Would you accompany me? I don’t think I should meet with him by myself and Professor Snape has always accompanied me before.” Twisting her hands in front of her, Hermione felt like a little kid waiting for permission to do something that wasn’t normally allowed.

“I’d be honored to accompany you, Mia. I may not be your Head of House, but I will more than gladly stand in for him if the occasion arises.” Smiling gently, Minerva knew this meant a great deal to the young girl. They had shared many cups of tea and had strategized once Hermione had explained everything, but this felt much more meaningful. The girl trusted her to stand shoulder to shoulder with her against Dumbledore. “When are you expected?”

Casting a quick tempus, “I was supposed to be there right now actually.”

“Lets be on our way then.” Leading the way out, Professor McGonagall strode briskly through the halls to the Headmasters office. “Lemon Drop.” The gargoyle sprang away revealing the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. Once they reached the top, Professor McGongall didn’t bother to knock before entering the office.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his half moon spectacles perched on his nose and his long silver beard tied at chest length. The look of displeasure in his blue eyes was unmistakable as he looked behind Professor McGongall and saw Hermione walking through the door.

“Ah, thank you Minerva for bringing Miss Potter. I’m sure you have other duties that need attending to.” It was a clear dismissal if ever she had heard one. Nervously, she looked at her former head of house and friend.

Waving her hand as she took a seat on one of the settees. “Nonsense, everything is handled and it was my privilege to be asked to join in on this meeting.”

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Dumbledore’s head as he registered that he wouldn’t easily get rid of the Duty Headmistress. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding before joining Minerva on the settee. 

“Sir, you know that I’m to have my head of house join me if my legal guardian’s can’t join us. Since Professor Snape has come down with what seems to be a nasty cold, I’ve asked that Professor McGonagall stand in for both absent parties.”

That seemed the diplomatic response. She didn’t want to rile the old man up nor get on his bad side anymore than she had already. Fawkes chirred from his perch before swooping past the Headmaster's desk to perch on her knee. For a bird of his size, Fawkes weighed next to nothing if not lighter than Freya. Reaching her hand out, she stroked his breast feathers which earned her a warble of approval as he slowly closed his eyes in pure bliss at the touch he so desired. Continuing to stroke his breast feathers, Hermione waited patiently for the Headmaster to make up his mind on whether or not to continue with this meeting or possibly dismiss it.

“The reason I’ve asked for this meeting is to inquire upon your health and to get your side of the incident without outside influences, Miss Potter.” Dumbledore stroked his beard as he took in the sight of Fawkes resting on her knee. He knew he would have to be cautious in approaching the true reason for calling this meeting. 

“Sir, I don’t think I’m understanding you. I’ve already told you what happened while in the infirmary.” Tilting her head to the side, she drew in her bottom lip and held it between her teeth, something she had been prone to do in her previous timeline. “As for my health, I’m sure Madam Pomfrey has already told you that I will be fine with no lingering effects from the ordeal. I do have some tingling down my right leg from time to time, but have been assured that will pass with time.” 

Looking into the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore, she felt the telltale signs that he was probing her mind again. This time she was ready with something she had been studying in the ROR. Throwing down her outer defences, she left the inner defences have at him in the most brutal way possible. 

She had been studying in the room when the ROR had provided an interesting book about occlumency. In the book it had theorized that one who had mastered the art could theoretically build an inner wall that could be used as an offence. The book specifically recommended using a fire wall as the inner wall. Hermione had tried her best at this yet always seemed lacking. When she had thought about it harder, she had realized she had the innate talent for lightening, so why not give that a try. Her inner wall was that of an electrical storm, complete with bright purple lightning, which had become more or less her signature. 

So when Dumbledore pushed against the clouds, bright purple lightning struck him. The bolt flowed through the pathway from her mind into his and zapped him so hard he flew back in his chair, which toppled over. When the Headmaster stood once more, all his white hair stood on end and his beard had a singed look to it. His spectacles were no longer perched on his nose.

Standing quickly from her seat, Minerva waved her wand, righting the toppled chair. “Albus, are you alright? What in Merlin’s name just happened?”

Hermione tried hard to hold her giggle in and not show the smirk that crossed her face before she was able to put up the Slytherin mask she had perfected. Fawkes warbled from his perch on her knee, acting as if he was concerned for the man but made no move to go to him.

“I do hope you are alright, Headmaster,” her voice was laced with fake concern. She waited to see what the old man would do now that he knew for certain that he wouldn’t have access to her mind and if he tried he would be harmed. She knew that the small jolt he had experienced was nothing compared to what could happen if she truly felt threatened.

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, “Yes, yes, I’m fine, Minerva. That was my own fault.” He turned to face Hermione once again upon righting himself. “My apologies, Miss Potter. It is an old habit of mine as you must understand.” 

Meeting the Headmaster's gaze once more, Hermione took note of the broken vein in the man's right eye. She hoped that it wouldn't be permanent yet at the sametime she knew that this was a repercussion of what had just taken place.

“If that is all that you needed from me, Headmaster. I do have some studying to do and to finish packing before the train leaves tomorrow.”

“Yes, yes, that is fine, my dear. As I said, I wanted to confer with you on the incident and make sure that you weren’t coerced into a description that had happened. I expect you will be staying with the Dolohov’s this hols?”

Letting a sweet smile bloom across her face and joy to fill her expression as she stood from her seat. “Oh yes, we have wonderful plans for the hols and I look forward to a happy Christmas instead of being locked away in a cupboard under the stairs like at my relatives. This Christmas is something I will cherish.”

Fawkes warbled in what sounded like dismay at having to go back to his boring perch. Hermione walked over to where he had landed when she stood up. Reaching out to stroke the poor neglected creature, Hermione felt a tingle through her hand where she touched Fawkes. Making sure not to give away that anything had happened, Hermione waited to be dismissed with her back turned towards the Headmaster.

“Minerva, if you would please return here after walking Miss Potter back down,” the dismissal finally came after a handful of minutes with no one saying anything.

Exiting the office, both walked a ways away from the entrance to the office before casting a modified privacy charm and a muffliato charm.

“Please be careful Professor, you know he will be asking questions regarding our relationship now that you have accompanied me. I don’t mean to put you in danger and now wish I hadn’t asked…”

“Ack, no lass. It is my duty as Deputy to make sure all rules and guidelines are followed by not only the students, but all the staff as well. This is what he will be told and now that I have taken lessons with Severus, I don’t feel as if I would be risking much meeting with him alone. I’m an old hand and can take care of this with ease, lass.” Reaching out she patted Hermione on the shoulder before turning to make her way back to the office.

Once back in her dorm, Hermione quickly packed the remaining items she would need for the Christmas hols, leaving out one outfit and traveling cloak. She would bath tonight so as not to rush in the morning. She was eternally grateful not to have her wild and bushy hair that she lived with previously. This made it possible for her to bath the night before without having to spend hours on her hair, not that she had anyway. All the charms she had learned and tried had always made her hair worse. Once she had converted a muggle straight iron to work around magic, that was when her hair had truly changed. It had still taken her an hour to straighten her hair, yet sometimes she knew it had been worth it. 

Meeting the boys in the hall leading to the Great Hall for the going away breakfast, Hermione threw her arms around both boys. Hermione knew Harry was spending the hols in France with his mother’s side of the family and would return shortly after the New Year to spend a few days with just his parents before returning to the school. They had made tentative plans to meet in Paris if his family would allow it.

Seperating, they each made their way to their respective tables. Hermione noticed that Draco merely pushed his eggs around his plate instead of eating. 

“Don’t worry Draco, you know if something were to happen all you need do is send word and I will come for you. I’m sure your father and godfather will protect you.”

“I won’t be going home this Christmas. I recieved word that father and Narcissa will be spending the hols on a vacation. Normally this wouldn’t bother me but you won’t be here and what will I do with myself since both my best friends will be gone?” Glumily, he shoved a mouth full of eggs in his mouth before glaring at his plate.

Thinking quickly, a plan formed in Hermione’s mind. “Did you tell anyone else that you had to stay at the castle?” A shake of his head was his only indication that he had heard her. “Then why don’t you come with me? I’d love for you to spend Christmas with me. You now there’s a possibility that we could meet up with Harry in Paris. I know you don’t like shopping, and neither do I, but this way you wouldn’t be left to feel alone at the castle and you’ll be protected so that way you shouldn’t get into trouble if your father were to hear of it.”

Whipping his head around, Draco threw his arms around his best friend. “Mia, you’re brilliant!”

“Of course I am.” Laughing lightly at his response. They made plans to make it seem like he was still going home for the hols. Luckily the only person who might know differently was laid up in bed with a bad case of Wizards flu. 

As soon as they were finished eating, Draco rushed back to the dorm to finish packing while Hermione went to sit with the Twins. Upon seeing her approach they pulled her between them and squished her in a big hug before continuing to eat.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be getting ready to leave? The train leaves in a little bit.” 

“Haven’t you heard?”

“Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit our brother Charlie.”

“Oh, the handsome one that works with the dragons?” Keeping her face blank of any expression she waited for them to realize what she said.

“Hey now!” They both exclaimed, turning to glare at her.

“We are the handsome ones.”

“Though Gred, I am the most handsome of the two of us.” George claimed.

“That is debatable, Forge.”

Giggling, Hermione sat listening as they argued over who was the most handsome of the two of them. Eventually she stopped them both with a quick kiss on the cheek before excusing herself. Each twin sported a blushing red face. As she neared the doors, their stunned expressions changed. Hopping up they rushed her and each took a turn to swing her up, twirling her around before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Laughing they all waited as Harry joined them. 

They all walked down to the carriages to wait for Draco to join them. They had walked halfway to the loading platform when Draco rushed behind them causing Hermione to squeal when he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air before setting her back onto her feet.

Turning around, she swatted his shoulder, “Draco, what do you think you’re doing scaring me like that!? I could’ve hurt you!” Only then did the group notice that her wand was out and that a spark of lightning had hit the ground where Draco had just been standing.

A stunned Draco and Harry looked wide eyed at Hermione for a few minutes before each composed themselves. “Geez Mia, I’m sorry. I thought for sure you would’ve heard me running up behind you and you knew I was coming down to ride with you.” Draco rubbed the back off his neck and had a sheepish look on his face.

“No, I’m the one that should be apologizing. I don’t know why you startled me so bad. It’s never happened before when we’ve horsed around. I’m sorry Draco for acting and almost hurting you.” Reaching out she pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “I am very sorry, Draco. I’d never hurt you, you must know that.” Drawing back, Hermione looked Draco in his blue-grey eyes, trying to convey her sincerity. 

The three of them finished their walk to the carriages without further incident. Once in the carriage, which they had claimed just for themselves, Hermione explained to Harry what had happened with Draco. Harry of course objected because it would be breaking school rules not to mention a law or two, probably that is, and he felt the need to point these out to them. Once he realized nothing was going to change their minds, he reluctantly agreed it was probably for the best. Not only to keep Draco away from Narcissa, but also away from the school.

~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~TD~

Dumbledore had a problem and didn’t know exactly how to handle it. Standing at the window leading out to the grounds from his office, he observed the Potter girl as Draco surprised her. The girl certainly had more power than any he had seen in many many years, possibly more than Tom Riddle himself. 

He needed to get her to trust him once again. He was sure that at first she had trusted him, but he had botched that up when he had tried to get her to remain with her relatives. He knew that now.

Potter wasn’t his only problem. Since the beginning of the year, he had noticed a change in Minerva. He had tried several times to passively enter her mind to glean insight as he knew she had gotten closer to Potter. He wasn’t a fool and knew that she had visited the girl over the summer and formed a semblance of a bond of some sort. He could no longer enter her mind freely. Now when he tried, he came up against shields, shields only someone who had learned Occlumency could erect. Minerva had always been difficult to enter her mind without her knowing due to her being an animagus. Now it was impossible unless he used force. Using force would alert her to his entering her mind. Using legitimacy was illegal unless he had permission from the person or the DMLE.

Stroking his long white beard, he contemplated on what his next steps should be. Maybe he should put in an appearance at the Dolohov’s? He might be able to plant a few charms that would be useful. Getting into see them would be difficult as he had already antagonized them with not wanting to let them through the wards when Potter had been injured. He would need to think on how to rectify this situation.

Walking over to where Fawkes was perched, Dumbledore reached out to stroke the bird. Putting some power into each stroke, he strengthened the tether he had magically placed on the bird all those many years ago. He couldn’t risk having the bird abandon him. Phenoxis were after all symbols of the light. Having Fawkes abandoning him before he was ready wouldn’t do at all. 

~~~~~~~  
Ты моя сердечная сестра Russian for: You are my heart sister.

A/N: Sorry for the super long delay. For some reason my muse abandoned me and then decided to start a fight when she came back. We’ve come to an agreement finally. Hopefully there won’t be such a long delay again.


End file.
